I'll find you
by Shirley007
Summary: Edward has gone for 4 months and Bella is tired of waiting for him to return. In her determination to find him again she gets sent back in time where she will find her true soulmate
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

It's been 4 months, since Edward left me in the woods. He didn't love me anymore he said. He tried to convince me that as a vampire he was easily distracted and that the time had come to pursue other distractions. Only problem is I saw his face. At first, I believed everything he had told me and it only confirmed the way I saw myself, but after a while the thruth came shining true. After months of dreaming of that day, replaying it in my head at each free moment, I kept seeing that moment of anguish that had passed his gorgeous features.

I told my best friend, Angela about that single moment of pain that had crossed his face and she was convinced that he still loved me. She reasoned with me and convinced me of the fact that he had always been overly affectionate with me merely days before the break up and she didn't believe for one second that he could simply fall out of love with me like that.

She said it was probably to make the move easier on both of us, but she also believed it to be the stupidest thing he could have done. She was determined to get us back together and I didn't doubt for a second that she could. You see, my best friend turns out to be a witch.

Weird right? Not at all, if I can accept Edward being a vampire and Jacob being a werewolf, why wouldn't I be able to accept that Angela is a witch.

"Hey, Bella, did you hear what I said?" Angela asked me suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"My grandmother will be here to visit in less than an hour. She can help you find him for certain." Angela was normally such a quiet girl, but this time she was litterally bouncing with excitement.

"Really?" I questioned as I refused to let the hope bubble. If it would turn out in failure it would only hurt me more.

"Yes. I already told her the basics and she told me she would do everything in her power to help you. So for once, no moping please." She pleaded with me as she put her homework in her bag for the next day.

"Sure." I said as the anticipation slowly crept up on me.

"I'll explain first, okay. So Granny told me that with this incantation, you would be send directly to your soulmate. There are some possible side effects though." She said hesitantly.

"Side effects?" I asked as I looked her warily in the eye.

"Sometimes your soulmate isn't the same person as you are in love with. So it could be possible that you meet someone else." She said softly.

"That isn't so bad, right? Your soulmate is the person you are destined to be with, right?" My answer sounded more like questions, but I was confident that Edward was my soulmate anyway. So why would I worry. Angela just nodded.

"Any other side effects?" I asked.

"If you are reincarnated, it is possible that you meet your soulmate in another time. Soulmates are always reincarnated around the same time to give them the opportunity to find each other, but when we witches meddle with the natural course of things, sometimes the time phrame gets screwed up and you will meet eachother in another time. But that doesn't happen very often, so you shouldn't worry about it." Angela spoke confidently, so I believed her. Still, my curiosity was peeked. _Reincarnation is real?_

"That's weird. So let's just propose I got sent to another time. What would happen to the actual soulmate in that time? And how would I get back to my time? Oh and how would I recognize my soulmate afterwards in my own time?" I was rambling, but Angela merely giggled.

"Well, you have the same soul, so you would end up in her body. Normally you always look alike, so you would look like you only in a different time. When you know for certain who your soulmate is you will be sent back to our time and he will also look alike to the one you met in the past. But you shouldn't overthink this. The chances of that happening is slim to none." As soon as Angela finished with her explanation, we could hear the doorbell ring.

"She's early." Angela said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

After we all exchanged some pleasantries, the old lady finally turned her full attention on me.

"Isabella, are you certain? If he is your soulmate, he will come back for you." She said softly and compassion was written all over her face.

"I can't live without him any longer. I have been a zombie for far too long now." I laughed dryly and she gave me a symphatetic look.

"Did you ever have dreams or memories of a different lifetime?" She asked me out of the blue.

"No, never, ma'am." I answered her thruthfully.

"Let's proceed then. Isabella dear, please sit on the floor in the middle of the pentagram." I did as she asked of me as Angela smeared some foul smelling oil on my chest.

"Two souls meant as one

One soul far gone

Bring forth the one lost

Join them at any cost" They chanted in perfect unison.

After they repeated the same words for the third time, I felt my consciouncess slip and suddenly everything was black.

**Review please.**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm really thrilled to have received so many reviews to my first chapter, that I couldn't wait any longer to write another one.**

**So on with the show : )**

The first thing I noticed as I slowly regained control of my senses was the awful smell. The smell of rotten food and shit pierced my nose and almost made me gag. _Where am I? What is that smell? _But before I could think about it too much, I heard the voices.

"Milady?" A soft female voice asked as I felt a rough hand touch my forehead.

"What is this? Is your lady not well?" I heard a beautiful male voice ask.

"I do not know, Mylord. I had been out on an errand and when I reached the city walls, I found her here." The female voice answered, somehow she sounded afraid and I wanted nothing else than to reassure her that I was fine, but I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Where is her company, maid? Surely, she can not have left the castle on her own accord." The male voice spoke again and now he sounded angry.

"I do not know, mylord. Please, do not punish me. I speak only the thruth. I found her lying here." The maid started to cry softly now and I felt myself getting angry at this man. The girl was only trying to help, why would she needed to be punished. _I must have landed in some retarded place, where people still let the men decide. __Damn, am I in Liechtenstein? __Or maybe somewhere in the Outback? No way, I am stuck at some Mormon society, right?_

"We will soon hear the thruth of your tale. Lady Isabella seems to be stirring." The male said.

Lady Isabella? They know me here? What's with the lady? Fuck! I've been transported in time! No, that couldn't be.

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes and a strong hand lifted me to my feet.

As I looked up to the man who had helped me up, I gasped loudly. Jasper Whitlock stood in front of me.

"Jasper, oh Jasper. I missed you guys so much. Where is Edward?" I was rambling, but I couldn't care less. I had finally found my family again and most importantly, I had found Edward again.

Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy, but he didn't answer my question. I moved towards him and threw my arms around his neck, but he quickly detanged himself from me.

"Milady, that's hardly appropriate behaviour." He hissed, before returning his attention to the girl behind me.

"Maid, have you bewitched Lady Isabella?" He asked in a hard voice, his cold blue eyes fixed on a point behind me. _Wait! His blue eyes? What is going on here?_

"No...No...Mylord. I do not know what is ailing Mylady. Please, I speak of the thruth. I am not a sorceress. Mylady, please." As the girl pleaded with me, I turned my attention to her and gasped once more. The girl, apparently my maid, was no other than Alice.

"Alice?" I asked as I threw my arms around her. The girl's eyes widened in fear.

"So informal, Mylady. Such behaviour is not acceptable." Jasper said in a cold, hard tone.

"I bumped my head and I seem to have forgotten several things. Remembering her name just made me extremely happy." I tried to reason with the evil Jasper in front of me.

"Bumped?" He mused to himself as he gave me a small smile.

"Hit, hurt. You know, when you fall on your head." I answered, while my voice raised. _Stay calm Bella. There is something fishy going on here. Don't get angry now._

"So you have indeed fallen on your head. Your maid has done nothing to harm you, Milady?" The Jasper wannabee asked me in a softer voice now.

They talk funny. Like ages ago funny. Try to talk like they do in your books, Bella.

"No, my maid has not caused me any harm, Mylord." I answered confidently.

"Then where is your entourage, Mylady?" He asked me. _Damn, he's gotten me there. Think of something quick._

"They are still at the castle." I said and his eyebrow raised noticably higher.

"You have left the castle on your own, Milady? Without someone to accompany you, without protection?" He questioned as a look of sheer panic crossed his features.

"Indeed, I did." I answered, slightly angry now. _Who does he think he is? I go where I want to. Right?_

"Milady, you mustn't put yourself at risk in such a manner. You are safe behind castle walls, but the city is hardly safe for a Lady to wander alone. Allow me to escort you back." He said and something in his tone of voice told me he wouldn't take no for an answer. As he extended his arm to me, I quickly took it.

"Maid, take care of my horse!" He ordered and as I looked behind me Alice had taken hold of the reigns.

Mylady? Mylord? Maid? Castle? This is ridicilous. It seems I have gotten myself sucked into one of my stories from back home. Shit! It couldn't be, right? Middle ages? No way! Just wait and you'll figure this out, Bella.

So that was chapter 2.

**Hope you guys liked it : )**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 : First encounter

**I don't own Twilight**

**I was delighted with all your reviews and those of you who put my story on story alert.**

**I love all of you guys : )**

**

* * *

  
**

As we neared the castle gate, I could see there was a huge turmoil inside the castle walls. Suddenly, I saw a man running full speed towards us. As he came closer, I noticed it was Emmett. I couldn't stop the huge smile at the sight of my lost brother. At least he was like a brother to me, my big overprotective brother.

"Emmerik, take my horse and put it in the stable. I'll go inform Lord Charles of our return." Jasper barked at Emmett and my smile was quickly replaced by a frown. Why is he ordering Emmett around like that?

Emmett or Emmerik as he is called here, bowed his head and took over the reigns from Alice.

_Well now is as good a time as any._

"Pardon me, mylord. Could you inform me of your name? I would like to know to whome I own my thanks." I tried my best to speak according to this frame of time, but I wasn't even certain where or when I was. Jasper's face fell and I couldn't help but feel like I said something wrong.

"I am Caspar, milady as you very well are aware off. Do you no longer wish for me to court you?" Caspar or Jasper, whatever his name, seemed utterly heartbroken and I couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped me. _He was courting me? Like he wanted my hand in marriage or something. What the hell happened to Edward? Was I having an affair? What the hell is going on here?!_

"Forgive me, Mylord. I must have fallen hard and some things are not clear to me at the present time." I said hesitantly and he seemed to accept my excuse, because he looked sympathetic. He circled around me for a moment, while looking me over. No doubt in search of injuries.

"Well, mylady, I will assist you in retrieving clarity. Are there other matters that have escaped your mind?" He asked me softly, while his eyes pleaded with me to remember.

"Actually, could you inform me of today's date?" I asked softly, while looking at the ground.

"Why ofcourse, today is 11th of January." He answered. _Same date as back home. _

"And the year?"

"The year of our lord 1351." _What the fuck! Damn middle ages! _

"Ofcourse, I remember now. Thank you Caspar." At the mention of his name he shook his head.

"Milady, you seem to have lost your sense of propriety as well. You may only use my name when preceeded by my official title, which is Lord. You can adress me as Mylord or Lord Caspar." _Great, now he is patronizing me!_

"Forgive me, Mylord. It has been a long day and ..." I tried to figure out an excuse.

"Say no more, Lady Isabella. I will let you retire now. I will inform your father of your return." He said forcefully, while gazing into my eyes. _Huh, he's quite beautiful. How come I never noticed that before? Right Edward!_

"Oh, Edward!" It slipped past me, before I noticed I had spoken out loud.

"You wish to see Sir Edward first?" Caspar asked and I eagerly nodded my head.

"I will escort you to him." He said as he offered me his arm once more.

He led me to an open field, where I could see two men in armor. They were joking around as they were laughing very hard. Immediately I recognized the beautiful melodic laugh of my love. I broke free from Caspar's arm and ran toward the men. As I looked behind me, I could see Caspar frowning and remembered in what time I found myself. I came to a full stop and waited for Caspar to offer me his arm again. Ofcourse, he did just this.

When we reached the men, they quickly lifted their visors.

I immediately recognized Edward and Carlisle.

"Lady Isabella, such a pleasure." The Carlisle look-a-like spoke. I curtsied and a smile graced his features. Obviously, I needed to work on those.

"Cousin, what brings you to our practice ground?" Edward asked as he took my hand and pressed his lips on my hand. _Cousin? No way, do you marry your nieces down here?_

"I wished to see you, Lord Edward." I said and suddenly they were all laughing. _What did I do now?_

"Lord Edward, Mylady? Truly?" Edward snickered.

"My brother may be Lord, but we are not, my dear Lady. We are mere Sirs." Carlisle said between laughs.

"Oh"

"Oh, Lady Isabella? Truly? I have never known you to be one at a loss of words. Now, care to give your old uncle a hug?" _Carlisle is my uncle? Edward really is my nephew? Ew! That should be illegal. But it's the Middle Ages, right. Who cares?_

I ran over to Carlisle and gave him a hug, when I walked toward Edward and wanted to do the same, he walked backwards and bowed instead. _This is weird!_

"My father may go against propriety, Mylady, but I wish to maintain my status." Edward spoke.

"Do you not love me, Edward?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ofcourse, I love you, dear cousin. You are my family, but I wouldn't wish to ruin you or myself. I am certain you do not wish to lose Lord Caspar's affection. Nor would I wish to lose Lady Mary's affections." He said tightly, as he shook his head disapproving at me.

_No! He's in love with someone else! Fuck, what do I do now? And why would I care about what the Jasper look-a-like thinks or feels about me?Well, Bella, welcome to the Twilight Zone!_

"You are quite right. Sir Edward, it has been a pleasure. I must take my leave." I needed to get out of here as soon as possible, before I started bawling in front of him.

Caspar offered me his arm, which I took and led me inside the castle.

"I will start the fire in your room." Alice suddenly said from behind me and as she ascended the stairs I did my very best to keep up with her. _How else was I supposed to find my room in this castle?_

As soon as she lit the fire, she bowed and disappeared. I stared into the fire as my mind kept replaying everything that had happened that day.

_I will win Edward back! At any cost!_

With that thought I let myself fall back onto the bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Will she win Edward or not?**

**Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Scolded

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was woken gently by a girl, I couldn't see her face but she had beautiful long blond hair.

As soon as she lifted her face to me, I froze. In front of me was Rosalie and although I knew it wasn't actually the same Rosalie, I couldn't move out of fear. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it was certainly not her fetching my slippers and a robe.

"Rosalie?" I asked cautiously and she immediately looked to the ground.

"My apologies, Milady. Your father has requested your presence. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep, Milady." She said shakily. _Why are people so afraid around here? It's not like I am going to eat them. Haha maybe when I get back home, they'll eat me just in spite._

"Don't worry, Rosalie. No harm done. I would like to fresh up though." I said as I moved toward the vanity in the corner of the room. Before I could take my brush, Rosalie was already brushing through my hair and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice entering the room. She seemed to be carrying a bowl of water.

When Rosalie had pinned up my hair with the most painful and ugliest pins I have ever seen, Alice put some cloth in the water and then rubbed it in my face. _What the hell? I can wash my own face, thank you very much!_

"Er...Alice, I can do it myself." I said as I tried to take the cloth out of her hands. She just looked shocked back at me.

"Milady, this is what I am here for." She said softly, before dropping the cloth in the bowl and drying my face. As soon as my face was dried off, they started to powder my face and put on the most primitive make up I have ever seen. _Now this is something I can't do for myself. What in God's name is all that stuff?_

"You look wonderful, Milady." Rosalie said as she straightened my dress.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I answered her shyly.

"You mustn't keep your father waiting, Milady. Excuse me for being bold, but I wish to inform you. He isn't pleased regarding your disappearance and any delay would only anger him further." Alice spoke in a hushed tone as her eyes flicked constantly towards the door.

"Thank you, Alice. Rosalie, would you bring me to my father, please?"

"Er...Certainly, Milady." She answered quickly as she escorted me down the stairs and through a large corridor. Halfway through the hall, she suddenly stopped and knocked on a large oak door. Before anyone could answer, she was gone. _Strange!_

The door was opened from the inside and I found myself staring into Caspar's eyes. _He has such gorgeous blue eyes __*****__sigh *! Oh my God, Bella what is wrong with you!? You love Edward for God's sake!_

I shook my head to clear myself from the Jasper induced haze and then let my eyes roam free. We were in a big parlour and a man who looked exactly like my own father was sitting at the head of a table. Carlisle and Esme were also seated at one side of the table and Edward was seated across Carlisle. While I was taking in the scene, Caspar, slid into the seat besides Edward, leaving me to sit at the other head of the table. As I neared the table, everyone suddenly rised from their seats and after they all bowed and me as well, ofcourse, we all took our seats together. _Freaky! How am I ever going to get used to this etiquette or whatever?_

A servant girl brought in drinks and then there was silence.

Should I say something? Are women even allowed to start a conversation? Maybe it's best if I keep my mouth shut for now. Yes I think that's best.

After a long uncomfortable silence, my presumably father suddenly spoke up.

"Daughter, I am very disappointed in your course of action. Have you not thought of all the risks? Have you not thought of your status? Have you not thought of who you are?" He spoke harsh and condescending and I could feel my heart constrict. _This must be the most embaressing thing ever and it's not even my real father._

"I did, Father and I do not see my fault in the events that have occurred." I spoke softly, but made sure to sound confident.

"No fault? Daughter, are you aware of our current situation? Naturally, you must be aware. Not only are we at war with France, but there has been an unholy disease sweeping across the country. You must remain inside these castle walls! I will not allow my daughter to be fouled by the devils hands! This disease of the devil, this Black Death as they call it has already taken your mother. How can you not fear this evil? How can you not fear the evil of men out there? Not only do we have to live through this disease and fight this war, we must also be aware of those evil men who seek to gain riches at our expense or worse, those who wish to rob you of your virtue! Daughter, I will not stand for this! If you have no respect for me, or value your own life, at least honour the memory of Lady Renhilde, your mother!" Somewhere along the way he had started yelling and I couldn't fight back the tears. I knew it wasn't my real father, but the similarities were too much. To see the disappointment on his face, to hear the anger in his voice and the shame in his eyes, made me cry like never before.

How I longed to be back home with my Dad, maybe watch some silly baseball game on ESPN. No, instead I was trapped here, Hell on Earth. The Black Death he had said, if I recalled correctly this meant the plague was here. The worst disease ever to have wiped out millions. This also meant, I had to be somewhere in Europe. They were at war with France. There have been so many wars. _Think Bella! 1351, plague, war with France. England, that must be it! I have to be in England. Oh my God! The bubonic plague! I'm never going to get out of here alive! _

I cried even harder and then suddenly I felt a finger wipe my tears away.

"Lady Isabella, do not cry. You have not been harmed in any way. Lord Charles merely wishes for your safety and your happiness. He is not angered with you, merely frightened.

Promise him you will not leave the castle again and he will be pleased." Esmee or whatever her name might be now, whispered as he wiped away each and every tear that fell. Soon my tears stopped and I shakily stood.

"Father, I had not taken the severity of these matters into consideration. I vow not to go against thy word again. I have been a foolish wench and I apologize."

"Isabella! Do not refer to yourself as a wench! Your apology is greatly accepted.I understand the nature of youth and all their treasures, but you mustn't let temptation or curiosity win out from reason, dear child. Now, Lord Caspar has requested for you to join him on a walk." He said as he gestured for us to leave the room. Caspar offered me his arm and I gladly accepted it. _Anything to get away from this room! _

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time, my sweets : )**


	5. Chapter 5 : A walk and a talk

**I don't own Twilight**

**But I would sure like to own Jasper : )**

* * *

**Previously**

"Father, I had not taken the severity of these matters into consideration. I vow not to go against thy word again. I have been a foolish wench and I apologize."

"Isabella! Do not refer to yourself as a wench! Your apology is greatly accepted.I understand the nature of youth and all their treasures, but you mustn't let temptation or curiosity win out from reason, dear child. Now, Lord Caspar has requested for you to join him on a walk." He said as he gestured for us to leave the room. Caspar offered me his arm and I gladly accepted it. _Anything to get away from this room!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

We had been walking in silence around the gardens for an half an hour, when Caspar finally stopped and turned towards me.

"Milady, you needn't have weeped so. Lord Charles dearly loves you and he wishes his daughter well. He didn't utter such words in spite, merely love. Promise me, you will keep this in mind. When you weep, my heart weeps. Promise me, Lady Isabella, that you will see words for the thruth in our hearts and not the spite in our minds." He pleaded as a single tear fell from his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, to wrap my arms around him and have his head on my shoulder, but I wasn't sure if that was an appropriate thing to do in this time. He had scolded me before and I didn't want him to look at me or say such things to me ever again.

"I promise." I whispered as I squeezed his arm.

"Lady Isabella?" He started hesitantly, but as his eyes landed on the ground I knew he wouldn't ask what he truly wanted to know, unless I prodded a little bit.

"Yes, Mylord?"

"Erm...How can your heart change so suddenly? I have seen the light of love in your eyes for months, but when I search for this light now, I can not find it. Have I behaved in such a vile manner that your heart has altered overnight?" Each whispered word sounded as broken as the other. _What am I going to do? Obviously, Lady Isabella loved Caspar, but I love Edward. Fuck, how am I going to talk my way out of this one?_

"Forgive me, mylord. I fell hard this morning and I do not have recollection of our previous encounters." I whispered and as I said the word, his face flickered with emotions, frightened, appalled, terrified, worried, rejected, hurt and the worst one, absolutely lost.

I didn't say anything as he seemed to be thinking this over. After a long silence, he finally broke it again.

"Retrieve the letters I have written, Mylady. I shall send my squire to your room tonight with the letters you have written me. It may aid you on your quest to your memory."

I nodded and with that we turned back to the castle.

"I will guide you home now, so you can speak with Lady Esmeralda as well. She may have more knowledge of the heart and mind of a woman than I do. She may have the key to your memories." He spoke solemnly and something in the tone of his voice made me believe, he needed me to remember. That his very being depended on it. _He must really love this Lady Isabella. I have never seen such anguish. Not even when Edward left. Stop! Bella, don't think such things now. You love Edward and he loves you. Maybe he didn't want you to see his pain. _

He leaded me up the stairs and down a long corridor. Suddenly he stopped in front of a big oak door. _This isn't my room. Wasn't mine on the other side of the castle? Shit, this place is huge! I'll never find my way around here._

Caspar knocked on the door and then bowed before disappearing around the corner.

_What the fuck?_

The door opened to reveal a young girl, but she quickly stepped aside and then my eyes fell on Esmee or Lady Esmeralda as she is called here.

She noticed me standing by her door and quickly got on her feet.

"Oh Lady Isabella. Do what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked happily.

_Fuck, what am I going to tell her now? I can't just say 'Hi Esmee, I come from the future to seek my true love, Edward, but now Jasper or Caspar seems to be after me and wants me to remember what I felt for him. Any suggestions?'. No she would send me straight into the fire. They burned witches in this time and if I was to say something like that I would only be killing myself. Unless she believed me to be an alchemist, right? No, don't risk it, Bella!_

"Could I speak with you, Milady?"

"Certainly. Please do sit down." She gestured towards the bed and I quickly ran over and jumped the bed. _These beds are wonderful! So soft. A little short maybe, but hey I'm not that tall. I wonder how Edward can sleep in such a bed? Or Caspar?_

She laughed at my exubarence and I soon joined in.

"You are such a witty child, Lady Isabella." She said as her laughter slowed down.

"I am not a child." I said as I pouted.

"Indeed, forgive me, Milady. You merely have the manner of a happy child, but you are woman."

"I forgive you." I said cheekily and she giggled softly. She gestured her maid out and as the door closed she turned back to me.

"You wished my guidance on a certain matter?"

"Indeed, Milady. I have taken a fall this morning and I have lost certain memories. For instance, I can not remember loving Caspar." As I said the last words, she gasped and quickly put her hand on her mouth.

"How can you not?! Milady, I have never encountered such a pure love as the one thou shares with Caspar." She half shouted, her face was a mixture of disbelief and sorrow.

"Milady, I beg of you. Do not tell of this to my father or my uncle. However, I very much so would like you to share your memories of me and Caspar." I also wanted to ask her about Edward, but seeing her reaction I didn't think it would be a good idea right now.

"Certainly, Milady. You were at a young age, the age of 13 when you beheld first sight of Caspar. I believe he was at the age of 16 and he was visiting Lord Charles in the company of his parents. You had climbed a tree, against your father's wishes and fallen out, only to fall into the stream.

Unfortunately, you can not swim as you are certainly well aware of. Caspar had seen your fall and threw his body in the water. He suddenly disappeared from our view, but when he rised once more, he held you. Sir Edward helped Lord Caspar to pull you on dry land. You seemed to be without life and Lord Caspar called on me for help. He needed me to place my lips on yours and breathe for you. I did as he had required of me. Each time I send you my air, he would push on your chest. I remember thinking how you must feel to be defiled in such a manner, but he assured me it was to aid you and so I did not mention his conduct to your father.

Fortunately, you soon spewed out water and as you were relieved of the water in your lungs your eyes met Caspar's. I retrieded as I felt the air fill with a sensation as lightning. He spoke of your name in such a manner that it made me blush and you replied 'Mylord' as if you did not know where to hide your face. That was the beginning of your love.

You wrote to him to express your gratitude and he replied. I have no knowledge of the words contained in your correspondence, but I could see that it was of a passionate nature, for each time you were in reach of each other, the same sensation of lightning would fill the air.

Thou eyes spoke of a passion and love, I had seen in no woman's eyes before and his spoke of the same. Thou body also spoke for you, for when you would touch it would see as if both were trembling with an passion that could not be controlled, yet your sense of propriety refrained you from experiencing this passion and ruining your value as a woman.

The oddest sight to behold is when you are not close to each other. Each time you are at different parts of a room, your bodies turn towards each other without the knowledge or want of this occurence. To my eyes it looks as if your bodies are aware of each other and seek out the other. Without your knowledge or Caspar's at the end you will always end up standing next to the other in the same light trembling manner. It's truly a sight to behold, mylady.

Each time Caspar returns home, your body is turned inward and your eyes speak of a pain unknown to me. each part of you belongs to him and without him you can not live freely. Therefor, I know you are the soul that belongs to him and he is the soul that belongs to you, mylady." As she ended her little speech, she was gasping for air.

_Souls that belong to each other, bodies that tremble, sparks flying, this is freaky stuff. Souls that belong to each other, souls...soulmates! Jasper is my soulmate! Fuck! That can't be, can it? Then why didn't I notice it when I was with Edward? I spent so much time at his house. Sure, Jasper kept his distance, but still...He did think me worthy when we were in the hotelroom, when I didn't believe it. Yet, he only looks at me as a sister. He couldn't be my soulmate. If this was so, he would have left Alice and jumped on the Bella boat a long time ago. Right? But I didn't react to him either. Because he isn't your soulmate, Bella! Maybe, you should try reading the letters first to see of this Lady Isabella loved so deeply like you love Edward. And then you should definately talk to Edward as well. Maybe you should do that first, because you need Caspar's letters as well and he didn't bring them yet. Yep, that's what I'm going to do. I am going to talk to Edward!_

"Mylady? Are you feeling well?" Lady Esmeralda's voice broke me from my musing.

"Yes, I am well. I am grateful for sharing this and I would like to retire now. It was a pleasure to confide and speak with you, milady." I said as I curtsied quickly and left the room.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Let me know.**

**I made it a little longer than usual.**

**Consider it my thanks for all your reviews : )**


	6. Chapter 6 : Realization

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

Yep, that's what I'm going to do. I am going to talk to Edward!

"Mylady? Are you feeling well?" Lady Esmeralda's voice broke me from my musing.

"Yes, I am well. I am grateful for sharing this and I would like to retire now. It was a pleasure to confide and speak with you, milady." I said as I curtsied quickly and left the room.

* * *

**Continued**

As I wandered around downstairs, Rosalie came to my help.

"Milady? You look lost. Do you need me to escort you to your room?"

"No, Rosalie, but you can help me by pointing out where I can find Sir Edward."

"Pointing out?" Rosalie said confused. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmerik entering the room. He took in a sharp breath and Rosalie spun toward the sound and gasped.

I giggled as I saw them getting lost in each others eyes. Silently, I made my escape from the intimate encounter and went back to my quest.

I was in a dark corridor when I was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Mmmmh, Mylady, what is such a beautiful woman doing wandering around without company? Where you looking for my company? Ofcourse, you were." The man said in my ear before licking a trail from my neck to my ear. I shivered involuntary as I wriggled in an attempt to break free from him.

"Hmm, I so do love a woman with spirit. Move once more, my dear lady and feel what it is that you invoke in me." He growled as I brushed against his dick that was already at full attention. Then he lifted his head to look at me and I gasped.

"James?" I asked softly as if my voice would break on this one word.

"That's Lord James, milady!" He growled again before pushing himself against my body.

I whimpered at the feel of his disgusting body pressing against mine. _Scream, Bella! Why can't you scream! _I tried to scream but there was no sound coming out of my throath.

His hand started to wander from my neck to my breasts and as I took in a sharp breath, I found my voice again. A piercing scream echoed down the halls and in the same second James's hand raised and came down on my cheek with such force that my head swung to the side. The burn of his slap on my cheek made the tears run from my eyes.

He raised his hand again, but before it came down he was ripped away from my body.

I let myself slid to the floor as tears fell from my face and I gasped for air.

_Why can't he even leave me alone as a human? Fucking James!_

Two strong arms helped me on my feet again and I could feel the electic current at the places where we touched.

"Edward?" I asked without opening my eyes.

When there was no answer I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a pair of beautiful blue eyes that looked absolutely tortured. _Fuck it was Caspar! What will he think of me now? I just thought it was Edward. He was the only one to make me feel such a spark._

"Lord Caspar, I'll be forever grateful." I said honestly and as I looked up into his eyes again, I found myself getting lost in them. His eyes started to sparkle and conveyed so much love I simply couldn't look away.

"Never thank me, Milady. Have I not told you that earlier. Everything I will ever do, from now untill eternity, will always be at your command, Milady." His beautiful words and his melodic voice made my insides melt and I wondered if I could actually really turn into a pool of jelly. _How had I never noticed this hot creature before! _

As I slowly regained my senses I could see Emmerik and Edward restraining James as my Father stood ominous in front of him. Carlisle was looking at me with a fond smile as he took in the scene in front of him. _Yeah, the scene of me and Caspar making googley eyes at each other. Oh my God! It's true! Caspar slash Jasper is my soulmate! Think Bella! Caspar was the first I saw when I woke up, that must be clue number one. Lady Isabella was courting Caspar and Edward was in love with another at this time, clue number two. I felt the electricity between us, clue number three. I didn't even notice Edward's presence, when Caspar was standing in front of me, clue number four. I never before in my life gotten so lost in someone's eyes that I actually felt like melting, clue number five. Caspar loves me with everything he has, it's evident in his eyes and words, clue number six. And what do I feel? I feel...I feel love for Caspar, definately a clue! Oh my God, I am in love with Caspar!_

I returned my gaze to Caspar and let my eyes wander over his body. He had a broad, muscled chest, but not too broad. He was tall and slim, he had the most gorgeous unruly blond curls and often a lock would fall into his eyes. And his eyes were the most beautiful blue colour I had ever seen. Like the waves, but with a hint of grey. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His lips were a little bit plump and were of a soft pink and before I knew what I was doing I had my lips pressed against his. He responded eagerly and his tongue licked my bottom lip to demand entrance. I obliged instantly, but as soon as our tongues touched, he pulled away. He looked shocked around us and when he noticed no-one besides my uncle had seen what had just happened, he bent forward.

"Milady, that was hardly proper. However, I enjoyed it tremendously and wish to do it as often as possible." He breathed into my ear. Then he suddenly let himself fall onto one knee.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God! _

"Lady Isabella, ever since I saw you five years ago I have lost my heart to you. Thou are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and that does not merely entail your outer looks. My entire existence depends on you. I was born to meet you, to love you, to be your spouse. Lady Isabella, words could never entail the love I feel in my heart not could it entail the wonders of you, mylady. Lady Isabella, will you accept my hand in marriage?" His eyes were bright as they gazed into mine and in that exact moment I knew.

"Caspar, I love you. Yes, lord Caspar, I accept." I breathed as he pushed the ring onto my finger. I looked at it and then I started to feel dizzy. _What the fuck! Am I passing out again? That's just great! Ruin my proposal why don't ya!_

I slipped away into the darkness and all I could think of was Caspar, my love, my soul, my life, my heart. Caspar, my soulmate!

* * *

**Two chapters on one day, I hope you like it.**

**So she finally knows who her soulmate is and loves him as well.**

**What will happen now?**

**Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Dreams

**I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

"Caspar, I love you. Yes, lord Caspar, I accept." I breathed as he pushed the ring onto my finger. I looked at it and then I started to feel dizzy. _What the fuck! Am I passing out again? That's just great! Ruin my proposal why don't ya!_

I slipped away into the darkness and all I could think of was Caspar, my love, my soul, my life, my heart. Caspar, my soulmate!

* * *

**Continued**

I could hear someone breathing besides me as I felt my mind becoming clearer. The darkness was gone and the beautiful face of my Caspar immediately came to mind. I shot upright in my bed and was met with two chocolate brown eyes staring intently in mine.

"Lord Charles where is Lord Caspar?" I asked without a second thought.

My father snickered as he looked at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"Lord, Bells, really? You must have really hit your head pretty bad when you fell three nights ago." Charlie's booming laughter filled the room and for the first time I took the time to take in my surroundings. I was lying in a hospital bed and I was wearing one of those awful hospital robes as well. _Ugh! I hate those things, if you turn the wrong way everyone can see my bum. Gross! Hey, this means...I'm home! Oh no, I'll never see Lord Caspar again._

I burst out in tears at the mere thought of losing Caspar. If I thought Edward's leaving was hard on me, it's nothing compared to the emptiness and desperation that coursed through me at that exact moment.

"Kiddo, are you alright? I am sorry, I didn't mean to joke about this." Charlie desperately tried to soothe me.

"It's... okay,... dad. It's just... that I had the most... wonderful dream and ... it's not true...it's just a ... dream!" I said between hiccups. Ofcourse, I knew it was all real, but I couldn't very well tell my father that I had gone back in time to find my soulmate. He would committ me first chance he got. Renée had already tried to take me away and Charlie had already tried to convince me to seek help. This would certainly not help my case.

"Let me guess, in your dream I was a Lord and you were a Lady. I'm flattered you think so highly of me to believe it would be possible for me to be a Lord in another lifetime." Charlie grinned and it amused me how wrong he was. Because he was just that in another lifetime.

"So was he handsome this Lord Caspar? Does this mean your over Ed...Him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh dad, he was gorgeous. But dad, you really want to talk about my dream guy with me? That's just so weird! Oh and Edward won't be an issue anymore." _But Jasper will _

Charlie snickered again and looked a little uncomfortable.

"No Bells, I don't want to know about your dream guy! I can't shoot him, so I don't want to know about him either." He laughed half heartedly at his own attempt of a joke.

"Dad, what happened? Why am I here?" Now was as good a time as any. _Maybe my current body hit a wall or something from moving on automatic._

"You were at Angela's when you suddenly fainted. She expected you to come out of it, but when it had been a couple of hours she called me and I called the ambulance. You've been comatose for 3 days, Bells. You really got me worried there for a while, kiddo." His grimace proved his worry and I quickly gave him a ackward half hug. The one you would see between two men. It's just that we are not much of those touchy feel emotional type of people.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to worry you." I said softly as I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Well you're awake now and that's all that matters." He said as he pushed the button for one of the nurses. We sat in comfortable silence untill one of the nurses entered the room.

"Oh she's awake. I'll let the doctor know." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room again. _Well that sure was friendly! Couldn't get out of the room soon enough! Do I really look that bad? Or do I smell? Well it HAS been 3 days since your last shower, Bella. Wouldn't be surprised if you did stink a little by now._

A doctor entered the room and asked me the standard mundane questions. How are you feeling? Are the fainting spells common? Blablabla! Finally he decided it was fine for me to be released and I hopped eagerly out of my bed. _Fuck! I'm sore! Well, you did lay in a bed for three days, girl, that tends to make you a little bit sore!_

_

* * *

  
_

That night I was surprised at how easily I fell asleep. I had thought that after 'sleeping' for 3 days, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

_Lord Caspar and I were standing in a big church. I was wearing a golden and ivory gown and the priest had bound our hands together in a strange kind of cloth. The cloth was divided in two pieces and each tucked his piece away close to his heart. Then we were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. I felt the happiness that Lady Isabella felt at that moment. Soon we were in a courtyard, where all the guest were dancing in a big circle, with us in the center of the circle. It was some kind of old folk dance_.

Then the dream changed again and we were making love on a ship.

"_I could never desire for another woman's body, Isabella. You are the embodiment of perfection." He said as my climax rocketed through my body and his seed spilled inside of me. He kissed every inch of my body as I came from my high. He truly worshipped every part of me and the sensation was undescribable._

Than the tender scene turned into a nightmare.

_We emerged from our cabin on the ship at the sound of a frantic cry on deck._

_"Pray tell, what is ailing you, Sir?" Caspar asked the young man that was making the most awful noises I had ever heard._

_"The Black Death, Mylord! It's here! The captain is already death, along with two young boys. Four others have been taken ill. Mylord, we will all meet our demise on this ship! The devil has claimed us!" The man shrieked as he gripped his hair in sheer panic._

_"Milady, return to our quarters! Refrain from touching or speaking to any other soul on board. We must remain away from the diseased! Quickly!" Caspar bellowed as he gripped my arm and we ran down the wooden stairs towards our cabin._

Once again the dream made a jump, but we were still on the same ship.

_"Milady, you mustn't lie with me! Go to one of the abandoned quarters, burn all the fabric and stay inside!" Caspar's voice croaked as he ordered me to leave him. His beautiful face now held a big black spot and several others were visible on his body. On occasion his body would spasm. I cried uncontrollably as I kept on shaking my head._

_"Thou are my husband, I shall not wander from thy side, mylord." I said as I pressed my lips to his and laid my head on his chest._

_"Not the time being stubborn as a mule, milady. Refrain from touching me, please and leave my side. If not for yourself, think of me, your spouse. Milady, heed my words. Thou shall live." Caspar pleaded, but still I refused._

The scene changed again and I was lying in a field.

_"I am coming, dear Caspar! I shall meet thou in the Kingdom of our Lord." I whispered as I lifted my hands to wipe away the tears that had fallen. On my right hand I could see the black spot telling me I was dying of the Black Death, just as my husband before me._

"No!" I cried out as I sat upright in my bed. Charlie came running into my room.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked as the tears ran freely over my face.

"He died! I died!" I gasped between tears as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's just a dream, Bells. You're fine. It was just a bad dream, kiddo." Charlie soothed me.

I nodded and got up to get ready for the day. I_t wasn't a dream, it was all real! It's not fair! They were so young! They didn't deserve to die!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Another chapter finished. : )**

**So what did you guys think? **

**I'd love to know what you're thinking, so please 'push the button'. **


	8. Chapter 8 : History

**I don't twilight or any characters in it. My name is not Stephenie Meyer, nor would I like the initials SM.**

**Enough lame jokes and on with the story. **

**History part is partly fictional. The haunting story is real except Sir James was in love with a peasant girl.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

"No!" I cried out as I sat upright in my bed. Charlie came running into my room.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked as the tears ran freely over my face.

"He died! I died!" I gasped between tears as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's just a dream, Bells. You're fine. It was just a bad dream, kiddo." Charlie soothed me.

I nodded and got up to get ready for the day_. It wasn't a dream, it was all real! It's not fair! They were so young! They didn't deserve to die!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

I had just arrived at the library, where Angela was waiting for me.

"Hey, Bells. So did you find Edward? Is he coming back? Why haven't you called me yet?" _Damn, why did she have to choose today to become all chatty? I liked her more when she would just wait for me to tell my story._

"Okay, so hey Ang, yes I found Edward, he was my cousin. I didn't see him in this time, I got transported to the Middle Ages. And I called you this morning, didn't I?"

"Your cousin? Ew! On the other hand, it was common for those days to marry your cousins, so maybe it's not that bad. So what happened between the two of you? And yes, you did call. 'hi, Ang. Meet me at the library at noon.' And then you just hung up the phone." _Oh my God, Angela don't go all Alice or Jessica on my ass!_

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. Edward and I were only cousins, nothing more. Nothing happened between us." I said softly and her brow furrowed immediately.

"That's why it took so long for you to come back. I wondered how long it could take for you to say I love you to Edward, but apparently you had to find out who your true soulmate was first." Angela said, more to herself than to me. I just nodded as I plopped myself down in front of the computer. I had made a list of facts to give to Angela so she could look through some books for me.

"So what do you need my help for anyway?" She suddenly asked.

"Well I have written down some names and I would like for you to look for some clues what actually happened to those people. It would be around 1351. I'm going to search the internet, because my computer at home is much too slow. Could you do that for me? I understand if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay. I'll try my best." She said as she took the note and disappeared around the corner.

I had tried to find any clue about my former life for the past 4 hours and I had found nothing. Ofcourse, it didn't help that I wasn't sure of the location. Apparently, location was one of the most important things, because many names were added by the city were you lived. For example, Lord Henry of Alnwick. _How could you forget to ask something as important as the name of your town? Stupid! Lady Isabella was English, but I didn't even know from what country Caspar was. He visited, but from where?_

I was brought out of my reverie by a frantic Angela.

"Come check this out, Bella!" She whisper-yelled as she frantically waved her arms around. I bit my lip in an attempt not to laugh. She was only trying to help.

I walked as quickly as I could to her table, as soon as I was seated, she started reading in a hushed tone.

"Lowther Castle in Cumbria is still haunted by Sir James Lowther. He was very unhappy with a prearranged marriage, and fell in love with the daughter of Charles, Lord of York. When she suddenly grew ill and died, Sir James refused to believe she was dead and stole her body. He took her to Cumbria where he kept her in his room. She was finally moved and placed in a coffin with a glass lid, which he set in a cupboard where he could look at her. She was finally buried, and Sir James died unloved and unmourned.  
At his funeral his coffin began to sway as it was lowered into the ground. His spectral coach and ungroomed horses can be seen being driven through the parklands of the castle." She stopped for a second when she saw my confused look.

"That must be the James guy that attacked you. But at the hand of this story, I found more. Listen." She took a deep breath, whether from need or pure dramatic effect.

"Lady Isabella, daughter of Charles, Lord of York and Lady Renhilde, was found on the Dover shore. She had jumped ship after losing her husband, Caspar, Lord of Aldenburg, also known as Caspar the Frisian. He died of the Plague, along with the rest aboard in July 1351. Lady Isabella was travelling with her husband to his homeland. They had been married for 3 months. Upon discovery of Lady Isabella, the disease had not yet manifested, but on her journey to York, she became weaker. Upon arrival, her body showed all the necessary signs of the disease and Charles, Lord of York denied her access within the castle walls out of fear for the disease. Lady Isabella was found death in a field close to the city walls. The maid who found her, who was her personal chamber maid, reported her death to Charles, who then ordered to burn the body outside of the city walls. The guard who was ordered to burn her, reported that the body had disappeared. The body had been stolen by Sir James Lowther who had condemned himself to death by this gruesome act." As Angela finished her tale, I couldn't speak. I could only imagine the things that vile pig James would have done to her corpse.

"Wow...So did you find out anything about the others?" I breathed after a long silence.

"Sure did. You want to know? It wasn't really nice what her father did back then."

"No, but I understand his point of view. He cared for his daughter, but the fear of spreading the disease would have been too great. He made the right decision. The plague killed millions and if he survived it, it would be solely because of his course of action at that certain point in his life." I spoke with conviction and Angela merely nodded, before launching into the rest of the family's history.

"Well, I couldn't find anything on Alice, Rosalie or Emmerik, but I gather they were servants or something." She said softly and I nodded. Ofcourse, she wouldn't find anything on them, but she understood I had to try.

"Okay, to make a long story short. Charles, Lord of York, got remarried and had 2 sons with a certain Lady Sosanna, the sons were named Thomas and Robertus. He died in 1367 in a hunting accident. Sir Edward, became a Lord and married a Lady Mary. They had 2 sons and 1 daughter, Edward, Simon and Isabel. He died in 1374 and she died 3 years later. Lord Carlisle lost his life when he was robbed in 1353 and Lady Esmeralde died a week later, presumedly of a broken heart. Lord Caspar's parents died in the same year as you did, also by the Plague. That's all I found." She concluded.

"That's enough. Thanks for doing this and for finding it. I was getting hopeless over there." I smiled for the first time since I got back since I woke up and I couldn't be more grateful for Angela helping me with this.

"It's not a problem. So what are you going to do now?" She tilted her head a little to the right, reminding me of a dog or a little child who doesn't understand what you are going on about.

"I'm going to find Jasper, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." I said forcefully as I stood up and dragged Angela out of the library.

* * *

**So what are you thinking?**

**Good chapter, sucky chapter, let me know ok.**

**Next Chapter will be in Jasper's point of view.**

**Jasper *Swoon*  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Corner

**I don't own Twilight.**

**So like I said, this will be a chapter in Jasper's point of view.**

**This is set in the same time frame, so it's the day of Bella's visit to the library.**

**Just so there is no mix up.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"It's not a problem. So what are you going to do now?" She tilted her head a little to the right, reminding me of a dog or a little child who doesn't understand what you are going on about.

"I'm going to find Jasper, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." I said forcefully as I stood up and dragged Angela out of the library.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

"Jasper, you need to hunt." Alice said for the hundredth time today.

"I'm fine." I answered from the corner of our room, where I spend almost every moment of my not so precious time.

"Jazzy, baby, believe me, you need to hunt." _Why does she have to be so pushy? Can't she see I'm in a bad mood._

"No, Alice. I'll hunt this weekend with the rest of the men as was arranged." I half growled at her.

"Fine!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

Things have been kind of strained ever since we left Forks.

Carlisle spends all of his time at the hospital.

Esmee is constantly designing, while trying to keep her distance from me. Both of them are utterly devastated from leaving Bella behind and their devastation is just too much to bear.

Ofcourse, if these were the only painful feelings it would be easier to handle them, but everyone is out of their element these days.

Edward left us immediately after our departure in a feeble attempt to hunt down Victoria. He's never been a good tracker, so I'm not keeping my hopes up in that department.

Rosalie doesn't know what to do with herself. She hates the fact that we had to leave Forks so close to graduation, but she believes it's best to stay out of Bella's life. She's anxious that Victoria would go after Bella or something, but in the meantime she doesn't think that Bella is that important to Victoria. She's glad that Edward is gone, but sad for the rest of us. She's just an enigma that girl.

Emmett is grieving terribly. He misses his sister beyond words and has turned into one of those 'suffer in silence' types, not Emmett at all. He also blames me for what happened. Whenever I'm near, he'll growl and makes sure that I feel all the anger and resentment he feels for me.

And then there is Alice. Sweet, loyal Alice. Overbearing, annoying Alice. I don't know which one she is these days. She doesn't hate me or resent me, she's not even angry for what happened. Still she's different than who she was before. She won't allow me anything these days. Constantly looking into my future to see if I'm going to attack a human or if I'm going to run back to Forks. Running back to Forks. I sure tried, but she's always there to stop me, telling me how it would affect Edward as well as Bella. She always sees something awful happening in the future, so I listen and go back into my corner to sulk and let myself wallow in the self-loathing.

How I wished I could speak to Bella, it seems to be the only thing on my mind. I want to, no I need to beg her for forgiveness. I have destroyed her life as well as ours. If I could have just controlled myself, she would still have Edward and we would still have our sister. It's strange, I was never particularly close to the girl, but still she is so important to me, that I can't get her out of my mind. I can picture her lying on her bed in pure sorrow. A sight I had witnessed back in Phoenix. How it broke my heart to see her like that. I just needed to make her feel better, make her see how important she was to us, to Edward, to me. It seemed to have helped for a while, but then at the airport she ran from me. I knew something wasn't right, I had felt it from the emotions she was throwing at me, but still I couldn't refuse when she asked me to accompany her. I should have, but all I could think was how I wanted to help her and would do anything to make it easier on her. That night at the ballet studio, her blood had smelled so potent, but I hadn't been tempted at all. Then why did I freak out over a stupid papercut, when before she had been losing blood by the buckets? _It's just all so fucked up._

_Oh Bella, I am so sorry! _I would cry if I could. I just can't cope with what I've done and my own emotions are the most horrible of all of them in this house. Still something inside of me keeps telling me that I wouldn't have bitten her, that if I would have been near her something would have stopped me. That's probably wishful thinking and I never got close enough to really know, neither would I want to. If I really would have bitten her, I would have died on the spot. _Bella, sweet Bella. __What have I done? But was it my fault alone? Surely Alice should have seen it happening. As soon as she took the present in her hand, she would have seen her reaction, therefor she must have seen the papercut. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she send me away? __You're going to drive yourself crazy with the Why's and What if's. Just go apologize! Fuck Edward!_

I ran towards my bike, but ofcourse as soon as I found myself in the garage, so was Alice.

"Jazz, what do you think you're doing?" She asked in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm going to Forks. I need to talk to Bella, Alice. Please understand." I practically begged.

"I can't allow you to do that, Jazz."

"Why the hell not!?" I raised my voice, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I needed to get to Bella and soon.

"I saw this happening, Jasper. You'll kill her." Alice said calmly, but her emotions were going haywire.

"No, I won't. I'll stop to hunt along the way. Just let me pass, Alice."

"No! Believe me, you'll kill her. She's going to be furious with you. She is just starting to cope and when you show up she'll yell at you and her anger will feed yours. You'll kill her, Jazz. Please, don't go. She's my sister, my best friend. I can't let you do that." She was drysobbing now, but still her emotions were going a hundred miles an hour and I couldn't pinpoint one of them. I merely nodded as I got of the bike and stomped back towards my room. _When will she finally be ready to face me? I really need to resolve this. If not for my own sanity, for hers._

I sighed as I let myself drop onto the floor in my corner again and let my mind get away with me again. _Oh Bella! _

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was a little bit of what's going on inside of Jasper's mind.**

**Next chapter will be back to Bella's point of view.**

**I know there will be questions about Alice's visions, so I'll tell you now.**

**The bitch is lying! He wouldn't kill her, nor would Bella be angry at him.**

**So what are you guys thinking now?**

**Let me know.**

**3 chapters in one day, I'm going to take a break for now. **

**Next post will be up tomorrow or the day after, when my brain functions again.**

**Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Secrets revealed

**I don't own Twilight **

**So like I said, back to Bella**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

"No! Believe me, you'll kill her. She's going to be furious with you. She is just starting to cope and when you show up she'll yell at you and her anger will feed yours. You'll kill her, Jazz. Please, don't go. She's my sister, my best friend. I can't let you do that." She was drysobbing now, but still her emotions were going a hundred miles an hour and I couldn't pinpoint one of them. I merely nodded as I got of the bike and stomped back towards my room. _When will she finally be ready to face me? I really need to resolve this. If not for my own sanity, for hers._

I sighed as I let myself drop onto the floor in my corner again and let my mind get away with me again. _Oh Bella! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Angela's bedroom. We had been trying to find a way to locate the Cullens for a month now and still nothing had come of it. Tonight, she was trying to scry again, but it was all to no avail. When we had researched the history of Isabella and Caspar a month ago, I had been filled by a new sense of hope. I was going to see my one true love and I would stop at nothing. But somehow, I started to feel more defeated with each spell that didn't work. _Maybe, it's because they are vampires! Mm good theory. Maybe you should mention it to Angela. It's not your secret to keep anymore and she'll need more than the basics to understand your pain as well. Okay, okay, I'll tell her. _

"Hey Ang?"

"Yeah." She answered as she kept her eyes trained on the map in front of her.

"There is something I need to tell you. Just ... just don't freak out okay." She must have caught on to the seriousness of the matter because she immediately lifted her eyes to mine and dropped what she was doing. She nodded and folded her legs underneath her to prepare her for the story.

"There is something I didn't tell you before, it's about the Cullens." She just nodded again.

"Well, maybe I should go back to the start when I arrived here at Forks and the things that happened after. Now all you know is that Edward and I were together, deeply in love and he left me in the woods. But there is much more to the story." She took in a sharp take of breath as if she knew that what I was going to say was very painful and strange.

"So it was my first day of school and everybody was fussing over me, something I absolutely didn't like, but then there were these five people at lunch that didn't seem all that interested in me, which meant that they immediately caught my interest. One of them was looking at me at lunch on occasion and he looked as if he was trying very hard to figure something out about me." I paused to take a breath, remembering how murderous Edward had looked in Biology.

"Yes, I know Bella, I was sitting at your lunch table, remember. Edward was the one that was looking at you." I nodded and just continued with my story.

"So after lunch, I had Biology, right. I walked into the class room to give my slip to the teacher and I passed a fan. I had already caught eye of Edward and he had seemed fine, but as soon as I stepped in front of the fan, his posture changed. He became stiff and covered his mouth with his hand. I was assigned to the seat next to him and his face held so much anger, hatred and disgust that I wondered what was wrong with me, I even sniffed my hair because I thought I smelled." Angela chuckled a little at this, but didn't speak.

"When I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, I could see he was sitting as far from me as possible and his hands had a death grip on the table. I had never in my life felt more self-conscious as in that exact moment. When the bell rang, he sprinted out of the door as if his pants were on fire. All I could think about were those murderous black eyes. Than at the end of the day, I walked into the office to hand my slip to Mrs. Cope and imagine my surprise when Edward is there, begging to be transferred from Biology to another class. I couldn't believe this boy that hated me on first sight.

That night, I made up my mind, I was going to confront him. I needed to know what his problem was with me. But he wasn't there the next day. It was strange, I wished him to stay away so bad, but at the same time I wanted him to be there. Then the next week, he was back. Jessica mentioned that he kept staring at me during lunch, but I did my best not to look at him. I was feeling nervous and sick in the prospect of sitting next to him again, but as my head lay on my arm I peeked at him several times.

Then at Biology he spoke to me, ... a civilized conversation. He wanted to know all about me and kept firing questions at me, some things I didn't want to answer, but each time he looked at me, it just spilled out. It seemed like I was under some kind of spell. Then something caught my eye. His eyes were gold, the colour of butterscotch. I remember asking him if he had contacts and he said no. And another thing, when we accidentaly brushed our hands I noticed that his hands were ice-cold, but I brushed it of thinking it was because of the snow. Then the accident happened." Angela was listening very intently and her eyes furrowed at each new fact, as if she already knew they weren't human. She waved her hand in a gesture for me to continue.

"So I was standing at my truck and I locked eyes with Edward, who was standing next to his car at the other side of the lot. Suddenly Tyler's van was headed for me, I was prepared for impact, but to my surprise I was hit from another direction. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward on top of me. Tyler's van was still headed for me and when it reached me, Edward put out his hand and held it back. Still the van headed towards me and Edward braced himself. His shoulder holding the van away from me and his hand held up the van in the air, so it wouldn't crush my legs. At the hospital I noticed Carlisle, had the same pale skin and golden eyes. I found it very strange how they could have those same features, all of them, without actually being related. I mulled it over again and again, but I couldn't figure out what they were. Then we went to La Push, you remember right." She nodded, but still didn't interrupt me.

"Well, I went down the beach with Jacob and he told me some of his tribe's legends. According to the legends there were men in his tribe who had the power to change from men to wolves and they had one enemy. The cold ones, were their only enemy, but when they met some of them, who claimed not to hunt humans they made a treaty with them. Forbidding them to set foot on there land, in return the Quileutes wouldn't expose the true nature of this clan. He also mentioned that the Cullens had lived there 70 years back, the very same Cullens that lived there now, plus two. Jacob laughed it off as scary stories, but I was intrigued. I asked them what they were, but he didn't say anything else. So when I got home, I started researching on the net and the result I got, wasn't what I was expecting at all. Vampire." Angela sucked in another deep breath and her eyes were wide as saucers, but still she motioned for me to continue.

"So, remember when we went to Port Angeles and I left you guys to go to the book store and I got back with Edward?" She nodded.

"Well, I got lost and after a while I noticed I was being followed. There were four men that cornered me and I was sure that I was going to be attacked. Just when the shit would hit the fan, sort of speak, Edward arrived on the scene. He ordered me in the car and we sped off. He kept pleading with me to calm him down, to say something to distract him, because all he wanted to do was go back, hunt those men and kill them. That night uncovered many secrets. He could read minds, except for mine, he was indeed a vampire and he was in love with me. We started dating and it all seemed beautiful and magical, but then faith stepped in.

Edward took me to a baseball game. With their enhanced speed and strenght they couldn't play with many people around, so they had waited for a thunderstorm. I was intrigued and although they were mostly blurs in front of my eyes, it was beautiful. Then all of the sudden Alice and Edward stiffened. There were three vampires heading our way, but it was to late to run. My scent permitted the air and if we ran, it would only make them hunt me down. I had a very appealing scent. To Edward I was even his singer, which meant my blood smelled as the most delicious food he could imagine. So I stood by Edward, when those three crimson-eyed killers got into the clearing. Everything was going fine, but just as we were getting ready to go, the wind blew through my hair and my scent got carried toward the nomad vampires. They thought me a snack and were ready to jump me, but the Cullens protected me. Laurent diffused the situation and left along with Victoria and James. But the Cullens were in a panic.

Edward had heard James's thoughts and he was a tracker. Which meant he could find me very easily and he had been determined to track me. The fact that the Cullens had protected me so fiercely, especially Edward, had made this into an interesting game for him. So we split up. Each had there task, from spreading my scent and creating a false path, to hunting him down, to protecting my father. Alice and Jasper took me and drove me to Phoenix to keep me safe untill Edward got back." As I paused again, Angela spoke.

"But you were hurt in Phoenix. I remember that, so they didn't keep you safe."

"I'll tell you. So we were in this hotel room in Phoenix and I was going out of my mind with worry. Jasper, who is an empath by the way, kept sending me waves of calm or lethargy, but they only worked for so long. When I was beating myself up over the fact that the others could get hurt, Jasper tried to tell me that they were stronger and that I was worthy. I was family now and I needed to understand that the others wouldn't get hurt. I needed to focus on myself he said, but I couldn't. You know me, right Ang. I always worry. Alice, who has visions of the future depending on decisions, went into a trance and drew my home and then my old ballet studio. I recognized both scenes and now we knew where he was going to be.

Then there was a call from Edward, saying they were taking a plane to Phoenix. I couldn't be happier, Edward was fine and was coming to find me. We would run together, but still, I would be with Edward. Then there was another call. Alice handed me the phone telling me it was my mom. I took the phone and tried to calm down my mom, but then it was James. He was in my home, Ang, in my house! He told me to get away from Alice and Jasper and go to my house, there would be a number and he would tell me where to meet to ensure my mother's safety. Ofcourse, I already knew he would be in the ballet studio, but I had to follow his instructions to make sure my mom wouldn't get hurt. When we were waiting for Edward's plane to arrive, I escaped the airport and went home, called James and went to the ballet studio.

When I got there, I knew I was set up. James had used a tape from me and my mom to lure me. He had our video recorder and was taping everything for Edward to see. He wanted to provoke Edward. He also knew about Alice. Alice never had any memories of her human past, all she knew was that she woke up in an insane asylum as a vampire and had a vision of Jasper. Apparently, Alice was James's singer and an old vampire who worked in the asylum turned Alice to save her from James. James killed the old one, but never got his hands on Alice. All these years he had wanted to make Alice suffer for escaping him. He was truly a monster. So he threw me around a couple of times and I broke my legs, busted my ribs and was hemmorghing terrible. Then he bit me." I lifted up my sleeve and showed the scar at Angela. She looked horrified, dumbstruck and plain scared.

"Edward was fighting him, when Carlisle and Alice arrived. Carlisle made Edward stop biting James, in fear he might become bloodcrazed or something. Anyway the three of them came to my side. Carlisle and Alice were tending to my wounds. My head, my leg, but it was Edward who noticed the bite. At that time I was already starting to feel the burn from the bite. Carlisle told Edward to suck the venom out and he did. In meantime, Emmett and Jasper were dismembering James's body and burning him, the only way to kill a vampire. I woke up in the hospital. Everything was fine again and we were more in love than ever, untill my birthday party." The tears started to flow now, because Angela knew that it was only a couple of days before they left. She was so sympathetic, even crying for me. Angela was truly the best friend, one can imagine.

"So it was my birthday and I really didn't want a party, but Alice and Edward insisted. I got to the house and everyone was very excited, they hadn't had a birthday party since 1935 and were in higher spirits than me even. The time had come to unwrap present. I slit my finger on one of the presents while unwrapping it and gave myself a papercut. One drop fell and Jasper was running towards me. Edward threw me back to protect me, but ended throwing me on the table full of glass. I sliced open my arm. Emmett had dragged out Jasper, taking Rose with him. Alice and Esme fled the scene at the smell of my blood. Edward was struggling so after a few words of me and Carlisle he also left. Carlisle stitched me up. Then Edward started acting all funny. He became distant, he didn't want to stay the night anymore. Oh yeah, he crawled my window every night and watched me sleep, he had been doing that even before I knew it. Anyway, then he brought me to the woods and told me how a vampire needs distractions and how it would seem that he never existed. Very bloody likely! Who could forget vampires, right? Well that's my story."

"Wow! Vampires. Well that does explain why I can't find them." She said softly.

"Really, why?"

"Because they are technically dead. So... if they are vampires, does that mean that the Quileutes are werewolves?" She was getting really excited.

"Yep."

"Do they eat people then?"

"No, they are like the protectors of their tribe. They are made with one purpose, to destroy vampires."

"Shit! That's some weird stuff. How would I recognize a werewolf? I mean I already know the signs for a vampire now. I'm just curious."

"It's okay. They are overheated. It seems like they are constantly running a fever. Where vampires are freezing, they are burning up. They are very tall and have a lot of muscles and they are Quilleutes." She nodded as she drifted off into her own world.

_I'll give her some time to think and then we'll figure out how to find dead things._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you think?**

**A lot of stuff you already knew ofcourse, but it was needed for the story.**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11 : Burglary

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously **

"Shit! That's some weird stuff. How would I recognize a werewolf? I mean I already know the signs for a vampire now. I'm just curious."

"It's okay. They are overheated. It seems like they are constantly running a fever. Where vampires are freezing, they are burning up. They are very tall and have a lot of muscles and they are Quilleutes." She nodded as she drifted off into her own world.

_I'll give her some time to think and then we'll figure out how to find dead things._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

Angela had been looking for a location spell for two weeks and she still hadn't found anything. It would be Spring break soon and I had already told Charlie I would be going on a vacation with Angela. I just hoped we knew where Jasper was by then. Angela was convinced that we would find something in her Granny's 'Book of Shadows', but she didn't want to tell her that they were vampires and therefor we hadn't asked for her help. She spent every day in the library or at home going through all the ancient text for spells involving this, but found nothing. Apparently, nobody was stupid enough to want to search for a vampire willingly. Well, untill now that is. That's why we found ourselves outside of her Granny's house, waiting in the dark like a couple of regular burglars.

"You okay, Van Helsing?" I heard Angela's voice coming from the Walkie Talkie.

"Just wonderful, miss Halliwell." I giggled into the Walkie Talkie.

We had decided my code name would be 'Van Helsing' because of the vampires and she would be 'miss Halliwell' because of the witch part.

Still it cracked me up each time. _We must look like a couple of geeks right about now._

"The light in the bedroom is off, Van Helsing."

"So let's go, miss Halliwell."

"That's a negative, repeat a negative. We must wait to retrieve the object untill the target is vast asleep. Van Helsing, stand your ground!"

"Ay ay, miss Halliwell."

We waited for another half an hour just muttering stupid things into the Walkie Talkie.

"Van Helsing, retrieve spare key from mat. I will check the bedroom window."

I crept closer to the porch and stealthly crept onto it, then I lifted the mat and what do you know, there it was a little silver key.

"Mission 'key' accomplished, miss Halliwell."

"Wonderful. Target is well asleep." She wispered into the Walkie Talkie.

"I'm turning the key now, miss Halliwell."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on target. Proceed, Van Helsing."

"I'm in the hall way."

"Okay, you see the stairs on your right?"

"Yep"

"Take two flight of stairs, untill you reach the attic door."

"Ay ay, miss Halliwell."

I slowly crept upto the stairs, surprising myself by not stumbling once. Soon I found myself in front of two doors. _What the fuck! Which one is it?_

"There are two doors here!" I whisper yelled into the Walkie Talkie.

"Take the left one, but open it swiftly otherwise it creaks, Van Helsing."

I did as she said and soon I found myself into a strange smelling room, filled with jars, bottles and herbs on the shelves. Several chrystals were in plain sight and there in the middle of the room was a big book.

"I'm inside, miss Halliwell." I said as I crept closer to the book. Suddenly I could hear a soft buzzing noise, I kept looking around for a bee or something, but there was nothing to see.

"Okay, then keep to the right, whatever you do don't walk to the middle of the room yet, you'll set of the chrystals." _Fuck is that what it is._

"Erm...I sort of already did."

"Damn, she'll be there any minute then. Oh my God, she is stirring right now. Abort mission, Van Helsing! Abort!" _Shit, how am I going to get out of here. _I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, but ofcourse being my clumsy self I tripped and found myself sprawled across the floor right in front of ... Granny!

I shakily took my Walkie Talkie and put it close to my mouth.

"Busted! Get out of here!" I yelled into the device. Granny, quickly gripped it from my hand

"No you don't. Angela please join us. Put on a pot of tea while you're at it." She ordered into the Walkie Talkie. If this situation wasn't that bad, I would have laughed at her asking my accomplice to put on a pot of tea.

"Come, my dear. Let's get some tea and talk." Granny said softly, but something in her face warned me that she wasn't going to stand for any lies tonight.

I nodded and followed her down with my head hung low.

* * *

"So let's see if I get this right? You don't know where your cousin is buried and you want to locate him so you could visit his grave over Spring Break. Am I right so far?" Granny asked.

I nodded my head and so did Angela.

"Then why did you have to steal my book? You could have just asked me." She was eying me suspiciously and I just hung my head in shame.

"Granny, we looked everywhere to find something that will help us find someone who is dead, but there is nothing to find. We were just going to look into it for a second to be sure. We didn't want to bother you with this." Angela said. _Wow, she's a great actress, maybe she could get a job at Broadway or something._

"It's not a bother. Just wait a second, I'll get my book." Granny said as she headed upstairs.

"You owe me big time, Van Helsing!" Angela hissed.

"You bet, miss Halliwell." I said solemly, making Angela crack up.

"I'm so going to miss our names." She snickered.

"I'm not, it makes us look like a couple of thirteen year old geeks." I said seriously, making Angela crack up even more.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She chuckled.

"Here we are." Granny said as she dropped the heavy book on the kitchen table.

"Just give me a moment, dearies. Help yourself to another cup of tea in the meantime." She said as she started flipping through the pages.

We sat together in silence as we watched Granny searching for a spell. It must have been about fifteen minutes later when Granny suddenly squealed. _Yes she squealed, like a little girl._

"Here it is! I'll need an object of the diseased and then we can start." She said and I felt all hope disappear again. I had nothing of Jasper. _But you do have some things you got from Edward. Wherever he is, so are the Cullens._ I nodded to Granny and made Angela wait, while I drove home quickly to retrieve the CD he hid under my floor boards.

An hour later we were sitting in a circle, the CD in the middle of us on top of a map.

Granny started chanting and the pendant was going haywire.

_**"In death you have gone from here**_

_**Still in body you are near**_

_**Lead us on our way**_

_**To where your body is to stay"**_

Granny repeated the words a couple of times, untill the pendant fell silent on a spot on the map.

Rio De Janeiro. Finally we knew where they were and I would find my Jasper again.

"That's not a bad place for a Spring Break vacation either." Angela grinned as we both hugged Granny.

"Now, children, get home and into your beds! It's well past 3, no time for you to be up."

Granny said forcefully as she opened the door and ushered us out. Pressing a soft kiss on our foreheads as we passed by her.

Spring Break couldn't come soon enough. That night my dreams were filled with Jasper.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**So how much do you love it?**

**Tell me.**

**There is nothing that makes me more happy than your reviews.**

**So push the button.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Wonder Woman

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously **

Rio De Janeiro. Finally we knew where they were and I would find my Jasper again.

"That's not a bad place for a Spring Break vacation either." Angela grinned as we both hugged Granny.

"Now, children, get home and into your beds! It's well past 3, no time for you to be up."

Granny said forcefully as she opened the door and ushered us out. Pressing a soft kiss on our foreheads as we passed by her.

Spring Break couldn't come soon enough. That night my dreams were filled with Jasper.

* * *

**Continued**

"So what do we do now?" Angela asked as we were standing ackwardly in our hotel room.

"I don't know." I answered. I had been so eager to come to Rio De Janeiro and find the Cullens, but I had no clue how to find them once we were actually there.

"Well that's just great! Did I just spent the last of my savings on a trip of 6 days to Rio de Janeiro without any idea of how to spend it." Sarcasm dripped her every word.

"Maybe, we should walk around or something, trying to spot them."

"Van Helsing, are you mocking me? Weren't you the one that told me they sparkled in the sun? What would they be doing running around in there sparkling asses in the middle of the streets? I suggest we rest and try to check out the night life this place has to offer." Angela said as she held her hands firmly on her hips and tapped her foot.

I grumbled and nodded my head as I let myself fall on the bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, okay, Van Helsing?" Angela called out as she walked into the bathroom.

_One stupid night of criminal activity and I'm stuck with the stupid name forever! Maybe I should start calling her Medusa or something. Medusa was a witch, right? Better than miss Halliwell. She get's a too big a kick out of that name. Maybe she'll even start referring to herself as the sexy dropdead gorgeous power of three abusing witchy sexbomb or something. Not that I wanna know. Thank God that Ben decided to go on a trip to Mexico with Austin and Tyler. I'm not quite ready to hear those bouncy movements and I'm sure I would hear them. Just look at this piece of shit room. A double bed, where I can feel the springs pushing into my back, not to mention the fact that I have to fear for my virtue every night when Angela crawls into the bed with me. Oh my God, what if she thinks I'm Ben and starts groping me in her sleep or something? Ew! Then there is this little TV with only 2 channels. One dresser, that looks like it's going to collapse any moment now. The bathroom was also revolting. Disgusting stains in the sink, a small shower with a glass sliding door that won't budge and a toilet I was afraid to move the lid. I am so not going to spend a lot of my time in this shithole!_

I didn't even notice when I had fallen asleep, but suddenly I was awoken by a high piercing scream. I looked around for Angela, but I couldn't see her. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! Where is she? What happened? Oh no, I brought my friend out here to get killed. _All sort of horror movie scenes started to come to mind, but then I heard her screaming, not so loudly as before, from the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and there was a...a spider.

"Oh my God, Angela! It's just a spider! I thought I had to go all Wonder Woman on your ass." I said while breathing out in relief.

"Kill it! Kill it! Do you see the size of that thing? Please, get it away from me!" She shrieked. Sighing I walked into the bathroom and stepped on the big spider. _Well, I do get to be hero just for one day. Mm who sings that? Right that David Bowie dude._

I walked back into the room while singing the song.

"I  
I will be king  
And you  
You will be queen  
Though nothing will  
Drive them away  
We can beat them  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day

And you  
You can be mean  
And I  
I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers  
And that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers  
And that is that

Though nothing  
Will keep us together  
We could steal time  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes  
For ever and ever  
What d'you say

I  
I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins  
Like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing  
Will keep us together  
We can beat them  
For ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes  
Just for one day

I  
I will be king  
And you  
You will be queen  
Though nothing  
Will drive them away  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be us  
Just for one day

I  
I can remember  
Standing  
By the wall  
And the guns  
Shot above our heads  
And we kissed  
As though nothing could fall  
And the shame  
Was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them  
For ever and ever  
Then we can be Heroes  
Just for one day

We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes

We're nothing  
And nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying  
Then you better not stay  
But we could be safer  
Just for one day"

As I bellowed out the last of the song, I could spot Angela standing in the corner of the room, shaking her head and snickering silently.

"Well, you sure as hell are my hero today, Van Helsing."

"Ofcourse, because I just vanquished the gigantic, enormous, evil mastermind demon that is Arachnus!" I said in overly dramatic voice.

"Maybe, now I can help you as miss Halliwell." She suddenly said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I still remember the words of the location spell. Maybe if we could get our hands on a local map I could scry for more precise directions. That is if you brought the CD." Angela said, looking every bit as my personal saviour right about now.

"Ofcourse." I said as I zipped open my duffle bag and pulled out the CD.

"Well you take a shower and I'll go the tourist office for a map." Angela said as she silently slipped out of the door.

_That girl is just amazing! Maybe I'll see Jasper tonight! Right, shower first._

I hopped into the shower and let the water relax my muscles as my mind kept dreaming up scenarios of our overly romantic reunion.

* * *

**Was that alright for you guys?**

**Next chapter will be in Edward's point of view.**

**It will also contain the part where Bella finds him.**

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13 : My angel

**I don't own Twilight**

**Here is Edward! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV **

"Well, you see, I still remember the words of the location spell. Maybe if we could get our hands on a local map I could scry for more precise directions. That is if you brought the CD." Angela said, looking every bit as my personal saviour right about now.

"Ofcourse." I said as I zipped open my duffle bag and pulled out the CD.

"Well you take a shower and I'll go the tourist office for a map." Angela said as she silently slipped out of the door.

_That girl is just amazing! Maybe I'll see Jasper tonight! Right, shower first._

I hopped into the shower and let the water relax my muscles as my mind kept dreaming up scenarios of our overly romantic reunion.

* * *

**Continued**

**EPOV**

It'd been nearly 6 months since I've last seen the face of my angel. Still I could picture her perfectly. The way her brown hair framed around her beautiful face, the way there would be red streaks visible in the sun and how her hair would bounce if she walked. Her deep chocolate brown eyes that stared straight into my soul, those eyes that were filled with such pain when I left her. Those eyes would hunt me forever. _Who are you kidding, Edward? You are going back to her. You can't keep this up. _My mind was right ofcourse. It happened more and more lately, that I would find myself at the airport, ready to hop onto the next plane to my angel, but I can always catch myself in time and stop myself. But one of these days, I won't be able to stop myself.

I've been sitting in this spot for the last four days, not moving, not doing anything really, except thinking of my Bella and letting the pain have his way with me. I've made a new friend though, his name is Jeremy and he lived here in this attic with me. Jeremy is really ugly, his 8 hairy legs are not doing anything for his sex-appeal and those horrible eyes. But then again, I never did meet an attractive spider. Jeremy is a tarantula and he was happy that I didn't kill him. He said he appreciated our mutual understanding, because he actually feared me a little bit. Me being a vampire, meant that he didn't have any way of defending himself if I decided to put my big foot down on his hairy little body. He had been lying on my head for the last 23 hours and I didn't think he has any intention of leaving my hair for now.

What's wrong with you, Edward? You should really snap out of this! Talking to spiders, being friends with spiders, if Bella ever hears this she'll think you are crazy!

I nodded my head to myself as I let my mind wander to Bella again.

Oh Bella! What have I done to you? What have I brought upon myself? I should have left that first day when you're scent hit me, I should have stayed away from you, I should never had been there anyway. I should have died back in 1918. But I didn't. And I didn't stop you or myself for that matter from falling in love. What a total jackass I am.

I was brought out of my reverie by the most amazing scent I had ever encountered. The scent of Freesia's and Strawberries. _Bella? Is she here? No, it couldn't be. _The wind that blew through the musky attic from the little window led more of her scent towards me and all of the sudden I found myself on my feet. Jeremy, who had been startled by my sudden movement, quickly crawled his way down my body and to a little corner. I strained all my senses to confirm that this wasn't another illusion. I had been having a lot of those, but somehow this time her scent seemed to be more potent and it even made the venom pool inside my mouth.

Then I heard it, the most beautiful voice on the face of this earth.

"Excuse me, senorita, do you speak English?" She asked someone.

"A little. How can help, miss?" The woman, whose voice I recognized as being the lady of this house asked.

"We are looking for some friends of ours. We have reason to believe they are living here. Do you have any guests or tennants in this building?" My angel asked again.

And then her voice was interrupted by a familiar voice, but this voice wasn't speaking.

**_"There is no way that the Cullens would be staying here. They are much to clean and wealthy to be living in such a dump. Maybe the spell didn't work. We should try again to find Jasper."_**

_Jasper? What the hell do they want with Jasper? Isn't Bella looking for me? Did something happen?And what spell? Were they hanging out with witches or something? _I was going out of my mind with questions.

"Yes, I rent out, but only Brazilians here. You look for Americano?" The woman asked my angel.

"Yes, Americans. Never mind then. Thank you anyway, senorita." Angela spoke for the first time out loud.

I heard the door shut and the woman walking back towards the kitchen downstairs.

_Don't let her get away! She hasn't moved on, you idiot! She's looking for you! Go after her!_

I didn't need to tell myself twice as I crawled through the little window, but as soon as I was out I noticed the sun.

Damn, well you'll have to follow her scent later. You can't go down there in the sun.

I settled myself on the floor again, but for the first time in 6 months I felt a sense of hope, of love and happiness. I was going to see Bella again and soon. I felt giddy and lovesick, but I couldn't care less, for my life, my love had returned to me.

I had been pacing for over 3 hours now, just waiting for the sun to set. Finally I could see the sun setting and I was on the roof in the blink of an eye. As the city had shrouded himself in darkness I gracefully let myself drop from the roof. Her scent was still strong at the door and I started following her trail. After tracking her for about 10 minutes her scent led inside of a cheap smelly hotel. _What is she doing in a place like this? She deserves to be in a five star hotel not this place that looks like it's going to fall apart any minute now._

I trailed her scent upstairs to the third floor and then down the hall to room 312.

I concentrated on the thoughts and noises in the room for a second, just to be sure she was in there. I could hear two heartbeats, but there was nothing said, nor were they moving around. I focused harder on finding Angela's thoughts, because I didn't want to knock on the wrong door.

**_"I've tried this spell for five times already and it keeps coming up with the same result. That's strange! I'll just try once more."_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by some chanting, but then abruptly Angela started shouting.

"Bella, wake up! He's here, in this hotel! Wake up!" Angela yelled and I heard the creaking of a bed.

"Here? Right now?" Bella asked softly, before I heard her footsteps on the floor running towards the door. Suddenly the door was being ripped open and I just stood there, frozen on the spot.

"Bella." I breathed when I found my capacity to speak again.

* * *

**Well, Edward found her alright.**

**What will happen now?**

**How will he react when he founds out what she is really doing in Rio?**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**I couldn't be more ecstatic with all the positive reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Heartbreak

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Now we will be going back to Bella.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**EPOV**

"Bella, wake up! He's here, in this hotel! Wake up!" Angela yelled and I heard the creaking of a bed.

"Here? Right now?" Bella asked softly, before I heard her footsteps on the floor running towards the door. Suddenly the door was being ripped open and I just stood there, frozen on the spot.

"Bella." I breathed when I found my capacity to speak again.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

"Bella" He breathed and I flung myself into his arms.

"Edward, how wonderful to see you." I said cheerily as he hugged me tight.

I started to feel uncomfortable when he held me just a little bit too long and patted his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked and he reluctantly set me back on the ground.

I had warned Angela about his mindreading ability and she was trying very hard to block her mind, I could even hear some of the words she was singing inside her mind.

Edward looked confused as he glanced at Angela, but when he returned his gaze upon me, his features softened and he relaxed slightly.

"Love, I've missed you so. I am so sorry for leaving you, I ..." He started and I decided to cut him off right there.

"Don't be."

"But..."

"No, Edward. It's fine, I'm fine. There is no need to apologize." He looked confused as he molled my words over in his mind.

"Love, how did you find me?" He asked and I sucked in a deep breath. I knew he would be asking questions, but I knew they would lead to me hurting him.

"Angela and her Granny found your location and we came here for Spring Break to see the Cullen family." _Ease into it, ease into it, Bella._

"Oh...well my family is not here, Bella. It's just me. How were they able to establish my where abouts?" He was looking at Angela with a frustrated look and I knew she was still blocking him.

"With a spell, Edward. They are witches."

"Witches?! And what spell?" _Oh fuck! He must know that a simple scrying doesn't work on him or something. Otherwise he would let this go. Right? Oh well._

"A spell to locate dead things." I said and I heard his sharp intake of breath as his eyes flew towards Angela. His face was contorted in sheer panic, but when he saw the indifferent look on Angela's face, his features softened and all I could see in his eyes was confusion.

"Did you tell her, love?" He was angry, but I couldn't let that get to me. _Keep your eyes on the ball, Bella! You need to find out where Jasper is! _

"Yes, only after a spell with strange side effects, when no other location spells worked, I needed to tell her." I spoke confidently as I looked him straight in the eye.

"What spell with side effects? Did something hurt you? What happened? Love?" Edward was becoming frantic now. _Why does he keep calling me love. He left me. Oh my God, I love Jasper so much, why can't he just cut this bullshit and tell me where his family is._

Suddenly Angela got of her feet.

"Bella asked to find you, so we performed a spell that would send her directly to her soulmate. Because her soul is apparently old and as you are aware so that of her soulmate, as they always travel so they can meet again in their life, she was sent back to the Middle Ages. It is always a risk when the soul has been mated before, but as I was not aware of her soulmate is technically dead in this time so it was destined to fail.

She spent three days in the Middle Ages before her soul returned to her present body who had become comatose in the duration of this period." Angela answered in my stead. I couldn't help the tears that flowed from my face as I thought of Lord Caspar and what I had learned about them after I got back. They had such a short time of bliss.

"Why are you crying, love?" Edward asked worried as he wrapped his arms around me.

"They died of the plague, just months after their marriage! It's not fair!" I yelled.

"Love, did you suffer from the Plague while you were there?" Edwards face was horrofied as he gazed into my eyes.

"No, Edward, but I needed to know what happened to them after I got back." He nodded.

"How did she get back?" He asked Angela.

"Well, whenever this occurs. Being transported through time, I mean, then she must find her true soulmate and profess her love for him." Angela muttered as she became uncomfortable.

_Oh my God this is it! This is going to lead to the thruth. He is going to ask why it took so long and stuff and then he will find out. Shit shit shit!_

"Did you not see me the first day? Love, why did it take so long?"

"I'll tell you everything okay, just don't freak out. Can you promise me this, Edward?" I asked as I placed my hand on his arm again. He nodded solemly. I got out of his comfortable embrace and set myself against the headboard, while Angela took a spot on the floor. Edward stayed at the end of the bed as he looked confused at her.

"Well, I woke up in the year 1351 in York, apparantly. I was a noble woman back then, Lady Isabella, daughter of Charles, Lord of York and his diseased wife, Lady Renhilde.

When I woke up, I still thought I was in this time, so when I saw Alice and Jasper standing there I was ecstatic. I called out to Jasper and even tried to hug him, but he called me out on my inappropriate behaviour. Then I turned to Alice, but when I adressed her, Jasper called me out on it again. Alice was French maid and it was highly inappropriate to behave with any sense of familiarity towards her. I was lying outside of the city walls and this was a very dangerous thing, because we were in a time of war, a time of disease and also there were always those who were poor or evil. Those who would rob a noble woman of her riches or virtue. I had quite the chewing out by my father that day, because of my foolishness.

Anyway, Jasper or Lord Caspar back then, escorted me back to the castle walls. On the way, we discussed my lack of memory, the year we were in and some members of my family. When I had uttered your name, Edward, he brought me to you. You were with your father, Carlisle. Carlisle hugged me and when I wanted to hug you, you declined. You told me, that my uncle may lack in appropriate conduct but you had the proper sense. You didn't wish to lose the affections of Lady Mary and you didn't want to ruin me or make me lose the affections of..." I swallowed thickly and he took the opportunity to interrupt me.

"Whose affections, Bella?" I couldn't make out his emotions, because he had let that emotionless mask slip in front of his face. The same mask I saw that day in the woods.

"I'm getting there, Edward. Just be patient! The affections of Lord Caspar. I couldn't believe it and I vowed to myself that I would do anything to convince you of your love for me and show you how much I loved you, my cousin. I was distraught and Lord Caspar escorted me to the Castle. I retired to my room for a while, where I met Rosalie, who was a French maid as well.

After a little nap, she woke me up to go downstairs to my father, where he chewed out my ass. As I cried, Lady Esmeralda, your mother comforted me. I went to bed that night, certain I could win you over. I was determined you were my soulmate. That was untill I saw the pain in Lord Caspar's eyes as he told me how it pained him to see that the love for him had disappeared from my eyes. He informed me of our corresponding and promised me to bring my letters to him by. I spoke to Lady Esmeralda and she told me everything that had happened between me and Lord Caspar and how our love was the purest and greatest she had ever witnessed.

I was determined to find you, when I bumped into Emmerik, Lord Caspar's squire and Rosalie, who were lost in each other's eyes. Emmett and Rosalie truly are soulmates. Anyway, I slipped away unnoticed still determined to find you, when James caught up with me. He tried to rape me, but was pulled off of me by you, Carlisle, my father and Caspar. As I looked up, I got lost in his blue eyes and that was the moment I knew. You were in the same room, but I couldn't even look at you, I just kept locked into his gaze. He proposed to me and as I uttered the words 'I love you', I fainted and woke up in the hospital." As I finished my story, I changed a peek at Edward. He looked outraged and devastated.

"No!" He roared. "Jasper is not your soulmate! I am! It's just because you said 'I love you' that you got sent back. If you would have said it to me, you would have been sent back as well. Jasper is Alice's and you are mine!" He yelled as he paced the room.

"That's not how it works, Edward! Bella has to realize who her soulmate is and profess her love for him. If she would profess it to another, she would stay in that time, untill she learned the thruth." Angela said calmly as she placed her hands on his arms in an attempt to cool him down. As he slowly began to understand the thruth of Angela's words, he let himself sink down onto the ground.

"How could you do this to me, Bella? Is this your punishment for me leaving you? Do you have no love for me at all?" He whispered brokenly before a heartwrenching sob broke free from his lips.

I ran over to him and pressed his head against my chest, as my arms wrapped around him.

"Edward, this was never my intention. I truly loved you and I believed you to be my soulmate. This journey only opened my eyes to the thruth and honestly the love I feel for Jasper runs deeper, but that does not make my feelings for you any less. It's for the best, Edward. Jasper and I have always been kept at a distance and therefor these feelings have not been able to manifest. What if we were to be together and ten years from now, I suddenly realize what I feel for Jasper? Wouldn't that be more painful? To have me cheating on you with your brother? You don't want that Edward. Now let me go and help me find Jasper. As soon as he realizes the thruth as well, things will be better." I said softly as I ran a hand through his disheveled locks.

"No, he loves Alice and if I help you find Jasper, you will destroy our family." He said softly.

"Your family will be destroyed if you don't help me find him. You will resent him with this newfound knowledge and only place more burden upon him. He will feel how you feel towards him and it would pain him deeply. Alice and Jasper's relationship is doomed to fail, because they are not soulmates, Edward. Sooner or later something will happen and then what? Jasper runs away or Alice does. That would kill Carlisle and Esmee and I am sure they are hurt enough by your departure."

"How can you be sure of these things? Jasper and Alice have been together for over 50 years, Bella! Stop this madness and leave them in peace!" He said between gritted teeth.

"Give Jasper a call and find out how he feels. Or what's going on in the family. Maybe you could even say you've seen me."

"Why would I listen to you, Bella? You are breaking my heart as we speak and you plan on breaking up Alice and Jasper. I can't allow you to do that!" He screamed in my face. Angela placed a hand on my shoulder and I let go of Edward. She went to stand in front of him.

"Listen to me, Edward Cullen. Jasper probably is feeling guilty and ashamed of what has happened on Bella's birthday party, but I am certain he has had many thoughts, impure thoughts of Bella before this happened. Now, he will be blaming these thougths on his guilt, but sooner or later he is going to find out what he is really feeling for Bella and then this mess will only be bigger because of your refusal to help us." When Angela mentioned the impure thoughts, Edwards face changed for only a tiny flicker of time and I had caught it.

"Oh my God, she is right! How long did he think of me, Edward? How long have you kept him away from me? It was never the bloodlust, was it? It was plain lust! Tell me the thruth right now, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen or I swear to God..." I was up in his face this time and the rage that boiled my blood was bigger than anything I had ever experienced.

Edward hung his head in shame, before looking into my eyes. His eyes conveyed regret, shame, jealousy and anger.

"He's been thinking inappropriately about you ever since Phoenix. When you were in the hospital, he would sometimes visit at night, while you were sleeping and he would think of the possibilities if Alice hadn't joined you in Phoenix. After that it only got worse. Vile, disgusting things would cross his mind. Things that even I never dared to do you with you. Each time if he felt my jealousy spark, he would apologize in his head, but he never ceased to fantasize about you. He would constantly be fighting in his head. Convincing himself of his love for Alice and dismissing you as mere lust. Somehow that relieved me and I believed his sincerity of mind, but I didn't want to take changes so I worked even harder in keeping you apart." My rage was spiking again and before I knew what I was doing I slapped him.

I heard the CRACK as the bones in my hand broke and Edward was cradling my hand before I could even realize what had happened.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Bella. Geesh, why did you have to slap me? You must have known you would get hurt." He was frantic with worry and somehow I felt a little bit relieved. If he could still worry about me so much, that meant he wasn't all that angry.

I still had to convince him to take me to Jasper or at least make that call.

* * *

**So? **

**Did you like it? **

**Let me know, okay. **

**Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**I'll write more soon. **

**Love my readers : )**


	15. Chapter 15 : Phonecall

**I don't own Twilight**

**Many of you keep demanding that she finds Jasper right now, but the suspense is much better. Don't you guys agree? Besides it also means that the story gets closer to it's end.**

**Anyway, the show must go on, or story in this case.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

I heard the CRACK as the bones in my hand broke and Edward was cradling my hand before I could even realize what had happened.

"Let's get you to the hospital, Bella. Geesh, why did you have to slap me? You must have known you would get hurt." He was frantic with worry and somehow I felt a little bit relieved. If he could still worry about me so much, that meant he wasn't all that angry.

I still had to convince him to take me to Jasper or at least make that call.

* * *

**Continued**

_The gown fell to the floor with a soft thud, as he softly moved his hands from my shoulders over my arms to my waist. He turned me around with a dazzling speed and pressed his erection into my back._

"_Thy skin feelst like the smoothest silk, thy hair is the softest of satin. Thou hast eyes that remind me of the deepest of oceans, but the colour of the warmest brown. Thou hast the most gorgeous lips, plump and firm, yet soft and sweet. Yet only one part of your body I crave for in this hour." He purred into my ear as he slowly untied my corset and breathed heavily against my skin. It sent the most delicious shivers down my spine._

_This made him purr again as he grabbed my waist firmly and let the corset fall to the floor._

_He licked slowly a path trailing my spine, from the fabric of my undergarment up to the base of my neck._

"_Thou tastes like the sweetest of strawberries with a hint of salt. Heavenly is not even enough of a word to describe the taste of thy flesh." He spoke huskily as he blew at the freshly licked spot on my neck, making me shiver again. His hands had found the cords on my undergarments and quickly loosened them, making them fall ungracefully to my feet._

"_Face me, my beautiful Lady and let me gaze upon thy perfection." I did as he asked of me and I heard his gasp. I didn't dare to look into his eyes as I kept my gaze fixed upon the floor._

_He took my chin in his hand and lifted it. Our eyes met and I heard my own sharp intake of breath. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them before and he was looking at me with pure lust and need. He unconsciously licked his lips, before crashing them down upon mine._

_I gasped at the force of his kiss and he took the opportunity to push his tongue forward into my mouth. He moaned loudly and I returned the favor. He tasted delicious, like green apples mixed with something wonderful that I couldn't even identify. The heath of his mouth and the caresses of his tongue sent me into a frenzy and I pushed my body forward, crashing myself against his body. He gripped my waist even tighter and I moaned at the feel of my breasts on his chest. Suddenly one of his hands trailed upwards and took a firm hold of my left breast, while he released my mouth and kissed, licked and nibbled on my neck. The way he attacked my neck, made the wetness pool between my legs and several loud moans echoed in the room._

_He fell bent down somewhat, making my body distance itself from his. I groaned at the loss of contact, but when he put his mouth on my other breast I couldn't control the loud moan that escaped my lips. He smirked at my reaction, the hand that was still on my hip left his previous position and then all of the sudden I felt his fingers on my sex. I stiffened in fear. _

"_Thou does not need to fear. My caresses will be gentle and I vow to be the kindest of lovers. Thou will only feel pain for the least of time, I vow to grant you the greatest of pleasures tonight and thou will see heaven in my eyes as we are joined, floating on the highest of clouds that entail our desire and love. My love, thou shallst not suffer too long." As he spoke these words he had let himself fall onto his knees, looking up at me my self consciousness and fear evaporated and I let my desire take over again. I smiled and he took it as his permission to commence his ministrations. He put his mouth upon my sex, while grabbing my butt in a firm hold. He circled my clit and I moaned long and hard. He flicked his tongue several times, while softly inserting one finger into my core. I could already feel my orgasm building. He could sense the tigthening of my walls as well and quickly pushed in the second finger and started pumping furiously, while sucking my nub. With his other hand, which was still on my behind, he pushed me more into his mouth. I couldn't speak, the knot in my stomach, desperate for release tightened and took away my ability to speak or even breath._

_Then suddenly, like a dam that has been broken, my orgasm washed over me._

"_Caspaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" I screamed in pure ecstacy, while he softly circled my clit letting me softly come from my high._

"_Thou have just seen the gate of heaven, now allow me to bring you far behind it's gates." He said huskily as he laid me down onto the bed and placed his tip in front of my entrance._

_I nodded lazily, still feeling fuzzy from my orgasm. He pushed into me with one long, hard thrust. I sheathed every inch of his HUGE member and I cried out in pain. Caspar remained still as he gazed into my eyes. After a little while, he seemed to see a softening in my features as he slowly started moving inside of me. His thrusts were strong, but slow. His eyes travelled every inch of me and constantly flickered back to my face. He was worshipping me. Every reaction was noticed and soon he moved just the way I liked it. He was indeed a gentle lover, but most of all an attentive lover. Each time my brow furrowed he would speed up a little and soon we were lost in the wild need of release. His thrust had turned rougher and more animalistic and I cried out in sheer ecstacy as my orgasm rocked over me again. I milked his cock and he spilled his glorious seed into my awaiting pussy. Caspar had been right. It was heaven. He let himself fall next to me, while caressing each inch of my still exposed flesh._

_I had heard many tales of the throes of passion, but never had I heard of such a wonderful lover. Without speaking he could sense everything my body needed and immediately took away any point of discomfort. Caspar naked was the most glorious thing I had ever seen._

My eyes shot open and I immediately searched around for my Caspar. My breathing was ragged and I could feel something sticky in my panties. I flushed bright pink when I noticed I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Edward was sitting besides me, breathing heavily as well and Angela sat on the other side, smirking evilly at me. I could see several people gaping at me and my face grew even hotter. _Just great! Never been touched, but at least I orgasmed while sleeping in front of all these strangers! Could my life get any more wonderful! Hint the sarcasm. _

"Well that sure seemed to be a great dream." Angela chuckled softly as I let myself sink deeper into my chair, while hiding my face in my hair.

"It was." I whispered, this made Angela howl with laughter.

"Let me guess, you were being plowed hard by prince charming. Or should I say, rrrrrrr, Lord Caspar." Angela giggled a little. Edward growled a little from next to me.

"They are just dreams, Angela. No need to make fun of them." I grumbled.

"No they are not. They are memories. How was it? Seemed to be great. Would Jasper be the same?" Angela started bouncing and I just couldn't get over the fact how she resembled Alice at times.

"It was like...magic." I sighed happily, causing Angela to shake with laughter again.

Edward was just looking extremely uncomfortable and extremely pissed off as well.

An half an hour later and we still hadn't been able to see a doctor. _Damn Rio! What are they doing? Are all the doctors sleeping on the job or something?_

"Well, Edward, are you going to tell me where Jasper lives now?" I asked.

"I don't know where they are." He said softly.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"It's not. I didn't go with them when we left you, I came here." He growled.

"Call Jasper then. Just in case he is not living with the others and you send me to someone else, you know."

"We're in a hospital, Bella."

"So?"

"Fine." He growled as he took out his cell.

"Put it on speakerphone."

"What? There are people here."

"Let's go the restrooms then. Angela will knock 4 times if the doctor has come to fetch me." I said forcefully and Angela nodded in agreement.

Edward sighed dramatically, but did as I asked anyway as he led me to the restrooms.

It rang three times, before the most beautiful voice came through the line.

"Edward?" My Jasper asked.

"Hey Jasper." Edward growled into the phone and I gave him a soft push.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"No, no, nothing wrong. So how are you doing, bro?" Edward feigned interest.

"Not that great actually." Jasper's voice broke and it made my heart ache for him. I nudged Edward again because he didn't seem to have the intention of answering him.

"Why? What's going on?" Edward asked reluctantly.

"Well, everything is just weird right now, you know. Everyone is depressed or angry. I can't stand being around them, they can't stand to be around me. The only person I see is Alice and she is really starting to get on my nerves. Always hovering, always stopping me from going to Forks." Jasper sighed heavily and then I heard him curse, as if he had said to much. Edward growled viciously.

"Why would you go to Forks, Jasper?"

"I just need to talk to Bella. I need her to forgive me. It's not a matter of wanting forgiveness, I need it. I don't know what's happening to me, but I can't go on without her forgiveness. I ruined everything, Edward. I ruined her life, yours, that of our family. Everyone has fallen apart. The family is on the brink of breaking apart and vanishing with the next summerset or something. Things are just shitty right now. I just wanted to talk to Bella, but everytime I try to leave, there is Alice. She says Bella would be so pissed at me that I would not be able to control my own anger." Edward was shaking with fury. He must have noticed the thruth in my words earlier and couldn't stand the idea of losing me to Jasper. Hearing about Alice's lies, made me so angry.

"That bitch!" I yelled, unable to stay silent any longer.

"B-B-Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded strangled. I sighed and I couldn't help the contentment that flowed through me hearing him say my name.

"Yes, Jasper, it's me. Listen to me, I am not angry, nor would you kill me. Where are you Jasper?" I asked, unable to contain my enthusiasm. Edward was sitting in the corner glaring daggers at the phone, but he remained silent.

"We're in Alaska. Why do you ask?"

"I should really talk to you, but not over the phone okay." I spoke urgent and confident.

"My number is ..., call me later tonight so we can discuss where and when to meet."

"Sure, Bella. Talk to you soon." Jasper sounded elated and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Bye, Jasper." I breathed.

The dial went dead and just then I heard 4 loud knocks on the door.

_Perfect timing._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**Their reunion is coming closer.**

**You guys excited?**

**Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Bye bye Rio

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

"My number is ..., call me later tonight so we can discuss where and when to meet."

"Sure, Bella. Talk to you soon." Jasper sounded elated and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Bye, Jasper." I breathed.

The dial went dead and just then I heard 4 loud knocks on the door.

_Perfect timing._

_

* * *

_

**Continued**

I walked out of the hospital with my hand in a brace. I didn't mind though, I was feeling much too giddy thinking about Jasper. Edward was walking sullenly next to me and I felt a sharp pang of guilt for hurting him. _Don't! He hurt you first remember! Who is to say he would have ever come back? He probably would have left you in Forks to rot! And he took your one true love away from you in the process! Yes, but I still feel sorry for hurting him and it pains me to see him that way._

"Edward?" I said hesitantly as I looked up at him.

"Yes, Bella." His voice was void of any emotion and his eyes just seemed dead.

"I am sorry. I've been a bitch to you, but I do still care very deeply for you. You know that, right?"

"Don't apologize, Bella. I'm getting exactly what I deserve. I left you and told you to move on and you did in a way. I brought this upon myself." He said brokenly as he stared at his feet.

"No, Edward. You didn't deserve this. You left me and broke my heart, but now you will have to face me for all eternity at Jasper's side. I understand how painful that must be and I would never had wished that upon you. I really do love you, Edward, just not as severely as I love Jasper. Believe me, it was a shock for me too.

I had been pining after you for months, reverted myself into a shell. I had become a walking zombie. Angela never left my side though, she just let me be whatever I needed to be. Catatonic at first, then numb, then just me moping around 24/7, but never once did she complain. Then she told me the most wonderful news, she was going to help me find you. I was ecstatic, giddy, almost bouncing off the walls. Imagine my surprise when it didn't turn out to be you who was meant for me.

Edward, you will always be my first love and I will always cherish you, but believe me, there is someone out there for you too. I never saw this Lady Mary, but I believe she must have been gorgeous and have the most kindest of hearts to be able to steal away your heart. You'll find her, Edward. I know you will." Somewhere during my speech I had taken his face into my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. His eyes portrayed so much of his emotions. First self-loathing, sorrow, pain and jealousy, but as I talked about his soulmate there was a small flicker of hope and maybe that would be all it took. I smiled at him and held out my hand.

He took it eagerly and managed a little smile in return.

"At least allow me to always be there for you. As a brother, a friend, I don't mind, I just need you in my life. Promise you will never deny to have me in your life." His words held such passion, I couldn't help but promise him.

Edward still had a long way to go to really come to terms with this, but it was a start and that was just fine by me.

That night as Edward was hunting and we were packing, my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked slightly out of breath from running to get it.

"Bella, it's Jasper." I could hear he was amused.

"Jasper, how wonderful to hear from you."

"Well, you did ask me to call." He snickered a little bit. My heart was beating fast from the sound of his voice and the onslaught of emotions it brought.

"I did. So you are in Alaska?"

"That's right and where are you?"

"Rio de Janeiro."

"Wow, what are you doing there?"

"Tracking down a certain part of the Cullen family."

"Edward, right. So you want me to come to Rio?" He asked a little hesitantly, it sounded as if he was shy and didn't want to sound too eager. _You're imagining things, Bella._

"No, we'll be in Alaska tomorrow. Edward bought us all tickets and we will be leaving in 3 hours, so we'll be there tomorrow around 1 PM"

"You all? You, Edward and who else? Bella did you meet someone?" His voice became a little bit frantic at this point. _Is he jealous? Cool!_

"Yes, me, Edward and Angela. Don't worry, she'll stay with Edward at the hotel. I would like to speak to you in private."

"Oh sure. Where would you like to meet and at what time?"

"I'll wait for you at the Red Dog Saloon in Juneau at 5 PM. Would that work for you?"

"Perfectly. I'll just have to try to keep Alice out of my head till then. I have reason to believe she would try to stop me or show up there uninvited." His aggravation with Alice was apparent by his tone of voice and I couldn't stop smirking inwardly. _He'll see I'm the one for him soon. _

"Okay, I'll try to keep changing my mind constantly as well."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Bella." He breathed my name.

"Bye, Jasperrrr." I purred his name and I could hear his sharp intake of breath. As I heard the dial tone I started chuckling. _I seem to affect poor Jasper quite a little bit. Yes, Bella, because you are quite the Sex Godess. Oh shut up!_

I continued packing and in no time Edward had arrived to take us to the airport.

I was extremely nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting all the way to the airport. Angela kept singing show tunes in an attempt to calm me down, but they just made me more on edge.

_I mean come on! How can some stupid show tune have a calming effect! _

"Hey, Van Helsing!" Angela shouted out to me all of the sudden and I literally jumped in my seat. I hit my head against the ceiling of the car and Angela clutched her stomach from laughing to hard. I glared at her as I punched her on the shoulder.

"What are you? Five? That shit is so not funny, Ang." I growled

"That's miss Halliwell to you, Van Helsing." She said

"What are you girls talking about? What's with the weird names?" Edward asked as he looked amused over at me.

"Well you see, after Bella here told me all about the wonderful world that contains her vampire ex-boyfriend and werewolf best guy friend, we needed to look for some other spells. We needed a location spell, but one that would find dead things. We searched the internet, we went to the library every day in the vain hope that we would find something in one of the old books, all to no avail. Then I knew my granny might have such a spell. So we decided to steal her Book of Shadows one night. We were ready as we ever could be. Both dressed in black and holding our Walkie Talkie we started our mission. I was 'miss Halliwell' because of my awesome witchy character and Bella was 'Van Helsing' due to her vampire obsession.

We stalked around the house, waiting for the light to go out in my Granny's bedroom. When that happened we waited a little longer, just to be sure she was asleep. I kept watch at the window looking over at my Gran, while Van Helsing here broke into the house. Using a key, but still it counts as a B&E. I guided her through the house using our Walkie's and then she just had to set of the Witches Silent Alarm, by walking past the line of chrystals. Idiot! Anyway, all worked out fine. Granny wanted to help us locate the body of Bella's deceased friend and here we are with you, oh Edward the mighty one." Angela's story was just too much for me and I was howling with laughter. I could never make that story sound so funny and interesting. Edward was just staring at me with his eyes wide. He never pegged me as a girl on the wrong side of the law before. This just made me laugh harder.

We soon arrived at the airport, where we picked up our tickets and headed to the gate. We barely had seconds to spare, before boarding the plane.

As the plane took off, I felt myself sinking into a deep sleep.

_Jasper, I'm coming._

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was that.**

**Anyone excited?**

**She'll be seeing Jasper soon.**

**I know I am : )**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Deception

**I don't own Twilight**

**This chapter will be in Jasper's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

We soon arrived at the airport, where we picked up our tickets and headed to the gate. We barely had seconds to spare, before boarding the plane.

As the plane took off, I felt myself sinking into a deep sleep.

_Jasper, I'm coming._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**JPOV**

5 PM couldn't get here fast enough. I had been on edge all day. And I wasn't the only one, Alice was acting strange as well. _Had Bella slipped up? Did she know they were coming to Alaska? Fuck! I just hoped she wouldn't figure this out on time._

I had been keeping my mind on a gift I allegedly wanted to buy Alice. I didn't want her to prevent me from seeing Bella again.

Bella's words had been whirling through my mind all night. She said she wouldn't be mad and that I would never hurt her. _Why did Alice lie to me? _I was very uncertain of my control right now and it seemed that Alice only used it to her adventage. _But why was it such a big deal that I saw Bella? What was she afraid of?_

My mind kept up thinking several possibilities, but I couldn't find any answers.

"Jazz, you don't need to buy me a gift. I've got all I ever wanted right here." Alice said as she danced into our room. _Alice turning down a gift? This is just getting stranger by the minute._

"Darlin', just let me buy my beautiful wife something. Besides stay out of our future, I want to surprise you." I said as I fake glared at her. She giggled slightly, but her emotions were anything but amused. She was radiating loss, anger, fear and finally determination.

"I want to go see a movie today, will you go to the afternoon show with me? You can buy me a gift some other day." She asked as she quickly pecked me on the cheek.

As I looked at her her face was calculated. She was definately hiding something and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'll go with you." Rose said from her room and I mentally sighed in relief.

Alice couldn't back down now and it would be the perfect opportunity to get out of the house unseen.

Bella must have been able to avoid Alice's visions further, because as Alice and Rose left, she was slightly more relaxed.

They left at 4 and I needed to leave as soon as possible or I would be too late.

I quickly dressed in a green button down shirt and a low cut jeans with my cowboy boots.

A_lice would throw a fit if she saw you in those boots, Whitlock! So, she's not here now, is she. Why are you changing your clothes anyway? Are you trying to impress little miss Bella. Hell no! Oh yes you are, Whitlock! Just think about it._

I shook my head from these ridiculous thoughts and took off running towards Juneau.

* * *

I arrived at the Red Dog Saloon at exactly 5 PM. As I scanned the customers, I suddenly saw her. _What a vision she is! Oh my God, she's so beautiful. Don't think about it, Whitlock! You're a married man! Hey, there is nothing wrong with looking._

I just stood there staring at this vision of perfection for a couple of minutes, untill she lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes. My breath hitched and I seemed to be in a trance as I slowly moved forward towards her. I sat myself down right in front of her and just sat there for a while.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Bella asked and her brow furrowed in worry.

This quickly snapped me out of the hazy state my mind was in and I nodded.

Bella looked as if she was struggling with herself, untill she suddenly got up and walked around the table towards me. She plopped herself down next to me and quickly grabbed me in a tight hug, well for a human it would have been one.

The oddest electic sensation spread throughout my body and everywhere our bodies touched seemed to catch fire. I quickly retracted myself from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you so, Jasper." She said softly as she broke our eye contact and looked down to her hands which were lying in her lap.

"I missed you too, Bella. You don't know how sorry I am for what I have done." My voice sounded broken even to me. She suddenly placed her hand on mine and the other hand took a firm grip of my chin, forcing me to look at her. My skin seemed to catch fire again, but I dismissed it and focused on what she wanted to tell me.

"Don't be. I forgave you the minute it happened." She said softly as she looked at me with her deep warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Still, I should have been able to control myself." I whispered as I felt myself getting lost into those big pools of chocolate delight.

"Stop it, Jasper. You are the strongest of all of them and there is no way in the world you could have resisted the thirst of 6 other vampires combined with your own. I saw all of their eyes and they all looked ravenous. It must have been overwhelming for you. Besides it's in your nature. Don't you dare apologize for what you are, not to me, Jasper! I will not allow you to feel sorry for yourself, do you hear me!" She spoke sternly, but she wasn't angry. Her eyes maintained the softness from before and I felt myself relax slightly.

"Alright Bella, but then you must stop blaming yourself as well. Edward told me how you were convinced you were to blame because you gave yourself a papercut. That's the biggest bull I have ever heard, it could have happened to anyone." She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Jasper, there is something I want to tell you, but I want you to keep an open mind." Her tone of voice changed so abruptly that it left my mind reeling slightly, but I nodded quickly.

I knew there must have been something important she had to tell me, because otherwise she would never had hunted us down.

"I'm going to start with the day that Edward left. It's easier to tell you all the circumstances to make you believe. It's a very strange story and I would like for you to not interrupt me. Can you do that?"

"Ofcourse, darlin'." I agreed quickly. _I'm a vampire for Christ's sake! Nothing is too weird for me!_

"The day Edward left me, he told me I wasn't good enough for him. He told me he didn't want me anymore and that he wanted to pursue other distractions. Though, I could easily agree with his words, I had seen one moment of pure anguish on his face. I dismissed it and as he sped away through the forest I tried to follow him. Ofcourse, I couldn't reach him, I'm merely human and he has superspeed.

Half way into the forest, I let the pain have me. I laid on the forest ground for hours, unaware of the search party that was out looking for me. Edward had left a note in my handwriting informing Charlie of our walk into the forest. Sam Uley found me and brought me home. I was catatonic at first and couldn't function. Edward had said that it would seem as if he had never existed and he had hidden everything that could remind me of him. I later found the items under a floorboard.

Anyway, I was in a very bad place, Jasper. I still had two friends though, two friends that would stand by me and never left me. Jacob and Angela didn't push me, but slowly they pulled me out of my catatonic state and although I was merely a shell of a person, they didn't once think of leaving me.

Then suddenly, Jacob stayed away. I was falling into a deeper depression than before, but Angela refused to give up on me again. She forcefully dragged me with her to La Push. When we got to Jacob's house, Billy told us he wasn't there. Angela left, but told me to stay put untill I had spoken with Jacob. Ofcourse, Billy wasn't happy with me refusing to leave, but after a while he saw it was useless and just let me be. I stayed on that couch for 4 days, I was in a panic. I had all these scenario's in my head of awful things that could have happened to Jacob, but each time I mentioned it to Billy he just shrugged it off.

So I was ecstatic when I saw Jacob walking through that front door. My best friend was alive and nothing had happened after all. But Jacob got so angry at me, he didn't want me there. Suddenly he started shaking and then he just exploded. In front of me stood a giant wolf, in the same spot where Jacob had been and when I looked around I could see the shredded clothing. I knew immediately he was a werewolf, he had told me the Quilleute legends after all and if the vampire part was real, why wouldn't the werewolf part also be real. I walked upto the wolf and patted him on the head and he licked my face in return." My face must have shown the horror that was flowing through me, because she gave me an assuring squeeze before continuing.

"I did the craziest things with Jacob, but they were liberating and I felt like a new person whenever I was around him. Then one day, I was hiking on my own and Laurent found me, but before he could hurt me, the wolves destroyed him. Jacob professed his love for me that night, but I couldn't return the favor. We agreed to stay best friends, but something was off. He started spending more time with his pack and I spent more time with Angela.

She sure gave me another big surprise when she told me she was a witch one day. We started talking about finding Edward and she told me about her grandmother. Her grandmother knew off an incantation that would bring you to your soulmate. They told me that there were some risks involved, but I couldn't care less. I was going to see Edward again and that was all that mattered to me." _Grrrrrrr, why would she go to such lenghts to find a bastard that just abandoned her. _It took everything in me to hold back the growl that was building in my chest, but somehow I succeeded.

"So when Granny was visiting Angela one night, they performed the incantation. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find you and Alice standing in front of me. I was deliriously happy, but with everything I did, you would correct me and call my behaviour inappropriate. I feigned amnesia and you informed me that I was in the year 1351. My name was Lady Isabella and you were Lord Caspar. Alice was a French maid. You escorted me back to the castle walls, were you brought me to Edward and Carlisle.

Once more I was surprised when they turned out to be my family. Carlisle was my uncle and Edward my nephew. You informed me of us courting, but I refused to believe and when Edward told me he was courting a Lady Mary, I could nearly hear my heart breaking." I sucked in a harsh breath. _I was courting her? But ..._ My mind just went blank as it took everything in me to listen to the rest of the tale.

"You then brought me inside the castle and I retired to my room, where I met Rosalie, who was also a French maid. I had met Emmerik earlier, he was your squire. I later on met Lady Esmeralde, who was Carlisle's wife and my father Charles, Lord of York, who had been married to the Lady Rhenilde. At the last day, you saved me from James, who tried to rape me and then you proposed, I agreed and professed my love for you and then I was transported back to our time.

One of the side effects was that if the soul has lived more than one lifetime, one can be sent to the wrong time, but they can only come back when they profess their love to their true soulmate. Don't you see?" She was gazing into my eyes as she seemed to be searching for an answer. _Only if they profess their love to their true soulmate. She had professed her love to me. It was the right person, or she wouldn't have been back. But time travelling? That's impossible. Even witches don't have that kind of power. Although.... _

"Jasper, be honest. Edward already informed me of your impure thoughts when you were still living in Forks. You have tried several times to come and see me. When we touch there is this electric sensation that flows through us. Do you really not see?" Bella was pleading with me to understand, but it was just so much to take in.

"Darlin', I'm married." I said hesitantly and I should have kept my mouth shut. Her face crumbled before me and tears filled her eyes.

"And I've thrown away everything I had with Edward. Please, Jasper. I'm your soulmate, don't deny it. Do you really not feel it?" She pleaded between her sobs and it broke my heart to see this sweet, beautiful creature in pain.

I gently wiped her tears with the back of my hand and she looked up at me, hope radiating off of her. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bella pressed her lips on mine. My body exploded in heath and suddenly all the colours seemed brighter. _Well, that's weird for sure! _

I gasped as I pulled back. I threw some money on the table and got out of there as quickly as I could, not even looking back at Bella.

I was sitting in my room, my mind was going a hundred miles an hour, while I was listening to a vinyl of Pavlov's dog. Alice came bursting into the room, looking absolutely furious.

"You went to see her? After all the times I told you not to!" She screamed.

"I needed to apologize." I answered curtly.

"Don't give me that! I saw you kissing her! I knew this would happen! Why couldn't you have just stayed home!" She yelled louder now.

"You knew? What do you mean you knew?" I got up off my feet quickly at that.

She started to fidget with the seam of her sweater as she frantically looked everywhere but my eyes.

"The thruth, Alice. I'm not a patient man. Tell me everything. NOW!" My tone was menacing as I kept my narrowed slits concentrated on her.

"I've been having visions of you kissing her for a while now." _A while? What's a while? _

"How long?" I demanded.

"I've seen her face for 2 years now." _Before she met us? Before Edward? Seen her face?_

"Seen her face? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen her before that, but I couldn't see her face at first."

"How long did you see the faceless Bella with me?" I growled out.

"About 60 years, before I even met you." She said flatly as she looked up at me with an emotionless face.

"WHAT? Before we met! Why did you make me believe we were meant to be together then?"

My eyes had turned black in rage and I felt myself losing control, but I needed to know.

"I didn't make you believe anything, Jasper! I told you I saw you in a vision and I told you we needed to find the Cullens, I never said anything about us." She snarled.

"Bullshit! I'm a vampire, I have great memory, Alice. You supposedly had visions of us kissing, of us having sex, of us marrying. All before they happened and you informed me of each one of them. If you weren't trapping me, then why didn't you tell me about the ones you had of me and Bella? You know what? Save it! I don't need to hear your lies anymore! Get out!" I was shouting and I could hear all the surprised murmurs downstairs. Considering the emotions my other family members were sending me, they were just as appalled by Alice as I was. Alice just stood her ground, furiously shaking her head in defiance.

I lost it then and grabbed her by the colar and literally threw her out of the open window.

_It's not as if that kills us. She's fortunate that is all your doing, Whitlock! Got that right!_

Late November, one of my favorite song by Pavlov's dog got on just then and I concentrated on the words to calm myself down. (AN: _**lyrics of the song ,**__ Jasper's thoughts_)

_**Oh, she wants, she wants it badly **_

_She wanted me badly, that's for sure_

_**  
And I, I can't believe all she said **_

_I shouldn't have believed her_

_**  
Because she's cool, yeah she's cool**_

_She's one cold bitch_

_**  
She's just like lightening**_

_Well she sure burned me! Trying to destroy me, that bitch!_

_  
**Take her home, keep her warm in late November**_

_I took her with me on a cold november. A raining cold november day in Philly._

_How stupid of me!_

_**I can't say why she's so strange now **_

_I can! Because she was keeping all this shit from me!_

_**  
Why did I always believe all she said **_

_Why indeed?_

_**  
She's came down, held me close**_

_I never should have taken her hand, never should have letten her get off that damn stool!_

_  
**Came down from night skies**_

_I thought she was an angel taking me away from the darkness of my past, but she's even darker than that bitch Maria. Alice's deceit knows no bounderies!_

_  
**Take her home, keep her warm in late November**_

_**She just goes to show you never know **_

_I thought I knew, but who's the fool now! **  
**_

_**What's in your heart, what's in your soul**_

_Bella is! Because she is the one for me! Alice has officially lost every part of me.**  
**_

_**She just goes to show you never know  
What's in your heart, what's in your soul**_

_**She's home now, but far away she flies  
But she don't know how she came  
Or how she leaves  
'Cause she's cool, yeah she's cool  
She's just like lightening  
Take her home, keep her warm in late November**_

_**She just goes to show you never know  
What's in your heart, what's in your soul **_

_Bella! Oh my God and I must have hurt her so badly today. I need to find Bella now._

I got off of the floor and ran out of the house like an arrow out of a bow.

While I ran back to Juneau, I kept praying that she would still be there.

* * *

**So that was an extra long chapter.**

**Sorry, you guys, for not updating sooner, but it has been a crazy weekend.**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time, my sweets : )**


	18. Chapter 18 : Revived

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Let's see what Bella has to say/thinks about the recent events.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

_**She just goes to show you never know  
What's in your heart, what's in your soul **_

_Bella! Oh my God and I must have hurt her so badly today. I need to find Bella now._

I got off of the floor and ran out of the house like an arrow out of a bow.

While I ran back to Juneau, I kept praying that she would still be there.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

After Jasper had left, I kept staring at the door for about an half an hour, untill I finally realized that he wasn't coming back. I stumbled my way outside and in my foggy state of mind, I even forgot to put on my jacket. I didn't realize where I was going as I wondered through the snowy streets, shivering violently and teeth clathering. That was the state that Edward found me in. Without speaking a word, he ran me straight back to the hotel and gently laid me down on the bed, while wrapping the blankets tightly around me.

"Angela, lit that fire, I'm going to get some hot chocolate from the machine." He ordered gently, but at that time I couldn't really process what was happening. My mind was numb and only one face was a constant in my mind. Jasper's horrified face as he slammed down the money on the table and ran out of there like his tail was on fire.

_Was I that hideous? That unworthy? Ofcourse, you could never compete with Alice's beauty. You were even a fool to try._

Someone pushed a plastic cup of something warm into my hands and I slowly sipped it, but the taste didn't seem to register, neither did the heath.

"She's burned her tongue. Take it away from her!" Angela's voice shrieked and then the warm cup was gone.

"What happened, love? Please, tell us."

"He doesn't believe me, he doesn't want me." I didn't even realize I had spoken, but apparently I did, because there was suddenly a lot of commotion in the room. Clothes being tossed in bags and the occasional tenderness of someone wiping away a tear or a lock of hair from my face. I didn't react though, I couldn't bring myself to. If I thought losing Edward was bad, it was nothing against the pure agony I felt now.

Then someone lifted me of the bed and somewhere in my mind I could remember driving in a car. That's when I must have dosed off.

* * *

I must have slept for a very long time, because suddenly someone shook me awake.

"Love, we're in Chawton, Hampshire. Open your eyes, sweetie." Edward's voice came from somewhere in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Angela smiling brightly up at me.

"Chawton? As is Chawton, England?" I croaked and Angela's smile grew impossibly larger.

"Yup!" She said as she gently put some locks of hair behind my ear.

"Angela told me that you always wanted to visit the hometown of Jane Austen, so here we are. Cheer up, love. Today is all about you." Edward's gentle voice broke my heart even more. Here was the man who I had broken beyond repair and he still did everything he could to help me. I needed to do this, if not for myself, then at least for them. _Who else would travel all the way to England to spend their time in old houses and musea just to cheer you up? Only Edward.  
_

I plastered my most genuine looking smile on my face and let Edward guide me out of the car.

We spent the entire day visiting her house, musea dedicated to her and we even visited some of the places were they shot the movies based on her novels. To my surprise I had actually enjoyed my day and at the end of the day I didn't need to pretend to smile anymore. Edward was truly interested as well, but I could tell it wasn't really Angela's scene. Although she put up a good effort to conceil that fact. She even bought me a Calligraphy set and ink. She told me it was in prospect of my future. She believed I would be an as great author as Jane Austen one day and my first novel should be written in style. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I couldn't really picture me writing with such primitive tools, but I wasn't going to spoil her fun.

We checked into a fancy hotel in Hampshire and then the pain caught up with me. Edward held me the entire night as I cried constantly in his arms.

The next day we visited Stonehenge. As we were walking around the huge rocks or pilars or whatever they are, Edward decided to talk to me.

"You know there are many theories about this place. It was estimated that it was built somewhere around 3000 BC and it's original purpose was a buriel site. Although some people refuse to believe it's the work of normal human beings. Who knows? Maybe the vampires did it." Edward chuckled at his attempt of a joke and I grinned in return. "Anyway, others believe it was built for astrological purposes, as some kind of ancient observatory. People believe that they could predict events by the stance of Moon and Sun and that was the prime purpose of this construction. Then there are those who claim it was a religious matter, because of the supposedly animal sacrifices that took place here. Archeologists have discovered pig bones, but no skulls, therefor they must have been beheaded before reaching this place, leading to believe they were sacrifices to the Gods. But in the end, we can guess all we can, but we will never know for sure. We weren't here and all these speculations aren't serving any purpose.

We just have to see the beauty of what it is today. For it truly is a miracle that this construction was built at the first place. People were very primitive back then and didn't have the necessary tools to built such a monstrosity, yet somehow they pulled it off and we must marvel at the strenght and inventive nature of human kind, even at an early stage." I just nodded and feigned interest the best I could. I only wanted to see it because it's famous, I didn't ask for some history or philosophy lesson.

Edward picked up on my mood, because he suddenly changed the subject and I wished I had been more convincing in my attempts to seem interested before.

"What exactly happened with Jasper?" My heart shattered at hearing his name, but I took in a big gulp of air and forced myself to speak.

"He tried apologizing for what happened at my birthday party, but I told him there was no need, then I told him what had happened ever since you left. He looked incredulous and didn't want to accept the fact that I am his soulmate. He tried to dismiss me by rubbing his marriage into my face. I kissed him and he ran away." My voice sounded as broken as my heart and I couldn't stop the tears that forced their way out. Edward held me as I cried and gently stroked my face.

"Let it out, love. Don't keep it in, not again. Just let it go." He whispered in my ear, effectivily soothing me.

When my tears had subsided, he spoke again.

"Maybe he is just in denial. Don't beat yourself up. You still have me and you always will. Any way you like, I'll be here. A friend, a brother, a lover, anything you like, love." I couldn't help the new wave of self-loathing that came over me. Here was this perfect man, that I had just cast aside without a second thought and he still wanted to do anything for me. I didn't deserve him, not even as the friend I needed him to be right then.

"I just took 26 pictures of a bunch of rocks. Can we go home now?" Angela suddenly yelled although she was standing right in front of us. I chuckled and Edward helped me up.

_Here comes another night of tears._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Many of you are curious if Edward had any knowledge of these visions.**

**All I can say is, all in due time, all in due time : )**

**Till next time**


	19. Chapter 19 : Papers

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"Let it out, love. Don't keep it in, not again. Just let it go." He whispered in my ear, effectivily soothing me.

When my tears had subsided, he spoke again.

"Maybe he is just in denial. Don't beat yourself up. You still have me and you always will. Any way you like, I'll be here. A friend, a brother, a lover, anything you like, love." I couldn't help the new wave of self-loathing that came over me. Here was this perfect man, that I had just cast aside without a second thought and he still wanted to do anything for me. I didn't deserve him.

"I just took 26 pictures of a bunch of rocks. Can we go home now?" Angela suddenly yelled although she was standing right in front of us. I chuckled and Edward helped me up.

_Here comes another night of tears._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**JPOV**

I had run back to the Red Dog Saloon, just hoping Bella would still be there. Ofcourse, she wouldn't be, it had been several hours since I left her there. I followed her scent back outside and to some dead end street, then her scent suddenly mixed with Edward's. I growled loudly, but I didn't have time to analyze my feelings or thoughts, so I kept following their scent.

It led me to a hotel near the airport, the receptionist was already making googoo eyes at me.

"Excuse me, darlin'." I said as I ran my hand through my hair and smirked at her. Her heartbeat increased in speed as did the blood that rushed through her body. The smell of her blood made me unconsciously run my tongue across my lips. Ofcourse, the woman noticed it and while her eyes where fixed on my mouth, the scent of her arousal along with her feelings of lust hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly fake coughed so I could put my hand to my mouth and break her lustful stupor. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of all the vile things that I was certain was running through her dumb bleached head right now.

"How may I help you, sir?" She asked as she kept her gaze fixed on her computer screen.

"I have family staying here and I would like to know in which room they are staying."

"What are their names, sir?" She asked as she ogled me again. _Stupid hormone driven bitch._

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, miss." I said as civil as possible.

"We have a registration on an Edward Cullen, but they have checked out already." _Fuck! _

"When did they check out?" The distress must have been apparent in my voice, because she looked symphatetic at me.

"They left 4 hours ago, sir." _4 hours! They could be anywhere by now._

As I turned around to leave, the receptionist cleared her throat and I turned back to her.

"They did make use of the shuttle service to the airport, sir. If that could be of any help."

"It is, thank you very much, miss." I said as I hurried outside.

* * *

I was searching around at the airport, but their scents were almost unable to find in the mass of humans around. I slowly made my way to an information desk. One of the women manning the desk was already ogling me. _Perfect! Time to put on the Whitlock charm!_

I slowly walked towards the girl as I shook my head in an attempt to shake the unruly locks of blond hair out of my face. Her breathing became ragged. _This is just too easy._

I swung my leather jacket over my shoulder as I walked straight up to her. Her gaze lingered on my muscles that were hard to miss in my tight white shirt. As she lifted her eyes towards my face, I smirked and I could smell her arousal as her eyes glazed over.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" She asked, once she had found her voice again. I took out a fake badge, which she didn't know was fake and put it on the counter.

"I am looking for a certain Mr. Edward Cullen, we have been tracing him for quite some time and there is reason to believe he got on one of your planes today." I said forcefully as I quickly snatched the badge of the table and put it back in my pocket.

"Just a minute, sir." She said as she started ticking away on her keyboard.

"Mr. Edward Cullen has taken a plane to London Heathrow, along with an Isabella Swan and Angela Weber." Her eyes glazed over again as she looked back up at me.

"Perfect, could you book me on the next flight to London, please." I said as I handed her my passport.

After some more furious tapping on the keyboard, she turned her attention back to me.

"You will be on the CO133 to New York at 8.45 tomorrow morning, sir. Then you will have a connecting flight to London. The CO90 will be leaving at 12.25 there. That will be 1299 $, sir." _Fuck a connecting flight! Tomorrow! What the hell! There scent will be almost entirely gone by the time I arrive in London._

I threw the money on the counter, took my tickets and ran back home.

* * *

"Carlisle, could you please have some divorce papers sent over as soon as possible?" I asked my father figure as I sank down into the leather chair in his office.

"Already taken care off, Jasper." He said as he handed me an big brown envelope containing several pages of legal work concerning the divorce between Jasper Adam Whitlock Hale and Alice Cullen. I quickly signed and as I opened the door to find Alice I heard my father's voice. "Bella will be good for you, son."

Alice was standing right outside of the door, arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping the floor.

"You will not get on that plane tomorrow. Do you hear me, Jasper?! I forbid you!" She yelled as she threw her hands over her head.

"Excuse me?" I growled. _The audacity! Where does she get off telling me what I can or can not do!_

"Your place is here with me. Edward will take care of Bella and I will not let you come between them!" She said as she poked me in the chest. _Big mistake!_

"Get your deceiving, lying hands off of me!" I snarled

"Or what?" _Is she for real? Provoking me? She should know better by now._

"You WILL sign these papers, Alice and I will be getting on that plane. She's my soulmate and she knows it, she would never choose Edward again. You lied to me and kept her from me. Now, I will stop at nothing to find the woman I love and that belongs with me. To think I rejected her to honour my vows! You never honoured any of yours. Lying, deceiving your husband! Destroying his happiness! You are the biggest of monsters, Alice and the vilest of creatures. SIGN!" I bellowed as I held the papers in front of her face. My family who had heard every word, gathered around me. Each of their perfect golden eyes, glaring at the demon in front of me. She was intimidated by the others and quickly signed the papers. As I took the papers out of my hand and handed them over to Carlisle I spoke again.

"Now, get out of my line of sight before I rip you apart." My words were soft, but the threath in them was evident and she quickly took a couple of steps back.

I thought she was retrieting, but I was never more wrong.

"You are mine, Jasper and I will destroy her before you find her." She yelled as she ran towards the window. Rosalie intercepted her and held her tightly in her arms.

Rosalie dragged her downstairs towards the living room, where she threw Alice on the couch.

"Sit, bitch!" She ordered as Emmett sat down next to Alice to prevent her from escaping.

Esme slowly walked towards Alice and then she did something that shocked us all. She slapped Alice.

"You are no daughter of me, Alice. You are a disgrace to our family. You consciously abuse your gift and you have consciously abused your husband, Edward, Bella and all the rest of us in your play. We are not puppets to your stage, Alice and I will protect my daughter with my life. Therefor if you wish to hurt Bella, you will have to get through me first." Esme's words stung Alice deeply and she was on the brink of tears. I couldn't care less as I stood up.

"Through me as well."

"You will have to fight your way through all of us." Rosalie said as she glared down at Alice. This statement shocked me the most.

"Besides, you'll never get to her, Alice. She's protected by Edward, he will read you before you get to her." Carlisle said from somewhere behind me.

Alice scoffed and her fear and shame was quickly replaced by amusement.

"What has you bemused?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

"Edward." She simply stated and the confusion that my family radiated only strenghtened mine.

* * *

**BPOV**

We had just said our goodbyes to Angela and were having a nice lunch at the airport.

Angela needed to get back to school. Spring break would be over in a couple of days.

"Love, don't worry. I spoke with the principal, he agreed with my proposition." Edward said as he lovingly ran his thumb across my cheek.

Edward had called Charlie and the principal of Forks High to convince them to let me finish my senior year without my actual presence. He informed them I was depressed, but he didn't tell them the reason and insisted that the teachers would e-mail me my lessons and I would take my finals through e-mail as well. When the principal countered this by informing him of the options for me to cheat, Edward said he would set up a live link to him, so he could monitor me and the principal reluctantly agreed. I had never heard of such a way of educating, but at least I was free to travel with Edward. I just needed to read through my lessons and send my homework on time. Ofcourse, there was never any doubt that Edward could pull this off, he's a Cullen with lots of money and his vampire dazzling skills aren't too bad either.

"Where do you want to go, love? We can go anywhere you want to." Edward's voice broke through my musing.

"I would like to take one of those underwater trains." I mumbled as I concentrated on my lunch.

"Underwater trains? Oh you mean on of the shuttles. They travel through tunnels, you want be able to see the ocean or anything. You know that right?" Edward answered and it ticked me off. Why did he have to sound so patronizing?

"Ofcourse, I know that! I'm not a child and I'm not stupid, Edward!" I whisper-yelled as I threw my fork on the table.

"Ssh, I know, love. I was just saying. Anyway, there are several destinations. We could take the Eurostar to Brussels, or we could go to Paris or Berlin. What would you like, love?" Edward said as he put a lock of hair behind my ear. _Is it just me or is Edward getting more physical with every day? Meh, probably just reading to much into it._

"I don't know. All of them. Maybe we could travel to Paris and then drive to Berlin or something."

"That's a great idea and we could drive through Belgium as we drive to Germany from France." Edward was becoming more excited with every word, while I just stared at my food. I hadn't even made an effort to pick up my fork, let alone try to put it to my mouth. _To much work! What am I chewing? _I looked at the table again as I noticed there was something in my mouth. My fork was gone and when I looked to my left, I saw that Edward had moved closer to me and was feeding me. I quickly snatched the fork out of his hand.

"I can feed myself, thank you." I snapped and instead of being taken aback, he just smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Finish your meal, love. I'm going to book us some tickets." He said as he took out his laptop.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**Well?**

**Did you like it?**

**Let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Late

**I don't own Twilight or any other masterpieces written by one miss Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"I don't know. All of them. Maybe we could travel to Paris and then drive to Berlin or something."

"That's a great idea and we could drive through Belgium as we drive to Germany from France." Edward was becoming more excited with every word, while I just stared at my food. I hadn't even made an effort to pick up my fork, let alone try to put it to my mouth. _To much work! What am I chewing? _I looked at the table again as I noticed there was something in my mouth. My fork was gone and when I looked to my left, I saw that Edward had moved closer to me and was feeding me. I quickly snatched the fork out of his hand.

"I can feed myself, thank you." I snapped and instead of being taken aback, he just smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Finish your meal, love. I'm going to book us some tickets." He said as he took out his laptop.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

We had been in Paris for 2 days now and I had yet to see the Louvre. We had visited the Eifel tower, the Folie Bergères, Montmartre and many other sites during the days and every evening I would sit in front of Edward's laptop studying or doing my homework.

We even went to visit Jim Morrison's grave and although it's somewhat morbid, it was very interesting. This man had meant so much to the people and he truly lived for his believes. Edward had been all giddy about informing me of every detail of this 'musical genius's life.

Although he didn't really agree with his lifestyle, he did appreciate his music. I found it to be a little hypocritical. The Doors's music was a lashing at society and clearly stated their view of life, which was only reinforced by his lifestyle. This man was his music in every sense of the word and therefor it is not right to dislike the man, but love the music. Edward had agreed to disagree and that was the end of our disagreement.

Ofcourse, I knew that wouldn't be the last hissy fit he was going to throw.

"Bella, we are going." He said as he threw my clothes into the suitcase.

"No, Edward, we are not. I want to see the Louvre before I go." I said while placing my hands on my hips.

"We can always come back here some other time." He tried to soothe me.

"Why do we have to leave now, Edward? What's going on?" My eyes had narrowed to slits by this point and Edward was shifting uncomfortably. _There is something fishy going on here. _

_What is he hiding? _

"I made hotel reservations in Brussels for tonight, so we have to get leaving."

"That's bullshit and you know it. If you can travel from Alaska to London on a whim, then there is nothing stopping us from changing these travel plans." I had my arms crossed in front of my chest by now and my voice hinted at my suspicion of him.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe, Bella. Please, just for once do as I say." Edward whispered as he pinched his nose in obvious frustration.

"Safe from what, Edward? I'm not leaving untill I have some answers."

"I'll tell you everything on the road, okay. I promise we'll come back here before you graduate. Can you grant me this one request, please?" He pleaded with me as he cupped my face and softly kissed my cheek. His lips lingered a little longer than necessary, but I couldn't concern myself with that right now. My mind was thinking up all the dangers that could drive Edward to running. _He's a vampire for God's sake! It must be something big._

_

* * *

  
_

**JPOV**

Carlisle had driven me to the airport, promising me that they would do everything to prevent Alice from going after Bella. She would have two 'wardens' with her at all times. Ofcourse, I wasn't put at ease by this statement, Alice still had the advantage of her foresight and the first distraction she could foresee she would put to her use. But I needed to find Bella, I couldn't just let her think I didn't want her, because I did. I needed to fix this and soon.

The Edward thing had left us all confused, but Alice didn't want to elaborate and we all had tried to contact Edward, but to no avail. Our calls would go directly to voicemail and we still had to receive word back from him.

"You don't think Edward was in on it, do you?" I asked Carlisle after sitting in silence for too long.

"I don't know, son. I don't think Edward is that kind of person, but it troubles me that he doesn't respond to our calls. I do believe that a man in love is capable of many things. It's hard to believe that Edward never picked up on one of these visions. 60 years is a very long time and even Alice can't keep her block up at all times. Maybe, he didn't make the connection to Bella and refused to meddle in your bussiness. You know how Edward despises the intrusion his gift means and found it not his place to inform you of your true mate.

I truly find it hard to believe that if he was conscious of the fact that Bella was your mate, that he would have pursued her. It would always turn out in heartbreak on his part and would mean a lot of pain that he inflicted on himself. Ofcourse, Alice has always been closer to Edward than the rest of us, maybe she will be able to get to Bella merely due to the fact that Edward would not expect such maliciousness from her. Her amusement doesn't immediately mean that they are plotting together. Alice has proved that she has played us all. She can easily play Edward, if she wishes to. We will just have to wait untill we can speak with him ourselves." Carlisle hadn't been able to set my mind on ease, but at least he was able to provide several possible scenario's. _Innocent untill proven guilty, right._

I had spent the entire flight thinking about Edward and Carlisle's views on the situation.

As soon as the plane touched ground, I tried calling him again, but it was sent to voice mail once more. I walked around the airport in an attempt to catch a whiff of Bella or Edward and to my surprise I caught Bella's scent very vaguely. It was in a little snack bar, which led me to believe she must have eaten here before boarding. I turned on my million dollar smile and walked towards the information desk.

"Goodevening, sir, how may I be of assistance?" _Wow, those English speak even more polite if that's possible._

"Goodevening, I am in search of three dangerous criminals. I would like to know if any of them boarded a plane recently?" I threw in all my dazzling skills, but the woman wasn't even fazed.

"Could you verify this with any form of ID, sir?" I quickly took out my fake FBI pass and her eyes grew large at the little FBI logo.

"Must be some very dangerous criminals, sir. Would you like me to call in Interpol?" _Fuck!_

"That won't be necessary, miss. We are trying to keep it low profile." _Please, please, accept this! Don't make this harder than necessary._

"Certainly, sir. Could you tell me their names, please?" I gave the lady their names and after some searching her polite smile turned smug.

"There was a miss Angela Weber on the flight to Seattle 3 hours ago."

"Only Angela Weber? And the others?"

"The others have not boarded, nor book a seat on any of our flights, sir." _Fuck! But why is Angela going back? Where could they be headed? Are they still in London?_

"Thank you kindly, miss." I said as I pressed my lips to her hand. The woman giggled, before adressing the next customer.

_Maybe they rented a car here? They need an adress or something. On to the rental shop!_

I performed the same trick on the lady at the car rental desk and she informed me that Edward had returned the car earlier this morning, which meant they had obviously moved on from here.

_Think Whitlock! No car, no plane! That leaves...boat?Possible. Train? Unlikely. Knowing Edward, they would moving on to an other country, not just another city. He probably visited the major cities by car already. Shuttle? Another interesting possibility. I should start there. Travelling by boat is too slow for a Cullen, unless they went to Ireland or something, then they would use the ferry. Stop confusing yourself, idiot! Start with the shuttles! Ok!_

This time the customer agent informed me that Edward and Bella had taken the shuttle to Paris. I booked myself on the next one.

_Bella, don't give up on me! I'll find you and then I will listen to everything you have to tell me and I will prove to you that I can be open-minded. How could I have been so stupid? Well, it is kind of freaky to be told you are supposed to be her soulmate. Yes, but didn't Alice convince me of a similar thing and I believed her visions. Then why was the time travelling so hard to stomach. But what if she is trying to fool you like Alice did? Why would she? This is Bella! She is too sweet, too pure, too good of a person to do such a vile thing. Besides Alice's visions confirmed it, didn't they? Yes, they did. Maybe you should call Angela? Yes, you should. Not now, stupid! She's only left for about 4 hours now, she's still in the air. Right! You can be so dense sometimes! Oh Shut up!_

My inner rant was interrupted by a voice coming over the speakers.

**"The shuttle to Paris is ready for boarding at platform 4. Please present your ticket and passport for inspection. We wish you a pleasant journey."**

I thought of Bella the entire journey and I made her a silent promise that I would find her soon.

* * *

**Yay! **

**Will Jasper be on time this time? **

**Will he have missed them again?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know, alright.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Love ya guys.**

**Oh yeah... many of you are concerned that when they find each other the story will be finished, it won't be. It's not like they see each other and just fall in each others arms and the story is finished. There is still too much that has to happen.**

**Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Caught

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

This time the customer agent informed me that Edward and Bella had taken the shuttle to Paris. I booked myself on the next one. _Bella, don't give up on me! I'll find you and then I will listen to everything you have to tell me and I will prove to you that I can be open-minded. How could I have been so stupid? Well, it is kind of freaky to be told you are supposed to be her soulmate. Yes, but didn't Alice convince me of a similar thing and I believed her visions. Then why was the time travelling so hard to stomach. But what if she is trying to fool you like Alice did? Why would she? This is Bella! She is too sweet, too pure, too good of a person to do such a vile thing. Besides Alice's visions confirmed it, didn't they? Yes, they did._

_Maybe you should call Angela? Yes, you should. Not now, stupid! She's only left for about 4 hours now, she's still in the air. Right! You can be so dense sometimes! Oh Shut up!_

My inner rant was interrupted by a voice coming over the speakers.

"**The shuttle to Paris is ready for boarding at platform 4. Please present your ticket and passport for inspection. We wish you a pleasant journey." **

I thought of Bella the entire journey and I made her a promise that I would find her soon.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

There were still 15 minutes before arriving at Paris when I got a call from Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I was panicking because he wouldn't have called unless something was terribly wrong.

"Jasper, son, please calm down." He said in his soothing tone of voice.

"Just tell me what's wrong." I growled into my phone. I heard Carlisle sighing heavily.

"Alice is gone." He whispered. I didn't realize I had been gripping the chair so hard, untill a piece broke off. _Fuck! I'll have to fix that before getting off._

"How is that possible, Carlisle? You promised me to have two people guarding her at all times."

"Alice has been conniving behind our backs for a long time it seems. They broke her out."

"Who? Carlisle, who were they?" I was losing it and I needed to keep my focus if I needed to figure out how deep this all goes.

"Victoria and a newborn male." _What the fuck! What does this mean? Was she working together with James's coven from the start? A newborn male? Who could he possibly be and how does he fit into the equation?_

"Jasper? Are you still there, son?"

"Do you know where they are headed?" I was frantic at this point, but I couldn't care less.

What if Edward was in on it from the start as well? No, then he wouldn't have destroyed Victoria's mate. Still, he may not be aware of everything and think he is doing the best thing by letting Alice get to Bella. Alice will probably try to fool him by saying that Victoria is close so he sends Bella with her and he confronts Victoria. Fuck!!

"No, I'm sorry, son." I didn't need to hear more and hit the stop button. I took my belongings and made my way out of the shuttle as we had just arrived.

I had barely made it outside when a familiar scent caught my attention. I spun around at the sound of the equally familiar voice.

"Hello, lover." She purred as she grinned the most evil grin I had ever seen.

"Maria." I answered, before 2 strong vampires came from behind me and grabbed me.

I was pushed inside an old smelly car and we sped off.

I had been sitting in this hotelroom for almost 2 days now, when I heard Maria arguing with a male in the room next door.

"That was stupid, Riley! He'll notice your scent in their hotelroom and they'll be gone before we can make our next move." Maria growled.

"I was ordered to collect things with her scent for the newborns, Maria and I just did that. Besides I don't take orders from you, only from my mate." He answered and Maria cackled before I heard a clash. _She probably hit him or something. Just keep talking kid, I need to know what's going on here._

"Your mate will not be pleased if the human escapes her again. You truly are an idiot aren't you? You could have hired a human thief or something like that, but to leave your scent in their room! Idiot!" Maria spoke down to him. _The human? Bella? She was here with Edward, that's who could sniff out his scent. What does Maria want from Bella?Feeding her scent to the newborns! No! They are after my beautiful Bella. _

"I'm sorry, but at least we have the seer at our side, she'll inform us of their next destination."

_The seer? Alice! Fuck! Alice, Victoria, this male is probably the newborn from Alaska, Riley is his name, Maria and a bunch of newborns. This can never end well. I need to get out of here. I need to save her._

"Yes, Riley, you are quite right. Forgive me my temper."

The phone rang just then and although I could hear Maria's voice, I couldn't hear anything from the other side.

"Hello?...We will relocate right away ... Where are they headed? ... Fine, we will be there by tomorrow ... No, do you forget I have an army to relocate! I can not just take the car or something, they need to stay away from the humans ... It would be a bloodbad and I could never regain control on time ... We are running there ... tomorrow then ... Goodbye."

As soon as I heard the phone shut, the 2 guards got up and dragged me along again.

_I need to get out of here and quick!_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

We had been driving for about 3 hours when we reached Brussels.

I was afraid beyond belief about all the things that Edward had told me and I had a bad feeling about stopping here, but I trusted Edward's judgement.

Edward had been true to his word and explained me everything that had happened on the road.

**_Flashback_**

_"Why are we running, Edward? What's going on?" I asked as I struggled with my seatbelt._

"_Vampire." He stated as a matter of fact._

"_What do you mean, Edward? Tell me, I'm too tired to play games now." I grumbled. Could he be any more vague!_

"_A vampire has been in our hotel room, Bella. They stole a lot of your clothes as well. I noticed this when I was packing our bags. It was an unfamiliar scent, but the fact that he stole your clothes has put me on edge." He kept his eyes on the road, although he didn't need to. This was warning enough that this situation was grave. His posture was rigid and his hands were clenched around the steering wheel, so tight that I was afraid he would break the damn thing off any second._

"_What would he need my clothes for? It's not that I am the most fashionable." I scratched my head in confusion._

"_This is no time for jokes, Bella! Obviously, he needs your scent!" Edward snapped at me._

"_Wouldn't he have memorized my scent by sniffing it once? Why would he need to take it along?" I asked. Edward seemed to mulling over the same thing as a lightning bulb suddenly went off in my mind._

"_Unless he needs my scent to be distributed." I whispered._

"_How come I didn't think of this?" He grumbled, more to himself than to me._

"_Maybe, Alice has seen something. Have you checked your phone lately?" I asked Edward._

"_No. Check it!" He said as he handed me over the phone. I turned on the phone and put in the code. The phone started beeping uncontrollably._

"_You seem to be popular, Edward." I snickered._

"_Bella." Edward sighed, obviously not pleased with my attempt to lighten the mood._

_As soon as the annoying beeping stopped, I dialed the number for his mailbox. I put the phone on speaker and placed it against the dashboard._

**Edward, I'm looking for Bella. Please, contact me – Jasper **

**Son, if you get this, please call us – Carlisle **

**Why are you moving Bella? I just need to talk to her, Edward. – jasper**

**Son, Alice has been deceiving everyone. Things are out of control at home. Please call us. Apparently Bella is Jasper's mate and Alice has deceived us all – Carlisle**

**Son, Alice is working together with Victoria. She has a newborn with her. They are going to come after Bella. – Carlisle.**

**Hello, Edward. Victoria has created an army, they are trying to destroy Bella. I've seen it in a vision. I'll wait for you in Berlin, along with the family. We'll protect Bella. Please, brother, be safe – Alice**

**Son, please call us. We don't know where you are and we are worried about Bella. – Carlisle**

**Son, Jasper is not answering his phone. Contact us. We fear that Alice has harmed him – Carlisle.**

_We stared at the phone in shock for several minutes._

_I snapped out of it sooner than Edward._

_"Fact check. Alice has been lying about her visions and deceived the family. Check. Alice is working together with Victoria. Check. Alice claims that Victoria has created a newborn army and with the recent theft of my clothes it seems the only plausible explanation. Check. Jasper is not going to save us, because he has disappeared, probably taken by them. Check. Alice will be waiting for us in Berlin. Check. Edward! We can not go to Berlin! We need to figure something out and quick." I was shouting hysterically, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. They had taken my Jasper and there was an army hunting us. It would be stupid to just walk into their hands._

_"Ssh, I know, Bella. We just have to avoid making decisions and find some safe place."_

_"Safe place." I scoffed. "There is no such place! Besides we need to save Jasper." I cried out._

_"We don't even know where he is, Bella and I doubt that Alice would truly hurt him. She loves him, Bella, that's why she deceived us. She wants to keep him all to herself, she won't harm him. Trust me." His words made me snap. Here he was sitting telling me all about Alice's love for Jasper and he never even knew she tried to kill me. Or did he? He's a mindreader for crying out loud!_

_"You! You are working with her, aren't you? We are not prizes, Edward! If you save me from this, I will still love Jasper and he will still love me!" I snapped at him._

_"What are you talking about, Bella? I'm just trying to keep you safe here." He said as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye._

_"You must have seen something, Edward. A vision of me and Jasper. A vision of Alice's gruesome plans. Something! Alice can't keep you out at all times. Tell me!" I shouted and I heard Edward sighing once._

_"I've seen some things, Bella, but nothing that involved your death or whatever Alice has planned. I only noticed that at times Alice would have visions of Jasper with an other woman. She never had a face, untill about 2 years ago. It was your face, love. Alice told me that her visions were subjective to decisions and that it only meant that Jasper was missing something in his life. So she started keeping him more occupied. _

_I didn't understand her reasoning, untill we met and her visions flickered between me and him. I didn't want to interfere and I tried for a while to keep my distance from you, but over time I felt myself more drawn to you as you were drawn to me. Alice was ecstatic and told me that we were destined for each other and that all her visions about you and him had disappeared. _

_She told me it probably meant you were to become his sister. I never saw any other of you with him after that, ofcourse I spent a lot of my time with you and now I believe she did have visions still and that made her resort to this plotting. If I look back at it now, I must say that many visions containing you in danger were only present in her mind at the very last second and I must have known she was blocking me, but I was too occupied with you, my love. You are such a bright star and held my constant attention. I have been foolish and played right into her hand. I can never forgive myself."_

_To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I did believe Edward. The anguish on his face told me enough, he was telling the thruth and he was beating himself up over his part in her plans. Although he had no knowledge of them._

_I ordered Edward to pull over and cupped his face, while looking into his eyes._

_"Listen to me, Edward Cullen. You are not at fault here. You did not see a reason to mistrust your sister and you have one of the purest hearts I have ever come to know. Please do not blame yourself. Alice has played her part well. She seemed to be the perfect wife to Jasper, the perfect sister to you and the perfect best friend to me. All of this is her doing and none of us saw her for what she was. She had us all fooled, therefor do not think it was your responsibility to find her out. It was not. You are an amazing person and I trust you with my life. I am sorry for doubting you, for it was without cause. I love you, Edward and I hate to see you in pain. So don't. Blame. Yourself!" I softly pressed me lips to his cheek and he sighed. He nodded his head and got back on the road._

_End flashback_

We checked into the hotel and I took the opportunity of Edward's distraction to send a text to Jacob.

**Jake, I am in Brussels. Vampire army after me. Alice is not to be trusted. What should I do? Love, Bella.**

I never did get a response though and I cried myself to sleep again that night.

This time not over Jasper rejecting me, but the fact that he could be hurt because of me.

_Why is life so cruel?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Wow, that was a hard chapter to write.**

**So, you like?**

**I'll be waiting to read your reviews.**

**They always make my day.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Blind

**I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

We checked into the hotel and I took the opportunity of Edward's distraction to send a text to Jacob.

**Jake, I am in Brussels. Vampire army after me. Alice is not to be trusted. What should I do? Love, Bella.**

I never did get a response though and I cried myself to sleep again that night.

This time not over Jasper rejecting me, but the fact that he could be hurt because of me.

_Why is life so cruel?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued **

**JPOV**

They had been running all night. Some big guy was carrying me while they ran. I tried to fight, but it was useless. Maria kept biting me, weakening me with each bite and leaving me unable to defend myself. Never in all my years had I ever felt so weak, as I was feeling right then. I had heard Maria ordering different regiments to occupy several sections of Brussels.

Apparently, Alice and Victoria were in Berlin and Alice had seen Bella and Edward staying in Brussels. Maria was in full planning mode and there was no question that she was setting up a trap. Occupying tactical spots of the area, so that when the time came, they would find themselves completely surrounded. If I could just break free or for a moment regain my strenght. I had never been this helpless person and it made me furious that in the one time of my life my strenght and skills were needed, I couldn't do anything.

We arrived at some kind of park and I hadn't even noticed that a large part of the group was gone. _Our group probably arrived at their spot and the others have scattered._

I looked around to take in my surroundings and I could see that we were in a forest part of the park. There were 8 newborns and 2 older vampires in this group, none of them familiar.

_Interesting. If Maria isn't here to bite me, maybe I could find a way out of here. _

Ofcourse 10 to 1 weren't good odds at all, but I still had some advantages.

I had been sitting against a tree for four hours, somewhat distant from the others. In those 4 hours I had already snacked on 3 rabbits and 2 squirrels. They weren't big, but any blood is good at this point. I could feel myself becoming stronger again and so I decided to test my power. I sent out some aggression towards two newborns.

As predicted the two older vampires went to break up the fight, I quickly send more aggression and this time around I sent it out to all of them. _Maria, you stupid bitch, I used to do this daily. Are you really that stupid. _I couldn't conceil the smug smile as I saw them slowly ripping each other apart. The fight lasted for well over an half an hour, untill there were only two more females. Apparently, the aggression wasn't doing it for them. _Think, Whitlock! _I sent them some lust and as predicted their eyes became pitch black as they crawled towards me. _Why are they crawling? _

"Ladies, why don't you entertain me for a bit. Can I watch?" I purred and they eagerly accepted. As one of them had her head back in ecstacy, I saw my opening. I ran past her, taking her head with me. The girl's body shook violently and the other girl just thought it was because of her oral skills. As I felt her smug emotions I needed to bite my lip to refrain from laughing. I send her as much pain as I could and as she cowered away and twitched violently on the ground, I didn't even see the point of dismembering her. I tossed her completely in the fire, along with her headless friend.

I wiped my hands at my pants and then I heard someone applauding.

"You've still got it, Whitlock." Maria purred as I felt her teeth sinking into my neck from behind me. _Fuck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

We had been laying around our hotelroom for a day now and I was starting to get really bored. Ofcourse, I was much too afraid to really get outside, but in the end it didn't matter. It wasn't like they needed permission to break into our room or something.

Maybe, I should go to them. Alice was waiting in Berlin. As soon as she had me, she would release Jasper. Right?

Edward was taking a shower and as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I had made my decision. I jumped off of the bed and took the keys from the rental car into my hand.

I ran towards the door and as soon as my hand was on the doorknob, I felt myself being pulled back.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edward asked, fury plain to see as his nostrils flared and his eyes burned with a pure rage. _Shit!_

"I was just going to get something to eat, Edward." I said sweetly as I smiled at him.

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

I sighed and handed him back the keys as I took my previous spot on the bed.

"This isn't Phoenix, love. Our odds are bad, very bad. We really need to be careful this time, love." Edward said, much softer now. I just nodded and sighed again.

After another hour of mindless staring at a spot on the wall, my cell buzzed.

**We are standing at some statue of a naked kid who is peeing at us. Where are you? Love, Jake.**

I jumped for joy at the text and quickly showed it at Edward.

"They're at 'Manneke Pis', it's not far from here. Let them come to us, though."

**Jake, we are staying at the Royal Windsor Hotel Grand Palace, suite 14. See you in a few. A thousand kisses, Bella. **

"Edward, they can protect us." I said as I beamed up at him.

"Oh and how are they going to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"They are werewolves, Edward. I told you back in Rio about Jake." I was getting annoyed with his lack of trust and it was showing.

Before Edward could say anything else, there was a loud knock on our door. Edward's nose wrinkled in disgust as he went to open the door.

The entire pack bursted into our room and I was soon handed from one embrace to the other.

_My furry protectors have come. Bring it on!_

My glee wasn't over yet, because as soon as the pack walked in, Edward's cell rang.

"Alice" He whispered as he put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Edward? Where are you guys? I'm waiting in Berlin. Are you coming?" _her voice sounded frantic.

"Why do you ask?" Edward asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"_Your future disappeared, Edward. I can't see you anymore. I saw you in Brussels and then everything just went black." _Alice growled, probably at herself for saying to much.

I couldn't help the big smile on my face as I smirked at the phone.

"We are on our way, now, Alice. We'll be there in about 5 hours. Where are you staying?" Edward asked again.

"Nothing fancy, just an Accor Hotel in downtown Berlin."

"Okay, see you soon. We'll find it, don't worry."

"Okay, Edward. Bye."

As she hung up the phone, Edward turned towards me, obviously deep in thought.

"Love, " He said suddenly, earning himself several growls from my werewolf friends.

"Sorry, Bella... this has happened before. Everytime it happened, it was something about you. The first time Alice mentioned it to me, was about 2 months ago. How long has Jake been a werewolf?" I felt my eyes widen as realization hit me.

"The wolfs are her blind spot?" I practically shouted and Edward nodded, pensive again.

"Let's go to Rome!" Jake suddenly exclaimed.

_Mm, not a bad idea. But how would we save Jasper then?_

"No, we need to get the rest of the Cullens and we needed to figure out something to save Jasper." I said as I looked Jacob straight in the face.

"Bells, you can't expect us to go save a leech. We will travel with you to keep you safe, but we will not endanger ourselfs to help some bloodsucking leech from hell." I could have slapped him for saying that, but then I would probably just hurt myself.

"I will save him and if you want me to be safe, you will help, because I will diving head first into a pool of newborn vampires." I spoke with an air of certainty that left no room for discussion. Jacob's eyes widened with horror at the prospect of me putting myself in danger in such a way.

_Well deal with it, Black! That's my other half out there! Baby, I'm coming!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well another chapter finished.**

**Tell me what you think, please.**

**It's easy, just click on the review button. **


	23. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"The wolfs are her blind spot?" I practically shouted and Edward nodded, pensive again.

"Let's go to Rome!" Jake suddenly exclaimed.

_Mm, not a bad idea. But how would we save Jasper then?_

"No, we need to get the rest of the Cullens and we needed to figure out something to save Jasper." I said as I looked Jacob straight in the face.

"Bells, you can't expect us to go save a leech. We will travel with you to keep you safe, but we will not endanger ourselfs to help some bloodsucking leech from hell." I could have slapped him for saying that, but then I would probably just hurt myself.

"I will save him and if you want me to be safe, you will help, because I will diving head first into a pool of newborn vampires." I spoke with an air of certainty that left no room for discussion. Jacob's eyes widened with horror at the prospect of me putting myself in danger in such a way.

_Well deal with it, Black! That's my other half out there! Baby, I'm coming!_

Continued

**JPOV**

I was sitting perched against a tree. I was thinking of the moment I realized that Bella was being honest and how it came to me through a silly song. Then I thought of another song by the old 70's band, which fitted perfectly to our situation.

I started singing softly, not even aware of the other vampires around me.

(_**Lyrics, **__Jasper's thoughts)_

I caught you walking on a rainy day  
And tossing petals to a pool  
So keep your mind off passing hours  
'Cause I'll be coming for you soon

_You bet I'll find you soon. I promise to find a way out of here and to you.__****_

Make believe you are a dancer 

_She's not much of a dancer, but I'll lead her__**  
Though perhaps you make a better queen **_

_She definitily is in my eyes__**  
And before you leave better count roses  
And a mad, mad way you want to scream  
If you want, he gives you slippers **_

_Oh, yeah, Edward would give you anything__**  
Shoot an arrow on past the sun **_

_He would try anything for you__**  
Or be the keeper always of my mind and heart **_

_He did try to keep you away from you in the past, so he in fact kept my mind and heart__**  
Or is it best you go unseen **_

_For the time being, that would be best__****_

Once you were star-struck and now twice you're not

_It's true, you idolized Edward so, but now you see the plain thruth. He's not some God and neither am I__**  
And things go badly as they do**_

_Things have always seemed to go bad when it comes to you, Bella__**  
All the rainbows out of heaven  
I'll only steal them when I can **_

_And for you I can__****_

And me I'm just your soldier

_Well, ain't that the thruth__**  
An heirloom to a basket queen  
And all the blisters in our fevered  
And only silence killed my dreams  
If you want he'll give you slippers  
Shoot an arrow on past the sun  
Or be the keeper always of my mind and heart  
You think you got control, you don't, **_

No, they have always manipulated you, darling. Who's to say, they aren't doing it right now.  
**You'll never know, you'll never know ** You never saw it, but maybe one day you will.

**You'll be the keeper of the Holy Grail ** Not just the keeper, you are the Holy Grail**  
You sieze it quick, you dare not fail ** Always following your heart and trying to safe us all.**  
You're the only survivor of your holy quest ** You have the purity to safe us all**  
Or is it best you go unseen**

_If Maria, Alice or Victoria spot you, it will be the end for all of us._

_Please darling, stay safe. Don't do anything rash. I need to have a chance at seeing what it is that is between us._

Ofcourse, Bella wouldn't hear my silent plea, but it made me feel somewhat more at ease, while I tried to figure a way out of here.

Maria had taken a huge hit with the reduction of her forces and she had called everyone back together to regroup. I just hoped she would place me in some weak group again.

I took out 10 of her soldiers, leaving her with a group of 28, including me and her.

Ofcourse, I would never fight with her, although she relied on the fact that I would grew tired of her torture and offered her my allegiance. _Fuck that, bitch!_

If she was dividing us into 4 groups again, it meant we would be in a group of 6 or 7 at the most, including me. The odds were turning into my favour and the bitch was just too stupid to notice.

I strained myself to hear her conversation with Alice and this time I could hear both sides.

"No, Maria, for all I know they could be halfway to China by now. I'm staying in Berlin. You never know they might be stupid enough to actually believe me and walk right into our trap.

However, I need you to send us at least 4 of your older vampires. I have reason to believe they are not alone anymore. She just disappeared from my vision and something or someone is causing it!"

"Alice, your mate has taken out 10 of my soldiers, I can't afford to miss another 4."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I asked for the older ones. You rely on the strenght of the newborns, the olders are just to keep them in check. You'll just have to strategize and find some way to do that with less of the older ones. I really need them, Maria. We can't afford to lose them once they get here."

"Well, if we attack them today, then you won't need them."

"We don't even know if they are there. If they have left, we are only loosing time. Send me those 4 now or our deal is off!"

"Don't threaten me, missy. If our deal is off then there is also no need for me to keep dragging around your mate with me."

"NO! Don't hurt Jasper, please, I'll do anything."

"Stop your whining and find them again. I'll send you 2, but no more!"

"Ok, that'll do. I'll let you know as soon as I see anything. I do advice you attack as soon as possible."

"Sure, sure. Adios, Alice."

"Bye."

So, 2 vampires less to worry about and Alice is blind to the whereabouts of Bella. This day is looking better, that's for sure.

BPOV

We had called Carlisle yesterday and asked them to go to Paris. Seth had left immediately to go pick them up. We couldn't ask the Cullens to come to Holland, where we were now, because we had to be sure that our whereabouts stayed hidden from Alice's visions.

Seth came barging into our hotelroom with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett hot on his tail, no pun intented.

"Anyone following you?" Jake asked as he jumped to his feet to embrace his wolf brother.

"Nope and I ran after them to cover up their scent." Seth said proudly.

A chorus of Edward's and Bella's broke out as the Cullens swooped us up into their arms.

The pack just moved as far away as they could from the smelly vampires, while Rosalie glared at them in disgust.

"What's happening, son?" Carlisle asked, while he calmly took a seat on the coach.

Esme smiled at Jake, but quickly turned away when she saw they weren't going to return the gesture.

Ofcourse, Emmett had to offer some kind of remark as he walked slowly towards the pack.

"Damn, you guys smell like wet dog. You should really change cologne's."

"You don't smell all that good either, leech." Leah growled.

"Ooh that girl has got some balls. Aren't you scared of the big vampire?" He smirked as he stood right in front of her now.

"What? Haha! Well, aren't you scared that the big bad wolf is going to get you?" She sarcastically asked.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room and with that the tension was gone from the room as even the wolves cracked a smile.

Leave it to Emmett.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, we should tell you why we asked you to come here." Edward said as he took the spotlight again.

"As you told us, Victoria and Alice are working together. Alice left us a message telling us how Victoria created a newborn army and they are after Bella. She told us to come to Berlin where she would be waiting along with the family. We were already convinced of her lie and contacted you to help us fight off the newborns. We also discovered that the wolves create a blind spot in Alice's visions. That's why I had you flying to Paris and had a wolf guide you from there, that way she wouldn't see you or where you were headed. There is something else. Jasper has disappeared. We have reason to believe he is not with Alice, but still we will need to figure out a way to find out where he is. Bella's heart set on saving Jasper, so we will need to get to Berlin without Alice's knowledge of our arrival and then we will need to capture her to find out the rest. We don't know how many newborns will be with her, but we will need all the help we can get. Are you with us?" Edward looked straight into the eyes of Carlisle.

"Hell yes!" Emmett hollered as he jumped up from the couch and flexed his muscles. Rosalie smacked him up the head, before offering me a small smile.

"I'm in." She said.

"I'll follow Carlisle, whatever he decides." Esme whispered as she shook her head at Emmett's antics.

"Son, you know I am not a fan of violence and this concerns Alice." Edward dropped his head in his hands and sighed defeated. "However, Alice has wronged our family on many accounts. Justice has long been overdue. I will stand by your side the entire time, son." Carlisle said, causing Edward to look up at him in utter disbelief.

"Really?" Edward whispered.

"Ofcourse, son. Alice has lied, deceived and in doing so caused us all pain for so long. She deserves whatever is coming now." I had never heard Carlisle speak with a venom dripping voice before and it frightened me beyond belief. Noticing my rigid posture he turned towards me.

"You, Jasper and Edward have been hurt the most by her actions, Bella. I truly look upon you as my daughter and I can not overlook the fact that all of your pain has been unnecessary. If Alice had never interfered, the hearts of all three of you would never have been harmed in such ways. It pains me to see the struggle upon your faces and my blood boils when I think that Alice is the cause of it all. And the choices she has made recently have proven that she has no loyalty what so ever towards the Cullen family. She deserves to be punished." He pulled me into a tight hug and although his words were barely whispers they still caused me to shiver involuntarely.

"Wrath is upon you now, Alice and there is no escape!" To say I was shocked at Esme's outburst was an understatement. In the last hour I had heard the two most compassionate and loving people I had ever met utter venom filled statement of revenge.

Thank God I never pissed them off!

**Well, that's it for today. **

**My brain is on overload.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**


	24. Chapter 24 : Battlefield

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"You, Jasper and Edward have been hurt the most by her actions, Bella. I truly look upon you as my daughter and I can not overlook the fact that all of your pain has been unnecessary. If Alice had never interfered, the hearts of all three of you would never have been harmed in such ways. It pains me to see the struggle upon your faces and my blood boils when I think that Alice is the cause of it all. And the choices she has made recently have proven that she has no loyalty what so ever towards the Cullen family. She deserves to be punished." He pulled me into a tight hug and although his words were barely whispers they still caused me to shiver involuntarely.

"Wrath is upon you now, Alice and there is no escape!" To say I was shocked at Esme's outburst was an understatement. In the last hour I had heard the two most compassionate and loving people I had ever met utter venom filled statement of revenge.

_Thank God I never pissed them off!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

We were approaching the hotel in Berlin where Alice was waiting for us.

The wolves took our head and tail, in which they successfully covered up our scents.

We didn't know what to expect and we needed to preceed very cautiously.

We had 5 vampires in our team, 10 werewolves and 1 human.

(AN: vamps: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett; werewolves: Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul; the human is obviously Bella)

We were still standing in the forest, out of view, contemplating our next move.

"Edward, can you hear anyone's thoughts?" I whispered as I turned to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if literally sifting through the many different voices in his head.

"There are 5 vampires in her hotelroom. Alice, Victoria, Riley and 2 other vampires, Maria sent her." _Maria?! She's in on this too! This is just too much!_

"Maria and her army is headed to Berlin as well, but they won't be coming to the hotel. Alice told them to set up post in a forest about 20 miles from here. Jasper is with them."

_Maria has Jasper? He's not here? Oh my god! _

"Breathe, Bella! We'll figure this out." Edward soothed as he stroked my cheek.

"How many newborns, Edward? We'll need to get Jasper out first. Otherwise, one of them might warn Maria and she'll take off with him." I whisper-yelled. Hysteria was claiming my body. Jacob pulled me into a tight hug and as my cheek was pressed against his chest, I felt all tension leave my body. The even thumping of his heartbeat at my ear, caused a calming effect. I looked up to him and silently thanked him. He kissed my forehead and then we turned our attention back to Edward.

"Apparently, Jasper has taken several out back in Brussels. Maria is now accompanied by 22 soldiers, seeing how Jasper refuses to join their forces." Edward whispered back.

"14 against 23, can we make it?" Jacob asked as he never broke his gaze upon my face.

"14? What are you talking about Jake? There are 16 of us." I was starting to get really annoyed. They were planning on leaving me out of this again and I didn't like it one bit.

"You'll have to stay here with Esme, love. It's too dangerous for you out there." Edward interjected.

"The hell I am! Jasper is out there! You guys can fight all you want, but I'm taking the time to get to Jasper. All you have to do is make sure they are distracted and don't notice me sneaking around." I growled _ Yup, I actually growled towards vampires and werewolves. Who's the fragile human now?_

"Distract them? Bella, we won't be able to distract them from your scent, they're newborns for God's sake." Edward hissed back at me.

"Then use me as bait. Edward, you can go after Maria, since you can hear her thoughts and the rest stay behind me untill the newborns are close enough. They will be too concentrated on my scent to do anything else." I started to like strategizing. _Was this what Jasper used to do? Wow, must have been a real power trip._

"It's useless. She'll never waver from her decision." Edward whispered to Carlisle, probably in response to something he thought.

"I think it's a good plan and I say we do it that way as well." Sam, the Alpha, said.

"One thing, I am not leaving her side. You can fight, but I will stay at her side to protect her. You never know when a newborn might break through the defenses." Esme said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. The others just nodded and then we were off.

After fifteen minutes I found myself walking towards the clearing deep in the forest. I could smell the sweet scents of different vampires, but this time it was a sickening smell.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and struggled to keep my breathing even.

Then I stopped and just stood there, pretending to take in the beauty of the surrounding, while I was actually scanning the three lines. I spotted him to my right, perched against a three. His shoulders were slumped and he looked much paler than I had ever seen him look. His eyes were locked on mine and conveyed nothing but pure terror. I didn't move towards him, not yet at least. The forest started to echo with growls and snarls and my heartbeat unwillingly picked up it's pace. I prayed a small and silent prayer inside my mind.

_Please, God, don't let me die tonight. Help me save Jasper. Please God._

_

* * *

  
_

**JPOV**

A party of 10 had broken into the hotel room, delivering the wonderful news that Bella and Edward were gone. Relief and happiness washed over me. Ofcourse, it was not long lived.

After the failed mission, we had moved to Germany.

From several conversations between Alice and Maria I was aware of the fact that we were close to Berlin and Alice would contact us when Bella showed up.

Although Alice was blind for the moment, she had been a very close friend of Bella's and felt confident in predicting her moves. _Close friend, my ass! Conniving little bitch!_

She wasn't certain if they were already aware of her deception, but if they were it wouldn't change the course they were on. Alice felt confident that they would try to contact her and needed her visions to get to me. As soon as that happened, she would contact Maria to attack at the hotel. My heart broke again, because I knew she was right. Bella was a fierce protector of all that she loved. She would gladly sacrifice herself to save others. She had already attempted to save us by offering her life, back in Phoenix. And that was just against one nomad. Now I was captured by an entire army, she would stop at nothing.

That's when I saw the most magnificent apparition. Left from me, standing in the middle of the clearing stood an angel. Her brown hair blowing in the wind, her pale skin almost glowing under the sun. The smile that had crept up, quickly vanished when I heard her heartbeat.

_Fuck, she's really here!_

Then she looked at me, her eyes conveying love and peace.

_Peace? You're walking straight into the lion's den. Get out of here, Bella!_

I was screaming inside my head, but no sound seemed to leave my lips.

Out of nowhere, the newborns started charging at her. Maria staying at the rear of the bloodcrazed mob. If I was human, I probably would have had an heart attack from the fear that consumed me.

Bella took slow steps back, egging them on. And then she stopped, smiling a sadistic smile.

_What the hell, girl! Run! Like that'll save her! Shut up! Run run run!_

Then I saw them, several large snarling wolves, flanked by my family. Well, my family save one, the bitch of hell.

Esme flitted to where Bella was and took her on her back.

"To the right, Esme, just beyond the three line." The angel spoke as she guided Esme to where I was. I didn't pay much attention to the fight as my eyes were trained on Bella.

She stopped right in front of me.

"Here, eat this." She said as she tossed me her backpack, frantically looking around her.

I opened the bag and inside were several bunnies. I didn't hesitate as I took out the first and bit down. Greedily sucking out all of it's lifeforce. I repeated the process 6 times, untill there were no bunnies left. When I looked up, I saw Esme crouched in front of Bella.

There were three newborns approaching her from different sides. There was no way that Esme could save Bella on her own. I pushed Bella behind me and went into a defensive crouch as well. I heard the thundering sound of two boulders smashed together and knew that Esme had initiated a fight, leaving me to handle the other two. I was still weakened, but I felt confident enough that I could handle these two. I sent them all the pain I could muster and listened to their wails of anguish. I must have projected to much, because when I glanced back at Bella, I could see her pulling her hair and her face contorted in pain. _Nice going, Whitlock!_

I reigned the pain back in and the newborns were back into their bloodcrazed state.

I heard the ripping sound of metal all around the forest, but didn't pay to much attention to it.

One of them suddenly attacked and stupid bugger did exactly what I expected. With his arms stretched out in front of me, thinking he would get an easy grip on me. I sidestepped him and ripped of his arms. _Motherfucker, nobody messes with me! I chewed out your newborn asses for a living once! _ The other one locked his arms around me from behind. _Oh shit!_

And then out of nowhere, he was suddenly gone. I flew onto the first one and continued ripping him apart. Esme was taking care of the sneaky one that had jumped me.

"Bella, if Esme comes back, you have to go with her. Get as far away from here as possible."

"No!" She exclaimed as she looked around the forest, probably looking at my family and her friends. _Why does she have to be so damn stubborn!_

"We'll make it, don't worry. You have to worry about you now, nobody else." I hissed at her.

"So that Alice can see me and come after me with her 4 little friends. I don't think so. We're going to wipe out this bunch and then we are going to head back to her hotel as a united front. She'll never know what hit her!" She growled a little between her words. _Damn, that was hot as hell!_ I just nodded at her, too stunned to speak. _She does have a point, Whitlock! That girl has got some brains, you know that right!_

A painful howl filled the air and when I looked over at the battlefield, I could see the russet coloured wolf lying on the ground.

"Jake" Bella whispered, just before she ran towards him. _What the hell! She's just running into the middle of this battle. Get her out of there, Whitlock!_

I flung myself towards her, but before I could reach her, Edward had already sweeped her up and put her on his back. He pointed out Jake to Esme, who quickly dragged Jake away from the battlescene. When I noticed a newborn coming from behind her, I didn't hesitate and lunged at him, releasing all my pent up fear, anger, pain and anguish onto him. He crumbled before my eyes under the heavy weight of emotions and I ripped his head off as he still lied into a fetus position. _Serves you right, bastard!_

From the corner of my eye, I spotted the retreating form of my maker. _Oh like hell you do!_ I ran after her, before she could make her big escape.

"I've been waiting for this for ages, you bitch!" I hissed at her as I blocked her path.

"Jasper, that's no way to talk to your sire." She said as she scolded me.

"I will talk to you any way I see fit, you whore!" I growled.

"Now now, think Jasper. I gave you life, I gave you everything. Without me you never would have had Alice." I growled at that. "Or Bella. You would have been six feet under ages ago. You should be thanking me, instead of picking a fight with me. I gave you everything."

I couldn't listen to her crap any longer as I lunged for her. Her back hit a tree, but she just smirked at me. We circled each other for a long time, before she finally decided to make her move. She sprung and I caught her mid-air, ripping off a leg in the process.

She gazed down at herself in shock and I chuckled.

Her face contorted in pure rage as she tried to attack me again, this time exposing her neck to me. I didn't hesitate as I bit down and severed her head in the process.

I threw her into one of the burning pyres and didn't look back as I made my way back to Bella. The fight was coming to an end and there were only 3 more newborns standing.

My family could handle them, so I took Bella to Jake.

"Jake, Oh my God." She wept as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I'll be fine, Bells. Don't worry about me okay. Doctor Fang just set my bones and they are already healing. Sssh, honey, I'll be okay." He soothed her as he ran his big copper hand through her hair and across her cheeks. I pushed down the jealousy that tried to show it's ugly little head and reassured myself by chanting 'She's my soulmate' over and over again in my head. The fact that both of them were radiating pure love, didn't help my case though.

_She's my soulmate, she's my soulmate, she's my soulmate..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**Review please.**

**And untill next time.**

**BTW a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read my story so far.**


	25. AN concerning chapter 23

**Dear readers,**

**I've had some troubles with chapter 23**

**You should be able to read it now, although the name says chapter 25. **

**It isn't 25, it is in fact chapter 23.**

**So please, go read that chapter first, before going to Battlefield.**

**Thx**

**Till next time.**

**Shirley**


	26. Chapter 26 : Remember

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

"Jake, Oh my God." She wept as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I'll be fine, Bells. Don't worry about me okay. Doctor Fang just set my bones and they are already healing. Sssh, honey, I'll be okay." He soothed her as he ran his big copper hand through her hair and across her cheeks. I pushed down the jealousy that tried to show it's ugly little head and reassured myself by chanting 'She's my soulmate' over and over again in my head. The fact that both of them were radiating pure love, didn't help my case though.

_She's my soulmate, she's my soulmate, she's my soulmate..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

_Caspar and I were walking around in the gardens at my father's castle in York._

_All of the sudden Caspar pushed me against a tree._

"_I covet thee now!" He said huskily, before pressing his lips urgently against mine._

"_Thou hast me, body and soul." I groaned as I felt his erection pressing into my stomach._

"_Tonight, I'll feast on thee." He moaned as I rubbed myself against him._

_Unable to control himself any longer, he pushed up my dress and untied my undergarment. As my undergarment hit the floor, he untied his pants and freed his erection._

"_Willst thou have me?" He asked while nibbling the sensitive skin on my neck._

"_Always, forever." I answered him before a long moan escaped my lips, as he filled me completely. He started to thrust into me at a furious pace, going deeper and faster than he had ever gone._

"_Thou arest mine... and for no other man... As they look upon... thy beauty... I am consumed... by the need... to possess thee...Do I pos...possess...thee...wife...Have...I all...of thee...forever...promisest...thou...that?" He said between thrusts and as my climax hit me I repeated the words I had spoken before._

"_Alwaaaaaaaaayssssss, forever." I breathed._

I woke up sweating and glancing around I noticed I had fallen asleep on Jake's chest.

Jacob was still vast asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I stayed as still as I possibly could. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper watching us intently.

"Morning, Jasper." I whispered as I turned my head a little, still careful not to wake Jake.

"Goodmorning, darlin'." Jasper said as he moved closer to where I was.

"So..." I started, but I didn't really know what I could possibly say to him. The last time I had spoken to him, he had ran off thinking I was some kind of mental patient.

"So..." He repeated as he started pulling at a seam on his pants.

"I'm sorry Bella for not believing you. I've been a vampire for 150 years and I've seen some pretty fucked up shit and still I distrusted you, while you have always been so pure and honest. Can you forgive me?" He whispered, still keeping his eyes fixed on his pants.

"Sure, it's quite a tale after all and I don't know what I would have done if someone told me the same thing." I said as I reached out for his hand, but in doing so I had shifted my body too roughly and I could hear the groan coming from my werewolf friend.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Jake." I said frantically as I rubbed his arm tentatively.

"It's okay, just let me sleep a little longer, please." Jake croaked as he closed his eyes again.

I lifted myself from his body and plopped myself down indian-style on the ground in front of Jasper.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, there is nothing to forgive, Jasper. It was a natural reaction."

He breathed in relief as he finally looked up at me.

"So how are we going to do this? I mean sure, I'm attracted to you, but this situation is still very strange to me." I felt the blood ruch to my face at his admittance. _Jasper is attracted to me. _My heartbeat sped up and I involuntarely thought about the dream I had earlier. My breathing came out ragged and my eyelids drooped a little. Jasper moved back a little bit, probably responding to the huge amount of lust I was sending out.

I shook my head and tried to regain control of my breathing. After a couple of minutes I succeeded and dared to look at him again.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he just chuckled as he stared curiously at me, probably wondering what had brought this on.

"I remembered a dream I had and it was quite vivid." I told him, feeling absolutely mortified.

This time he full out laughed at me.

"Well, if this is how people react to dreams, I sure as hell wished I could still sleep." He said between his laughter.

"Pray tell, darlin'. What kind of dream provoked such a reaction?" I paled as he asked me the one question I really didn't want to answer.

The silence was broken by the ringing sound of my cell phone. _Saved by the bell. Or ring? Whatever. Thank God for cell phones!_

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" _The frantic voice of Edward sounded in my ear and I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics.

"Yes, Edward."

"_Where are you? Are you okay?" _

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. I'm with Jake at the hotel."

_"Well we are at Alice's hotel and they are gone. Alice probably figured it out when she couldn't see Maria any more. Anyway they are gone. Whatever you do stay with Jake! We'll be there shortly."_

He didn't give me anymore time to answer, because the line went dead.

"That was weird." I muttered as I stared at my phone.

"I agree, however we do have the advantage of being unseen by Alice's vision in the company of Jacob. Don't worry, darlin'. I won't let anything happen to you." Jasper said as he lifted my chin to look at him. His eyes, so different from Caspars, but still so similar were still of a very piercing nature and I didn't doubt for one moment that he could see straight into my soul.

"Change me." I whispered, causing his eyes to widen and his hand to leave my face.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"You heard me, change me. I'm of no use to you as a human. I'm just a sitting duck now. I need to be able to protect you as well and not always be kept hidden." I said passionately.

"No, Bella. Not like this, not now." He growled as he got up and paced the room.

* * *

**JPOV**

_What is she thinking? I can't do this and certainly not now. I've barely eaten enough to sustain me for a day, let alone to change someone. Besides she would be writhing in pain for 3 days and then she would certainly be an easy target. _

_We wouldn't be able to move her due to her screams and movements and she wouldn't be able to defend herself if they decide to rip her head off. No this is not a possibility! Besides I want the time to get to know her first and ease her into a relationship with me, I will NOT force her into this life and take away her options. _

_No, I can not allow this right now. If we are safe and we are completely in love, then I will gladly make her one of us, but not for these reasons and certainly not under these circumstances. No!_

"Bella, I can not. One day I might, if we are truly committed to eachother and there are no dangers forcing our hand, then I will make you mine in every sense of the word. Not like this, darlin'." I pleaded with her to understand and she did.

Her eyes softened as she took my hands into hers and gazed into my eyes. _Oh Lord, those eyes! They suck me in deeper with every passing second, whirling pools of endless chocolate. Delicious and gorgeous. _An involuntary sigh escaped me as I got lost in her eyes and my body warmed up slightly at the feelings it invoked from deep within. _What is happening to me? I never experienced any thing like this._

Suddenly my mind was assaulted by flashbacks of former dreams. Dreams I had not recalled for over 150 years.

_Someone that looked like me, only in very old attire, pulling out a maiden from the water. A brownhaired and browneyed beauty._

_The same man, helping up the lady after she passed out and walking along with her towards a castle, while their arms were linked together._

_The ancient me, writing letters and handing them over to someone that looks like Rosalie, while following the girl into a corridor and then waiting for her to hand it over to the lady, that looked like Bella._

_Me, on my knee sliding a ring on Bella's finger._

_Me, saving Bella from someone that looks like James. _

_Me, marrying Bella._

_Me, making love to Bella on a ship._

_Me, making love to Bella for the first time._

_Me, making love to Bella against a tree in a garden, while begging her to let me possess her._

_Me, trying to make Bella leave as I'm sick with the Plague._

_Me, standing around corners, gazing at Bella as she interacts with other people._

_Me, crying for a love lost, as my lady told me she had no memory of us courting_

So many memories assaulted my brain that it felt as if my head were to split in two at any time. I looked up at Bella in wonder and she just looked back at me in confusion.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked worriedly at me.

"I don't know. I think I remember." As soon as I said the words, Bella's eyes grew wide and a huge smile lit up her face.

_It's true! It's all true!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that's another finished chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**As always, please review.**

**I just hope there won't be anymore problems with viewing the chapters.**

**Bye bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 : Celebration

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

So many memories assaulted my brain that it felt as if my head were to split in two at any time. I looked up at Bella in wonder and she just looked back at me in confusion.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She asked as she looked worriedly at me.

"I don't know. I think I remember." As soon as I said the words, Bella's eyes grew wide and a huge smile lit up her face.

_It's true! It's all true!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett had tried sniffing out Alice, but her trail suddenly ended in Frankfürt.

Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul had followed Victoria's trail, but that trail also ended quite suddenly once they reached the Belgian border.

Riley's trail had not been that difficult to follow and Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady took him out.

Quil and Jake stayed with me at all times to protect me just in case one of them would show up.

Edward and Jasper both had followed one of the vampires belonging to Maria's army and were both successful in disposing them.

After the hunt, we all returned back to the house in Forks. Alice wouldn't be able to see us heading back home and the pack was yearning to see their loved ones again.

Despite the fact that Alice and Victoria were still on the lose out there, we thought a small celebration was in order. Let me tell you a party hosted by vampires, involving werewolves and a human was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

The Cullens had a massive music collection containing music of all era's and every possible genre, but apparently their favorite's ranged from the sixties, seventies and eighties and that was exactly what they played the entire evening. Esme had ordered in a massive amount of food and the pack didn't waist time in devouring every last crumb they could get their paws on. I had barely taken two bites of my pizza as Jasper tugged my hand and started twirling me around. When I could hardly catch my breath, he reluctantly let me go, only to be swept away by Edward again. Rock 'n Roll, Disco, Hard Rock, Soft Rock, Punk, ... you name it, we danced to it. When I finally got away from these men and settled myself against Jake's warm chest, I finally took the time to take a good look at my family and friends.

The stereo system was blaring out Thunderstruck by AC/DC, to which Emmett was pretending to play air guitar. Carlisle was headbanging, which just made me crack up. Edward was shaking his head in disapproval, while Esme was giggling at her husband's antics. Rose's hair really brought up wind as she joined Carlisle in his headbanging. Jasper was just jumping up and down while shouting 'Thunder'. Paul was shifting back and forth, as if it was a dance move and the rest of the pack were just rubbing their stomach after eating too much.

Out of nowhere, Carlisle's face suddenly flashed in front of me.

"Come on, Bella. This is a time to be joyous. Dance with me." I just stared at him in pure horror. _He doesn't seriously believe me to go shaking my head like some idiot, is he? Yup I think he is. _I shook my head feeling totally mortified. Jasper picking up on my emotions, just burst out laughing.

"Em, put on another tune, will ya!" He shouted as he saundered towards me.

'Endless love' came on and Jasper pulled me to my feet, which were already killing me. His strong arms circled my waist as I held the back of his neck.

That's when he started singing to me.

_**My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright **_

_**My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make **_

_**And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do... **_

_**And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love **_

_**Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun **_

_**Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms **_

_**And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind **_

_**'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love **_

_**Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom **_

_**Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind **_

_**And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love **_

As the song ended, we just stood there, gazing into each others eyes. Everything that had been there had now disappeared and we were in the middle of our own world, containing only us.

After a while our bubble was burst by Emmett, who picked me up and threw me in the air a couple of times. I growled inwardly at the intrusion, but the annoyance quickly evaporated as I felt myself getting sick.

"Cut it out, Em. She's feeling nauseated." Jasper said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Emmett had placed me back onto the ground.

Edward had taken up a corner in the room and sat sulking, while keeping an eye on me at all times. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed me as I took in his pained face.

"Hey" I whispered as I sat myself down in front of him.

"Hi." Edward wouldn't meet my eyes, but I could see the pain evident on his face and it broke my heart to know that I was the one to cause him such pain.

"You'll find her some day. I know you will." I said as I took his hands between mine.

"What are you talking about Bella? There has always been only you and that'll never change. I'll just have to face the fact, that I'm destined to be the odd one out, the loner, the single one." His voice broke over ever word he said.

"You were my first love, Edward and I will love you forever for that. You will always have a piece of my heart that noone can touch. Remember that, Edward." I said as I looked into his eyes. I didn't realize I had started crying untill Edward softly wiped them away with his thumb.

"I know Bella. Is it so wrong to want everything? I want every piece of your heart. I had been struggling with the pain of losing you every day, untill you came back. I realized your heart could have belonged to another and I forced myself to accept it. But to see your heart belonging to my brother, Bella. That's a feat worse than death. Love, you were always the light in my darkness. I don't know if I can ever handle seeing you two together, but I'll try.

I really only want your happiness. My desires are meaningless as long as they don't bring you happiness. Promise me, that as soon as you feel unhappy, you'll come to me. I'll wait for you forever, love. Please, promise me." I could see Esme sobbing in the corner at the undying devotion her son showed towards a woman that belonged to another. My own tears fell and my own heart broke for the unrequited love that haunted Edward's heart. I gave him the only thing I could, my word.

"I promise Edward. Just remember that I will always love you." I said as I softly pressed my lips to his. I didn't know what inspired me to do so, but it just seemed fitting at that time.

I slowly turned around and made my way to my soul, my heart and my everything, my Jasper.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had heard Bella when she told me that day in Alaske that she had given up everything for me, but to feel and see the agony and heartbreak on my brother's face as well as on Bella's, it finally made me comprehend the extend of what she went through to find me and have me.

The guilt that consumed me was of a graver nature than I had ever experienced. I had felt guilt for killing of hundreds of newborns and thousands of humans, but this guilt was crippling.

Why did the Fates decide to make a mockery of our hearts? Had Cupid become bored and decided to play a game with us, seeing how we could live forever and could use the distraction? The Gods had played an evil game with ones as pure as Bella and Edward. Their hearts had been untainted and I became the black smear on their hearts. Self-loathing filled every fiber of my body as I slowly backed away from Bella's approaching figure.

I had done nothing to deserve such a selfless love, a love that sacrificed all she had ever had for just one touch or word from me. I was a monster in every sense of the word and I couldn't allow to corrupt such a pure angel.

I ran.

* * *

**So another chapter finished.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28 : Vampire hunter

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

Why did the Fates decide to make a mockery of our hearts? Had Cupid become bored and decided to play a game with us, seeing how we could live forever and could use the distraction? The Gods had played an evil game with ones as pure as Bella and Edward. Their hearts had been untainted and I became the black smear on their hearts. Self-loathing filled every fiber of my body as I slowly backed away from Bella's approaching figure.

I had done nothing to deserve such a selfless love, a love that sacrificed all she had ever had for just one touch or word from me. I was a monster in every sense of the word and I couldn't allow to corrupt such a pure angel.

I ran.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

I had barely ran for half a mile, when I get slammed back by some unseen force. I jumped back onto my feet and ran full force ahead, only to be spiralled backwards again. _What the hell is going on? _I tried a third, a fourth and then a fifth time, only to come up with the same result. As I prepared for a sixth attempt, I felt someone's amusement and whirled around swifter than humanly possible.

"You can keep pounding on that thing all night if you wish, but it won't do you any good." The girl I recognized as Angela said.

"What is this?" I asked with a hint of authority.

"A forcefield, ofcourse. I placed it around the house to make sure that everything that is out, stays out and everything that's in, stays in. No running today, Romeo." She giggled.

_Oh yeah, Bella mentioned she was a witch. What! Stay's in? That means I can't get out of here! Damnit!_

"Why would you do that?" I questioned.

"Van Helsing invited me to a wicked party and I wouldn't want your bitchy ex to come and chew out our asses. So I thought, I help out a little bit. They won't be able to get through there, even if they bought a monster truck." Angela responded. _Ok, the bitchy ex part I get, but who the hell is Van Helsing? I thought he was just a fictional character. Is he real? Is he coming to hunt us down?_

"Is Van Helsing close?" I asked rather shakily.

"Right inside that house and remember none of you will be able to get out of here." She whispered

_Oh shit!! We are all gonna die!_

"Maybe, we should stay out here then." I whispered back at her, while looking for a big three to hide behind. Angela just giggled, shook her head and headed towards the house.

_She's a witch, but she's still human. He wouldn't hurt her. Me on the other hand ... You're Jasper fucking Whitlock, the God of War, now get your ass inside that house and strategize. You need to kill the fucker before he lays a hand on one of your family._

I ran at full speed to the house, picking up Angela on the way.

When we got inside I saw Edward whispering in Bella's ear, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was looking around in search of this vampire hunter.

"Van Helsing, I missed you." Angela exclaimed and I immediately looked up, but there was no response.

_What? He's a fucking ghost now! Oh my God, we won't be able to even see his attack!_

Edward broke down in howling laughter and when I looked around, I noticed the entire family staring at me in amusement, even the pack was shaking with silent laughter.

"What in God's name is going on here?" I yelled in frustration.

"Nothing." Bella giggled, before lunging herself into Angela's open arms.

"Missed you too, miss Halliwell." She whispered.

_Halliwell? Wasn't Angela a Weber. I would bet all my money, the minister is called Weber. Oh my God, is she a bastard child?_

Edward broke down laughing again and I growled at him.

_Don't mock me and stay out of my head._

"It's just too amusing, Jasper." Edward said between chuckles.

"I don't understand this! The most famous vampire hunter is in our house and you guys are just kicking back and mocking the one person that wants to save this bunch of idiots!" I was getting pretty worked up and someone better had to tell me what was going on soon.

"Jasper...I am Van Helsing." Bella said and my eyes grew the size of saucers.

"What you're a descendant from him? You've infiltrated our family...to kill us? No, Bella, tell me it isn't true. Darlin', this can not be." I fell to my knees as I held my head between my hands. _She, who was to be my soulmate, was also the one out to destroy us all. Faith, how can one be as cruel as you._

"No, Jasper, ... they are... just.... code names." She told me between giggles.

_Well, don't you feel like an ass now, Whitlock? Sure do, sure do!_

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

Bella engaged herself into conversation with Angela after that and I just sulked in a corner. I had never in my life felt like a bigger fool and to have my family keep up the charade and watch my foolishness didn't made me feel better in the least.

_Maybe Fool of War or God of stupidness would be better fitting from now on._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

_Oh my God, never in a million years had I seen this coming!_

I was talking to Angela, when I noticed Seth staring intently at her. I waved a couple of times to catch his attention, but his gaze never wavered. The party had resumed and many of the others were dancing or eating, but not Seth. He just stayed immobile for over an hour, staring at Angela. It wasn't untill Jake kicked him that he broke his stare and finally turned his head. Jacob grinned at me in a conspiring manner and I quickly took Angela by the arm and dragged her towards them.

"Seth, this Angela. Angela, Seth." I said, but it was as if they didn't even hear me. Seth beamed at her, his eyes glistening with unspoken affection, while Angela shyly turned her head. _What does this mean for Ben? __Meh, Ben Schwen. _

I left them to their own devices as I made my way through the crowd in search of Jasper.

He was still sulking in his corner.

"You're really up for candidate as the new Sullen Cullen right now." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood, he just looked at me in confusion.

"Edward is in my opinion the Sullen Cullen, but I might have to rethink that right about now." I explained and I could see the corners of his mouth turn up a little.

"So, here we are, two people of the opposite sex, who are clearly attracted to eachother at a party. What to do? What to do?" I spoke confidently, although I could feel the nerves kicking in.

"Maybe, we could get to know each other a little bit better." He said as he fidgeted with the seam of his pants again. _Man, he sure has some kind of fascination with his pants._

About an hour later, I had learned the entire history of one Jasper Whitlock aka Jasper Hale.

When he told me about Maria and the newborn army, I could feel my blood start to boil, but then I realized he had had his revenge and maybe he could finally put this all behind him.

He told me about Alice and how she had led him to the Cullens and all her visions, which made them fall in love, although they all turned out to be false in the end.

He told me some things about his human life, his sisters Mary and Anna, his brother Adam and the dreams he finally recalled today. He told me his favourite colour was green and his favourite food was zebra, which he had only tasted two times in his entire existence.

His favourite bands were Pavlov's dog, Deep purple, Dire Straits and Led Zeppelin. He was totally obsessed with the Confederate army, because he had been a part of it once. By the time he finished and asked me to tell me about my life, I found myself yawning terribly and decided to save it for another day.

I went upstairs to Rose's room and was out before I could even say another word.

* * *

**So, he didn't get far.**

**Hope you liked it and untill next time.**

**Reviews please.**

**Thx for all the reviews.**

**Love ya guys.**

**Bye bye**


	29. Chapter 29 : Advice

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

About an hour later, I had learned the entire history of one Jasper Whitlock aka Jasper Hale.

When he told me about Maria and the newborn army, I could feel my blood start to boil, but then I realized he had had his revenge and maybe he could finally put this all behind him.

He told me about Alice and how she had led him to the Cullens and all her visions, which made them fall in love, although they all turned out to be false in the end.

He told me some things about his human life, his sisters Mary and Anna, his brother Adam and the dreams he finally recalled today. He told me his favourite colour was green and his favourite food was zebra, which he had only tasted two times in his entire existence. His favourite bands were Pavlov's dog, Deep purple, Dire Straits and Led Zeppelin. He was totally obsessed with the Confederate army, because he had been a part of it once. By the time he finished and asked me to tell me about my life, I found myself yawning terribly and decided to save it for another day.

I went upstairs to Rose's room and was out before I could even say another word.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

As Bella left for the night, I decided to speak to Angela about all this. After all she had been the first witness to everything that had happened and she was also a teenage girl like Bella.

After we had secluded ourselves, she started to tell all about Bella's search for Edward and her time travelling, her discovery that I was her soulmate, her search for me, finding me in Alaska and finally the depression after my rejection. I could feel her anger building up inside of her as she mentioned the state she was in as they travelled to London and I quickly sent her some calm. She sighed in relief as she finished her story, which ended with her going back to Forks.

"Why did you ask anyway? You aren't still doubting her, are you?" She suddenly asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me.

"No, no, just trying to fill in some missing pieces and I would also like to ask you for your advice." I admitted as I stared up at her.

"Well, shoot, Ares." She muttered as she smirked at me. _Ares? The Greek god of war? I can live with that code name._

"Well, miss Halliwell." I chuckled a little at the silly code name "I believe that everything she told me is true, I have found myself being drawn to her and to be honest, I've had some dirty thoughts about her when she was still dating Edward." Angela shuddered at my admission and shook her head as if attempting to rid it of an offensive image I had implanted by telling her this. "But I would like to take things slow. I have rushed into a relationship with Alice, as did Bella concerning Edward. I would like to get to know her and let us slowly drift towards eachother, before we commit ourselves to another relationship. But I haven't tried to woo a woman for over 150 years. Alice didn't need wooing, she just told me the outcomes of her so called visions and that was it. I'm feeling quite terrified, as I have no idea what so ever to what a woman these days expect of a man and what the right way is to go about these matters. Could you help me, Angela?" She just stared blankly at me and as I gauged her emotions I noticed the amusement and awe she was feeling. Amusement at my lack of knowledge concerning these matters, but her awe, I had no idea.

"Sure, maybe you could start by asking her out on a date. A dinner, a movie, a walk under the moonlight or some other romantic stuff you can come up with. I don't recommend a movie on the first date though, cause then you'll feel compulsed to kiss her, while it's a very bad idea to kiss on the first date. Preferably the dinner on the first date, followed by a walk or something. Something you can do, while getting to know each other. The second date is the date where everything depends on the goodnight kiss. The third date often leads to some more active activities, if you catch my drill. Although, Bella is a virgin, so I must warn you. If you hurt her, I'll send my furry boyfriend on your ass! And final piece of advice, just go with the flow. Do what you feel is right. You're an empath, so you can sense what she is ready for and if you feel like it, well follow that feeling. Got all of that, Sherlock?" She finished her speech with a deep sigh.

"Sherlock? Are you implying I am intellectually challenged? You refer to it as an insult these days, do you not? Besides, what happened to Ares?" I was rambling, but I was truly offended by that single word.

"Well, you kind of are. At least you are datingly challenged. And I will only call you Ares again, when you deserve the title." She held her chin up in defiance.

"Datingly? That's not even a word."

"Now you are questioning my intellect? What the hell?" she said sarcastically.

I chuckled at her temper and I couldn't help but wonder where this feisty woman came from. All I had ever seen of Angela was a pure, gentle, quiet woman, but now, like this she was a force to be reckoned with. _Had Bella been a bad influence on her? _I chuckled even more at that thought. _My pure, sweet, innocent Bella a bad influence. That would be the day. Maybe they dragged eachother out of their shells. They have both become more independent woman, since I had last seen them. _

Angela huffed as she returned to Seth's warm embrace and I took the opportunity to slip into Rose's room and watch my angel sleep.

I had been curious as to why it was such an interest to Edward, but it proved itself soon enough. As I saw the angel sleeping, hearing the beat of her heart and listening to the even rhythm of my breathing I soon felt a strange sense of peace wash over me. The experience was strangely relaxing and the vision was absolutely enchanting. The peaceful expression of her face, the slightly pouting lips, the movement of her chest, everything made me feel a strange sensation of contentment.

Soon the silence was interrupted by her voice, which made it all the more enthralling.

"Jasper" My name sounded wonderful falling of her lips and the sigh of contentment that followed made my heart soar. I sighed in response and subconsciously she must have heard me, because the corners of her lips moved upwards into a beautiful smile.

"Jasper" She said once more, before the obnoxious voice of my brother interrupted the perfection of this moment.

"Jasper, stop jerking off to Bella saying your name and get your ass down here. The wolves want to wrestle." Emmett's booming voice came from downstairs. I growled too low for human ears, but silently left the room to join the others.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a crash downstairs, I quickly put on some slippers and made my way downstairs. Emmett was grinning victoriously, while Embry was sprawled across the living floor. I just shook my head at their silly macho games and made my way into the kitchen. Most of the pack had already managed to find a spot at the table and their weren't any seats left. Jacob pulled me onto his lap.

"There you go, Bells." He said, while we could hear a menacing growl coming from the doorway.

"Oh my, aren't we the possessive, jealous type." Jacob said as he pulled me closer against his warm chest. I slapped him lightly on his chest, before turning toward the plate that Esme just placed in front of me. Jacob tried to grab the food, but I just smacked his hand away.

"Mine!" I growled, making the others laugh at my poor attempt of a growl.

"Aren't we supposed to be the animals?" Embry asked with a dumbfounded expression that just cracked me up.

"Whatever." I mumbled after stuffing a big amount of eggs into my mouth.

"Wow, Bells, now that's attractive." Quil chuckled and I just shrugged.

"Well, hanging around with you lot does that to people." I said after succesfully swallowing the eggs.

"What? You claim we have no manners?" Paul asked as he stuffed an entire piece of toast into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, you're quite the example on ettiquette." I answered, making Emmett burst out laughing and Paul just glared at him in return.

The pack started growling at Emmett.

"Boys!" I yelled and the growling stopped immediately as they all turned their heads towards me the exact same time. _Now that's just creepy! _

"Ooh, our Bella has got you guys whipped. Where are your leashes, dogs?" Emmett mocked and this time I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and walked back out of the kitchen.

"That's right, McCarthy! Who's the boss now?" I said as I grinned at Jasper, who was still keeping his eyes on Jacob. _Oh my God, this werewolves versus vampires thing is killing me! Why can't they just play nice? _

Emmett chose that moment to run back into the kitchen.

"I don't have a boss! I don't answer to no one! I'm a real man." He exclaimed, earning himself a smack over the head by Rose, who just tapped her foot to make him say something.

"Besides you, Rose. I'd do anything for you, baby. You know that right?" He pleaded.

We ate our food in silence after that and soon I was left alone with Jasper.

"Goodmorning, darlin'." He drawled. _Damn that hot sexy Texan accent! _Jasper smirked at me in his knowing way and the all too familiar blush coloured my cheeks in no time.

"So I was wondering." He started and I looked up at him expectantly. "Bella, would you go on a date with me?" He asked nervously.

"Ofcourse, I will, Jasper. When?"

"Well, I'll pick you up at Rose's room at 6 o'clock." He said, before waving and disappearing for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So that was another chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Till next time.**

**Review please**


	30. Chapter 30 : First date

**I don't own Twilight**

**I'm sorry that it took a while, but I am really sick and can't concentrate too long.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"Good morning, darlin'." He drawled. _Damn that hot sexy Texan accent! _Jasper smirked at me in his knowing way and the all too familiar blush coloured my cheeks in no time.

"So I was wondering." He started and I looked up at him expectantly. "Bella, would you go on a date with me?" He asked nervously.

"Ofcourse, I will, Jasper. When?"

"Well, I'll pick you up at Rose's room at 6 o'clock." He said, before waving and disappearing for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

Rose had been primping me for the last hour and a half and I was really starting to get fed up with it.

"Haven't you finished yet, Rose?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Bella, can you just let me do my job and stop whining." She said as she pulled a little bit too hard at my hair with the curling iron. I winced and she just smirked. _Evil beauty queen!_

"So what is Jasper planning? I mean, we can't really leave the house with the forcefield and I don't feel like being gawked at by all the others on our first date." I looked up at Rose with an innocent expression, ofcourse being the old vampire she saw right through that facade.

"Nuh-uh, Bella, you'll just have to wait. Besides we don't know anything either." She said as she finished my hair.

"And voila!" She said as she turned me around so I could finally look into the mirror.

I gasped loudly and jumped Rosalie, kissing her cheek briefly. She looked shocked, but quickly smiled a little as she took my hand and twirled me in front of the mirror.

The green dress blew out beautifully while I twirled and the bodice that hugged my every curve made me look like one of those classic beauties. She had kept my make up minimal, but the eyeliner and mascara combined with the little bit of green eyeshadow made my brown eyes pop out. My hair had been curled slightly at the bottom and put up in a bun, allowing only some of the curls to frame my face. I looked wonderful and felt it as well.

Right on cue, someone knocked at the door and I quickly became nervous again.

"Don't be nervous, Bella. It's just Jasper." Rosalie said as she placed a cold hand on my shoulder, while quickly opening the door.

Jasper sucked in a harsh breath as I came into his point of view and his gaze lingered on every inch of my body. From my green flats, up my legs to the hem of my dress, further up to my hips, my stomach, my breasts, my neck and finally my face. As he caught my eye, he quickly dropped his head and if vampires could blush, he would surely be the colour of a fire engine by now. He nodded to himself as if he was internally debating something and then quickly lifted his gaze back to mine.

As he stepped forward with his hand extended, I took the time to appraise him myself. He was wairing a blue button down with black slacks and he had left the three upper buttons undone giving me a peek of his gorgeous muscled chest. I snapped my eyes back to his face quickly to avoid hyperventilating on the spot only to see the same damn knowing smirk on his face again. _Damn empath. _As he took my hand, he presented me with a bouquet of beautiful Freesias and Lily of the Vally

"Freesia to express your innocence and Lilies of the valley to signify the return of my happiness and purity of your heart, it also means that you complete my life." Jasper whispered in my ear as I accepted his flowers. An involuntary shiver ran through me as the cold of his breath hit the skin of my neck, making him chuckle.

"Ready, my lady?" He said as he guided me out of the room and down the stairs.

I could see all of the others looking at me from the corner of their eye, but none of them said a word. Jasper probably told them to leave me alone, but the silence and the eery feeling of being watched made the hair in the back of my neck stand. Jasper took me outside to the front porch, where a table was set in the middle of the porch. He held out the chair for me and then placed the flowers into a vase which was standing at the side of the table. Candles were lit and spread along the entire lenght of the porch.

Romantic music started playing from the inside of the house and then Esme came into view. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white shirt and an apron. She filled up a glass of champagne and placed the bottle at the table, before silently leaving the scene again.

"Champagne? Flowers? Candles? Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" I said in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Nothing is good enough for you, Isabella. I just hope you'll enjoy our date." He said as he took my hand and a calm wave came upon me.

"I'm sure I will, Jasper." I said blushing. I noticed Esme standing in the doorway with a bowl, so I quickly gulped down my glass and sat back to allow her access.

She placed the bowl of tomato soup in front of me and filled up my glass again.

I quickly finished my soup. I started to feel uncomfortable under the constant stare of one Jasper Whitlock. I still didn't understand the vampires fascination with watching people eat.

As I put aside my bowl, Jasper took my hands in his and gently pressed his lips to each of them once.

"If I can be so bold, you truly look stunning tonight, Isabella." He breathed, his words causing an instant effect to my core.

"Thank you, Jasper. You clean up nice as well." I whispered as I kept my eyes fixed on my hands. Esme choose that moment to arrive with the main course. As she placed it in front of me, I took a long look at it. _How the hell am I suppose to do this?_

"Lobster?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, darlin'. I hear it's quite the treat and you deserve nothing less than the best."

"Well, ...I never had any and I don't know how to eat it." I told him shyly as I felt the heat rise to my face. Jasper looked hesitant for a moment, before a look of determination crossed his face. Exactly a second later, Edward made his appearance.

"Okay, I've seen this in human minds from time to time. So you break of the legs, like this, check for something tasty inside." He handed me the legs and I followed his instructions precisely. "Okay, now I'm breaking off the claws. Voila, the softer part we separate like this. Now I'm using a nutcracker to break open the larger and harder part of the claw. I'm poking my finger inside to push out the meat. I twist the back and tail to separate the two. If you like a lot of work to have some extra meat you can check the flippers." I grimaced and quickly disposed of the flippers "Now I'm pushing out the meat of the tail like this. There you go. I've done all the work this time, but next time you should be able to do it by yourself." Edward said before heading back inside.

"That's a lot of work for a little bit of meat." I told Jasper as I put the first piece of meat into my mouth. "Mhmmmm" I moaned involuntary. Jasper's eyes instantly darkened at the sound of my moan and he gripped the table tightly. I let out another moan, causing Jasper to break off a rather large chunk of wood. He was struggling to regain his breathing and after what seemed to be forever he finally spoke again.

"You sure seem to like it, darlin'." His voice was low and husky, making me blush.

"Yes, I do, it's really tasty." I said happily.

"I bet you would taste much better." Jasper said almost inaudibly and something told me he really didn't mean for me to hear that. I blushed crimson and he just smirked in return.

"So Bella, tell me about you. I told you my story yesterday, I believe today it's your turn." He said a little bit too eager.

I nodded and did exactly that. The rest of the night I filled him in on every little detail of the life of one Isabella Marie Swan. Pre-vamp to now. Not one aspect of my life was kept in the dark and although I never felt quite comfortable being the center of attention and unfolding my life for all to hear, I found that talking to Jasper was one of the most natural things I had ever experienced. He didn't need to prod me for answers, they just flowed.

His very presence soothed and relaxed me and I found myself truely falling for Jasper. Before I had difficulties at seperating Jasper from Caspar, but now I slowly found myself appreciating him for the wonderful person he was and not what he was suppose to mean to me.

As we sat looking at the stars, I found myself slowly leaning towards him as he was leaning towards me, but then my stubborn mind kicked in.

_Stop! Do you want him to think you're some kind of slut? Who kisses on the first date? But I want to kiss him. Yes, but are you ready? Can you honestly say, that you are completely committed to Jasper? Completely committed? It's a first date for God's sake and it's just a kiss! Yes, but a kiss can lead to a lot more. This is Jasper! He's a perfect gentleman, he would never take advantage of me like that!_

"You're not ready yet, I understand." Jasper broke through my internal rant. He quickly got up and held out his hand for me. I took it and we walked back inside the house. He brought me back to Rose's room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kicked myself mentally for not just pressing my lips to his soft, marble, cold, sexy, dreamy, ... _oh god am I drooling?_

"It's ok, Bella. I understand." He said sincerely as he pressed his lips to my hands.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked, making me look at him quizzicaly. _It's not like there is much to do when you're trapped in a house with vampires, werewolves and a witch._

"I would like to go on another date if that is possible?" He asked politely as he looked hopefully into my eyes.

"Ofcourse, I'll be waiting. Same time, same place?" I smiled and he nodded, pecking me quickly on the cheek before disappearing down the stairs at vampire speed.

I sighed wistfully as I walked inside Rose's bedroom and let myself fall on the bed.

* * *

**There you go.**

**The first date.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Let me know**

**Reviews please.**

**Again I want to apologize if it takes some time to update, but I'm really not well.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Second date

**I don't own Twilight**

**I though while I was still online, I might as well write another chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kicked myself mentally for not just pressing my lips to his soft, marble, cold, sexy, dreamy, ... _oh god am I drooling?_

"It's ok, Bella. I understand." He said sincerely as he pressed his lips to my hands.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked, making me look at him quizzicaly. _It's not like there is much to do when you're trapped in a house with vampires, werewolves and a witch._

"I would like to go on another date if that is possible?" He asked politely as he looked hopefully into my eyes.

"Ofcourse, I'll be waiting. Same time, same place?" I smiled and he nodded, pecking me quickly on the cheek before disappearing down the stairs at vampire speed.

I sighed wistfully as I walked inside Rose's bedroom and let myself fall on the bed.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

I'd told Rosalie that she didn't need to dress up Bella tonight. This would be a night of comfort and hopefully she would press those warm, moist, plump lips to mine.

Last night had been wonderful. Bella had appeared in this beautiful green dress _did I mention I fucking love green! _ And she truly looked like a vision. Watching her suck on the lobster had made my pants extremely tight and when she brought her tiramisu to her lips afterwards it wasn't helping the situation. Fortunately the problem resolved itself before we sat ourselves down on the steps of the porch to look at the stars. There was a moment there, but when I felt the turmoil inside of Bella, I quickly diffused the situation to my own regret.

Tonight was going to be different, I could feel it, tonight I would get to taste her perfect little lips.

"Emmett, did you set everything up?" I asked my brother as I heated up some snacks for Bella.

"Sure did. Eddie even made the room soundproof. Although I think that's more for his own benefit." Emmett smiled goofily as I heard Edward grumble. I didn't need to be a mindreader to know what he was thinking of just now.

"Thanks guys." I said as the microwave beeped and I quickly took out the contents. I ran it upstairs to my study and placed it on the coffeetable I had brought from the living room.

I checked my watch and noticed there were still fifteen minutes left, so I went over everything once again. Edward told me I had overdone it, but I just wanted to give Bella some options.

_The Notebook – check_

_Dirty Dancing – check_

_Interview with a vampire – check_

_Twilight – check_

_30 days of night – check_

_27 dresses – check_

_Juno – check_

_Saving Private Ryan – check_

_The grudge – Check_

_The ring – check_

_Popcorn – check_

_Chips and dip – check_

_Nacho's – check_

_Hamburger – check_

_Cheeseburger – check_

_French fries – check_

_Strawberry milkshake – check_

_Chocolate milkshake – check_

_Bottle of diet Pepsi – check_

_Blankets – check_

_Pillows – check_

_Ok, I think I have everything._

I ran to Rose's room at vampire speed and impatiently tapped the door.

Bella opened it herself this time and she even looked stunning in her sweat pants and tank top.

I smiled at her as I offered her my hand and led her into my study.

She took in her surroundings and her mouth went wide open as she took in the big wide screen and the projector on the other side of the room along with the cases for the movies.

"Home cinema?" She asked with a small smile, disbelief still evident in her eyes.

"Just something we had lying around on the attic." I mumbled as I motioned for her to sit down. She plopped herself down in my leather couch as she looked expectantly up at me.

"What would you like to see, Bella?"

"Well, what movies are showing today?" She giggled as she curled her legs underneath her. The movement made her tank top curl up a little bit and I could see a small sliver of skin.

Down boy! It's just some skin! What are you? 15?

I quickly listed off the movies and she seemed to be in deep thought by the end of my list.

"Do I really have to choose one? There are so many great movies." She said shyly. _Why is she so shy? It's not that weird of a request._

"Ofcourse not, we could make it a movie marathon. If you go to sleep, we could finish our marathon tomorrow. I don't mind making this a very very long date." I grinned at her and she beamed back at me.

"Great! Just drop '27 dresses' and 'Juno'. I don't really like those movies." I nodded quickly and turned on the first movie. The notebook.

I sat myself down next to Bella and quickly offered her the cheeseburger, which she happily accepted. The movie was pretty good and I found myself really enjoying it. I had expected one of those chick flicks, but the story was rather deep and I was genuinly surprised.

Halfway through the movie I did the classic yawn trick and extended my arm behind her neck, causing Bella to crack up.

"Oh my God, Jasper! Do you really expect me to fall for that? Vampires don't even get tired! I don't think they need to yawn!" She stuttered between her giggles and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. _She's right, Whitlock! Stupid move! _

She got the point though, as she curled into my side and rested against me. Her warmth sent tingles throughout my entire body and I absentmindedly started tracing circles on her thighs in desperate need to touch her even more. The movie ended and so I reluctantly pried myself away from her warm body to put on the next one. The grudge. Bella curled into my side again and this time she had taken the bucket of popcorn with her. She jumped at something on the screen causing her to throw the bucket in the air. Ofcourse, the popcorn had to land on me.

"Holy Cow, I'm so sorry, Jasper." She started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'." I dusted myself off and handed her some nacho's.

"I'll clean the room tomorrow. Just promise me to eat this and not throw it in my face." I grinned at her and noticing my amusement, she sighed and curled up against me again.

As the movie was nearing it's end, I could feel something shift in the air. As I turned my head towards Bella, I saw she was studying me closely.

"Like what you see, darlin'?" I knew I sounded a little bit cocky, but the situation asked for it.

She nodded as she slowly leaned closer towards me, I mimicked her movement and then our lips touched. I groaned at the heat of her lips and pressed my body closer to hers, causing her to gasp. I didn't waist the opportunity as I plunged my tongue inside of her hot little mouth.

_Oh Lord, the taste of her! Kill me now!_

Never in my life had I tasted something as delicious and scrumptious as Bella. I moaned loudly as our tongues battled for dominance. My hands cupped her cheeks, while hers flew into my hair, pulling and curling it. Suddenly, I felt disorientation coming from Bella, I released her mouth and she desperately sucked in several gasps of air. _Fuck! You nearly suffocated her with your tongue! She still needs to breath you idiot! _I trailed kisses along her jawline down to her neck and then up to her earlobe. She moaned loudly several times, making me groan and pull her body closer to mine. As my erection came in contact with her moist center, she suddenly pulled back. I felt embarressement, guilt and shame radiating off her and I wondered what that was about, but before I could ask her, she already told me.

"I'm a virgin." I'm sure I looked like an idiot staring at her wide-eyed and mouth wide open.

"Never?" I asked dumbly and she shook her head in response.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'll make it special. We don't need to do this today. I can wait forever if you need me to." I spoke from my heart, although there was a part in me that shouted that I was wrong and that I needed to make her mine right now.

She beamed at me, causing me to feel guilty about that stupid voice.

I kissed her gently and softly, reveling once again in her taste and heath. When we broke apart, I noticed the movie had ended.

"One more?" I asked and she eagerly nodded. I put on the next movie.

Twilight. _Hm. I wonder what that will be like. Romance, vampires, human girl. Probably the usual crap about garlic and stakes._

Less than a half an hour into the movie, the entire family was gathered in my study.

"Are you seeing this?" I yelled as I pointed out the vampires and the human, called Bella.

"How is this possible?" Esme asked as she held her hand to her throat.

"_I can read every mind in this room, apart from yours." _The fake Edward said to the fake Bella on screen. Edward looked as if he was ready to puke at any moment now.

"Okay, that didn't happen, right! I mean who's this Waylon guy? Bella, is he real?" Emmett yelled as we watched the scene in the police station after a body was examined by the fake Carlisle.

"No, I never knew a Waylon." She said. Still it was disturbing. The fact the characters had our names, they were the same species and many scenes played out exactly as they had in the past.

"I think we have a snitch." I said as I looked at Bella. She must have misunderstood me, because she jumped up and looked ready to slap me.

"You think I would tell!" She screeched before she ran from the room.

"No, she never would and Angela didn't do it either, I read her mind. As for the wolves, they wouldn't either, because that would expose them as well." Edward answered, without me even asking a question mentally or verbally.

Suddenly, Emmett's cell rang.

He opened it without checking caller ID.

"I can hear you yelling from here. I assume you found my little gift." Alice's annoying voice sounded from the other line. We all growled in unison, before Emmett threw his phone against the wall, effectively ending that conversation.

As we ran outside towards the barrier of the force field, we noticed the pixie from hell.

"Angela, lift this field, so I can kill her." I growled, but Angela just shook her head.

"No, what if it's a trap!"

"I don't care, now lift this force field!" I yelled at her and after a short internal debate she finally did as I asked. As soon as the shield was lifted; Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were in hot pursuit of Alice. Victoria was there as well and Edward had picked up on her thoughts just in time. He pulled out his cell and called Jacob.

"Victoria on her way. Stop her before she gets Angela or Bella!" He ordered into the phone.

We caught up with Alice and this time she knew she didn't stand a chance.

We ripped her apart in no time, but before she was entirely engulfed by flames, one sentence made us shake in fear.

"The movie exposed us, the Volturi are coming!" She said as she laughed hysterically.

Her laughter rang out throughout the forest untill she was finally reduced to nothing but ashes.

We ran full speed back to the house, only to find another pyre of purple smoke and the end of one sadistic redhead.

"We need to relocate." Rose said.

"No, that wouldn't do any good, they would just hunt us down untill they find us. We need to make them see reason. None of us knew about this movie, right. It was all Alice and Victoria and we took care of them. Carlisle, couldn't you speak with them? Make them understand?" I said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Ofcourse, I'll try." Carlisle said.

"What about us?" Angela interrupted and we all turned to her. She was motioning between her and Bella.

"Carlisle will explain that you are an imprint and that you are bound by the laws of the Quileute, thus never to reveal your knowledge of our existence. As for Bella..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I seemed to choke on the words. _Bella, my beautiful Bella. _

She came to stand in front on me and tilted her head to the side, offering me her neck.

"I trust you. Now, do it." She said as she looked into my eyes. I backed away from her quickly.

"No, Bella. Not like this, not because of them. We haven't even mated yet. We barely kissed. No, I want us to unite in every possible way and I will change you, but not now, darlin'." She nodded, but looked resigned as she plopped herself down in the corner of the room.

_How did such a wonderful evening turn out like this?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So hope you liked it!**

**No more Alice! Yay!**

**She did play one hell of a mean game, don't ya think?**

**Well, what will the Volturi say?**

**Let me know what you think**

**Reviews please**

**Love ya guys**


	32. Chapter 32 : Volturi

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

"Ofcourse, I'll try." Carlisle said.

"What about us?" Angela interrupted and we all turned to her. She was motioning between her and Bella.

"Carlisle will explain that you are an imprint and that you are bound by the laws of the Quileute, thus never to reveal your knowledge of our existence. As for Bella..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I seemed to choke on the words. _Bella, my beautiful Bella. _

She came to stand in front on me and tilted her head to the side, offering me her neck.

"I trust you. Now, do it." She said as she looked into my eyes. I backed away from her quickly.

"No, Bella. Not like this, not because of them. We haven't even mated yet. We barely kissed. No, I want us to unite in every possible way and I will change you, but not now, darlin'." She nodded, but looked resigned as she plopped herself down in the corner of the room.

_How did such a wonderful evening turn out like this?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I ran passed the Forks sign for the seventh time, when I finally picked up on their thoughts.

We have allowed the Cullen clan to live their way for much too long, it's time for action. Not only do they go against everything our kind stands for, they are also a direct threat to our coven.

"They are about 3 miles to the right and their intentions are not peaceful." I informed Carlisle as we ran to intercept the Volturi.

They stood still as statues as we entered into their view. There were 8 of them. Aro, Renata, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Caius and Marcus. They watched our every movement as we approached them confidently. The guards were waiting impatiently for orders so they could start ripping us apart, but the three Volturi themselves were wary of us. They didn't understand how we could approach them so confidently, when we had committed such a horrible crime.

"Carlisle, old friend." Aro was the first to break out of the trance and his usual wide, fake smile was already plastered in place.

"Aro, such a delight." Carlisle said equally pleasant as he held out his hand. Aro eyed the hand for a moment before eagerly taking it. I saw all the memories play out as Aro took them in.

Changing in the sewers of 17th century London, swimming to France, staying with them, studying to be a doctor, moving to America, changing Edward, changing Esme, changing Rose, changing Emmett, meeting Alice and Jasper, meeting Bella.

Aro's brow furrowed at this and he concentrated harder on these memories. Fighting James and saving Bella, the family leaving Bella, them finding out about Alice's deceit, Alice's escape aided by Victoria and Riley, them travelling to Holland with the wolves, us fighting in Berlin, Angela's force field, the movie.

Aro gripped several times to replay the memory, carefully studying every face in Carlisle's memory trying to discover of their lack of knowledge to this matter, Alice's call, ripping Alice apart, Alice's warning and her manical laugh, the end of Victoria, the promise Jasper made Bella to make her entirely his one day and finally the two of us searching for the Volturi.

"Interesting. I presume you will show me the same things, young Edward?" Aro said as he turned his attention to me. I nodded and his smile widened.

"Still, I believe you have much more knowledge of the human, seeing how she was once yours. How does that happen? Losing your mate to your brother? Seems surreal to me. Us, vampires mate for life." Aro said as he eyed my hand expectantly.

"Apparently, she was never meant to be mine." I answered as I offered him my hand.

Again, I watched the memories unfold like a movie in front of my eyes.

Being sick, getting changed, my rebellious years, Tanya's vain attempts to seduce me, Bella in the lunch room, Bella that first day in Biology, running to Alaska, returning, talking to Bella, saving Bella from the van, watching her sleep at night, kissing her, her telling me what we were, her telling me I was beautiful as I sparkled in the sunlight, us in our meadow, I hadn't realized I had started to sob untill Aro squeezed my hand comforting, never letting go of the unslaught of memories and accompanying emotions.

Hunting James, the ballet studio, sucking the venom out of Bella's arm, the hospital, the prom, her birthday party, Jasper's attack, us leaving, the months of wandering and aimless searching for Victoria, the depression, Bella in Rio, her explanation of her time travel. Aro's eyes opened dramatically at the mention of time travelling and Angela being a witch. His mind stayed blank though as he concentrated on my memories again.

Us going to Alaska to find Jasper, Bella's depression and our trip to London, then to Belgium, the calls of the family telling us of Alice's deceit, saving Jasper in Berlin and killing the newborns and Maria, Bella at the house in Forks dancing with wolves and vampires, Bella on dates with Jasper, the movie, Alice's plan unveiled and her death and finally our decision to approach the Volturi themselves.

"Well, Edward, I see this girl certainly means a lot to your family and we will not hurt her, as long as you can make sure she will be turned within the year. As for the witch, I would like to meet her." Aro spoke.

"I'm certain Jasper has the intention of changing her soon. Concerning Angela, she is the imprint of a werewolf and I do not believe it to be wise to provoke them." He already saw it in our minds anyway, better be honest.

"I will not force her to change, nor do I have the intention to kill her. I merely want to offer her a change at immortality and her power could prove to be magnificent if she becomes a vampire. Can you imagine the possibilities? As for your precious Bella. A mind that silent hints to a hidden power. I would like to meet her as soon as she is changed." Aro spoke with authority, leaving no room for discussion.

"Very well, Carlisle will retrieve Angela now. Obviously she will be accompanied by the one that imprinted upon her. I will relay your message to Jasper as well, you have my word." As soon as the words left my mouth, Carlisle was already running to the house to get Angela.

"Wonderful." Aro said as he went back to his little gang to await the rest.

We didn't have to wait long before Angela and Seth came into view, along with Jasper, Bella and Carlisle.

Aro offered his hand to Angela, but she didn't take it. _Smart girl._

"Carlisle has already informed me of what you wish to offer me and I would like to cut this meeting short. Over my dead body! And no that is not an invitation! If I die, I wish to be buried under the ground and remain there, not living this unnateral life of blood sucking and gay sparkling asses in the sun!" Angela spoke passionately, even shaking her behind a little at the sparkling remark.

Seth howled with laughter as he planted a wet sloppy kiss on her. Aro looked shocked at her outburst. _Never in my millenia have I ever heard someone speak in such a manner to me! I'm Aro Volturi! And this girl just walked all over us! _I had to hold back my chuckle as I heard his disbelief in his thoughts. _Well, that's Angela for ya! _

"Very well, young one. We will not force you in any way. You have decided and that is the end of it." Marcus spoke instead of his still shocked into silence brother.

Aro suddenly snapped out of it as he placed his attention upon Bella. I could see her shifting uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gazes of the brothers.

"Dear Isabella," Aro started, earning him a scoff from Bella. "may I touch your hand?" Bella just nodded and placed her hand in his. His brow furrowed and his eyes were shut tight.

_Not a sound, nothing! What does this mean? _

"Jane." He said, only audible to us vampires, causing us to hiss in return. Jane's eyes narrowed, but Bella never moved an inch.

_Even that doesn't work. Could she be? A shield? Or a neutralizer? Oh, we'll just see next time._

"Truly interesting. Young one, you must visit us as soon as you can after your change. Will you do that?" Aro asked Bella as he pressed his papery, dry lips to her hand. I saw her face scrunch up in disgust for a second, before she composed her features.

"Certainly, as soon as I can exercise enough control to travel, I will pay you a visit." Bella said as she looked straight into Aro's milky eyes.

"Wonderful. Well, we should be returning to Volterra. Hope to see you soon, my dear friends." Aro said before they ghosted through the forest untill they disappeared completely.

We all cheered as we hugged each other tight. _Another disaster averted!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well hope you guys liked it.**

**Review**

**Bye bye**


	33. Chapter 33 : Hot third date

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**EPOV**

"Truly interesting. Young one, you must visit us as soon as you can after your change. Will you do that?" Aro asked Bella as he pressed his papery, dry lips to her hand. I saw her face scrunch up in disgust for a second, before she composed her features.

"Certainly, as soon as I can exercise enough control to travel, I will pay you a visit." Bella said as she looked straight into Aro's milky eyes.

"Wonderful. Well, we should be returning to Volterra. Hope to see you soon, my dear friends." Aro said before they ghosted through the forest untill they disappeared completely.

We all cheered as we hugged each other tight. _Another disaster averted!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**JPOV**

After last nights activities, I wanted Bella to have a relaxing day today. The wolves had gone back to La Push with the danger vacant from the area and so did Angela. I had left the projector and everything ready in my study for a lazy movie day. I waited impatiently for her to wake up as I sat at the end of the bed.

"Oh just wake her up already!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"You'd think after 150 years, he'd know how to keep those emotions in check, but noooo, he has to become some hormonal teenager and make us all giddy at seven in the morning!" Rosalie growled from the kitchen. I quickly reigned in my emotions and softly placed my cold hand on Bella's neck. The sudden cold on her hot skin caused her to jump and she hit her head against the headboard.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head. I could hear Emmett snickering from below, but paid no attention to him.

"You alright, darlin'." I drawled as I placed my cold hand on her head. She sighed and nodded. I leaned forward to press my lips to hers, when her eyes suddenly went wide and she backed away. _What the fuck? Doesn't she want me to kiss her?_

"Morning breath!" She exclaimed before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen!" I shouted through the door, before leaving her to her morning routine. She mumbled something in return and I made my way downstairs.

Esme was cooking, while Rosalie plugged her nose. Emmett just guffawed, before dragging Edward along to play Guitar Hero. Carlisle had left for the hospital already, he was going to try to get his job back, now we decided to stay in Forks a little bit longer.

"Need any help?" I asked Esme, to which she merely shook her head and waved me off.

I reluctantly walked into the living room to watch the battle between my two brothers. Edward looked pleading at me, desperatly trying to get away from the game. I shook my head. That's when I heard the soft footsteps of my love on the stairs, I had barely made my way to the stairs, when she came tumbling down. I caught her quickly and as she looked up at me through those long lashes I was lost. I didn't know how long we stood like that, untill Rosalie cleared her throat behind us. I quickly placed Bella to her feet and placed my hand on her back to lead her into the kitchen. She quickly chewed down her breakfast and gulped down her orange juice.

"So what are we doing today, Jasper?" She asked as she looked up at me expectantly.

Oh God, I know what I want to do to YOU today, darlin', specially when you look at me that way! Shut it, Whitlock! Gentleman, virgin, dates, slow, movies! Right, movies!

"Well, I thought we could have a lazy movie day today." I said as I beamed up at her. My face fell quickly as I noticed the disdain on her face.

"Can't we go out for a bit? We've been stuck in this house for days, I'd really go out now that we're free again." She explained. _Ofcourse, you idiot! She must have felt caged lately, and you want to keep her here._

"Sure we can, darlin'. Just give me a couple of minutes to work something out." I said as I left the house with my cell phone.

A half an hour later we were riding my silver Ducati towards La Push.

We arrived at First Beach and Bella looked up at me in confusion.

"You're not allowed here. Do you want to start a war?" She said seriously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I asked permission. Don't worry, darlin'. Everything will be alright." I assured her, as I took out the bag I had placed into my bike.

I spread the blanked on the sand and we sat down. I handed her the hot chocolate as we stared at the waves. After a couple of hours we went for a little hike, ending up at some springs. Bella being Bella slipped and went head first into the water, I dived after her to prevent her from hitting anything.

As I lifted her back out of the water, the breath caught in my throat.

Bella had been wearing nothing but white and the water only made everything transparent.

Her bra and panties where black and only made me want her more. The lacey material was apparent through the see through clothing. I grabbed her tightly and ran full speed back to our blanket. I laid her down carefully as I gazed upon her perfection. She looked down at herself to figure out what had peaked my interest so. Discovering the state of her attire, she blushed a lovely crimson.

"You should really take off your clothes, Bella. We wouldn't want you to get sick." I said huskily as I ran my hand from her collarbone to her hip. She shivered but nodded.

She was blasting out some powerful waves of lust, desire and love, making me lose it entirely.

I pulled out another blanket and laid it over us, as I quickly peeled off her wet clothing.

I undressed myself as well as I mesmerized every curve, every freckle, every scar, every inch of her gorgeous body. I kissed her neck and up to her earlobe, blowing on the wet path I had left behind. Her shivers went straight to my cock and made it twitch in anticipation.

I kissed a path down to her perfect perky tits and sucked one of those perfect erect nipples into my mouth. Bella gasped audibly as she fisted her hands into my hair pulling my face closer into her chest, as if that was even possible. I felt some impatience fill her and I quickly went to work on the place she needed me most.

I palmed her mound, making her buck slightly. She moaned loudly and I tore of the offensive fabric. She gasped again, but a new wave of arousal flew through her, making me groan. I ran my fingers across her slits, before rubbing smooth circles around her clit. Her breathing became ragged, her heartbeat picked up it's pace and her emotional arousal made me almost bust out of my boxers.

Being an empath made sex a much more enjoyable experience, not only was I rewarded by the delicious smell of my Bella's arousal, I also got the feel it emotionally as well as physically. I needed to taste her right then. I released her delicious nipple from my mouth and brought up my hands to massage them.

Bella growled in frustration at the loss of pressure on her dripping wet core. As soon as my tongue made contact with her clit she bucked up and her arousal strenghtened again. She started moaning my name and the sound went straight to my cock.

"Do you feel what you do to me, darlin'?" I growled as I pressed my erection against her tigh. She moaned and her hands tightened their grip in my hair.

"Please....Jasper, please." She started to beg and who was I to deny a lady. She didn't need to tell me what she needed, I felt it second hand.

I quickly discarded my boxers and placed myself at her entrance. I leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Ready?" I asked against her lips and as she nodded I pushed my tongue inside of her mouth as well as I let myself slide into her piece of heaven.

The feel of her warm, wet, tight pussy was almost to much combined with the taste of her mouth and I stilled all my movements. I hadn't even breached her barrier yet and I already felt like exploding. I pulled my face away from hers and fixed my gaze on her face. I tentatively inched further into her, with every sign of discomfort I stilled my movement again. After a while I finally reached her barrier.

"This is going to hurt, but try to relax, darlin'. I'll make it as swift as possible." I said and as she nodded again, I sent all the bliss and euphoria I could muster before pushing through in one hard long thrust, effectively breaking her barrier and filling her up to the hilt.

Her face contorted in pain for a second, before the euphoria took over. The scent of her blood hit me hard and I nearly lost it. I gazed into her eyes even harder, willing myself to hold to my senses and not let the monster loose. When her body had accustomed to the intrusion she bucked her hips.

This made my battle easier, because I was once again reminded of the task at hand and the love for this woman. I knew it was harder for a virgin to reach her orgasm, therefor each time I felt myself falling I concentrated on Lauren's ugly plastic ass, effectively prosponing my orgasm.

Finally, I could feel her muscles tightening slightly. I rubbed her clit furiously, while looking into her eyes.

"Cum for me darlin'. Let go!" I commanded and she did as told.

"Jaspeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" She shouted out. Her tight pussy milking me and forcing every drop out of me. I barely heard myself shout her name as the bliss of my orgasm drowned out every other sound or sensation. The colours were brighter and the euphoria was magical.

Nothing had ever felt so good as making love to my Bella. I dropped myself beside her and pulled her onto my chest, while rubbing her back. She was feeling the same things I was and I sent my feelings back to her, making her tremble under the force of pure bliss.

As the high of her orgasm wore off, she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep.

I pulled out my cell.

_**Bring fresh clothes for Bella and me to First Beach**_

Barely five minutes later, Rosalie stood in front of me, grinning like a mad woman at the sight in front of her. I pulled the bag out of her hand and shooed her away. My love never woke while I redressed her, nor did she when I drove her home and placed her in my bed.

_Now she was truly mine. Today and forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**Finally!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review.**

**Love y'all**

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Till next time.**


	34. Chapter 34 : Homework

**I don't own Twilight**

**I don't know what's going on, but I seem to be bursting with inspiration. **

**Might be the medicine, making me feel all weird!**

**Anyway, here comes another chapter : )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

As the high of her orgasm wore off, she sighed happily before drifting off to sleep.

I pulled out my cell.

Bring fresh clothes for Bella and me to First Beach

Barely five minutes later, Rosalie stood in front of me, grinning like a mad woman at the sight in front of her. I pulled the bag out of her hand and shooed her away. My love never woke while I redressed her, nor did she when I drove her home and placed her in my bed.

Now she was truly mine. Today and forever.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling terribly sore, but extremely blissed out at the same time. I smiled up at the blond God lying next to me and pressed my lips to his chest.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I told him and his smile brightened up the entire room.

"As I love you, Bella Swan." He pressed his lips to mine urgently. My cockblocking stomach chose that moment to growl viciously and Jasper being a vampire and all, just couldn't wait to feed the human. He picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. Esme already had a plate ready as Jasper set me down on the kitchen stool.

"So, when are you going back to school, darlin'?" Jasper asked me out of the blue. _Where the hell did that come from? Damn, school, I haven't done anything in over a week! Shit, I hope I didn't miss any homework._

"Monday, I guess." I shrugged.

I finished my breakfast quickly and ran upstairs to Edward's room.

"Hey, Edward." I felt Jasper's burst of jealousy, before I heard his menacing growl. Edward just rolled his eyes before patting a spot next to him on the couch.

"So, love, what can I do for you today?" He asked as he looked at his feet.

"I need the laptop for a second to check my school work." Edward hadn't expected that answer, because his face fell slightly. He nodded before handing me his laptop.

I took it with me to Jasper's room.

Opening up my mails I saw I had to complete 7 assignements, one which was due two days ago. I cursed loudly and Jasper's interest was peaked.

"Darlin', what's the matter?" He asked as he came to sit behind me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I motioned towards the task that was overdue and he just chuckled.

"Don't worry. Watch and learn, or better, listen and learn." He said before pulling out his cell.

A couple of seconds later the voice of Mr. Mason from English rang throughout the room.

"_Hello?"_

"Good morning, Mr. Mason. This is Jasper Hale."

"_Jasper Hale? What can I do for you, boy?"_

"Well, I'm calling in regard to Isabella Swan, sir."

"_Could this possibly have anything to do with the assignement she missed to turn in?" _

"Exactly, sir. You see, Bella has been having some problems with her laptop and has only been able to get it fired up today. She had no knowledge of the assignement and is working at it as we speak. Could you, please, accept her assignement tomorrow?"

"_Are you telling me the thruth, Hale?" _

"Ofcourse, sir. Have you ever known me to be unthruthful?"

"_No, I have not. Fine, tomorrow by noon. Not a minute later."_

"Thank you, sir. She will turn it in on time. Goodbye sir."

"_Bye kid."_

Jasper smiled hugely at me and I just groaned in response.

"What now, sweety pie?" He asked as he raised my chin. I giggled at the silly nickname.

"I could never finish a 10.000 words essay on Lord Byron by tomorrow." I groaned.

Jasper just pushed me aside and started typing furiously on the laptop. He only paused to toss me my copy of Wuthering Heights, before tapping away again. An half an hour later, the essay was finished and saved.

"Send it tomorrow morning to avoid suspicion." He said and I nodded. I read over the essay and I had to say it was perfect. I smiled hugely at him and he just tapped his head.

"Perfect memory." He cockily said, before scanning my mails for other assignements.

"Oh no, you don't! I'll do the rest myself." I growled, making him burst out laughing.

"Darlin', when would you like to be changed?" _What's with the heavy questions today?_

"Well, I would like to graduate first and then maybe travel first. I thought the start of college. That way Charlie would think I was away to college, while I was actually getting used to this life." I said honestly. Jasper nodded pensively.

"Where would you like to travel to?" He asked, probably already working out an entire itinerary in his head.

"Maybe Texas? I would like to see your hometown. And ofcourse Florida to visit my mother one last time." Jasper nodded eagerly now, ever since I mentioned his hometown he lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"That's a plan." He said, before pulling away my laptop again.

Less than 15 minutes later and everything had been set up. We would spend two weeks in Texas, two weeks in Florida and a month with Charlie, before travelling to Alaska to prepare for my change. _Now I just have to graduate._

I didn't have time to doubt myself, because suddenly Jasper was all over me.

We made love till late in the afternoon and by then I was too wiped to do anything else.

Jasper dragged me into his study for his 'lazy movie day' and I spend the rest of the day in his lap watching movie after movie.

When I started up the laptop the next morning to work on my assignements, I noticed each and every one of my teachers mails had been answered. I pulled up the sent mails to discover that Jasper had finished all my assignement and mailed them to my teachers without my knowledge. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

I ran back into the bedroom where he was still leaning against the headboard, his eyes widening as he took in my emotional climate.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked shakily.

"Don't give me that crap, Whitlock! I told you I would finish the work myself and you do it behind my back and don't even give me a chance by sending it to my teachers in the same instance! To say I'm disappointed in you would be taking it lightly! I'm fucking furious at you! Now get out of my sight and you can sleep on the couch tonight!" I yelled. The sleeping on the couch part was a little bit too much, because all of the sudden the entire house erupted in booming laughter. _Damn vampires and their supersensitive hearing! And the not sleeping part!_

"Ssh, darlin'. You're overreacting. I only wanted to help you and I wanted to spend these last days of freedom with you and you alone. Monday you'll be going back to school and I will have to miss you every day again." He pouted and I couldn't help but kiss his bottom lip. It was just too cute the way it jutted out. He responded eagerly and before I knew it, we were back under the sheets for another day of Biology lessons.

* * *

**A shorter chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**


	35. Chapter 35 : Graduation

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"Ssh, darlin'. You're overreacting. I only wanted to help you and I wanted to spend these last days of freedom with you and you alone. Monday you'll be going back to school and I will have to miss you every day again." He pouted and I couldn't help but kiss his bottom lip. It was just too cute the way it jutted out. He responded eagerly and before I knew it, we were back under the sheets for another day of Biology lessons.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

Today was Bella's graduation and the entire family was on edge. The emotional climate was really getting to me, so I decided to run to my lovely Bella. Ever since she started going back to school, she returned home as well. My days just seemed so much emptier and longer without her by my side 24/7. I only got to see her from 5 pm untill 8 pm and then at night, when I secretly spent the night at the Swan residence.

As her house came into view, I slowed my pace to a fast human pace and the strange peace that took over my body whenever she was near started to take over my body once again. I felt her anxiety and nerves from outside, but as I drew nearer, her emotions also seemed to calm down as if she sensed me coming.

"Ouch! Rose, you just pricked me!" I heard my angel mutter, followed by a low growl from Rose. Rosalie's emotions became anxious, lustful and I didn't need to feel more to know what had happened. I quickly held my breath as I launched myself into her room.

"Rose, go take a breather." I commanded as I opened Bella's medicine cabinet. I pulled out a band aid and some antiseptic and started cleaning the small puncture wound. When the wound in her neck stopped bleeding, I burned the used cloth and kissed my angel's booboo.

"You can come back in." I said to Rose and in less than a second she was working on my darling once again. She had put Bella into a floorlenght emerald green dress with an open back that tied around her neck. She had used real emeralds in her jewelry as well, her earrings, necklace as well as bracelet had multiple little emeralds.

Her make up was light, but completed it perfectly. Rosalie had applied a light grey-green colour eyeshadow and the subtile amount of eyeliner and mascara made her eyes pop out. She merely put some transparent lipgloss on her beautiful plump lips to make them glossy, but maintain their natural beauty.

My girl was absolutely stunning. As Rosalie finished pinning her hair up, I couldn't help but admire the elegance of her neck and the strenght in her feminine jawline. My love was the fairest of them all and what made her even more gorgeous was the fact she was completely oblivious to her mind altering beauty and the power it held.

Bella grumbled a little bit as she pulled the yellow robe over her dress and looked in the mirror. She grimaced at her reflection and I couldn't for the life of me imagine what she could ever find faulty in her appearance. Bella could walk by in a carton box and she would still be the example of perfection.

"You look absolutely stunning, darlin'." I breathed as I moved to stand behind her. Her eyes flickered towards mine through the mirror and she smiled shyly, her blush making it's trademark appearance. We had been together for some time now, but she still blushed in my presence. It made me feel better about myself and each time I found myself overjoyed at the fact I could affect her so.

Ofcourse, she had her obvious affect on me as well, although it was sometimes harder to notice. It mainly depended on what I was wearing. I had wisely chosen a loose button down over some jeans to cover my manly parts from any form of public display. I anticipated my angel to look absolutely stunning, but seeing it still affected me harsher than I could ever prepare for.

As Bella felt my erection poking her back, she smirked at me and slowly turned around.

"Now, Major, I do believe we have a mission today. This is hardly the time." She purred as she rubbed her hand over my bulge. _Oh God I love it when she calls me Major! The General sure likes it! Ooooh, that tease!_

"Darlin', you really shouldn't tease me so. You never know, I might just have to take you right against this door. Fast and hard." The scent of her arousal hit me hard and I smirked at her. She huffed a little, before pressing her body against mine. _Okay, a quicky it is! _But the thought quickly left my mind as Bella called out for her dad. _What the fuck?!_

I ran to her bedroom and jumped out the window. _That girl is going to be the death of me someday. _

"Yeah Bells?" Charlie's voice came through the door.

"We should really get ready to leave, the ceremony starts in half an hour." Bella said as she frantically looked around her room for something.

"I'm ready when you are." Charlie answered simply before walking into the bedroom. His eyes widened as he took in his daughters appearance and I was hit with a strong sense of pride, love as well as a strong sense of loss. Obviously seeing her daughter like this made him realize just how grown up she was and how close he was to having to let her go.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie said as he uncomfortably shifted on his feet.

_God damn those Swans! Why can't they just talk normally about their feelings? Have you ever seen two more ackward people?_

"T-Thanks, dad." Bella stuttered a little as she blushed a crimson red.

"What you looking for, kiddo?" Charlie asked and just at that moment Bella said "Aha!" and grabbed her purse. I quickly jumped down from the three and took my place at my sister's side.

"You ready, kids?" Charlie asked, as they came out of the door. Rose and I nodded and got into the back of the cruiser, while Bella took the passenger seat next to her father.

Charlie smirked at us from time to time and I could feel his amusement.

"Well, I never thought I would ever have to ride in a police car." Rosalie grumbled, making Charlie bust out laughing.

"Well, I never expected to have the respectable Hale twins in the back of my cruiser either, but hey nothing is impossible right." He said with a wide smile and I just looked at Bella.

_Nothing is impossible. You can say that again. If it were impossible I would never had ended up with this glorious woman._

I sighed happily as I still kept my gaze fixed on Bella. From the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie's approving smile as he took in the loving stare I gave the love of my existence.

He hadn't always been this approving.

_Flashback_

"_Maybe we should do this some other time." Bella said hesitantly as she slowly entered the house._

"_No, Bella the sooner we tell him, the sooner we can come out into the open with our relationship." I said confidently. Bella sighed in defeat and held the door open for me._

"_Dad?" She called out and we could both here the grunt coming from the living room._

_We slowly walked into the living room. Charlie didn't notice our presence at first as his eyes were trained solely on the screen in front of him._

"_Erm...dad?" Bella started, making him look up for the first time. He noticed me standing there and quickly turned off the television as he appraised me._

"_Aren't you..." He started as he radiated doubt, fear, anger, grief and several other emotions, some to swift to analyze._

"_Jasper Hale, sir." I cut him off as I held out my hand. At the mention of my name the puzzle piece fit and his face turned bright red. His emotions became transfixed on anger, pure hate, rage and fear._

"_Get out of my house, Cullen spawn!" He yelled at me as his fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to control himself._

"_Dad..." Bella attempted only to have him silence her with a single glare._

"_To your room! Right now, young lady!" He said between clenched teeth._

"_Use your power!" Bella whispered even too low for herself to hear. I had been too stunned by the Chief's outburst, but now I quickly mustered all the calm I had in me and sent it to Charlie. He fell back into his seat with an audible "Oomph"._

"_Forgive me, sir. I just wanted to introduce myself as I thought it the proper thing to do, but if this is an inconvenient time, I could always come back later." I said politely, even smiling a little, although it was hard to bring myself to smile as I remembered him calling me 'Cullen spawn' and the negative emotions that consumed him weren't helping my case either._

_Charlie nodded toward the front door and I took that as my cue to leave. Bella didn't want to hear of it though, as she forcefully pushed me down into the couch. Ofcourse, I let her, as a human she would never be able to really push me down._

"_You sit!" she commanded and I surpressed the sudden urge to bark_

"_And you! Dad! Jasper has done nothing wrong, he does not deserve this from you. Now apologize and hear him out!" Charlie's eyes widened as his daughter chewed out his ass and he quickly nodded._

"_Sorry, kid." He mumbled before gulping down his entire beer._

_Fair to say that after Bella's outburst, we both played nice and over time Charlie truly grew to respect me._

_End flashback_

I had been so lost in memories, I hadn't even noticed our arrival to the school, nor had I noticed that the girls had both disappeared. _She didn't even kiss me goodbye. _I sulked. _What? Are you becoming a pussy? You are so whipped!_

Charlie chuckled at my expression as I looked around me with pouty lips in an attempt to spot Bella.

"She'll be back before you know it." He snickered as he patted me on the back.

* * *

**BPOV**

Rose had dragged me from the car and into the ladies restroom as soon as the car stopped. She was adding some finishing touches and then the time had come to crawl up onto that stage.

The nerves hit me full force, but as soon as they came, they were replaced with a wave of calm. I looked into the crowd to spot my saviour, but I couldn't make him out in the masse of people. I was surprised to not only see the entire Cullen family, but also the entire pack and their imprints, as well as Billy, my dad, Renée and Phil. They occupied the last four rows and smiled all brightly towards me. I waved and nearly burst out laughing to see those four rows wave back in complete unison. _Freaky!_

"Wow, are they all here for you?" Jessica asked with a hint of jealousy and I just smirked and nodded.

"Great! Oh can you believe it? Bella, I am sooooooo going to miss you." I tuned her out after that, especially when she started bawling. _What the hell! _I just nodded at times and shot desperate looks at Angela who was just mocking me from the row behind me.

Jessica's annoying rambling finally stopped when Mr. Banner stepped on stage.

After a quite touching _NOT _speech by Eric, the name calling started and within the next ten minutes I finally held my degree in my hand. I barely heard the shouts and quickly threw my cap in the air. _Just on time. _I ran down stage and into the awaiting arms of Jasper.

Behind me I could hear the ever evil tongue of one Lauren Mallory.

"I don't get it, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Edward, that Jacob kid and now Jasper. Those she have a cunt of gold or something?" We heard her say, making the Cullen boys in question along with Jacob growl her way. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she tried to run for it, but hadn't noticed Rosalie standing behind her. As Rosalie glared at her, when she bumped into her, she peed herself. _Lauren Mallory fucking peed herself! Now, that's rich! _

Several classmates who had noticed the exchange burst out laughing and it's fair to say, that Lauren never said another word about one Isabella Swan or the Cullens for the rest of her life.

We all headed to the Lodge and although Charlie had made reservations, there were some additions he hadn't counted on, resulting in us having to wait for an half an hour before there were enough seats available to keep us all. We pretty much occupied the entire restaurant. The wolves, Angela and I watched in utter amusement as the vampires worked down their chow.

All in all, it was a beautiful day and tomorrow I would be leaving with Jasper to Texas.

_Life just doesn't get better than this._

_

* * *

  
_

**So that's it for chapter 35.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**See you next time**

**And remember, REVIEW**

**Love ya and thx for the amazing reviews so far.**


	36. Chapter 36 : Casa Whitlock

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

We all headed to the Lodge and although Charlie had made reservations, there were some additions he hadn't counted on, resulting in us having to wait for an half an hour before there were enough seats available to keep us all. We pretty much occupied the entire restaurant. The wolves, Angela and I watched in utter amusement as the vampires worked down their chow.

All in all, it was a beautiful day and tomorrow I would be leaving with Jasper to Texas.

_Life just doesn't get better than this._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

We had just arrived in Houston, Texas and Jasper was driving us to his childhood home. He had sent someone to fix it up as soon as we made plans to come here and I felt all giddy at the prospect of seeing the place were human Jasper grew up.

"I should call someone tomorrow to place some electricity." Jasper whined for the sixth time.

"Jasper, I've lived through the 14th century, then I'm sure some lack of electricity isn't quite the beginning of World War III." I answered, my annoyance obvious in my tone of voice.

"I know darlin', but it's more comfortable when you can actually see something in the evening." He sighed as he ran his hand across my arm.

"Nothing a couple of candles or a good old fashioned oil lamp can't fix." I answered, determined to shut him up for good this time.

"Knowing you and your clumsiness, you'd probably burn down the house within the forth night." He chuckled to himself, I on the other hand lacked to see the humor in it.

"Darlin', I was just kidding. It would be more agreeable for me as well to have electricity. Maybe I could rent out the place when we head to Alaska." He mused and when he put it that way, I couldn't disagree.

"Alright, but then you place it yourself. I don't want to spend the next days in the company of greasy old men drooling all over my sweat covered little ass." I glared slightly as I imagined the scene.

Jasper busted out in full laughter "Who says they are going to be dirty old men? It might be some hunky young studs, ready to break in this little cowgirl of mine." My lust immediately spiked as I pictured Jasper with cowboys boots and in a pair of tight Wranglers. He must have misread my spike of lust, because this time he was the one to huff.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. If a fantasy can cause such lust, I don't want to see you drooling over them as they are sweating in my living room." I couldn't help myself, I snorted loudly. _If he only knew who I fantasizing about, we wouldn't be still driving._

After an other fifteen minutes on the road, we finally reached a narrow little dirt road. Jasper took it and drove for about 5 more minutes. We came to a sudden stop in front of a big ranch.

"Welcome to Casa Whitlock." He exclaimed as he carried me bridal style inside of the house.

It was cozy and had a lovely homey feel to it. The kitchen was in the back of the house, the dining room on the left, leading to the kitchen, the family room across from the dining room. There was a big staircase that led upstairs, with a small door leading to the bathing area. Upstairs were 4 bedrooms. I could imagine myself living here, but I knew that wasn't possible. It would be too difficult for Jasper to live his life in constant darkness.

* * *

**JPOV**

I could feel from her emotions that she really liked the place and imagined us spending many vacations here. We were lounging around on my bed in my old bedroom, when a scent hit me like a tidal wave. The emotions accompanying this vampire whirled between confusion, anger, fear and curiosity. Soon I felt two more sets of emotions. _Damn, vampires here? Three? _I quickly ordered Bella to stay in the bedroom and sneaked downstairs.

I had barely touched the lower step as I was flung across the room.

"What are you doing in our home?" One of the females yelled.

"My home, you'll mean." I growled before the male landed a kick into my stomach making the air leave me in a whoosh.

The third female was more composed as she slowly lit the surrounding candles. As I lifted my head to look at the burglars, I heard three gasps. That's when a sound from upstairs caught there attention.

"I thought I smelled human." The man said as he headed upstairs, followed closely by one of the females. The third one just beamed up at me. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place her.

"Oh Jasper, we've missed you dearly." She said as she pecked my cheek.

"Now, let's feed." She suddenly said, when it was evident I had no intention of answering.

She tugged me upstairs and I flung her back downstairs, running full speed towards my bedroom.

"Nooooooo!" I roared as I saw the two figures bent over my beautiful Bella.

"W-What? Jasper, she's human." The male said and the female nodded eagerly.

"You will not touch her!" I commanded as I threw myself in front of her.

I was preparing myself to rip their fucking heads off, when Bella's arms snaked around my waist.

"Jasper, baby, calm down. Look at them! Don't you see the resemblance?" She whispered in awe as she took in the appearance of the vampires in front of me. I had noticed the familiarity with the other female, but I hadn't taken the time to really look at these two. They were smirking at me as I appraised them.

"Jasper? You're really hurting our feelings ya know?" The female said as she jumped me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you so, big brother." She said, causing me to gasp this time.

"A-A-Anna?" I stuttered as I looked at her, her smile widened as she nodded.

"Adam?" I asked turning my attention to the male this time. He looked as if he were to cry as he also nodded in agreement.

"And downstairs, that was Mary?" I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped me at the mention of my most beloved sister.

"Yes, Jasper, it's me." Her answer came from by the door. She launched herself at me full speed, effectively making me fall over.

I heard Bella sniffing and my attention was quickly turned back to her.

"It's lovely to see you all, but I will not allow you to touch my mate." I said forcefully. They looked confused at the mention of my mate, except Mary who beamed towards Bella.

"But brother, she is mere human. She cannot be your mate." Adam said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She will not remain human for much longer and she is destined to be my mate, whether you choose to believe or not." I answered as I ran my thumb across my Bella's lovely cheek.

"Then she is not to be touched." Anna's voice rang with a hint of authority making me look up at her in surprise. She had been so young when I left and I never expected her to grow up to be such an independent woman. The changes in them were astounding, but the features I knew so well were still there and made my heart swell almost painfully.

When I left for the army at the age of 17, Anna had been barely 6, Adam had the age of 12 and Mary had almost grown into a full woman with the age of 15. Maybe that's why I felt recognition for Mary first. Now Adam and Mary appeared to be in their twenties and Anna looked around 16. One question burned on my lips, but before I could ask Bella beat me to it.

"So what happened to you guys?"

* * *

**Damn!**

**A cliffie!**

**Till next time my sweets : )**

**Thx for all the wonderful reviews**

**Keep them coming**

**It's really simple**

**Just push the button and leave a message.**


	37. Chapter 37 : Whitlock History

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

"Then she is not to be touched." Anna's voice rang with a hint of authority making me look up at her in surprise. She had been so young when I left and I never expected her to grow up to be such an independent woman. The changes in them were astounding, but the features I knew so well were still there and made my heart swell almost painfully.

When I left for the army at the age of 17, Anna had been barely 6, Adam had the age of 12 and Mary had almost grown into a full woman with the age of 15. Maybe that's why I felt recognition for Mary first. Now Adam and Mary appeared to be in their twenties and Anna looked around 16. One question burned on my lips, but before I could ask Bella beat me to it.

"So what happened to you guys?"

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

The gazes immediately shifted back to Anna and she was also the one to speak first. Her emotions varied between shame, regret and self-loathing. I wanted to take my youngest sister in my arms and comfort her, but knowing the Whitlock mentality it would only end up in her clamming up and not telling the tale I was so desperate to hear. I just sent her some comfort instead and her posture relaxed visibly.

"Jasper you left for the army when I was 6 years old and I can still recall the day when they delivered the news that you were forever lost to us. I had just turned 10 and being so young as I was when you left, I honestly didn't remember that much about you. Everyone was crying and I couldn't understand why it would pain them so, since you had already been gone so long.

I caused an enormous scene resulting in Mary accepting one of her suitors hand just to get away from the house. Adam was overcome with grief for the loss of his only brother and locked himself up in his room. I felt extremely guilty for making Mary leave and causing Adam such pain. Our parents brushed it off and told me it was a natural reaction for someone who didn't grasp the concept of death yet.

Adam had always been my overprotective big brother and now he didn't even acknowledge my presence anymore. For years I tried to break through his hard facade, but he kept on ignoring me. It was as if on that one day I had condemned myself to be nothing more then air to the one person I had loved more than life itself. Not in a romantic way, but a sisterly love. I tried all sorts of things to make him notice me and give me back his attention.

When I was 12 I ran away from home in an attempt to make him look for me, after three days I came back home admitting defeat. I did a lot of crazy things though, but none were as bad as the one thing that led us to this existence." She hung her head in shame and Adam put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Mary just stared at a spot on the wall, listening intently to the story she herself had been a part of.

"When I was 16 things around here became weird. People would disappear or turn up dead. The entire area of Houston was plagued with inexplicable deaths. Another strange part of it was, it would always occur during the night. Never were there any witnesses or survivors of these nightly attacks. Daily, mom and I would venture into town to learn of the newest casualties. It was a horrendous time, filled with fear and death all around.

Then one night, I heard it. Some of the workers were screaming in pure agony and fear from the barn and I immediately knew this was the way to make Adam love me again. Ofcourse, if he found his sister in grave danger, he would save me and finally we could be friends again. Or so I thought. I passed him in the kitchen as he sat ducked behind the window, trying to sneak a peek of what was causing this. He looked outraged at my presence there and at the time I didn't understand it was because I had just outed myself as an open target by walking by an open window. He had believed I was still asleep safely in my bed.

I became truly upset at this rejection as I thought it was and just walked to the front door. He had to see a reason and save me. I didn't have the time to even open the door as someone came flying through the open window. A woman grabbed me and flew just as quickly back outside with me.

She sat me down after a time of running at a nauseating speed. She stared at me for a long time and I took the time to appraise her as well. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but then all of the sudden she flew at me and before I could utter a word I felt something sharp piercing the skin of my neck. I felt my strenght disappear and my conscious was starting to slip, when all of the sudden another woman's voice broke the silence.

"Nettie, what are you doing? That's a Whitlock! Maria told you she would be the only one feasting on them." The woman, Nettie, released the tight grip she had on me and I felt the object piercing my skin retract. That's when a horrible, agonizing fire started to take over my body.

"How dare you interrupt me with my prey, Lucy?" Nettie growled and then I heard the thunder and the sounds of animals fighting.

That was the last I heard before all my senses were consumed by the fire." Anna concluded.

I felt an undescribable rage as she told me how Maria had attacked my family, but then another thought interrupted my own process of thought.

"If you were to be fed off, then why did they change you as well?" I asked as I looked at Adam and then Mary. This time it was Adam, who resumed the story.

"Mary didn't live with us, Jasper, so she was not part of the attack." He clarified, while glancing at Anna once more.

"Mary? What happened to you?" I asked as I took my sisters hand and urged her to sit beside me.

"I'll tell you, but you need to hear Adam's story first." She said as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I had always been the closest to Mary because she was nearer to my own age. Anna had also been dearly loved by me, being the youngest I couldn't help feeling extremely protective of her. It pained me to know that she had no recollection of me at the age of ten.

I knew it was normal for children who were still that young to lose the memories of loved ones, but still I felt as if I had never been important enough for her to remember me.

It was Adam's voice who once again dragged me out of my painful reverie.

"During the attack I had managed to hide in the underground shelter. I stayed there for 4 days, blocking out any sound from the house above me. Ofcourse, after that night there was no sound to be heard, but still I was too terrified to resurface from my hideout. At the forth day overcome with hunger and thirst, I finally crawled out of the small space and saw the damage done inside my own home.

Furniture broken and smashed to pieces laid scattered over the entire house. I slowly started my search of the house and found Father lying in his bed, his throat was slit. I never found Mother's body, nor did I find Anna's. Many of the workers had disappeared as well, except three whose throats were slit as well. Ofcourse, later I found out that meant they didn't have any more time to dispose of the bodies and just slit it to hide the bite marks.

Anyway, I sat in a daze at my home, not even having the strenght to remove our father's body from the bedroom. I ate, I drank and nothing more. After two weeks, the smell was horrible and I finally snapped out of my foggy state of mind. I ran to town, where people were stunned to find me alive. Apparently the Widow Jameson had come by to visit Mother the day after the attack and found the family room thrashed and reported to the town that we were all gone. She had yelled our names, which I never heard, but never dared to go beyond the family room.

I told them they were all gone and I was the sole survivor. They asked me what had done this, but I couldn't answer that question. I truly didn't know, for I had been hidden while they were in our home. The sherrif removed Father's body along with the remaining workers and buried them at the graveyard. I was at the ceremony, but I remember none of it. I stayed in our home, but was never the same. Mary visited me often, bringing by food and providing clean clothes and such, but I barely registered her presence.

After several months I slowly began to come alive again and resumed working on the ranch and learning to provide for myself. I had always been taken care of and besides helping Father on the ranch never had any knowledge of housework and such. I managed, I didn't excel, but I did manage. Then a year after the attack, I was outside pulling water out of the well as I felt a presence.

Startled I turned around to find myself face to face with my lost sister. She was different though. She was more beautiful than before, although she had always been quite the beauty and extremely pale where as before she always had tanned skin from the Texan sun. She slowly moved towards me in the most graceful manner I had ever seen anyone move before. Gathering up my courage, I finally spoke.

"Anna? Is that you dear sister?" I asked and although she hadn't moved closer since I had spoken, her smile grew at the recognition. I felt my heart searing with joy. She was not lost to me, she had come back for me.

"Are you an angel?" I asked as I once again marveled in the unearthly beauty she possessed.

Her face dropped and she hung her head. Seeing my sister in such pain, so grieved, made me step closer to her and I quickly took her in my arms, marveling that she was substantial and I could actually touch her. Her skin was cold and hard, but she was still my Anna, my sister.

She pushed me away quickly, making me fall to the ground hard.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and my stomach dropped at her animosity towards me.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Just...please, don't touch me. It's difficult enough as it is." She said in the most beautiful harmonious voice I had ever heard in my life.

"Is it because you are an angel? Are we not allowed to touch angels?" I asked stupified.

"I'm not an angel, Adam! Not even close!" She yelled, but still I could only marvel at the sound of her voice.

"But you are not the same." I argued and she looked as if she was debating something.

"I'm dangerous, Adam. I shouldn't even be here. Forget you ever saw me." She said as she hung her head in defeat. I grabbed her wrist before she could move.

"Don't leave me, sister. I have lost all of you that night. Only Mary lives and she has her husband to take care of, she doesn't need me to burden her. Stay with me." I pleaded and to my utter joy she consented. I looked into her crimson eyes, but never felt fear, only love for my sister. For three days, she cooked for me, cleaned the house, took care of me in every possible way. The only thing that struck odd to me, was how she would never leave the house with me. On the third day, Mary stopped by with clean clothes and a dish of her wonderful cooking. As if she could predict her arrival, Anna made me promise not to say a word about her being here or even seeing her. I didn't like lying to my sister, but agreed with Anna.

After Anna left, I started sorting the fresh clothing and I hadn't noticed the pin that stuck in one of my trousers. Mary had stitched it after I had ripped the seam and apparently forgotten to take the pin out. I pricked my finger. In less than a second Anna stood in front of me, growling and snarling like a starving animal. She bit me.

As pain engulfed me, I still cried out her name and that's when she realized what she had done and released me. I spent three days in absolute agony as I burned. When I woke from my fiery grave, Anna was sitting at my side sobbing loudly. She explained me what had happened and what I had become. I was overcome with rage and attacked her, but I didn't have the heart to rip her apart.

She brought me three humans to feed off and I forgave her. She told me how she had been changed and how she had woken up alone and confused. How she had attacked several homes in a frenzy as a newborn and how finally an older vampire named Garrett taught her everything there was to know and practically saved her from the Volturi. She had drawn quite some attention being a rogue newborn and was sentenced to die.

Anna's gift along with Garrett's promise of no reoccurring episodes saved her. The Volturi wanted her servitude for her crimes, but Garrett managed to persuade them that she was of no use to them. You see Anna has the gift of persuasion. If she strongly believes something, she can persuade anyone to agree with her or to do her bidding. Thankfully our little sister doesn't use it on us." He grinned at Anna before kissing her forehead and she beamed up at him.

The feelings of pure sibling love were overwhelming and I finally realized the one piece of my personal puzzle I had missed the most in my long life. I had known that feeling and I had lost it. The Cullens were my family in every meaning of the word, but the bonds never ran that deep and the feelings came close to the real thing, but still weren't enough.

I felt a little left out and as if she felt my emotional turmoil, Mary pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"My sweet Jasper. Don't ever feel estranged. You are our brother and we will forever love you dearly. Noone could ever fill that void, you had left us with. Even though Anna claims not to remember you, she still felt that same void and having found you she also feels the way you complete her." She spoke softly as she squeezed the hand she had taken in hers.

"How would you know?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I hadn't been able to stop the words from coming out.

"I'm an empath, Jasper. I can feel the way your presence has completed the pain you had left her with." Mary said forcefully and my eyes widened at the proclamation. _She's an empath as well? What is that a Whitlock sort of thing?_

"I am as well." I whispered as I stared at my sister in awe.

"I know." She stated and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Maybe, I'm a stronger empath brother, but I feel things and know the reasoning behind it. I also felt every emotion you absorbed and could feel they were not your own." She explained.

"Huh, so our powers do differ in a way. I can not tell you the reasoning behind an emotion, but I am able to manipulate emotions." I said as I sent her a wave of excitement, making her bounce up and down the bed.

"I see." She said and I retracted the excitement to let her react in her own way.

"So what's your story, Mary?" I asked as I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Mine isn't that spectacular, Jasper. I had taken care of Adam for many months and then one day he was just gone. I sat an entire day and night in front of the house, waiting for him to return. The next morning John ordered me home. I had caught a cold though, from spending the entire night out in the cold. I just drank tea and expected to get better, but I didn't.

After about two weeks I was still sick. I couldn't quite breathe right, always coughing, running a fever. I was positive I had caught pneumonia, so I urged John to call in the doctor, which he did. The doctor was preoccupied with several children who had caught Scarlet Fever, but promised to stop by the next day. That night Anna came to me. I thought I was delirious and just seeing things.

"I'll make you better, sister." Was the last thing she said as she bit down my neck and changed me. I probably wouldn't have made it through the night anyway and Anna confirmed it by telling me about how she heard several organs failing in their job so to speak. So Anna saved me and although she blames and hates herself for it, I couldn't be more grateful. I still have my family and I'll have them forever and now I found you again." Mary smiled brilliantly at me and I'm sure my own mirrorred hers.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had listened to all of their stories, but I couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. Jasper was recounting his own history to his siblings, while I took in the scene in front of me. Mary occassionaly looked at me and offered me a smile, but I still didn't feel like I should be here. This was a monumental moment for the Whitlock family and whether I wanted to or not, I was still not a part of that family. I noticed by the way how Adam and Anna looked solely at Jasper as they spoke and didn't even acknowledge my presence.

But what hurt the most, was the fact that Jasper had seemingly forgotten my presence as well. I sat against the headboard, while he was sitting at the end of the bed, next to Mary. His back was turned towards me and not once did he turn around since the recollection of the family history began. Mary was truly the only one who had eye for me and I could feel myself beginning to feel more insignificant with every moment that passed.

_What are you doing here anyway? You're just a human! You don't deserve such a beautiful, glorious man! A soldier, a hero, a gentleman. How could I ever deserve someone like that? _

Jasper was too lost in his story, but Mary sensed the direction of my thought and turned abruptly towards me. She slowly scooted back towards me, while Jasper just kept on telling his story. When she was leaning against the headboard next to me, she took my hand and meant to squeeze it in a comforting way, but being a vampire she squeezed slightly too hard. We all heard the distinct noise of several tiny bones breaking. Jasper's head spun towards us faster than I had ever seen and the shock was written on all of their faces, while I was still grimacing from the pain and biting my lip in an attempt to hold back the scream bubbling in my chest.

"It's okay, it's nothing." I squeaked out as I retracted my hand, which Mary had released.

"Bullshit, Bella! We all heard it! Give me your hand!" Jasper growled, annoyed with my way of brushing everything off.

"Continue your story, Jasper. I already know, since I have the gift of knowledge. I know everything that happened to you just by seeing you here. I'll take her to the hospital." Adam said. Jasper jumped to his feet and violently shook his head.

"No, I will take my mate to the hospital myself." He growled and my heart soared at the mention of the word mate, but the soaring quickly disappeared as I felt the throbbing pain in my hand.

"I have control, Jasper. Don't doubt me, I know your doubts." Adam said as he held out his hand towards me. I nodded to Jasper and took Adam's hand with my good one.

Jasper kept on refusing and in the end all of us ended piling into the car.

Jasper kept fussing over my hand, sending the occassional death glare towards Mary.

"Will you stop looking at her like that!" I finally barked at Jasper as we got out of the car at the hospital. He looked shocked at my outburst. I shrugged it off and took Mary's hand with my good one. Mary looked hesitant to take it, but finally did and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"You didn't mean to. Your strenght comes with what you are and since you didn't have to consort with humans I could never expect you to know how to be gentle. Don't blame yourself, Mary. Besides, I hurt myself more than you could ever dream off, this is no big deal." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I felt strangely connected to her and she was the only one that hadn't ignored me and the kindness she offered me would gladly be repaid.

"I feel it too." Was all she said and I beamed up at her.

_I just made another vampire friend. Yay, me!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**It was an extra long chapter especially for you guys.  
**

**Review please.**

**Aren't they the gifted little family : )**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	38. Chapter 38 : Save a horse

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"Will you stop looking at her like that!" I finally barked at Jasper as we got out of the car at the hospital. He looked shocked at my outburst. I shrugged it off and took Mary's hand with my good one. Mary looked hesitant to take it, but finally did and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"You didn't mean to. Your strenght comes with what you are and since you didn't have to consort with humans I could never expect you to know how to be gentle. Don't blame yourself, Mary. Besides, I hurt myself more than you could ever dream off, this is no big deal." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I felt strangely connected to her and she was the only one that hadn't ignored me and the kindness she offered me would gladly be repaid.

"I feel it too." Was all she said and I beamed up at her.

_I just made another vampire friend. Yay, me!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

I was having the time of my life. Besides having my hand in a cast, the Whitlocks proved to be quite the form of entertainement. We had been here together for 3 days, when Anna started whining about going into town for the night. Jasper didn't really like the idea of spending an entire night around humans and although Anna was opposed to the idea of using her power against her own siblings, after gaining his mate's (mine) permission, she finally persuaded him.

We went to the movies first. We had chosen 'Haunting in Connecticut'. Halfway through the movie Jasper started manipulating the feelings of the viewers. First he sent them fear, making them all clench their seats in fear and jumping at the slightest noise, several actually screamed. Then when he feared one of the older viewers might get an heart attack, he sent them an unhealthy dose of humor. It's sure a bizarre thing to witness, all of them were cracking up, holding their ribs from laughing to much and on the screen corpses were falling out of the wall while the star of the movie set them aflame.

When someone shouted "Dude, I just peed myself!" Jasper decided it was quite enough and pulled back the emotion. The kid who had been laughing at his own disfortune just seconds before, ran like a bat out hell out of there, cheeks aflame and a face that could only be described as mortified. I had never in my life seen a human run so fast.

There was a couple sitting next to Mary, who was seated on my right, that were out on their first date I presumed by the way the boy kept hesitating to take the girl's hand or not.

Suddenly for no apparent reason, Mary tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Hey, I wouldn't go home with him tonight. He's been fantasizing about doing wicked things to you ever since you sat your cute little behind down." The guy who had been drinking of his Coke sprayed it all over the girl and had an awful coughing fit following that. It safe to presume this was to be their first and last date.

After the movie we went to a night club. I've never been one for the whole clubbing scene, but this surely was a night never to forget.

They had been feeding me alcohol all night and although I tried to control my drunken giggles, I couldn't hold back when Adam was approached by this gorgeous redhead.

"Hey, cutie pie." She started. Adam took one long look at her and grimaced.

"Sorry, I won't do you. I know you had a sex change just to get in some man's pants, but it isn't going to be me, toots." He said confidently. The woman's eyes grew large, her face red and her mouth opened and closed much resembling a fish. My formerly well control laughter was now unstoppable. She retreated quickly after that, but dear Adam wasn't finished yet.

About five minutes later a guy walked by and he called him over.

"Yeah?" The man asked as he eyed Adam up and down.

"You're gay right? Well there is a cute little redhead that's actually a man. I know you wondered what pussy feels like, she might be the closest to a man with a pussy. She's right over there." He said as he pointed out the poor man/girl from before. I thought it was slightly over the top, but somehow I couldn't stop laughing. _Damn alcohol!_

That's when Anna decided it was her turn to put her two cents in. She walked up to the DJ and took the mic.

"Listen up everybody. We are going to do the hokey pokey and we are all going to love it." She said as the DJ put on the tune. And sure enough everyone, besides the 5 of us, started dancing to the hokey pokey, putting their foot in and out. It was just too ridiculous for words.

I finally had enough of the power display and took Mary by the hand and pulled her towards a booth.

"I know you feel annoyed about the whole power abuse thing, but you should know we don't really get out much. We go out at night to feed, but we usually don't come to places like this. Besides they are trying to impress you. Not really the way to go about it, but hey they're blond, who can blame them?" Mary said sarcastically.

"You're blond!" I stated the obvious.

"No, I'm a smart brunette, my hair is just bleached from the sun." She retorded, making me snort.

"Sure, because you spend oh so many hours out in the sun!" I said, causing her to crack up as well.

"I really like you, Bella! We are going to be great friends. I can feel that you feel the same way." She told me confidently.

"Well now, that was a mouthful." I giggled, still buzzing from the alcohol induced fog.

We talked for the rest of the night, untill Jasper swung me over his shoulder and we headed home.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella was singing 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' loudly as we walked inside the house, causing us all too laugh at her expense, although she didn't realize it.

My girl was seriously waisted and she couldn't carry a tune in this state.

_**DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!**_

___**Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
**_

Bella jumped onto the arm of the couch and straddles it as if riding a horse with the necessary hip movements that made my eyes darken instantly with need.

_**Cause I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say**_

Mary and Anna piped in for this part

_**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**_

_**Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**_

_**And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**_

Adam decided to do the spoken part, since Bella wasn't getting out of her words.

_**I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**_

_**And we made love**_

_**And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**_

All of us were screaming out the last part by now.

_**What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.**_

The song had barely finished or Bella toppled of the couch and passed out in to my arms as I caught her.

I brought her up to my room and tucked her in, before crawling next to her.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Till next time sweets**

**Review**


	39. Chapter 39 : Ride a cowboy

**I don't own Twilight**

**Warning: Lemon!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

All of us were screaming out the last part by now.  
What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

The song had barely finished or Bella toppled of the couch and passed out in to my arms as I caught her.

I brought her up to my room and tucked her in, before crawling next to her.

* * *

**Continued **

**JPOV**

"Tomorrow we'll be going to Florida. Are you ready to meet my mother?" Bella asked while I kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder.

_Hell no! Who's ever ready to meet the mother._

"Sure am, darlin'." I answered more confidently than I was actually feeling in the prospect of meeting this fickle woman.

"Well keep it up, cowboy. I'm sure she'll be a sucker for that southern charm just like the rest of the female population." I heard the smile in her voice and smiled slightly against her skin as well. My teeth grazed her skin in the process. Bella surprised me by moaning lowly and the sound sent all the venom rushing down south.

"God, darlin', the things you do to me." I groaned as the General reared his cocky head.

"I don't mind." She purred as she let her head fall back against my chest, giving me a very good peek at her perky breast, that were already begging to be touched.

I moved my head forward a little so I could nibble at that perfect little earlobe of hers.

Bella moaned once again and that's when my cockblocking sister decided to make another appearance.

"Bel..., erm...sorry." Mary mumbled as she stood in the doorway. _Sorry my ass, it's not as if she couldn't feel our lust a mile away! _

"Stop doing that, Mary! We're going to her mother's tomorrow. I can't live through another two weeks of blue balls!" I growled at my sister, who pretended to be all innocent about this.

"I don't do this shit on purpose, Jasper! It's not like everytime I want to talk to Bella, there you are shoving your tongue in her mouth and getting close to shoving something else in her as well!" She retorded and after dealing with this for nearly two weeks, I finally lost my temper.

"Well, if you just would stay away for one fucking day, we might get it out of our system! But no, you have to show up every time we are getting close to doing anything remotely close to being intimate. Why is that by the way?" I yelled. She looked uncomfortable for a moment and then she just scoffed and left the room.

I growled again as I pushed myself off the bed and intended to follow after Mary. We needed to settle this once and for all.

"Jasper, don't worry about Mary. She's probably just lonely. Come back here, baby." Bella begged. Ever since I had taken her virginity, we had a very physical relationship. It was hard to keep our hands to ourselves, but these last two weeks had been pure torture. I groaned as I thought of the possibility of not being able to touch her for another two weeks after this.

"Baby, forget about them. Come back here. I need you." She purred and this time the venom rushed back to the place that needed it the most.

I crawled towards her, making her eyes widen and her lust spike. She bit her lip, making me groan in anticipation. I loved the way she bit that soft skin, just like when she would lick her lips, that hot little tongue of hers was to die for. It made me think of all the hot, dirty things she could do with that perfect hot mouth of hers.

"It's been too long, darlin'. I'm not going to be able to hold back. No teasing anymore, time for pure, raw passion." I growled as I pushed her down upon the bed. The scent of her arousal grew stronger at my growl and it amazed me how such a sound could turn her on so much.

I ripped the clothes right off of her and violently pushed two fingers into her hot awaiting core.

"You're already so wet for me, darlin'. You like it hard, rough and dirty, don't ya? You're quite the little vixen. All innocent and pure on the surface, but damn the dirty little whore you are underneath." I growled again as I pumped her hard, she arched back into the matress as she screamed out my name from the rough way I was handling her.

"Take me..., Jasper. Make... me yours... again. I... need you... inside... of me." She said between gasps and moans.

I pulled back my fingers and licked her heavenly juices from my fingers, moaning loudly at the taste of her. My cock twitched in anticipation.

"Come here!" I ordered as I took of my clothes. She obeyed and came to stand right in front of me. I hitched her legs around my waist and walked to the wall, where I pushed her into it.

"You want it, darlin'? You need my hard dick in your pussy? You want my big cock to fill every inch of you? Tell me!" I said as I grabbed her breasts and massaged them roughly, before leaning forward and sucking and biting on them, while awaiting her reply. She just moaned at the feel of my teeth on her nipples.

"Tell me!" I ordered and her breath hitched.

"I want your big dick inside of me! Now shut up and slide it in already!" She yelled and I chuckled along with Adam downstairs, who was apparently enjoying the show.

"Anxious, darlin'?"

"Hell yeah! Now shut up and get busy!" I growled in response to her demand and pushed in in one hard long thrust making sure that every inch of me was sheathed inside her delicious heath. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being inside my Bella.

"Oh darlin', so tight...so wet...so hot....ugh...I ...absolutely...love...being....inside...of you!" I said between each hard thrust. As I felt Bella's muscles tighten lightly I picked up my pace even more, effectively fucking her brains out at vampire speed. She could not even catch her breath to utter a simple noise like 'Oh'. I mercilessly pounded into her and when she shook violently underneath me and milked me for all I was worth, I felt the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced take over my body. My seed shot into her and she sighed at the feeling of the cold in her hot haven.

"I love you, Bella Swan." I said as I pressed my lips urgently to hers.

As we broke apart, so she could catch her breath, she gasped "I love you" back at me.

I slowly pulled out of her and set her on her feet, still keeping an arm around her waist, knowing she would be wobbly on her feet now. I guided her to the bathroom and told her to sit on the toilet for a minute. I ran a warm bad and placed scented candles around the tub, lighting them and soon the scent of strawberries and lavender filled the bathroom. When the tub was filled and the temperature was just right, I picked her up and laid her down into the tub.

I washed every inch of her, while mesmerizing every part of her. I had been rough with her in a lust induced frenzy and so she deserved nothing more than to be worshipped now.

When she was clean, I picked her up again and dried her off, then I proceeded to the bedroom, where I laid her down on the bed. I sat on my knees as I kissed every part of her, starting at her calves and ending at her forehead, missing absolutely no part of the glorious, divine naked body in front of me. Isabella Swan truly was my dream come true and I would spend eternity showing her that. As I ended my kisses, she floated off into dreamland.

* * *

**So that was a lemony chapter.**

**What did you think?**

**Too much?**

**Too little?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Love you all and thanks for all the great reviews so far.**

**Till next time**


	40. Chapter 40 : Florida

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

I washed every inch of her, while mesmerizing every part of her. I had been rough with her in a lust induced frenzy and so she deserved nothing more than to be worshipped now.

When she was clean, I picked her up again and dried her off, then I proceeded to the bedroom, where I laid her down on the bed. I sat on my knees as I kissed every part of her, starting at her calves and ending at her forehead, missing absolutely no part of the glorious, divine naked body in front of me. Isabella Swan truly was my dream come true and I would spend eternity showing her that. As I ended my kisses, she floated off into dreamland.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

We were landing at Florida and I softly shook Bella awake. She was definitely an easy companion to travel with, put her in something moving and she'd be asleep in less than a half an hour. Ofcourse, I'd rather she had been awake this time, because I had been a mess the entire flight.

_What if she doesn't approve of me? What if they won't take no for an answer and insist I go out with them during the day? What if I can't sleep in the same room as Bella? _The What if's had been going around in my head non – stop since Bella closed her eyes.

The reunion with my family had been a surprise, but it went quite well. Besides Bella's broken hand, she forged some great new friendship with Mary. Those two had become inseparable and so it didn't surprise me when Bella asked her to come to Forks when we were home. The last month was supposed to be all about Charlie, but we both knew he wouldn't give up his fishing days, not without her having to tell him to much.

So we could always hang with out with Mary then. Ofcourse, Mary didn't need to think twice about that as she eagerly jumped up and down and twirled Bella around the room, by her good hand ofcourse. Anna and Adam had pouted and Bella had included them in the travelling plans.

So in fifteen days, when we would be arriving back at Forks, so would the rest of my family.

I hadn't mentioned them to the Cullens yet and I wasn't sure how I should approach it, so I just thought it would be a nice surprise. Surprise sound better than admitting cowardice.

One of Bella's theories did make me wonder from time to time and if it was truly so, than this was not a coincidence at all, but sheer fate.

Flashback

_The sun had just set and Bella and I were horseback riding around the Whitlock property, when Bella's beautiful voice suddenly pierced through the silence._

"_What if Mary is meant to come with us?" She mused as she stared up at the sky._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, truly at a loss to what she might be talking about._

"_Well, remember what I told you about past Edward and past me?" She asked and I just looked at her in confusion._

"_He wouldn't even hug me in fear of losing his love's affection. Remember her name?" _

_Ofcourse, I remembered, I'm a vampire, our memory is eternal and accurate._

"_Lady Mary?" I whispered, not really getting what she was getting at. Surely, my sister was not Edward's soulmate._

"_Yep, like our Mary. She might as well be his soulmate." She voiced her opinion._

"_She's Texan, she would never in her existence had come anywhere near Edward, if it wasn't for you. She couldn't be his soulmate." I argued._

"_Really? Well, if I hadn't hooked up with Edward, would you ever had come within a five mile radius of me?" she countered and she actually did have a point. I did start to think a certain way about her when they were still together in Forks, but would I have noticed her in the first place if my brother didn't shove her right under my nose?_

"_So your saying Fate arranged it all. Do elaborate." I urged her on. I loved hearing her mind work, she had one of the most beautiful minds I had ever known and she was absolutely brilliant. Whenever she had a so called epiphany, you could bet your money, she was totally right. This time I didn't want her to be right though, I couldn't say why, but the idea of Edward with my sister made me feel sick to my stomach._

"_Okay, so what do we know about soulmates. That they have the possibility to reincarnate to find each other again, although I believe others can do that as well, anyway and that they are careful placed on this earth so they will eventually meet. They are two halfs of one soul." I nodded, but didn't interrupt. _

_"So let's just presume, somehow I wasn't ready yet to be reborn, when you were. So Fate decided to lend a hand by sending Maria on your path. Then after she made you into the strong man you are today, even though scarred, you have come out a stronger and better man, because you distanced yourself from that life out of sheer will power and it took a lot to break free from it as well. Anyway, she sent you Alice, although Alice had knowledge of you meeting me one day, she kept it hidden and pretended you were her mate. Still, she fulfilled the sole purpose she had in meeting you, bringing you to the Cullens." I was liking her train of thought and hmmed in agreement. _

_"So after several decades, when your bloodlust is finally lessening, they decide to finally throw me on your way. Though circumstances have made it more difficult, so Fate made my mind silent to Edward and my blood called him to make sure I couldn't escape his notice." Huh, I had never thought of it like that. It sure were two important factors that resulted in Edward's strong reaction to her._

"_So, Edward being who he is will try to test his boundaries of control and try to overcome his bloodlust. Fate made sure of that and it resulted in our mutual attraction, which brought me to the Cullen family." She spoke passionately, waving her hands around, while the horse needed no guidance from her what so ever._

"_Okay, but then why did I almost attack you on your birthday?" I asked clearly distressed._

"_Maybe you were meant to bite me, so that I could open my eyes to a new world and finally see you as what you are, my mate. Or maybe, it was needed to make Edward leave and so start my quest for the return of my true soulmate. Or, maybe you wouldn't have hurt me at all. We won't know, but we do know that that one day led me to finding you and that's what's important." She gazed into my eyes, her eyes conveying nothing but true love._

"_Go on with the story. So what about Mary?" _

"_If you hadn't found me, you would never have returned to Texas. The place that holds too many memories for you, but out of love for me, you brought me to your home as I wished. So I led you to finding your family, because they will play an important part in your life in the future as they have in the past. The connection I felt with Mary was instantly and she felt the same, we were meant to meet and become friends. _

_I was meant to ask her to come to my hometown, because there is something that awaits her there. And my guess is Edward, after seeing him in the past speaking of his love Lady Mary, I do not doubt she is the one he needs. You, Edward, Mary and I have all been connected to guide us to our soulmates. Edward led us to each other and I need to guide them to eachother." She gasped for air as she finished her reasoning and to be honest, it sounded very plausible. _

_I would just have to come to terms with the possibility of wedding off my sister to Edward. Ofcourse, it could turn out for the best. Bella had already remarked on Mary's loneliness and Edward could use a love to steer his attention away from my mate. We would just have to wait and let the chips fall to place._

_End flashback_

"Darlin', wake up! We're landing. Darlin'?" I shook her again and finally she stirred. She stretched and I was dazed by her long, elegant, exposed, creamy white, beautiful neck. This woman was truly a masterpiece, even stretching and yawning had me in awe of her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could see Jasper ogling me from the corner of my eye and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. As the plane touched ground, I found my mind wandering to the meeting ahead of us. My mother was flighty, hairbrained and had a short attention span, but she also was extremely observant. I just hoped she wouldn't figure out to much. I was also worried about her reaction to Jasper. She had only seen Edward once in Phoenix, after James's attack.

She had been convinced of his love and protectiveness for me, but after everything that happened, I wasn't sure how she would handle the fact that I was now dating his supposed brother. I hadn't told her yet and she would know who he was instantly. Jasper told me they had met in the cafeteria at the hospital briefly and if she hadn't remembered his face, she sure would have remembered his name. I just hoped she would have a more open mind than Charlie started out with.

Jasper calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts and I followed him out of the plane in a daze. As we came into the hall of arrivals I immediately heard my name. My eyes snapped up to the person calling me and there stood my mother, all bouncy and giddy. I smiled ackwardly and walked towards her. Jasper told me he was going to get out bags. I nodded at him and when I returned my eyes to my mother I saw her staring after him with a pensive face. _Uh-oh!_

"Mom!" I yelled as I launched myself at her letting her warm familiar arms surround me.

"Bella, baby. You have grown up so much. You're beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes. She acted as if she hadn't seen me in years, when it was just a couple of weeks ago at graduation. I smiled at her silly antics.

"Oh mom!" I answered, feeling slightly embarrassed, but also very pleased at her free show of affection. Where Charlie and I were more of the silent types who had difficulties expressing our emotions, Renée was exactly the opposite. She loved to be loved and love in return and showered people with her affections as long as they accepted it.

My mother was truly one of a kind.

Jasper came over, lugging three suitcases and a backpack behind him and the mere sight of him knocked the breath right out of me. _My strong, handsome man. Mmmm!_

Jasper immediately looked up at the spike of lust I was undoubtedly sending him and I knew I was right, because his eyes were slightly hooded and had darkened considerably.

I shook my head to rid myself from these crazy thoughts and silly hormones and when I did, his eyes returned to his beautiful topaz.

My mother was openly appraising him, a look of recognition already on her face.

_Oh boy! I sure hope this ends well._

"Jasper." She said as she offered her hand.

"Ma'am" He answered as he took it and without another word Renée turned around and guided us outside towards the car.

"What is she feeling?" I asked Jasper silently so my mother wouldn't hear.

"I don't know." He said, making me look up in shock.

"It's not that I don't feel her. It's just her emotions change constantly and I don't have the time to pick one out. It's like you, you always had a whirlwind of emotions going through you, but your mother is ten times worse. She's giving me a headache just trying, not the mention what her emotions are doing to my system. I think I'll just try to avoid any emotional topics for the next two weeks, if you don't mind." He finished and I just nodded.

_So that's where I get my emotional imbalance from. The private mind comes from Charlie and the emotional turmoil comes from Renée. Figures!_

We drove to Renée's home in silence.

* * *

**Another chapter closer to the end.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time, which is probably not that long from now : )**


	41. Chapter 41 : Busted

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"It's not that I don't feel her. It's just her emotions change constantly and I don't have the time to pick one out. It's like you, you always had a whirlwind of emotions going through you, but your mother is ten times worse. She's giving me a headache just trying, not the mention what her emotions are doing to my system. I think I'll just try to avoid any emotional topics for the next two weeks, if you don't mind." He finished and I just nodded.

_So that's where I get my emotional imbalance from. The private mind comes from Charlie and the emotional turmoil comes from Renée. Figures!_

We drove to Renée's home in silence.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

When we arrived at my mother's house in Jacksonville, she kept quiet.

Phil, who had heard the car drive up, busted through the door and enveloped me in a hug worthy of Emmett.

"Bella, how have you been? And who is this handsome devil?" Phil winked after nodding towards Jasper. I couldn't stop smiling at his playful antics.

"I've been wonderful and this is the love of my life, Jasper." I said with a smug sound in my voice. Phil gave him a quick lookover and then turned to me with a smirk.

_Thank God for Phil._

"Well, Renée has made up both guestrooms, so I'll leave you to unpack now." He said as he walked back inside and towards the tv set in the living room.

Renée just shook her head and waited for us to enter the house, as soon as we did, she disappeared into the kitchen. With a huge sigh I led Jasper upstairs and we dropped our bags in our assigned rooms.

"I'm going to freshen up before descending back to uncomfortable presence of my mother." I mumbled as Jasper stood ackwardly leaning against my door.

"Oh okay, then I guess I'll freshen up a bit myself." He said before disappearing from my room. I did have to hand it to my mom though, she finally did well for herself. It might not be the biggest house with his three bedrooms, but each bedroom had his own bathroom and that was just a huge luxury to me after living with Charlie.

After washing my face and brushing my hair to untangle it from sleeping on the plane, I finally emerged from my bathroom to see Jasper leaning casually against my door.

How such a casual pose could look so sexy, I'd never know. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs before this could get out of hand. Ofcourse, he let me drag him, otherwise there was no way he would have moved from the spot.

Jasper walked towards the living room, where he plopped down in one of the single chairs.

I carried on my way towards the kitchen, where I would undoubtedly find my mother.

Ofcourse, I was right and when she noticed Jasper wasn't in the kitchen with us, she finally cracked a smile.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was sitting next to Phil watching the game on the screen, when he suddenly muted the television. I felt his determination, but I couldn't make out if he liked me or not and that alone caused me to become nervous. If I had still been human, I would have beent totally flustered by now with sweaty palms and everything.

"I love Bella like my own daughter. She has never been anything less in my eyes and she deserves only the best. You're a good looking guy, but I don't really know you or what you are like. I always thought Bella was a great judge of character and my first reaction would be to accept you, because she is the most sensible of the three of us and if she accepts you , then there is no need for us not to." He paused for a minute to look at me, as he noticed that I was paying close attention he went on.

"However, Renée and I have become slightly more hesitant after the whole Edward fiasco happened. Renée had told me how he would never leave her room and gaze at her as if she carried the whole world with her. I never thought it to be healthy and to be honest, I was quite pleased their relationship ended. There was something very unhealthy about that relationship, although I have never seen him and only read Bella's mails and heard Renée's recounter of the days in the hospital, I'm still convinced of my right. After he left her, she was destroyed. There was hardly anything of Bella left in her and Renée even flew out there to bring her home or have her committed.

Therefor, it pleases me to see she has finally become the Bella we know and love again and mostly, to see her happy, but you must understand our suspicions of you. Not only does her happiness come from being with you, you are also family of the other one and I don't know in what lenghts I can trust you. So, just heed this, hurt one tiny little hair on her head or any part of her and you will pay. You hear me?!" he stared in my eyes hard and long as he awaited my answer.

"Phil, I am sure you are afraid for Bella. You must have read in Bella's mails about me and Alice, but after a long relationship with her it turned out she had played me all along. She has done nothing but deceive and lie. I am a very loyal being and although I've had feelings for Bella for much longer than even she knows, I never acted on it just because my sense of loyalty and utter devotion. When Alice crossed the line one too many times and I ended it all, Bella and I have taken our time to grow together.

Our bond is stronger than anything I have ever felt and there isn't anything in the world that could make me hurt her or leave her. It would destroy me to loose her. I want her to be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and there is nothing I wouldn't do to ensure her happiness. Rest easy, Phil, my feelings will never waver, because she is truly my soulmate." The confidence with which I spoke convinced him and his eyes softened. A small smile tugged at the corner or his mouth and he looked towards the door with fondness. He was feeling love, protectiveness and so much more. Phil truly looked as Bella as his daughter and somehow it pained me to know that I would rip her out of his world in just over a month.

We settled back in our seats and Phil turned the volume back on. We had been watching for about 10 minutes when my vampire hearing picked up the argument in the kitchen. The angry waves coming from both women were just the extra fuel to be certain something was up.

"I love him and he loves me. It's nothing like with Edward. Jasper would never hurt me, Renée." Bella whisper-yelled as she banged her fists on the table.

"Don't call me Renée, I'm still your mother. He has the same blood in his veins as Edward, he'll leave you and I don't want to risk not being able to pull you through this time! Are you that selfish, Bella? Have you not thought of what those months did to me? To know you were waisting away and ready to be dragged off to the coockoo bin any day, while I sat here not able to do anything about it!" Renée was yelling by now, but Phil couldn't hear her with the loud voices coming from the television.

"Lower your voice, mother! Jasper is nothing like Edward and they do not share the same blood! I told you they were all adopted. Jasper is the most kindest and the most loyal soul I know. He would die before causing me pain." Bella answered and she was right, I would.

Renée's emotions started to shift, but one caught my attention. Suspicion.

"Not the same blood, you say." Apparently Bella must have nodded, because she waited long enough to go on "Then why do they all look alike? The same eyes, the same skin, I've touched some of them and it's not just the paleness of their skin, it's also the temperature. If they are not related by blood then by what? Because there is no way anyone could just adopt such a handsome bunch, who just happen to have the same trademarks, by coincidence or faith." She was whispering the last part and I noticed how she was becoming more and more convinced about her suspicions. 

_This is not good, not good at all._ Edward had once said that she had a very special mind, childlike, but with very deep insight. The things she observed just from how he moved around Bella at the hospital and even as he pretended to sleep, were always spot on and things that regular people didn't take notice off. I needed to divert her attention and soon.

"I'm feeling rather tired, Phil. If you would excuse me." I said as I got up from my seat. Phil nodded and I hurried at a human pace to the kitchen.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What have you gotten yourself involved in?!" Renée screeched just before I came into her line of sight.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm feeling pretty tired and would like to bid you ladies goodnight." I said quickly and Renée's face became pensive again as she watched my every move. I walked slowly towards Bella and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I looked into her eyes for about a minute and then rolled my eyes upward to tell her to use the same excuse. Then I moved slowly out of the kitchen. I walked quickly to my room and returned to listening in on their conversation.

"Mom, I'm..." Bella tried, but Renée cut her off.

"Why does it look so hard for him to walk?" She uttered in a pensive tone and Bella let out a confused sound.

"He either walks fast or very slow, but never at a normal pace, Bella. This is not right. There is something very wrong with that boy." Renée continued. _Fuck, did I really walk strange?_

"He does walk at a normal pace. He's tired, mom, ofcourse his feet are dragging him now." Bella quipped, but I knew how bad she was at lying and I just hoped Renée wouldn't pick up on her lies.

"Anyway, I'm really tired, mom. Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to go to bed now." Bella used her mother's confusion to get her ass out of there. Renée mumbled something and then I heard her footsteps on the stairs. I went to shower and put on a grey pyama pants along with my slippers and when I settled on my bed with a book, I heard Bella stepping out of her shower. Images of my Bella in the shower, then in a towel still dripping wet and finally naked on the bed all invaded my mind.

I was instantly hard, something only my Bella could do to me. I checked on the emotions coming from below. Phil's emotions were excitement, calm and contentment as he sat watching the game. Renée must have been busying herself with something as well, because I picked up on her interest, enjoyment and amusement. I slowly crept towards Bella's room and went to sit on the bed. She was still in her bedroom and I could hear the rustling from fabric telling me she was dressing for the night.

Then the door opened and a vision met my eyes. She was wearing a white pyama pants with butterflies on it, a tight and I really mean tight blue tank top and finally some cute ballet flat slippers. The pants and slippers looked so innocent I almost forgot what I came for but then I noticed something. Her pants were slightly see through and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. _Oh Lord help me now!_

I got off the bed and pulled her to me roughly, I thrust my hips forward so she could feel my erection. She groaned and I couldn't wait anymore. I tossed her onto the bed and hovered over her while urgently claiming her lips and caressing her side. My right hand was touching her cheeck softly, but my left now found his way from her side to her breast. I massaged it and Bella moaned in to my mouth, while pushing up her hips, making me moan loudly.

I pressed my hips back to let her feel what she was doing to me and she rewarded me with another moan. Her right hand held on to the back of my neck as if her life depended on it, while her left found his way down my pants. I gasped into her mouth as her warm hand surrounded my cock. I had been so lost in the moment, I hadn't even noticed someone standing there untill that person cleared his throat loudly. We broke apart, both with wide eyes and panting for air. We slowly looked up at the door to see a very pissed, but somewhat amused Renée standing there.

"Downstairs, both of you. Now!" She said sternly, before leaving the room and heading downstairs herself.

_Oh shit! Busted!_

_

* * *

  
_

**That was another chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love all your reviews and just want to say a big thanks to all of you loyal readers.**

**Review.**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42 : Explosion

**I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

I gasped into her mouth as her warm hand surrounded my cock. I had been so lost in the moment, I hadn't even noticed someone standing there untill that person cleared his throat loudly. We broke apart, both with wide eyes and panting for air. We slowly looked up at the door to see a very pissed, but somewhat amused Renée standing there.

"Downstairs, both of you. Now!" She said sternly, before leaving the room and heading downstairs herself.

_Oh shit! Busted!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**BPOV**

It felt as if we were doing the walk of Shame, both of us hanging our heads and Renée twisting her hands, while glaring at us.

Phil stood in the back, looking amused as he motioned for us to sit on the couch.

None of us spoke, as we waited for the tongue lashing to begin. To my surprise Phil spoke up first.

"Are you using protection?" He asked me, while looking at Jasper.

"No." I answered thruthfully and Renée's head snapped up so quick I almost mistook her for a vampire.

"You are having unsafe sex, after what happened to your father and me! Don't you have any sense of responsability!" She screeched. I felt my blood boiling. _Who is she to lecture me on responsability!_ I got up off of the couch and went to stand right in front of her.

"Don't you dare talk to me about responsability, Renée! Who looked after you for all those years? Those years, without Charlie or Phil, when all you could see were your own selfish pleasures! Who cooked? Who cleaned the house? Who called after 10 worried sick that something had happened to you? Who? Tell me, who was the parent for all those years, Renée? You dare stand here, acting all high and mighty, when you never once offered me the love of a mother! You pretended me to be your friend, your sister, even your mother, but never was I your daughter!" I knew I should shut up, but I couldn't. Everything I had bottled up for all those years finally exploded.

"You think I wanted to go live in Forks? No, I didn't, but you weren't even a mother enough to see the lie on your daughter's face, where others picked up on it from the very first second they saw me! I have always given up everything for you, for your happiness! I have never had the opportunity to just be a child! I despised Forks at first, but I came to love it quickly. Because in Forks, my father didn't need me to take care of him, all I did was cook a meal, but for the rest I was free to be a teenager and not an overbearing parent!

In Forks, I found friends my age, not having to take care of everything left me with a lot of free time on my hands, time I used to bond with people and Forks gave me love, the love of a wonderful man, a soulmate, but also the love of siblings as the other Cullens are to me and above all, the one thing I had missed in all those years, the love of a mother, which Esmee is to me!

Even if Jasper could father children, which he can't by the way, I'd still be the mother you were times a hundred, because I know all about responsabilitly, Renée! I've been living with that responsability for the last decade and longer!" When I finished my rant, I let myself fall on the couch besides Jasper, breathing hard, but feeling impossibly lighter than I had in years. I needed this and unlike Edward would have done, Jasper never came between us, sensing my need to get this out in the open.

Renée just stood their gaping like a fish, her mouth would open and close on occasion, but the shocked expression didn't leave her face as she let herself fall down on the couch opposite from us. Phil sat beside her and took her hands in his, while rubbing soothing circles on the palms of her hands. He looked at me from time to time, but never in anger or disgust. He even looked proud in a way. Jasper sensing my confusion, bent closer and whispered in my ear.

"He's proud at you for finally standing up for yourself. He looks upon you as his own flesh and blood and that's exactly what he is feeling, fatherly love, proud and a very deep fondness. He's also feeling regret for Renée, but not as strongly as the proud he has for you."

After what seemed like forever, Renée finally looked up at me and spoke.

"Bella, I never intented to steal away your childhood. You are absolutely right, I have always been much too self-centered, I didn't even know I had done those things to you. I just thought you did them to prove yourself a good daughter or because you liked to do those things. I am truly sorry for how I have threated you in the past. It pains me terrible to hear you call me Renée and speak of Esmee as a mother figure, but I guess I deserve that much. I'll try to behave like a proper mother in the future." She turned her attention towards Jasper then.

"Jasper, I am sorry to hear about your ...erm...problems. I wouldn't have snapped if I had known, but I also don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so sorry."

She left the living room as if in a daze, we all heard her heading upstairs and a door closing.

I knew she was going up there to cry and we wouldn't see her for the rest of the night.

Although I felt lighter from venting, I also felt a little guilty. I should have approached this conversation very differently and I should have been less harsh in my choice of words. But it was too late for that now. Jasper sensing my emotions again, pulled me closer to him.

"Darlin', don't feel that way. She needed to hear those things and you needed to say them.

I'm proud of you and tomorrow things will be better. Believe me." He said before giving me a chaste kiss and turning to walk away.

"Hey, kid! Not so fast!" Phil called after him. Jasper turned back and sat himself down next to me again.

"Well, since you seem to be having sex and all, you might as well sleep in the same room. Jasper, why don't you move your things into Bella's room." He said.

Jasper nodded and headed upstairs. I just looked at Phil, not knowing what to say to him.

I sighed as I thought of the comforting he was bound to do tonight and let my head hung in my head.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. It'll be better in the morning, she just has to deal with the shock." He said, before walking towards the kitchen.

He came back with two beers. He opened one and handed it to me, before opening one for himself. I looked at the can of beer and raised my eyebrow quizically.

"One beer won't hurt, Bells. Besides, you've deserved it. I'm so proud of you, you know. I've seen the way you interacted with your mother over the years and it was about time you put a stop to it. Even when you were hurt, you would somehow end up comforting her. It just wasn't right. I had to bite my tongue a lot of times not to just speak up, but I figured it was not my place.

You are not really my daughter, although I look at you as if you were truly mine and I know that Renée would bust my balls if I were to meddle in your upbringing. So I held my tongue and watched, just waiting for that moment where you would stand up for yourself. I must say, you've got some guts girlie, I've never in a million years thougth you could be so tough. I expected an explosion sooner or later, but never like this one, this was epic." He said as he gulped down his beer. I followed suit and then went over to him for a big hug.

_How had I missed this fatherly, loving side of Phil before?_

After the hug we both bid our goodnights and headed toward our rooms.

Halfway up the stairs he turned to me again.

"Just so you know, whatever Jasper and his family are, you better think up something good, because she won't rest untill she knows. She bugged me about it the entire time you guys were so called resting." He warned me, before rushing off towards his and my mothers room.

Walking in my room, I sighed at the sight of my gorgeous man sprawled across the bed, awaiting my return. Sensing me again, he smiled widely and waggled his eyebrows before stripping off his clothes and showing me how I affected him.

_Oh hell yes! Sleeping in the nude is so my new nightly routine! I wouldn't want to miss this sight for a second!_

_

* * *

  
_

**That was chapter 42.**

**A little shorter than usual, but can you blame me?**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviews please. **

**Thx for all the reviews. **

**I just love them. **

**Untill next time.**


	43. Chapter 43 : Colonel Swan

**I don't own Twilight**

**No, that belongs to the amazing writer Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

Halfway up the stairs he turned to me again.

"Just so you know, whatever Jasper and his family are, you better think up something good, because she won't rest untill she knows. She bugged me about it the entire time you guys were so called resting." He warned me, before rushing off towards his and my mothers room.

Walking in my room, I sighed at the sight of my gorgeous man sprawled across the bed, awaiting my return. Sensing me again, he smiled widely and waggled his eyebrows before stripping off his clothes and showing me how I affected him.

_Oh hell yes! Sleeping in the nude is so my new nightly routine! I wouldn't want to miss this sight for a second!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued**

**JPOV**

Light was starting to come through the parts the curtain didn't cover as I sighed in contentment. The feel of Bella curled up against me always had that affect on me.

I couldn't help but remember when she had come into the room last night.

Flashback

_She entered the room looking me over as I laid out on the bed. A strong wave of lust hit me full force and my General sprung at attention. I couldn't help but strenghten these emotions coming from Bella. I smiled at her and raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner as I sent her some more lust. I doubt she even noticed with the amount she was sending out already. I quickly stripped and the most devious smile graced her face as she ogled my General._

_She rid herself of her clothes as well, before walking towards me._

"_New orders, Major Whitlock. From now on clothes are not permitted for sleeping. You will be naked whenever you rest and that's an order, Major!" She said forcefully making my dick twitch._

"_Yeah baby, order me around." I breathed and she grinned that devilish smile again._

"_You will not talk down to me, Major! Remember I outrank you and you will give me the respect I deserve as your Colonel!" She growled, she fucking growled, making me twitch again._

"_Certainly Colonel Swan!" I said as I saluted her. She licked her lips at this and then lowered her gaze back to my dick._

"_Would you like to move on up, major Whitlock?" She asked softly as she raised one eyebrow._

"_Ofcourse, isn't that every soldiers desire, Colonel?" I answered her question._

"_I have that power you know, I could make you Lt. Colonel. Is that something you would like, major?" She asked again, licking her lips. Her nipples were erect and just begging to be sucked, but I needed to focus. I wouldn't lose this game she decided to play._

"_Yes, ma'am." I answered curtly._

"_Then pleasure me, major. You deserve no pleasure tonight, but you WILL pleasure me! Now get on your knees, major." Oh fuck! That's so hot._

_I fell down on my knees while looking up at her, from here I had a wonderful view on her breast and my face was right in front of her pussy. I wanted so desperately to taste her, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed already and so I just looked up at her through my lashes._

_Her arousal became even more prominent as she saw me in front of her submissive and looking up at her in desperate need to just touch her._

"_Lick me, major! First you will pleasure me with your mouth! Lick me now!" She ordered._

"_Aye aye, ma'am." I said as I dived in. Bella had the most delectable taste and my dick was getting really uncomfortable now. I would need to relief myself soon._

_I ran my tongue a couple of times by her folds and even nibbled them a couple of times. Bella never made a sound, probably because of her mother sleeping in the next room. Besides her orders she was completely mute. I flicked her clit with my tongue and I saw her letting her head hang back. She surely liked it, but I wasn't used to a woman being so silent. But Bella had always been special, ofcourse she would be the only woman I couldn't say for certain would scream my name if I fucked or pleasured her. I flicked her clit again, before letting my tongue slide downward toward her center. Once at the very core I plunged it inside of her as deeply as I could. I heard her breath hitch, but again no real sound._

_I circled her core with my tongue before pulling it up a bit and plunging it back down, effectively fucking her with my tongue. I felt her starting to clench around my tongue and circled her again before biting down slightly, not hard enough to pierce skin, and sending her over the edge. Her juices ran freely and I would be a fool to let one single drop of this ambrosia get past me, so I licked harder than ever, making her shake violently since I was keeping her in her orgasm. Finally pulling back I looked up at her and the vision of her with the small satisfied smile, the sheen of sweat, the rosey cheeks, just made me want her that much more. _

"_Very well, Major. As you remember, you will not recieve satisfaction tonight, so don't hope that appendage between your legs will be needed, for it will not. Now, you may fuck me with your fingers or an object of your choosing." She said as she smiled devious again. Damn, that smile is so hot!_

"_Well the object of my chosing is my dick, Colonel." I said as I stood in front of her._

"_I have already told you you are not allowed satisfaction tonight and I will take no use of that part. Now decide!" She growled. Is she trying to kill me here?_

"_Fine! I'll fuck you with that candle over there, Colonel!" I said as I took the candle from her desk. She nodded for me to proceed, so I didn't hesitate as I pushed it into her core in one push filling her completely. I noticed she was biting her lip hard to prevent her from screaming out. A sense of fulfillement filled me, but I pushed it back. I needed to seem submissive for now. I never wavered in the fast pace I had set and when she fell into the abyss, I opened myself up to her and fell right along with her. Obviously, she had not taken my gift into account when she denied me satisfaction. My seed had shot onto her stomach, but she was still to far gone in the bliss of her orgasm to notice. I ran at vampire speed to her adjoining bathroom and wettened a washcloth. Swiftly wiping away the offensive fluid._

"_What are you doing, Jasper?" She asked as I washed her stomach._

"_I thought you could use some cooling down." I answered nonchalantly._

"_Don't ever lie to me, Jasper! As if I didn't see your cum all over me? I'm not stupid and please don't ever lie to me." She said._

"_Darlin', I would never lie to you about serious matters, I was just too ashamed that I could not control myself better." I admitted honestly and she just smiled up at me._

"_I thought it was beautiful how you can feed off my emotions. I love you Jasper." She said._

"_As I love you." I answered as I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips._

_End flashback_

I opened my eyes as the memory vanished and looked down at my angel that was still sleeping deeply. Two things happened at once then.

Renée burst through the door carrying beach towels and a ray of light shone through the curtains straight on my face.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Let me know what you think ok.**

**Loved your reviews.**

**Never mind some more reviews.**

**No, actually I love them, so keep them coming.**


	44. Chapter 44 : Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**AN: All outfits described in the story will be found on my profile. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

I opened my eyes as the memory vanished and looked down at my angel that was still sleeping deeply. Two things happened at once then.

Renée burst through the door carrying beach towels and a ray of light shone through the curtains straight on my face.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

Renée stared at me in shock. I didn't dare to move, afraid she would see even more sparkles. Then suddenly Renée screamed, making Bella jump upright in the bed.

_Fuck!_ With her little move she had managed to make the sheet fall to her waist and slide back a little from my chest, effectively showing way too much bare skin.

Renée looked horrified at her daughter's naked chest as I quickly covered myself with the sheet, but ofcourse the damage was done.

Phil, who had heard his wife scream came running in as well. The ray of sun had disappeared by now, but Renée had already seen me in my sparkling glory and that was just one human to much.

"What's going on?" Phil asked as he took her in his arms.

"He...his...Oh God, Phil! His face was glittering, like really sparkling." She said breathless as she turned her face back to me. Eyes wide and mystified, while Phil just smirked at me.

_What the hell is going on with him? First he warns Bella about making up a story and now he doesn't even react to hearing about my sparkling._ His emotions conveyed sympathy and amusement, but no hint of disbelief. _He knows! _

"Oh mom! Did you have to wake me for that! I've been playing with Jasper yesterday and applied some sparkles on his face. You know like make up. When the sun shines on it, it's more distinct. You're a woman, you should know." Bella said as she yawned again and laid herself down casually. Although she appeared indifferent and slightly annoyed, her emotions were screaming at me in fear.

"You see, honey. A rational explanation for everything. Now, why don't you go and make a pot of coffee and let these young people get ready for the beach." Phil said as his amusement spiked again and he smiled widely at me at the mention of the beach.

_He's fucking enjoying my discomfort. He knows and manages to laugh in my face. Weird!_

Renée nodded and headed downstairs and Phil gave us a cocky smile before saying.

"See your sparkly ass downstairs. I wonder what you will come up with. A disease? A project, although no, it's summer, that wouldn't work. Mm, dilemma." He mused.

Bella was staring at her stepfather in wonder, before jumping out of bed.

"It's okay, Jasper. I'll tell her you are still tired and have arranged to meet some friends from around here this afternoon. When we go to the beach, she stays untill well after sundown. You can meet us as soon as the sun sets." She said before heading into the bathroom.

_God, my Bella is a genius! I love this amazing woman! _

Ten minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom in nothing but this little green bikini.

_Fuck! Green, ... When did she get that one and she hates bikini's! She is so trying to torture me!_ My dick made an apparent shape under the sheets and Bella giggled after glancing in my direction.

"I'll safe your fragile eyes." She said as she put an oversized grey t-shirt over her bathing suit.

"Thank you, darlin'. You are just far too appealing for your own good." I said getting up and walking over to stand behind her. I kissed her neck and shoulders. She let her head fall on my chest, her eyes were closed and lips slightly parted

"Mm." She sighed and I turned her around pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She pulled back too soon for my liking and gestured towards the bed.

"Go back to sleep, baby." She giggled before leaving the room, swaying her hips in the most delectable way as she went.

Before she closed the door, I started singing and I could sense her staring at me from the door.

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes

Bella came running back into the room, kissing me urgently.

"I'll be back, baby. I would never leave you, Jasper." She said, sincerity ringing through every word and I sighed in contentment. _No, she wouldn't. This angel would always stay with me, even if I never deserved her in the first place. What we share is too strong to be broken._

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Now and forever." I said as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know." She whispered as she left the room for real this time and headed downstairs.

I listened to them talking for a while and then leaving the house. As soon as they left, I got up and started looking around the house for pictures of my beautiful Bella.

I sat for hours going through several albums and marveling in the beauty that had always been Bella. After flipping through every album I could find, I headed back upstairs and laid myself down on the bed, sniffing her pillow and letting her scent surround me.

I felt oddly at peace, thinking of nothing, but my Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I really loved the feel of the sand between my toes once again, the sun warming my skin and the blue clear skies. I felt absolutely giddy as I even joined in with a volleyball game some strangers were having. All the while Renée and Phil were sitting on the sidelines laughing their asses off each time I fell on my butt or sent the ball somewhere it really wasn't supposed to go. The other kids didn't seem to care too much as they laughed along with my mom and Phil.

I had never really regretted Jasper or any of the Cullens being vampires, but today I really missed Jasper. He should have been here to experience this with me, but instead he has to hide out in the house like a hermit. I never really gave much thought to the reasons Edward gave me for staying human, but the thought of never having this with Jasper saddened my heart.

_Oh snap out of it, Bella! You knew he was a vampire before you hooked up with him. Why would you overthink these things? It's not like you can make him human again. _A ball hitting me in the face brought me back to reality.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you alright?" The blond boy, Chris asked me. The others stood in shock, but soon gathered around me as well.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Chris said as he pulled me to my feet.

"It's okay, no blood, no foul." I answered, involuntarily thinking back to when Edward had said this after the incident with Tyler's van.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day." I told the lot of them as I ran towards the water. Quickly discarding my shirt I dived into the ocean, once it was deep enough.

I felt like a little kid again. My mom reveled in my newfound silliness and offered to go for some ice cream. To stay in the illusion of my inner child bursting out, I eagerly agreed and soon I found myself planting my wet behind on a red leather bench of the booth we were sitting in.

The waitress grimaced a little at my dripping appearance, but didn't comment.

"What can I get you, folks today?" The sour puss asked.

"A strawberry sundae, please." I said while glancing at the menu.

My mom and Phil asked for the same and soon I was diving in.

"Bella, sweetie, I would think you never had ice cream before." My mom laughed as I took big spoonfulls at once, resulting in the delicious liquid to trail it's way down my chin.

I quickly wiped my mouth and shrugged.

"So while we are here, I would like to talk to you about Jasper." Renée said and I nearly choked on my last bite.

"What about him?" I asked as the nerves started to kick in.

"What is he, Bella?" She asked.

* * *

**Review please.**


	45. Chapter 45 : Vampire

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"Bella, sweetie, I would think you never had ice cream before." My mom laughed as I took big spoonfulls at once, resulting in the delicious liquid to trail it's way down my chin.

I quickly wiped my mouth and shrugged.

"So while we are here, I would like to talk to you about Jasper." Renée said and I nearly choked on my last bite.

"What about him?" I asked as the nerves started to kick in.

"What is he, Bella?" She asked.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

I didn't know where to look. She had literally asked WHAT he was, this was going to be a difficult conversation, but I needed to figure something out and soon.

"What do you mean 'What is he', mom?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Don't be that way with me, Bella! There is something about that boy and it's pretty obvious he's not like us." She grimaced.

"He is, mom. He's just a regular guy, like I am a regular girl." I answered as I glanced at the clock. _2 more hours untill sun down! There is really no way out of this!_

"Really? Then why do the Cullens look so similar? Why is their skin freezing cold? Why do they have those freaky yellow eyes? And I could have swore I saw Edward's change to black in the hospital once. Why does he have difficulty walking normally? And why was he literally counting his steps after that remark yesterday? He might have thought I didn't notice, but I did! His movements are sometimes a bit too jerky to be natural. Now, tell me, Bella or I'm phoning Carlisle!" She threatened me.

"Sorry, honey, but could I have a word with Bella alone for a minute?" Phil interrupted the uncomfortable silence that followed her threat. Renée looked quizically at her husband, but relented and headed outside for a smoke. Another hobby she had picked up.

"You should tell her, Bella. You're mother has been into some weird shit before, she might have a more open mind than you expected." Phil said and my blood started to boil. He almost acted as if he knew my mother better than I did. I knew very well of her strange temporary obsessions, but my mother also had a way of letting her mouth run away with her and I couldn't risk the Cullens' secret.

"I'm sure this would be something she would never utter a word about to a soul." He said, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"What are you talking about? What would there be to talk about?" I quipped. I was baffled with Phil, he acted as if he knew exactly what they were, but that couldn't be, because then he would be changed or killed already.

"About your boyfriend, as well as your ex being vampires." He whispered and I felt my jaw drop. I just stared at him dumbfounded.

As I saw my mother entering the building again, I finally came to my senses.

"How do you know?" I asked with a hushed voice.

"That's a story for another day." He simply answered, before getting up to let my mother sit next to him again.

"Well?" Renée prodded and at Phil's nod I finally decided to throw caution in the wind, but not entirely.

"I'll tell you, but could we go home for this conversation? To many ears in this place." I said and my mother jumped up from her seat quicker than lightening. _Someone's eager!_

After the ten minute drive to her house, we arrived back home.

The house was eerie quiet and although I knew Jasper was there somewhere, the others didn't.

Well, maybe, Phil did. I looked around, but I couldn't spot him. He must have been hiding, so I whispered to him to come down.

Less than a minute later he came walking into the room and concentrating on his walk I finally noticed what my mother was talking about. You really had to pay a lot of attention to notice it though, but my mother always was one to pay too much attention.

"So..." I started as I took a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. My mother looked up expectantly.

"Jasper is a vampire." I stated bluntly.

"Bella!" Jasper hissed and I shrugged at him.

"I'll explain later." I said, before returning my attention to my mother. Her face had turned a deathly pale and she was clenching her eyes shut.

"A...a...vampire?" She started, but I knew she believed me. My mother had gone through this whole occult period in which she tried to follow the Wiccan religion. Since then she believed there were more supernatural beings than we believed there to be, but she certainly hadn't expected her daughter to be a part of that world. I had thrown a fit about her superstitions and the nonsense she occupied herself with and now, I was the lover of a vampire.

"How?" She asked suddenly and I really didn't know what she meant by that.

"Well, he got bitten by ..." I started and she cut me off.

"No, how is it possible he can be around you. Doesn't he drink blood?" She cleared up and Jasper decided to take over the conversation.

"It's hard. Although we are animal drinkers, doesn't mean that human blood doesn't appeal to us." Jasper started and I could see Renée's anxiety start to build as she glanced between us. Then as quickly as it came I saw her relaxing and sinking back into her chair. Her eyes got that pensive look again and I knew Jasper had been busted.

"Anyhow, since we drink from animals and live like humans, we also have more human morals. We fight against our bloodlust constantly, but we love deeper then the average vampire. The love my entire family has for Bella is stronger than the thirst. In our eyes she is the daughter, the sister, the lover, the soulmate and if one of us were to hurt her, it would pain us terribly. I am certain our family would never survive the loss of my beautiful Bella." He said, while constantly keeping his eyes on me. I noticed my mother watching us closely.

"Explain everything that has happened since you met them, Bella. I need to understand this. I'm starting to believe Edward's leaving was for a much deeper reason than the one you provided. If it's true what Jasper says about their love for you, then there had to be something else playing a role." My mother, the insightful one, asked.

Jasper nodded and took my hand in encouragement.

"I met Edward the first day of school. He looked murderous and hateful and I was scared of him in that instance. He disappeared for a week after that first encounter. I wondered if it had something to do with me. So when he returned and spoke to me, I was baffled. He started asking me several personal questions I didn't want to answer, but each time I looked into his eyes I lost my train of thought and mindlessly answered him. I noticed that his eyes were golden, where they had been black the week before. When he passed me a slide, since we were lab partners in Biology, I also noticed his cold hand. I didn't think to much about it.

Only when some time later a van headed towards me and he stopped it, did I start to think of him being anything else than human. You see he had been on the other side of the parking lot and not only did he make it over to me in mere seconds, he literally held the van off of me. He left a dent in the van from where his shoulder had been and he lifted it as if it was a mere feather. Since then I tried to figure out what he was. With the help of old Quileute legends, I figured out he was a vampire. Then I went to shop with Angela and Jessica for prom dresses. I had parted from them and had been lost, wandering around the streets of Port thugs followed me and surrounded me. Edward came to my rescue and that night we talked about everything. He admitted to being able to read minds, apart from mine and I told him about me knowing he was a vampire. I was soon introduced and accepted by the family.

They were everything I had ever wanted and never did I stop to think of what they were. It's simply not important to me. Carlisle is the most compassionate and wise man I have ever met, Esmee is the mother to us all, Rosalie is the beauty queen, bitchy on the outside, but loyal and beautiful within, Alice is the happy pixie, Jasper is the reserved, but loving man, Edward is the perfect example of the brooding vampire, but he is loving and wise, although he is filled with self loathing and a misplaced sense of righteousness and finally Emmett. Emmett is the funloving, protective older brother. I immediately loved them and although Rosalie acted hostile towards me, I knew they all loved me as well. One day, they tried to impress me with a baseball game. Vampire baseball is unlike anything you have ever seen. Anyway, they were playing and suddenly Alice got a vision of three nomad vampires approaching. It was too late to get me out of there and that's how they noticed me. Those fuckers have caused me a lot of trouble.' I growled and Renée scolded me for using the word fuckers.

"So there were three of them, James, Victoria and Laurent. As soon as the wind shifted and James smelled me he decided to make a snack out of me. Ofcourse, the family protected me, which made him all the more giddy about the chase." My mom sucked in a harsh breath but didn't interrupt.

"I came to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, while Edward, Carlisle and Emmett tracked them and Rosalie and Esmee guarded Charlie. Alice had a vision, yes she has visions of the future and drew our home in Phoenix, after that she drew the ballet studio I went to as a kid.

Jasper manipulated my emotions to keep me calm or to go to sleep and then we got the call that Edward and the family were coming to Phoenix. They had lost the tracker, James's ability and were going to relocate me. I got the call right before we left the hotel. I heard you, mom. You were frantic and then James took the phone, he made me meet him to save you." My mom looked confused, but again she didn't interrupt.

"I deceived Jasper at the airport and ran. At the ballet studio I saw the VCR and knew I had been played. He broke my leg, threw me in glass and bit my wrist, before Edward's family took care of him. Edward sucked the venom out to prevent the change and then you were there at the hospital." She took my wrist and ran her fingers over the scar, gasping at the cold temperature.

"Go on." She said simply.

"Edward tried to convince me to come to Jacksonville with you, for my safety he said. I didn't want to hear of it and so life went on. Then at my 18th birthday..." I stopped as I felt Jasper broadcasting his self-loathing and regret. My mother hugged her ribs and Phil's eyes glossed over. I took Jasper's face between my hands and kissed him soflty.

"Baby, it was not your fault. Please, don't feel this way. I love you." I soothed.

"He was making me feel that?" My mom asked as she stared at Jasper in awe.

"Yes, sometimes he loses control of his power and he broadcasts his own emotions. Although usually it's only lust or love." I said, making Jasper snort.

"So on with the story. So on my birthday, I was unwrapping a gift, when I gave myself a papercut." My mom guessing what happened sucked in another deep breath and Phil gasped.

"I bled a single drop, but Jasper feeling everyone's bloodlust lost it and lunged at me. Edward pushed me behind him and straight into a pile of glass dishes, cutting open my arm. Emmett and Rose went outside, dragging Jasper along. Alice also left along with Esmee. Edward hesitated, but since my blood called to him the most. I'm his singer by the way, call it your favorite food, I convinced him to go. Carlisle stitched me up. Three days later, Edward broke up with me claiming I had been a distraction and he didn't love me anymore. You remember what happened to me those months." I said looking up at my mom again. She just nodded.

"Besides Laurent who had come after me being killed not a lot happened untill Angela brought in her witchy gran and cast a spell on me to find my soulmate. The objective was to transport me to wherever Edward was, but it didn't work out that way. I got to live in the body of my past life and that's where I found out Jasper was my soulmate. In the England of 1351." I smiled a little at this fact.

"What!? You travelled through time and failed to mention it to me!" My mother shrieked and I just laughed at her eagerness. I should have known, she'd probably want to try it out for herself now.

"Okay okay, back to the point. I woke up in the hospital, apparently comatose for three days." I continued.

"I remember that, Charlie called us when you wouldn't wake up." Renée mused to herself.

"Yes, so when I woke up I needed to find Jasper this time. Angela and her grandmother helped me find a death person by the CD Edward had made me and I ended up in Rio. He believed I was there for him and professed his love and went on about how he left for my safety, but I only wanted to know about Jasper. He called him and then we were off to Alaska. Jasper didn't believe me, like Edward had done and had run away from me.

I became depressed again, but much worse than before. Jasper found out that his wife for over 50 years had been deceiving him with her visions. She had never meant to be with him, it had always been me and Alice had lied to him for so long, while he had repressed his feelings for me and stayed loyal to her. After finding out about her lies he came after me, but Edward and I were travelling around. Victoria and Alice along with Maria and her newborn army were hot on our heels and somehow captured Jasper. So I called in the rest of the family and the help of my wolfy friends."

"Wolfy friends?" My mother interjected.

"Oh yeah, Jacob and some of his tribe are werewolves. They prevent Alice from seeing them in her visions, therefor their presence kept her blind to our whereabouts and plans.

We managed to kill Maria and her newborns, Alice and Victoria had gotten away though.

She finally showed herself a couple of days later at the house in Forks where they were both destroyed. And so finally all is well and here we are." I said as I smiled brightly up at her.

"So, actually what you are saying is, they destroyed all your enemies, but you are however dating the one member of the Cullen family that tried to kill you." She stated bluntly.

I saw red.

"I explained that! I never held it against him and neither should you. His gift can be a curse at times and to feel 7 throats burning makes you lose it! Besides in all this time we've been together he never struggled. We've even been intimate and nothing happened. So don't you dare judge him, Mother!" I spat.

"Fine," she huffed "but how is this going to work, Bella? You will grow old and he'll lose you, that will kill him. I can see his devotion already and the longer you are together the more your loss will destroy him." She observed.

"That won't be an issue, Mrs. Dwyer." Jasper stated dryly."She will be changed after summer."

"No!" My mother roared as she shut off her chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Yes, she will. She has made the deal and I will honour her decision." He said and confusion came over my mother again. Jasper sensing it, went on.

"She has left a very important part out of her story, probably to not freak you out. Bella has had a run in with the Volturi already, right after the elimination of Alice and Victoria. They are what you could call royalty of our kind. They make laws and make sure they are abided by. One of the laws is that our secret must be kept at all times. If a human should find out about our existence she is offered two choices. Transformation or termination.

Bella chose transformation. They wished for it to be immediate, but Bella managed to negotiate. She wanted to travel to my hometown, spend time with you and finally with her father before living an existence without them. Telling you could have terrible consequences if the Volturi ever find out, but seeing how your husband already has knowledge of our existence it would be told anyway, by him or us. It's better for Bella to be the one to tell you, so you can enjoy the time you have left together without suspicions and lies." He concluded and Renée sat staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Change me as well." She said as she grabbed a hold of me as if drowning.

"I might not have been the best mother, but I couldn't live without seeing my daughter again. If she is to become one of you, so will I. Change me, Jasper." She pleaded and I couldn't hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes. _She wanted to become a vampire just to be with me. Renée had always been selfish and pursuing her own dreams and now she was willing to throw everything away for me. _My heart rejoiced and broke at the same time. I looked at Jasper and he was thinking hard.

After a while he spoke.

"It would be for the best, she has knowledge of our existence and therefor her life is in constant danger. Alright, Renée, after summer I will change ask Carlisle to change you as I change Bella." He said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Phil stood still as a statue, too shocked to speak.

"Why Carlisle, why not you?" She questioned.

"I've not been known for my control, Renée. I would never kill Bella, because she is my life, my heart, my everything. Another human I could not guarantee their survival." He answered honestly.

After that we cried, we cried for the love we held for each other, we cried for the ending of our lives, we cried for everything and nothing.

It was because of our crying, nobody noticed Phil had left.

* * *

**So that's chapter 45.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**As always I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**I love you all.**


	46. Chapter 46 : Phil

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**BPOV**

"It would be for the best, she has knowledge of our existence and therefor her life is in constant danger. Alright, Renée, after summer I will change ask Carlisle to change you as I change Bella." He said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Phil stood still as a statue, too shocked to speak.

"Why Carlisle, why not you?" She questioned.

"I've not been known for my control, Renée. I would never kill Bella, because she is my life, my heart, my everything. Another human I could not guarantee their survival." He answered honestly.

After that we cried, we cried for the love we held for each other, we cried for the ending of our lives, we cried for everything and nothing.

It was because of our crying, nobody noticed Phil had left.

* * *

**Continued**

**JPOV**

Around 3 AM I heard the front door being opened and a strong wave of pain and grief washed over me. I released Bella and softly got up. I quickly headed downstairs to the source of these strong emotions. Phil was lying on the couch with his hand covering his eyes.

"Phil?" I said in an attempt to catch his attention.

"What do you want?" He growled and as he looked at me, I felt his anger towards me.

"Talk to me." I simply stated and to my surprise he did.

"I thought she would stay human and grow old with you, I didn't know anything about the Volters or whatever. I didn't expect her to willingly become a monster and the thought of never seeing that beautiful, little selfless girl running around and making everything better for everyone didn't pain me enough, then my own wife had to say she wanted to become one as well. Why would she want to become a monster for God's sake? I just don't understand. I would miss Bella terribly as well, but am I nog enough?" He sobbed into his hands and I placed a hand on his shoulder, sending as much calm to him as I could. When I noticed he was about to collapse, I quickly retracted some of the calm.

"The love for a child and the love for a spouse is very different. The bond shared between a mother and her child is the most beautiful and strongest by far and you should not feel dejected by her choice." I said as I squeezed his shoulder, before pulling my hand back.

"All very well, but becoming a monster is pushing the limit a bit." He growled and I couldn't help thinking something terrible must have happened to him to hate us so.

"Why do you hate us so? What is your story, Phil?" I asked and he finally looked up at me with his teary eyes. A new wave of anguish hit me as his eyes glaced over, lost in a memory.

When he came back to reality, he finally spoke.

"I don't hate you or your family, Jasper. I know the difference between golden eyed vampires and red eyed ones. Well, not entirely, I didn't know what you ate. I just always thought of the golden eyed ones as the good ones and the red eyed ones as pure evil. You see, I had an encounter with your species before." He said as his eyes bored into mine.

"I figured that much. Please, go on." I said calmly and my voice seemed to calm his down as well.

"I was about 7 years old, when I lived with my parents and brother in Reno. My father was always away on bussiness trips and so it was just my mother and us boys. Although we lived in a family with an absent father, we were still very happy. One evening, someone knocked on the door. My mother thinking it was our father coming home early, ran to the door. In the meantime a window in the kitchen was heard shattering. My mom opened the door, but there was nobody there. My brother, who was about 14 then told me to stay put and headed for the kitchen.

I felt a terrible sense of foreboding and hid under the dinnertable. From my spot I had a good view of the front door, where my mother stood peering out into the darkness. Suddenly, as quick as lightening someone appeared in front of her, he grabbed her and then they were up on the roof. I battled with myself to go help my mother or stay put like my brother said.

Then I heard my brother wimpering, I looked towards the kitchen, but couldn't see anything. I could hear my mother screaming from up on the roof. I remember praying to god to send an angel and save us, because noone else would. We lived rather far from town, in a house surrounded by trees. Our closest neighbours lived 3 miles away. A woman with red eyes walked into the living room holding my brother up by the hair.

"Kevin, how long are you going to molest the woman? I'm hungry!" The female whined and then a second later he was standing there, holding my mother's battered body. She was crying and whimpering, her clothes ripped to shreds. My mother saw me under the dining table and pleaded with her eyes. I never knew for what. It's not like I could do anything.

Maybe, she wanted me to run, but I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot.

"I'm taking the boy, he smells so good." The female said as she sniffed his neck. My brother whimpered in fear and my mother screamed at them to let him go. They just laughed at her, but when she wouldn't shut up, he beat her some more. With one blow to the face, we could all hear the bones breaking.

"See what you made me do." He whined, before sinking his teeth into her neck. My brothers eyes grew wider at the sight of it and before he could scream the female bit down in his neck as well. I sniffed at the sight of their lives ending in front of me. The sound alerted them, but they didn't stop sucking their blood. The male just turned his head, lips still attached to my mothers neck and locked eyes with me. That's when sense came back to me. I ran towards the open door and just as I reached it, I heard someone's body fall to the floor.

I knew it was the end of me, they were simply too fast, but then someone grabbed me and ran. She ran so quick, I could see the trees flying by and marveled at the speed. After what felt like forever, the woman finally sat me down. I was feeling nauseated from the run and she brought me a bucket. After helping me and soothing me, she told me her name was Irina and how sorry she was for me. I asked her if those people in our home were vampires and she told me they were. Then I asked her if she was an angel and she said she was the same kind of demon as the ones that attacked us.

I told her I couldn't believe she was a demon and she told me she was some what different than those at our home. I asked her if she was good and she told me she was in a way. That she always tried to do and be good. I spent 4 days with her, untill she brought me back home, where my father was waiting. She told my dad I had run from the attackers and she found me in the forest. The vampires had burned the bodies of my brother and my mother and the police never found any clues. I tried to tell them it were vampires, but they just laughed and so I learned to shut up and haven't spoken about it ever since." He finished.

I could only imagine what such horrors could do to a child of that age and sympathy came over me. I might have been the worst kind of monster at one point, but I had always been compassionate towards my prey. My gift ensured me to feel their pain and therefor I understood their agony better than any other vampire. The pain inflicted on survivors was only something I could imagine, but to feel it now, it was crippling.

"I'm sorry." I said as it was the only thing that I could say.

"I do know Irina though. She's a good woman. Maybe if you would let go of your fears and join your wife in her decision you can renew your friendship with her. Since she saved you, you must have some kind of bond with her." I tried. It would be easier for both parties if they stayed together.

"I'll have to think about it." He said

"Why? What is there to think about?" I asked.

"I don't want to end up like the human drinking kind, but I assume as you described it, it is very hard to learn enough discipline to stick to animals. It would be the worst kind of blasphemy to me if I, my wife or my daughter were to resemble one of those monsters I've seen all those years ago." His reasoning was fair and he should be worried about that. But wasn't love powerful enough to overcome this?

I decided to give him his space and the time needed to form his decision. I bid him goodnight and returned to the warm embrace of my Bella.

The rest of the night I thought about all he had told me and prayed there weren't too many people out there with such traumatic memories regarding our kind.

If he decided to become a vampire, I would do everything in my power to keep him in control and to help him refrain from drinking a human.

It's the least I could do, if he gave up everything for being sucked into our world.

When Bella finally stirred I needed the comfort of her embrace above all things. I didn't know whether I was projecting or not, but somehow she sensed my need to be close to her.

She kissed me long, before sliding down upon me. We made love slowly, unrushed and full of emotion. If I was still human, I would have wept from the love and compassion that flowed around us. Her movements were slow, but loving, her kisses were deep and caring and her touches were filled with comfort. She was my lifeline and would always be the only thing I needed in this world. As I climaxed she came along with me and then she cried. She didn't know why, but she just did. She cried in my stead as she held onto me and covered my face with butterfly kisses.

"I love you, Bella. I'll never need anything more than you, darlin'." I said, before releasing her so she could go wash up.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**So that was Phil's story.**

**Anything like you expected?**

**Let me know.**


	47. Chapter 47 : Movies

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Do you?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

When Bella finally stirred I needed the comfort of her embrace above all things. I didn't know whether I was projecting or not, but somehow she sensed my need to be close to her.

She kissed me long, before sliding down upon me. We made love slowly, unrushed and full of emotion. If I was still human, I would have wept from the love and compassion that flowed around us. Her movements were slow, but loving, her kisses were deep and caring and her touches were filled with comfort. She was my lifeline and would always be the only thing I needed in this world. As I climaxed she came along with me and then she cried. She didn't know why, but she just did. She cried in my stead as she held onto me and covered my face with butterfly kisses.

"I love you, Bella. I'll never need anything more than you, darlin'." I said, before releasing her so she could go wash up.

* * *

**Continued**

**BPOV**

We would be leaving for Forks tomorrow, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was troubling Jasper. Ever since that night, we had comfort sex and I cried for Jasper, I noticed something was off. Phil would rarely make an appearance and whenever he was around, Jasper would look pained, whenever he glanced at Phil. Renée and Phil weren't doing all that well either, apparently Phil hadn't spoken a word to her since she claimed she wanted to change. Whenever I asked what Jasper what was going on, he would shake his head and not offer me a decend answer.

The entire household was in constant stress it seemed and I was actually thankfull being able to go back to Forks. Now, I knew my mother would change and we would be able to still talk, I didn't feel the need to stay here, but Jasper said it was decent courtesy to stay for the lenght of our stay.

After that day on the beach, we hadn't done any outdoor activities, due to the turmoil that plagued the Dwyer household. Last night, I put my foot down and made Jasper promise to at least take me to the movies tonight. It was our last nigh and I wanted it to be special. I left the house today, taking Phil's Camero to go buy some necessities for tonight.

I was standing in front of the mirror, looking myself over one more time before heading downstairs for our date. I was wearing a slightly ripped skinny jeans, with a black corset and a tweed jacket that closes two ways, to top that off I was wearing my velvet flats.

I had curled my hair and applied some light make up. I didn't put on any parfum though. I would have always sprayed a little bit of J'adore when I went out, but being with a vampire changed all that. Apparently, my natural aroma is far more appealing than the dead scents in a bottle as Jasper calls it.

I walked downstairs slowly, carefull not to trip and then half way I just stopped.

In front of me stood a god, in his jeans and blue shirt, topped off with a jacket in jeans. And _oh my god,_ he was wearing fuck me boots.

His cocky grin was already in place as I reached his face after my ogling and I just jumped from half way down the stairs into his open arms. I didn't mind the possibility of injury, since my love was a vampire who could reach me in less than a blink of an eye.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Thank God I brought my lip gloss in my purse. I'll just have to reapply it in the car.

"Darlin', if you keep this up, we'll never get to the movies." He said huskily, pushing me down a bit to make me feel his apparent excitement.

My mother whose eyes hadn't missed the bulge, stood giggling against the wall.

"Young love." She sighed as she averted her eyes.

I reluctantly slid down Jasper's body and onto my own two feet.

"Bye, mom, we'll be back by midnight." I said as I pulled Jasper with me through the door.

"Have fun, honey!" She shouted from inside the house.

The movie was over quickly, especially because we didn't get to see any of it.

We had taken our seats at the very back and made out like two horny teenagers for the entire time. Jasper had me so on edge, I felt as if I were to explode at any time.

After the movie we went for a moonlight walk by the beach.

It was magical and all, but I was eager to head back home and start our night.

Jasper could feel my impatience and excitement, but couldn't phantom the reason behind my emotions and for that I was grateful. I also thanked my lucky stars I hadn't planned something like this while we were with the Whitlock's or Mary and Adam would have known it all.

After about an hour, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper, take me home." I said and he looked disappointed but relented anyway.

Getting back, I didn't even stop to say hello to my mother as I ran up the stairs.

"Excited much?" Jasper snickered, although he still didn't know why.

_How to do this? He's a vampire so these things would not be of much use to him. Maybe, I should just hand them to him and we reverse roles. That's better, than him spoiling it with his super sensitive nose or hearing._

I placed the purple bag on the bed, along with the groceries I got for this night.

"I intended to use this on you, but I doubt it would be of much use. Therefor, do with me as you will, as long as you use whatever is in the bags." I said and even without knowing what was in the bags, his eyes darkened considerably.

"While you look into the bags and decide how to proceed, I'm going to freshen up." I said as I headed to my bathroom. I took of my clothes and threw on the outfit I had gotten especially for this occasion.

I got dressed quickly in my golden corset, black satin briefs, a pair of thights, my knee high black boots and last but not least a black choker for extra effect. I changed my make up to smokey eyes and then after a short pep talk, I walked out of the room.

* * *

**JPOV**

As soon as Bella left the room, I put on my black pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Then I finally gave in and looked into the bag. _Fuck! She had been to a god damn sex shop! _The bag contained 2 pairs of handcuffs, a purple blindfold, a feather, a vibrator and massage oil. My dick was already hard at the thought of what I could do to her. I put the bag next to the bed and took the grocery bag.

Inside was a can of whip cream, chocolate sauce, caramel, candles, _what the hell candles? _And strawberries. I knew if I were too eat to much of this, I would gag, but that didn't mean I couldn't put good use to these items. I was getting excited and the fact that Bella seemed to stay in that bathroom forever wasn't doing much to improve my situation.

Finally, I heard the door opening. My head snapped up to where my love was standing leaning against the door frame. _Oh sweet Lord! Just kill me now!_ She was wearing the most appealing outfit I had ever seen. I let my gaze travel from her fuck me boots, up to where her tights were hooked up to a fucking corset. The corset pushed her breast up in the most appealing way. She had on a choker and then her face. _Oh lord!_ She had on make up which made her eyes pop out. Dark smokey eyes, red lips, she looked like a god damn wet dream.

I thought I was going to come just at the sight of her. I turned away from the vision in front of me to collect myself. When I finally felt more in control again, I turned back to her and waved her over to the bed. She laid herself down and on her own accord she moved her arms up, ready to be shackled. I cuffed her up at the bedposts and put the blindfold on, all the while staring at her crimson red lips that were begging to be kissed. I hovered over her as I kissed her with all the desire I had in me. She moaned loudly in my mouth and bucked her hips.

I pulled back and decided the time for teasing was at hand.

I slowly unhooked the corset and took it off of her, leaving her upper body exposed to me. I blew on her nipples and chuckled as they sprung to life. I unzipped her boots agonizingly slow and caressed her calf passing by. I took them off and then slid the thights off her legs. I was too excited to wait much longer, so I just tore off her panty.

I took the massage oil and squirted some of it on my hands. Normally, I would have to rub it between my hands to warm it up, but that would be of no use, because my temperature would do nothing for it. I rubbed the oil up and down her legs and then concentrated on her right foot. A foot massage can be highly arousing when you know where to touch. She moaned wildly as the scent of her arousal hit me. I switched to the other foot, only to strenghten the feeling.

Then I rubbed up her calves, knees, thighs, but never getting to where she wanted me to touch her. I squirted some more massage oil on my hands and straddled her. I rubbed it over her chest and stomach, before concentrationg on her stomach. After a couple of minutes, I could no longer deny the calling of those delicious, erect nipples and I let my hands wander upwards. I took a breast in each hand.

Bella's breasts were perfect, they fit perfectly into my hands, as if they were specially made for me. I massaged them slowly, but applied enought pressure to have her writing underneath me. As her center rubbed my fabric covered bulge, we both groaned. I needed to distance myself from her or I would end up taking her now and I couldn't let all her toys go to waist. I sat myself on my knees next to the bed as I took out the feather.

I let it trail a path along her body sensually, only lingering on her most sensitive spots. To see her lips parted, her body trembling with anticipation, filled me with a great sense of accomplishment. I was doing this to her, I was making her so desperate for release, only I.

I put the feather away and went through the bag again. I skipped over the vibrator, I would use my own appendage _thank you very much_. Since I had used everything in this bag, I went on to the groceries. I took out the strawberries.

"Open your mouth, Bella." I ordered and she immediately obeyed.

I placed the pointy part of the strawberry against her bottom lip, her upper lip came down in reflex.

"Don't bite it, darlin'. Feel the texture, taste it, without really consuming it." I said as I slowly slid the strawberry into her mouth. I moved it in and out of her mouth repeatedly, taking in the sight on those plump lips around it, sucking it. My dick hardened even more, which I had thought impossible. She ran her tongue around it and I just about came undone.

I moaned and she smirked at me. I pushed the strawberry into her mouth and repeated the process with all of them. All 10 to be exact. _Okay, here we go. Suck it up, Whitlock!_ I took the whipped cream and sprayed a tuff on each of her nipples and then a trail down from the valley of her breasts to her stomach. I started with her left breast, licking up the cream and sucking it clean untill there was nothing left.

Although the whipped cream tasted awful to me, the taste of my Bella made it bearable. She bucked her hips wildly, while moaning uncontrollably. I moved to her right breast and repeated the process, only biting it this time, before moving to the trail in between. When I cleaned her body of all the cream with my tongue, I let my tongue dip into her navel button. She cried out and bucked harder, making me groan, but the game was not over. Not by a long shot. I took the chocolate sauce and poured it on my dick.

I straddled her chest and placed the tip of my dick against her mouth.

"Darlin', clean my cock." I ordered as I pushed softly against her lips. She opened her mouth and let those delicious, plump lips of her engulf my cock. She immediately let go of my mouth after the first taste and then started licking it, untill there was nothing of the chocolate sauce left. She took me back into her mouth and bopped her head at a steady pace, moaning as she did this. The suspense had me already on edge, but the vibrations of her moans, made me come quickly.

"Bellaaaaaaa!" I shot my seed into her mouth and she swallowed all I had to give, humming in satisfaction. She kept on bopping untill there was nothing to be found and then released me.

"That was amazing, darlin'." I said before placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. She smiled brightly, untill she felt the caramel sauce on her pussy.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed as she bucked against the cold substance.

I took a firm hold of her hips to keep her down as I placed my mouth, where she had desired me to be for so long.

Her release was iminent after lapping up the offensive liquid, so I pushed in two fingers at once and pumped into her furiously, while nibbling on her clit.

"Oh Jasper, ...baby....I'm....yes....oh....oh.....Jaspeeeeeeeeeeer!" She screamed louder than I had ever heard her before and I'm sure my smile matched hers from earlier.

I gave her some time to come down from her high and went about lighting the candles she had bought and retrieved a wet washcloth fromt the bathroom. When she sighed happily, I knew she was ready for round two.

I took the feather again and moved it in circles around her nipples, waiting untill they fully erect again. Then I took out the vibrator. Although I didn't have any intentions of using it at first, it might be useful since I didn't know how I could refrain from pounding into her after all this. I put it on a soft vibrating stand and teased her clit with it.

As her moaning started up again and the scent of her arousal hit me again, I turned off the utensil and put it away. I touched her breast and she immediately arched into my touch.

This meant she was sensitive to my touch and ready for the next step.

I took a candle and poured the hot wax over her chest and stomach. She cried out in a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure. As the wax started to take on his more solid form again I quickly washed it way, rubbing roughly to get it off and Bella groaned in response.

I took the second candle and poured it just below her stomach, but never near her pussy.

She cried out again and again I washed it clean.

The third and last candle I didn't use, I decided to just let it burn and spread it's lavender aroma.

"Are you ready for me, darlin'?" I asked as I massaged her breast, making her arch her back.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm ready." She answered huskily.

"Beg me, Bella! Beg me to touch you!" I growled as I tore off the blind fold and looked into her heavily hooded eyes.

"Please, baby, I need you. Take me, baby, please." She begged and then I attacked her.

I plunged into her roughly, grabbed her waist lifting her slightly so I could pound into her deeper and pounded away. I let my lust and pent up desire take over and fucked her like an animal.

"You love that, don't you? You like it when I fuck you like an animal? Do you like it when I pound into you like this? Answer me, Bella!" I growled and she moaned harshly.

"God, yes! I love your big dick pounding into me! I love it when you fuck me senseless! Ooooooh Jaspeeeeeeeer!" She cried out again as her orgasm washed over her. She pulled me right along over the edge with her, milking me for all I was worth. Streams of colour streaked behind my eyes and I could have swore I heard an angel's choir sing. I let myself fall onto her, making her grunt under my weight. I quickly moved off of her, whimpering slightly as I disconnected myself from her and pulled her onto my chest.

I kissed her forehead and listened to her sigh.

"I love you, darlin'." I said, but got no response as she had fallen asleep already.

I closed my eyes as well and pretended to sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**What did you think of the lemon?**

**Let me know.**

**Review, please.**


	48. Chapter 48 : Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**But I so want to own Jasper.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously:**

**JPOV**

She pulled me right along over the edge with her, milking me for all I was worth. Streams of colour streaked behind my eyes and I could have swore I heard an angel's choir sing. I let myself fall onto her, making her grunt under my weight. I quickly moved off of her, whimpering slightly as I disconnected myself from her and pulled her onto my chest.

I kissed her forehead and listened to her sigh.

"I love you, darlin'." I said, but got no response as she had fallen asleep already.

I closed my eyes as well and pretended to sleep

* * *

**Continued:**

**BPOV**

I still felt a little sore from last night as my mom handed me a cup of coffee. Phil had asked to talk to Jasper and they were currently in the garage. Ofcourse, Jasper could still hear every embarassing part of the conversation that happened that morning with my mother.

"So?" My mother said as she lifted her eyebrow and smirked wickedly at me.

"So?" I repeated, not sure what she was hinting at.

"Oh Bella, he's a keeper." She suddenly said and I wondered where this had come from. _Ofcourse, he was a keeper, we already told her how he was changing me and we would spend eternity together._

"Yes, I know." I stated simply.

"Come on, Bella. You've got to give me more than that, sweetie."

"Well, what do you want to know?" _Damn, my stupid mouth!_ As soon as her following question left her lips, I wished I could just rewind and put my foot in my mouth.

"How's the sex, honey?"

"What? You didn't just ask me that! Mom!" I was absolutely mortified.

"Oh, you weren't so shy yesterday, when I thought the bed was going to bang right through the wall and when you kept screaming his name." As if that wasn't bad enough, she still had to add more salt into the wound.

"A man that can make you scream like that is a keeper, sweetie. I've had quite the experience with men and let me tell you, it's no fun when you have to fake it. And most men can never make their woman scream out like that and honey, you should have heard the noises that came from you last night. I just wished someone would make me scream like that." A shudder ran through me as I involuntarely imagined my mother in the throes of passion.

_Ew!! Must pour bleach in ears to cleanse brain!! Stab out eyes!! And make your mother deaf!!_

"Are you guys always this wild? I never thought my daughter would be into rough and kinky sex." _She kept on going. For God's sake woman! Leave me alone!_

"Well, Bella? I'm talking to you, sweetie." _She really expected me to answer that._

"Regrettably." I muttered and she picked up on it, so to avoid any uncomfortable arguement my last hours here, I quickly answered, my face burning and my voice barely a whisper.

"No, it's not always rough."

Ofcourse, Phil and Jasper choose that exact moment to enter the room.

"What's not always rough, Bells?" Phil asked and I must have turned a hundred different shades of red, because Jasper just chuckled at me discomfort and then eyed Renée smugly.

_Ofcourse, he would be smug, she just praised his performance in bed as if she wanted to jump him herself! Cocky bastard!_

"Nothing!" I cried out in mortification as I leapt into Jasper's arms and hid my face.

"Darlin', no need to be ashamed. It's something women talk about often, darlin'." He said. _If he was trying to calm me down, he did not just say that talking to my mother about sex was normal. _My mother was eyeing him and I couldn't feel more uncomfortable, suddenly Jasper gasped and looked up at my mother in horror. I looked up at my mother again, to try and figure out what could have caused such a reaction in Jasper. I saw her ogling MY boyfriend unabashed. _What the hell! This shit just keeps on getting better and better! NOT!_

"Mom!" I hissed and she snapped out of her lustful stupor.

"Yes, sweetie." She answered in an innocent voice. I looked up to see that Phil had already left the kitchen. _Good!_

"You did so not just ogle my boyfriend!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, honey. It's just with yesterday and hearing ..." She trailed off there and I couldn't believe my mother actually fantasized based on what she heard last night.

_I'm her flesh and blood for fuck's sake! I was born out of her womb and she gets off listening to me with my boyfriend! That's seriously fucked up!_

"You fantasize about us?" I asked incredulous.

"No, not you." She blurted, before covering her mouth with her hand.

"My Jasper? I suggest you have a nice long talk with Phil with what you long from him, because I am not comfortable with the fact you're lusting after my soulmate right now." I told her as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Ofcourse, honey. It was just an errand thought. It doesn't mean anything." She defended herself, before sauntering off towards the garage where she would find Phil.

After saying how uncomfortable this whole conversation was for the both of us, Jasper and I headed upstairs to finish packing.

"What did you talk to Phil about?" I asked, while stuffing some more shirts down my duffel bag.

"About his change." He said curtly.

"So he wants to change as well?" I prodded.

"Yes, but he wants two vampires around him at all times to prevent him from taking a human life." He answered. I nodded, but couldn't help wonder about his request.

"Why at all times? In close distance to humans, agreed, but otherwise it's not really needed." I asked finally, unable to keep my thoughts to myself.

"He's really scared to hurt someone. He's been through a lot, Bella, but it's not my story to tell." Jasper said as he zipped up our bags and motioned to go downstairs.

We didn't talk about it again.

Phil and Renée drove us to the airport and after our goodbye's and promises to see each other after summer, we headed towards our gate. After a flight of about an hour and a half, we had landed in Seattle, where Charlie was already waiting for us.

We had agreed to let Charlie pick us up, because this month was all about spending as much time possible with him, without being conspicuous. So I would have to let him go on his fishing trips and work, but that didn't mean I could involve him with other things. Since the Cullens had come into my life, Charlie had fallen to the background and they did almost everything he would do. I couldn't let that happen now, not in my final month as his human daughter.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards him. Once within reach we gave each other an ackward one armed hug.

"So how was Renée's?" Charlie asked, while Jasper had gone to pick up our bags.

"Ackward and embarassing." I muttered, I might have even grumbled.

"What? She embarassed you in front of your new boyfriend?" Charlie chuckled.

"I wish." I said softly as Jasper came into view. I kicked myself mentally. Charlie immediately catching on to what I was saying narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jasper's approaching form. Jasper must have sensed him, because his body tensed visibly.

Charlie didn't say a word though as he quickly spun around and headed outside towards his cruiser. We followed silently, but Jasper kept throwing me questioning glances.

I just shook my head and followed Charlie.

Charlie kept glaring at Jasper through the rearview mirror. He liked having Jasper in the back of the cruiser where I could sit up front. _Ofcourse, Charlie would get a kick out of driving my boyfriend around as if he were a criminal._

Halfway to Forks, Charlie suddenly pulled over and cut the engine.

He turned his body half around and glared at Jasper. Now, he really looked like a cop, ready to question his suspect or something.

"So, kid..." He started and as soon as he had Jasper's attention he went on in his cold, cop voice "Are you having sex with my baby girl?" Charlie asked and the baby girl part made it sound so perverted. _Why does everybody keep making such a big deal out of it? I'm a grown woman for God's sake! _Jasper gulped visibly, although Charlie couldn't actually harm him.

"Yes, sir." He answered as I felt the waves of calm surrounding me.

"Are you using protection?" Charlie asked as he stared Jasper down.

"I'm steril, sir." Jasper answered emotionless.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, son." He sounded remorceful and then as if he realized something, his expression became heartbroken. He looked at me for a moment with regret in his eyes.

Then his normal face was back and he turned back to Jasper.

"Well, just don't make me listen through all of it. Wait, untill I've left the house or something." Charlie shrugged as he turned the engine back on and drove in silence to Forks.

_I sure as hell, liked this conversation better than the one with Renée. My dad, always the collected, cool guy._ I chuckled to myself and although I got some questioning glances, they didn't ask what I found so amusing. _Thank God._

_

* * *

  
_

**So that's chapter 48 for ya.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**For those of you who had already guessed Renée heard the whole thing. **

**What do you think now? She sure as hell heard it! Damn!**

**Review, guys.**

**I so love all of your reviews.**

**They always make my day.**


	49. Chapter 49 : Sick

**I don't own Twilight**

**Too bad.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"I'm steril, sir." Jasper answered emotionless.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, son." He sounded remorceful and then as if he realized something, his expression became heartbroken. He looked at me for a moment with regret in his eyes.

Then his normal face was back and he turned back to Jasper.

"Well, just don't make me listen through all of it. Wait, untill I've left the house or something." Charlie shrugged as he turned the engine back on and drove in silence to Forks.

_I sure as hell, liked this conversation better than the one with Renée. My dad, always the collected, cool guy._ I chuckled to myself and although I got some questioning glances, they didn't ask what I found so amusing. _Thank God._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

We had been back in Forks for a week and Bella spent three days of it clutching the toilet.

I urged her to go to a doctor or at least let Carlisle check her out, but she refused. She kept on talking about the spoilt mussels and salmonella. I didn't know much from human food, but I did know that mussels indeed could be dangerous to get salmonella. If she indeed had salmonella, she would need antibiotics, but she just kept on refusing.

_I praised the Lord that my family was coming in today, surely Adam must know what's wrong with her. He had the gift of knowledge after all._

"Darlin', I'm not going to leave you like this. Edward can go get my family at the airport. They'll understand." I pleaded for the hundredth time.

"No, Jasper, I'll be fine. I'll be hanging over the toilet the whole time anyway. Just go get them. It would mean so much to them." She said as she rested her head on the cold tiled floor.

"I'll call Rose." I said, admitting defeat.

"No, I'll be fine, really. Just go." She said as she waved me away, her hand moving so weakly I debated another ten minutes before finally moving.

All the drive over to the airport, I kept thinking about Bella and how fragile and weak she looked lying on the floor like that. I kept going through the possibilies, flu, food poisining, salmonella, and so on. I parked my car right in front of the airport, not bothering to look around for a real parking spot. If I got a ticket so be it and they wouldn't be able to tow it in time. _We, vampires, move fast_. I had barely walked inside the airport as Anna lunged herself at me. I hugged her tight, then Mary and I shoulderbumped my brother. We quickly headed to the car, where someone was already circling it.

"I'm sorry, it's my car. I'll never do it again." I said quickly, slipping into my car and not giving the man a chance to reply.

Adam just cracked up in the car at my evasiveness.

"Adam?" I finally asked as we were passing Port Angeles.

"Yes, Jasper. What do you need my help with?" He asked.

"Bella is really sick, so we will be stopping at her place first. I would like you to tell me what's ailing her." I answered as I projected my fear, angst and nervousness about her so called illness.

"Reign it in, brother. Ofcourse, I'll help you guys." He said and I quickly took a hold of my emotions.

As we got to the Swan house, there was an unfamiliar car parked out in front next to the cruiser. I gave my siblings some sunglasses to cover their red eyes and we knocked the door.

Charlie opened the door and looked confused for a moment.

"Hello, who might you be?" He asked my siblings as he looked them over.

"We are Jasper's long lost sisters and brother. We found each other on their trip to Texas." Mary answered.

"We were separated after the death of our parents and got placed in different families." I quickly added and Charlie nodded, opening the door wider for us to enter.

We immediately headed upstairs toward the voice who was asking my Bella all sorts of questions.

As we walked into the room, Adam's eyes grew wide as soon as they fell onto Bella's form.

"You're pregnant." The doctor and Adam said in unison.

"What!" I heard Charlie yell from behind us. _Oh no! The shit has hit the fan, now, Whitlock! But hey, vampires aren't suppose to be able to father children! What the fuck!_

"Yeah, what he said!" I growled and Adam immediately placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's yours, Jasper! You might have thought you couldn't have children, but apparently you can! Don't you dare doubt Bella!" He said, but the way he said it made me feel like a child just getting scolded by his father. I hung my head and offered a weak 'ok'.

Charlie was feeling anger, betrayal, probably at my lies, regret and then happiness and excitement. _Those Swans and their emotions! They always made me feel as if I was on some kind of rollercoaser ride_. Charlie wasn't as bad as Bella and certainly nothing compared to Renée, but he still had some powerful emotions for a human. Probably, because he surpressed them as much as he did. And as if on cue, his emotions lessened and were almost gone, although they were there.

_Shields and rollercoasters, yes ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the Swan family_.

_Back to the matter at hand, Jasper! _

_Right!_

I finally forced my feet to move and went over to Bella.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. If I had known, I would have asked Carlisle for some form of protection." I said softly before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok, Jasper. I felt kind of sad for you that you could never father children. We have a little miracle growing inside of me, Jasper and there is nothing I would never give you. I love you so much." She said and my heart just about bursted with happiness.

"I'd say you are about 3 months, miss Swan." The doctor concluded, before heading downstairs with Charlie.

"No, she is about one week far and will have to carry for 3 more weeks. She will deliver the end of this month." Adam corrected and I looked up in horror. _What does that mean? Oh hell and she is to stay a month with Charlie. Shit shit shit! Are our babies different? What are they like then?_

My mind was reeling with questions, so I looked up at my brother for more information and ofcourse, he knew exactly what would happen. I felt his pain, anguish, love, grief, regret.

"The half breed will be born after a month of carriage and it will chew it's way out of her. She'll die at child birth, Jasper." He said in a shaky and broken voice. My family already loved Bella dearly. Mary and Anna looked heartbroken as well and started sobbing tearlessly.

"No!" I roared and lunged myself at Adam. _Don't shoot the messenger! _But I was too outraged to listen to my own inner voice. As I pinned him against the wall, I felt a warm hand on my back and although my first instinct was too push away whoever it was, the tingling sensation prevented me of doing that and I felt myself calming instantly.

I turned to face my angel and that's when I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I fell to the floor and sobbed, while Bella held me.

"It'll be alright, baby. You won't let me die. I was supposed to be turned around that time anyway, so you could still turn me right after." She said as she stroked my back and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I'm too late and the kid killed you before I could turn you? I couldn't live without you, Bella. We have to take it out of you." The desperation I felt was obvious, but then I was hit with Bella's anger.

"You will do no such thing! This baby is as much a part of me as you and if that's the way it's supposed to be, then so be it! But I will not allow you to kill our miracle!" She yelled.

Charlie, who had heard her yelling, rushed upstairs and took her in her arms. He glared at me.

"I suggest you and your family leave now! You have upset my daughter and I will not allow you to harm her or her baby! To think I actually liked you, but in the end true colours shine and now we see you are more like your brother then we knew!" He pointed to the door and I wanted to argue, but I couldn't without exposing us. If I told him the reason for wanting to end this pregnancy, he would have to know what we are and too many people were already at risk. I hung my head defeated as I followed my siblings outside.

_Well, look what you did now, Whitlock! Now, you have really lost her! _

_

* * *

  
_

**So let me know what you think.**

**I just loved the pregnancy thing too much, not to put it in here, although the timing may be different slightly.**

**Love you all and reviews, please.**

**Untill, next time. **


	50. Chapter 50 : Emotions

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

Charlie, who had heard her yelling, rushed upstairs and took her in her arms. He glared at me.

"I suggest you and your family leave now! You have upset my daughter and I will not allow you to harm her or her baby! To think I actually liked you, but in the end true colours shine and now we see you are more like your brother then we knew!" He pointed to the door and I wanted to argue, but I couldn't without exposing us. If I told him the reason for wanting to end this pregnancy, he would have to know what we are and too many people were already at risk. I hung my head defeated as I followed my siblings outside.

_Well, look what you did now, Whitlock! Now, you have really lost her!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

Adam and Mary supported my limp body as they dragged me inside of my home.

In a blink of the eye, my entire family was gathered around us.

Everyone buckled as I lost control of my gift and projected all my despair, pain, grief, fear and angst. Edward clutched his head as the scene of what happened played in my head once more. His face flickered with rage, but my overwhelming grief pulled him under again and he couldn't handle on it.

"Ja...Jasper...pl...plea...please, r....reign it in, s...son!" Carlisle said between sobs as he clutched his chest. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I tried for over an hour to get a grip on my control, but it seemed to be all in vain.

"What's going on in there?" We heard some of the wolves shout from outside the house.

"Why does it feel like we are going to break down and cry when we get too close?" Jacob's voice asked.

"It...It's...J...Jasper!" Rose tried to shout, although it sounded broken.

Seth came crashing in the house and pulled me outside.

"Shit!" Jacob growled as he fell to his knees.

"Oh...my...God!" Leah cried as she hit the ground.

The others were muttering the same way and digging their nails in the ground from the hurricane of the blackest of emotions.

"You have to fight it, Jasper! Control it!" I heard Carlisle from inside the house.

"I'll kill him for this!" Edward exclaimed, but I couldn't pick up on his rage, because I was too far gone in my own emotions.

I heard Rose smacking someone and since Emmett hadn't said anything, it must have been Edward.

"You will do no such thing! He's our brother!" She shrieked.

"Why? What's going on?" Esmee asked, her voice still saddened for me.

"He impregnated Bella." Edward simply said.

"Bella will die delivering the half breed, unless she gets changed on time. The idiot however, had to talk about abortion, when Bella was already fragile. She started yelling and Charlie heard. He made him leave and now, Jasper won't have a chance to turn her in time." Adam finished for Edward.

Then I heard the hysterical laughter of Rose.

"Vampires can't have children!" She said as her laughter broke down.

"Male vampires can impregnate human woman." Adam whispered, pain underlining his every word.

"It's not fair!" Rose shrieked, before running out of the house through the back door. Obviously avoiding the front, where she would only be sucked under by my emotions.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie had been holding me for hours as I cried hysterically, when there was a knock on the front door. Charlie released me softly and stroked my hair, before going downstairs.

"Another fucking Cullen kid!" I heard him yelling, before slamming the door closed.

Barely a second later, Rosalie slid through my window.

"Rose? No, he'll be back any minute." I said as I looked at the door in a panic.

"No, he's ranting downstairs and pacing the living room. I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing?" She asked as she affectionately rubbed my stomach. Then her eyes grew wide and she looked up at me in awe.

"You already have a bump." She whispered incredulous.

"I'm not doing well, but why would you care?" I snapped and she looked really hurt.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm a bit on edge with everything." I apologized and she shook her head.

"I deserved it." She just said as she laid her head on my stomach.

"I can hear it's heartbeat!" She chirped happily.

"You're not angry at me for being pregnant?" I asked cautiously.

"No, silly. I'm angry at myself for being the way I am and not being able to have a child. It's all I ever wanted and something I can never have." She said, before telling me her story.

I cried throughout the whole thing. She had never deserved what she got. She had been a beautiful, naive girl, following her parents orders and all she ever wanted was to have a family and protect it with everything she had.

"You know, you already are what you desired to be." I said as soon as my tears died down.

"What do you mean? I'm no mother figure, Esmee is." She said as she stared at the wall behind me.

"She might be, but you are the loyal protector of your family. You do so much for this family that goes unnoticed. There is nothing you wouldn't do to keep them safe. You are the definition of a mother." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my arms and then she was gone.

_What the hell?!_

Charlie came into my room with a bowl of soup.

"Here, kiddo. You need to eat something. If not for you, for that little baby inside of you." He said as he beamed up at me. I nodded my head reluctantly and took the bowl.

Charlie looked at me the entire time. _Isn't it enough to have vampires watching my every bite, that my dad also has to look at me eat! It's not that special!_

"Dad, do you mind? I'd like some time alone." I said quickly and he nodded as he got up and left the room.

I scanned the room for Rose instantly and she resurfaced from inside my closet.

I couldn't help myself as I cracked up. Rose looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Sorry, it's just you coming out of the closet! Haha!" I said, between giggles.

"Hey! I'm not gay!" She quipped, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"No, it's ...it's just so cliché!' I said as I kept on laughing. She cracked a smile at that.

"I guess it is." She said as she shrugged.

Once again, she laid her head on my stomach.

"You know what?" I started and she looked up at me, confusion written on her face.

"No. What?"

"You'll be his or hers godmother." I said, conviction apparent in my every word.

Her face lit up and she hugged me tight, a little bit too tight. At my groan, she released me, still glowing with happiness.

"I'm going to spoil this kid rotten." She said as she stared at my stomach lovingly.

"Oh I know you will." I said with a huge smile.

We hugged once more and then she left through the window.

Laying my head on my pillow, I sighed. I had finally slipped through Rose's hard exterior and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Reviews, please.**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**What did you think of Jasper's spiral downwards?**

**He's in a real bad place now.**

**Thx for all the great reviews so far and I love each of them as I love you guys.**

**Untill next time.**


	51. Chapter 51 : Home

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"You'll be his or hers godmother." I said, conviction apparent in my every word.

Her face lit up and she hugged me tight, a little bit too tight. At my groan, she released me, still glowing with happiness.

"I'm going to spoil this kid rotten." She said as she stared at my stomach lovingly.

"Oh I know you will." I said with a huge smile.

We hugged once more and then she left through the window.

Laying my head on my pillow, I sighed. I had finally slipped through Rose's hard exterior and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV : **

It'd been two weeks since we found out Bella was pregnant and Charlie still wouldn't let me in. Whenever I would try to climb her window, he would be in there with her. I was starting to lose my mind. I needed to get close to her to be able to save her when the time came, but they had shut me out completely. The only one, they accepted to be near her, was Rosalie, so she had moved temporarily into the Swan house.

The last time I tried to visit, was immediately the final attempt. Carlisle had forbidden me to go there, because what happened was dangerously close to exposure.

_Flashback:_

_I knocked the door as I had been doing daily for the past 10 days. After that first day, in which I dragged everyone down with me in my emotional distress, I regained control and had decided to try to get Bella to forgive me. She was my soulmate, she had to be aware there would be nothing I wouldn't do for her._

_Ofcourse, as usual Charlie answered the door, but this time I got a glimpse of Bella at the top of the stairs as she wobbled back to her bedroom with Rose. She was huge already and I could feel she was in a massive amount of pain._

_What was happening to her? Why wouldn't she let us near her? I could ease her pain with my power and Carlisle should be monitoring her pregnancy._

_As I looked at her, I heard a sickening crack and saw Bella's body fall limb into Rose's arms. Without thinking I walked into the house, ready to sprint upstairs and take my love into my arms, but Charlie suddenly fired his gun._

"_I warned you plenty of times." He said as the bullet hit my chest._

_To his surprise the bullet bounced off of me and hit the vase standing in the corner of the hallway. Charlie's eyes widened and fear hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Damn! I thought as he quickly pushed me outside and I reluctantly let him. He slammed the door in my face and then I heard him muttering about the astounding swift growing of the baby and me being bullet proof. I didn't pay much attention after that as I ran home and straight upto Carlisle's study. Carlisle had forbidden me to go over there as long as the baby wasn't born, but promised me to try and check up on her._

_End flashback._

Carlisle, who had tried to convince Charlie to let him see Bella once more, stepped through the door with Charlie in tow.

_Success!!_

Charlie sat down uncomfortably on the couch, while staring with wide eyes at me and Anna. Adam and Mary were out hunting. Anna was wearing blue contacts, but because of her red eyes they looked more violet then blue.

I could feel his discomfort, fear, suspicion and anger directed at me, but he tried his best not to let it show. Ofcourse, he had no knowledge of my power and his waisted effort.

"Charlie," Carlisle said, making all of us look at him. "I think it's best if Bella was to stay with us untill the baby is born." Charlie looked ready to protest, but Carlisle quickly continued. "I'll take some sick days and stay here with her. It's best if she was around a doctor at all times." Charlie mulled this over in his head, before shaking his head defiantly.

"I have estimated the baby will be born in about a week, but we need to make sure she stays comfortable. The baby already broke her pelvis and several ribs, we will have to put her on pain medication. There is also the matter of malnourishment. I will make sure she gets fed, whether the common way or through an IV. We need to monitor her day and night. Please, Charlie, it's with Bella in mind, I ask you to let her stay here. If she stays with you, she might die. You don't want that do you?" Carlisle pleaded. With glassy eyes Charlie looked up at him and nodded, giving him his consent.

Carlisle immediately grabbed his phone and ordered Rose to bring Bella here.

While Edward and Carlisle went to set up a room for Bella upstairs, Emmett went out to buy groceries with Esmee. Anna and I were left standing in the living room with Charlie.

"What have you brought upon us? What are you?" He yelled as he battled with himself whether to approach me or not.

_Shit!_ Thankfully, my sister decided to save me.

"We were not aware Charlie. We were just orphans, we never noticed anything strange about ourselves or Jasper for that matter." She said.

"How can a child grow so fast? How can it be so strong to break the mother literally? I just don't understand." He muttered as he hung his head in his hand, finally releasing the tears he had been holding in for so long.

My sister went over to him and wrapped her arm around him in a comforting gesture and then I felt it. Pure love radiating from both of them. _What the hell? That's my little sister, you pervert! That's my future father in law, sis! My life just has to get more complicated by the minute!_ _So Charlie might be barely 35 and Anna was over 100 years old,frozen forever at 16. If the physical age difference didn't freak me out, the fact of who they are certainly did!_

Then Rose entered with Bella cradled in her arms. I ran over to her, but she didn't even acknowledge my presence as she laid there limb in Rosalie's arms. Rose gave me a curt nod and then ran upstairs with Bella. _I won't give up! She's leaving under our roof now and I'll stop at nothing to get her to forgive me._

Charlie hadn't even noticed the exchange as he was too wrapped up into my sister to notice and Anna was very much the same. _Damn!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was another chapter.**

**It was a little bit shorter than usual, but you will forgive me, won't you?  
**

**What will happen next?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love to you all.**


	52. Chapter 52 : Blood

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Previously : **

**JPOV **

Then Rose entered with Bella cradled in her arms. I ran over to her, but she didn't even acknowledge my presence as she laid there limb in Rosalie's arms. Rose gave me a curt nod and then ran upstairs with Bella. _I won't give up! She's leaving under our roof now and I'll stop at nothing to get her to forgive me._

Charlie hadn't even noticed the exchange as he was too wrapped up into my sister to notice and Anna was very much the same. _Damn!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

I had been so angry at Jasper's rejection of our baby, but as time passed I didn't feel that strongly anymore. I just missed him and longed for his touch. My dad and I stood our ground though, I was still too afraid he would destroy our baby to let him get too close to me.

That all changed the day my pelvis broke. Carlisle had come to try and check up on me once again, but instead of turning him away, Charlie had allowed him entrance.

The last break had worried him so that he wans't going to turn down any more help.

After assessing my injuries Carlisle and Charlie had left and a little later Rose got a call.

That's how I came to be here, staring up the ceiling of one of the Cullens guest rooms. They had converted it in a hospital room and it was driving me nuts. I felt as if I was locked away in some kind of padded cell, with all the white walls, equally white ceiling, all the clinical appliances that were beeping and driving me even more nuts.

Usually Rose would be sitting by my side constantly, but she had left hunting with Carlisle, Esmee and Edward. Leaving me alone with the Whitlocks, who I didn't want to see and Emmett, who was playing Guitar Hero downstairs.

Rose had quickly turned into my best friend over the last couple of weeks. We talked all the time, about the most trivial things. Besides her beauty and nice clothes, we appeared to have a lot in common. We both loved fiercely and were protective of our loved ones. There wasn't anything we wouldn't do for them. We both loved vampire movies, because they cracked us up. She used to love the smell of cinnamon, as I do now. She secretly likes to read books, but I wasn't allowed to tell this to anyone. Yesterday, she had truly shocked me.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie had been pacing around my room for over an hour and the constant padding of her feet was driving me crazy._

"_Rose, will you go get the tv and VCR and hook them up in my room? I would like to watch a movie." I said, hoping she would fall for it and stop pacing already._

_Ofcourse, she did as I asked of her and in less then a minute everything was hooked up._

"_What movie would you like to watch, Bella?" she asked, as she stood holding the door._

"_How about 'Interview with the Vampire'?" I said and she quickly dashed downstairs._

_As the movie started playing, she came to sit behind me, letting me lay against her._

_This was one of the few vampire movies that didn't crack us up constantly. Louis' character reminded us too much of the struggles and guilt the Cullens had to cope with daily._

"_Bella?" Rosalie asked as she muted the tv. I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue._

"_If the baby is being born and you haven't patched things up with Jasper yet, ..." She trailed off as she gazed at the screen, where Louis had just sunk his teeth into Claudia's neck._

"_Go on, Rose." I prodded, unaware of were she could be going with this._

"_You're my best friend, Bella. I can't lose you. If Jasper can't change you, then may I?" She shocked me for sure as I stared at her with my mouth wide open._

_She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes a couple of times and instead of laughing her face was anxious by the time I got back to reality._

"_Ofcourse, Rose. I don't think things will be fine between me and Jasper by then and I would appreciate you savind me." I said honestly as I laid my head back against her chest and she turned the volume back on._

_End flashback._

I was snapped out of my daydreams as a sharp pain hit me. I cried out loudly and then he was there.

"No, get away from me!" I yelled as I held my hands around my stomach in a protective manner. Jasper started radiating massive amounts of hurt, regret, sadness and love, so much love. I started crying instantly and Jasper didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

"Darlin', I won't kill our baby. It hurts me that you would think so lowly of me. I was scared and slightly shocked when I said those stupid things. Please, darlin', understand that there isn't anything on this world I wouldn't do for you, but losing you is not acceptable." He said as he kissed my temples lovingly and his emotions changed to adoration, awe, admiration and the only constant emotion love, a huge blanket covering everything, love.

"You won't lose me Jasper. You just have to bite me in time." I answered as I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"You make it sound so simple, darlin', but it isn't simple at all. What if I'm too late? What if the venom doesn't heal you on time? What if I can't stop? Oh, baby, I wouldn't be able to live without you." His pained eyes and emotions were quickly dragging me under and I quickly placed my hand on his cheek, settling his emotions.

"You worry too much, Jasper. You will be right there by my side and you WILL save me." I said forcefully. He nodded, before pulling me into the sweetest kiss I had ever had.

All the emotions he had been feeling lately poured into me, into my soul and I cried silent tears as our tongues caressed each other in the softest of embraces.

As he put his arm around me to pull me closer I winced, not going unnoticed by Jasper.

He immediately pulled back and started looking over my body, his eyes growing wider with every bruise he saw.

"Darlin'." He simply said, before he broke down sobbing.

"Ssh, baby, I'm alright." I said and something flickered in his eyes, before he straightened himself up.

"How can you say that? Have you looked at yourself? Don't you remember that I feel everything you are feeling? Your pain is undeniable!" He seethed as he started to pace the room. _What is it with vampires and pacing?_

"It won't be long now and then I'll never be in pain again. I want his, I want us forever." I spoke passionately and his eyes smoldered as he looked back at me.

In my mind, he was just about to pounce and fuck me senseless, as Emmett walked in.

"Here Bells, I made you some soup." He said as he placed the offensive liquid in front of me. I scrunched up my nose and took deep breath to prevent me from throwing up.

"No, thank you." I said, as I pushed the tray back and grimaced.

"Bells, you need to eat. You are losing weight, which can't be good for the baby. If you keep this up, you'll never make it through the pregnancy." Emmett's serious face made me take a spoonful of my soup, but as soon as I swallowed it, it came back up.

"This isn't right, she needs to eat something." Mary said from the doorway.

"Give her blood." I heard Adam say from somewhere in the hall way.

"Blood?" Emmett questioned, but Jasper had already run out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Jasper came running back with a white cup in his hands.

I took the cup and when I wanted to pull of the lid, Jasper just shook his head, before motioning to the straw. So I did what they wanted me to do and I sucked on the straw.

As soon as the blood hit my tongue I moaned loudly, sucking more eagerly now.

_This is heaven! Forget chocolate chip ice cream! This is my new bliss!_

I drank three cups in fifteen minutes and that's when Jasper cut me off.

"No more, darlin'. I don't want you to get sick later on." He said as he kissed me and moaned as the remnants of the 'human' blood touched his tongue.

"Shit!" He growled as he pulled back.

"No more kissing untill after your change. That blood is driving me wild." He said and I couldn't agree more. I would need him to be collected by the time he changed me and if he were to get used to human blood, he would associate me with food too easily.

And then...

CRACK

"Fuck! Is that her spine?" I heard Emmett ask absolutely petrified, just before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**I loved your reviews.**

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing so loyally.**

**It means the world to me.**


	53. Chapter 53 : Bite

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"No more, darlin'. I don't want you to get sick later on." He said as he kissed me and moaned as the remnants of the 'human' blood touched his tongue.

"Shit!" He growled as he pulled back.

"No more kissing untill after your change. That blood is driving me wild." He said and I couldn't agree more. I would need him to be collected by the time he changed me and if he were to get used to human blood, he would associate me with food too easily.

And then...

CRACK

"Fuck! Is that her spine?" I heard Emmett ask absolutely petrified, just before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

_What the hell happened? One second we are teasing each other and the other she is lying limp in my arms. Her spine, oh my god her spine! She'll be paralyzed!_

That' when something else caught my attention and Emmett who had already whipped out his cell phone had noticed too. We both stood horrified, looking at the bone sticking out of her.

It was a rib, but that wasn't the disturbing part. The blood was!

"Emmett, out!" I growled before holding my breath. I headed to the joint bathroom and took a washcloth.

_What are you going to do with that? You should be biting her right now! _

_No, she'll never forgive me if the baby can't survive! _

_So take it out of her! _

_Are you crazy? _

_Why not smear blood all over your face and chest and see if you can deal with it! _

_Do something!_

_Carlisle is on his way, Emmett called him!_

_Well, do something in the meantime!_

_Alright!_

"Emmett!" I yelled and he immediately came bursting back through the door.

"Hand me a scalpel!" I said and his eyes grew wide as his mind tried to think of all the things I would need it for.

"Don't just stand there! Get me a scalpel!" I yelled and he finally took off towards Carlisle's office.

When he came back in, I looked into his eyes which were pitch black. _Shit!_

"Go get me Charlie from downstairs." I ordered. I would need someone who wouldn't lose it at the sight of blood. Although I knew what I was going to do, would be hard on him, I needed the extra hands.

Charlie came running through the door, slightly out of breath.

I placed the bowl of water on his side along with several washcloths.

"She broke her spine and is hemmorghing from the wound. I need to get the baby out now. I need you to attend to the incision, while I'm working." I said as I pointed to the water and he nodded his head.

I took a firm hold of the scalpel and ran in horizontal with her lower abdomen. The cut in Bella's skin wasn't too hard to do, it was only when I wanted to open the sack around our baby, that I found I couldn't penetrate it.

"Fuck!" I yelled!

"What is it?" Charlie asked as he quickly cleaned up all the blood from her new wound.

"What you are going to see, is going to be disgusting and horrible for you to watch, but Charlie...Please, don't lose it! My girl depends on us!" I said and although he had no idea what he was about to see, he nodded his head.

I lowered my head and started ripping the sac with my teeth. The sound reminded me of shredding metal, high pierced and awful, but I needed to get through quick. I wasn't going to lose Bella. One more bite and there he was. A beautiful blond boy, although covered in blood, he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen besides my Bella.

I handed him to Charlie and quickly went to work on Bella. Her heartbeat was decreasing quickly and I wasn't going to pull this off alone. I looked over to Charlie to have him help, but then my son sunk his teeth into Charlie. I ran over there and ripped him out of Charlie's hands. I opened the door and handed him to Emmett. That's when Carlisle ran in.

_Finally! _

"We need to change her now! Or she won't make it!" I yelled and Carlisle nodded.

"I'll keep her heart going. Do it now, son!" He said and I didn't need to be told twice.

I quickly sunk my teeth into her neck, both her wrists and calves, before placing a loving chaste kiss on her lips. I settled myself down next to Bella and held her hand in mine.

That's when I heard the screams. _What? Bella isn't moving, nor screaming. What's going on here?_

Carlisle who had been cleaning up the blood, came to me and pionted towards Charlie.

"Why did you bite him?" He asked.

"I didn't, the baby did." I answered, as the severity of what happened hit me.

_Our child is venomous! That's not good! No shit, sherlock! Children don't know bounderies! Fuck!_

Anna must have heard our conversation, because she came running inside of the room. She grabbed a hold of Charlie and placed him in another room.

"When he's big enough to run, we should move up to Denali." Carlisle said and I nodded my head.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Aren't your other in-laws coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they will be here in about a week, but they want to be changed as well. We'll have to get out of town with four newborns on our hands." I said. _Oh shit! I forgot to mention them wanting to change to him! Well now he knows._

"You told them?" Carlisle asked and I just nodded.

"Renée is a very perceptive woman and Phil already knew. He's actually acquainted with our dear cousin Irina." I said and Carlisle's curiosity was spiked.

"She saved him from some nomads as a child, but this is not my story to tell. He was actually reluctant to be changed, where Renée wanted to shout it from the roof tops." I chuckled as I remembered Renée.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Then I suggest we take Charlie and Bella up to Denali as soon as they have arrived. We can change them over there, but the sooner the better. As humans they will be in danger under the same roof as Bella and Charlie." Carlisle concluded before burning the blood drenched cloth and walking out of the room.

I succumbed to the agony I was and would keep suffering along with Bella for three days.

"I'm here, darlin'. Your pain is mine and nothing in this world will make me leave your side ever again. These past weeks have been pure agony and now I want you to feel my love for you." I said as I sent her all the love I felt, I felt the pain lessen, but never disappear. I kept on sending her my love and would continue to do so for the next three days.

* * *

**So, another chapter finished.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Thank you for your reviews and can't wait for more.**

**So go and review.**


	54. Chapter 54 : Blanket

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

I succumbed to the agony I was and would keep suffering along with Bella for three days.

"I'm here, darlin'. Your pain is mine and nothing in this world will make me leave your side ever again. These past weeks have been pure agony and now I want you to feel my love for you." I said as I sent her all the love I felt, I felt the pain lessen, but never disappear. I kept on sending her my love and would continue to do so for the next three days.

* * *

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

I faintly felt the sharp stings of Jasper's teeth in my skin as I floated in darkness. As soon as his teeth left the last place they had pierced through my skin, the burning sensation started.

I had never felt anything like it. I had been sunburned as a kid and it felt as if my entire body was constantly aflame, but that couldn't even compare. _This must be what it feels like to be burned alive_. I could hear someone screaming, but I couldn't tell if it was me or not.

The fire consuming me made me unaware of these things as I could solely focus on the agony I was feeling.

Then I heard the voice of an angel.

"I'm here, darlin'. Your pain is mine and nothing in this world will make me leave your side ever again. These past weeks have been pure agony and now I want you to feel my love for you." As soon as he spoke the words I could feel his love wrap around me like a secure and protective blanket.

The fire was still tangible, but only a soft heat like the sun shining down on you. I sighed in relief and let my mind travel to thoughts of a future with my love and child. The only thing noticable were the soft words spoken to me, always spoken in Jasper's beautiful and angelic voice.

"I'll never leave you again, darlin'."

"You are my everything, without you there wouldn't be anything left of me. Hold on darlin', for me."

"I love you, darlin'. I need you, baby. Hang in there."

"One more day, darlin' and then we can be together forever. I'll never let you go. You are my world, my sun, my moon, my everything."

"Our baby needs you, darlin'. Only a couple of hours now."

"Do you feel my love, darlin'? It'll never fade away. My love strenghtens with every day and blinds me for anything else. Feel it, darlin' and let it guide you through this."

"Open your eyes for me, darlin'." He whispered as the blanket left me and there was no fire to be felt.

The sounds of someone screaming terrified me and I immediately dropped into a crouch.

I looked at the faces of my new family, all except two. Anna and my child were nowhere in sight. My human eyes hadn't done any of them justice as I gazed upon their beauty.

Their features so much more prominent and then I saw Jasper.

His scars, once hard to detect, stood out and filled my every fiber with fear.

"Ssh, darlin'. It's me, Jasper." He said as he held up his hands in a submissive way and cautiously took a step closer.

_Why are you acting like this, Bella? This is Jasper for God's sake! Your soulmate, your love!_

I neglected the alarm that was going off in my head and focused on my love for him. He felt the shift in my emotions and broke out in the most breathtaking smile.

_Damn, that smile! I so want to jump him right now!_

I had barely thought it or I found myself in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist.

Emmett's booming laughter startled me and I quickly landed back into a crouch.

"No way, baby Bells! You jump Scarface back there, but are afraid of poor little Gigantor?" He asked in mock offense and with that all tension evaporated as I started laughing.

I cocked my head to the side at the sound of my musical laugh and my smile couldn't have been wider. _That's me! Maybe you should try your voice now. Good idea._

"Gigantor? Seriously, Emmett!" My voice sounded every bit as angelic and beautiful as Jasper's and finally I felt equal to these magnificent creatures surrounding me.

"Are you thirsty, darlin'?" My angel asked and as soon as the words left his mouth, I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Well, I am now. Thanks for bringing that up." I grumbled as my hands moved to my neck on their own accord.

"You weren't before?" Carlisle questioned with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I wasn't untill Jasper made me aware of it." I answered thruthfully.

Suddenly, I detected another sound besides the constant screaming from the room next to mine. A fast heartbeat, accompanied with a slower heartbeat drummed into my ears as if someone was pounding on a drum set right next to me. I tried to reach the door, but the others blocked it firmly. So I did the only thing I could, I broke down the wall while running through it.

My gaze fell upon Charlie first as he cried out in pure agony. My thirst was completely forgotten, but Jasper wasn't taking any chances as he moved along with every step I took.

"Dad?" I asked as I brushed his arm with the back of my hand. As by magic, his screaming stopped and turned into soft whimpers.

An overwhelming amount of sadness came over me as I cried without tears.

My crying was brought to a sudden stop as something touched my face.

As I lifted my head I was met with a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes.

The warm touch of my son on my face filled my heart with warmth and I smiled at this beautiful angel with brown eyes and blond curls.

He looked about several months old, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by questions that could be asked later.

"Dale Adam Whitlock" I whispered as I smiled looking into my son's eyes.

Dale struggled against Anna's grip in an effort to get closer to me.

"Let him." Jasper said from somewhere behind me.

I took him into my arms and my beautiful boy smiled up at me.

My unbeating heart swelled with emotions that so far had been unknown to me.

I hummed the lullaby Edward had once written for me and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Jasper took Dale out of my hands, kissed his forehead and handed him over to Rose, who stood eagerly waiting with open arms.

"Dale Adam Whitlock?" Jasper questioned.

"Dale after his godfather Emmett Dale McCarthy and Adam after your brother." I said.

Emmett and Adam were both beaming at me.

"Godfather? Really, Bells?" Emmett questioned and I nodded.

He pumped his fist as a sign of victory, before looking at Edward, who handed over a twenty.

_Damn, those boys will bet on anything._

"But Rose is already godmother." Edward whined and I shushed him.

"Ready to hunt, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he took my hand.

Before I could say anything he jumped down the window towing me with him.

I expected to fall flat on my face, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, giving me time enough to compose myself and prepare myself to touch ground.

I came down on the front of my heels. _Who put me in heels? And what am I wearing? Rose!!!_

I looked down at myself for the first time to notice I was wearing golden pumps and an equally golden tight short dress.

_What does she think this is? Some kind of beauty pageant? _

I shrugged it off as soon as Jasper broke into a sprint and took off after my love.

* * *

**Next up: The hunt and Charlie's awakening.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**


	55. Chapter 55 : Branch

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

I expected to fall flat on my face, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, giving me time enough to compose myself and prepare myself to touch ground.

I came down on the front of my heels. _Who put me in heels? And what am I wearing? Rose!!!_

I looked down at myself for the first time to notice I was wearing golden pumps and an equally golden tight short dress.

_What does she think this is? Some kind of beauty pageant? _

I shrugged it off as soon as Jasper broke into a sprint and took off after my love.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

As soon as she shot by me, I led her take the lead. She moved so gracefully, I felt like I should rub out my eyes to make sure. Even for a vampire, she had a lot of grace.

She suddenly twirled and came to a full stop as she raised her nose in the air.

I sniffed as well, just to make sure there weren't any humans around.

I smelled a couple of bears and elk. She suddenly took off in full sprint and I had no doubt she was going after one of the bears. I followed her closely, but left more distace between us this time. She agily climbed a tree near the entrance of a cave and I followed suit. I watched her from my tree as she leaned forward as soon as the bear came out of his cave.

Arms spread and with excellent precision, she let herself fall from the tree, landing on the bear's back. The bear tried to hit her with his huge paws, but he couldn't reach that far back and Bella's legs tightened considerable around his romp.

I felt myself harden as I pictures her with braids and a cowboy head riding a bull.

I imagined her legs gripping me as tight under her, while she rode me with all she had.

The roar of the bear pulled my mind out of the gutter as I refocused on the scene in front of me. She was still clinging to him on his back with the most devilish smile I had ever seen on her. Then as quick as lightning, she pushed herself upward towards his neck and bit down in his neck. The bear let out a sound of pure agony and then he hit her.

His huge paws made contact with her body, but Bella hadn't moved an inch. Instead the bear cried out in pain again and I could see the claws that had broken at mere impact.

He seized any more action against her and submitted himself to being drained by this superior being. As the bear's heart beat for the last time, so took Bella the last drop of his blood.

I could only see the back of her head, but I noticed her raising her nose in the air once more.

A small giggle escaped her.

"Jasper, come out, come out, wherever you are." She said as she turned around and stared directly into my eyes. Her crimson eyes bored into mine and I couldn't hold in the desire that coursed through me. Feeling me, her eyes went to a nearly pitch black.

She took of in a sprint and climbed the tree at the same amazing speed.

The blood that dripped from her chin, only heightened my desire for her and she was well aware.

"Why don't you help me clean up a bit, Major?" She purred as she gazed at me with hooded eyes.

"It'd be my pleasure, ma'am." I said as I walked to the other side of the branch where she stood waiting for me.

I took her hand and looked down, preparing myself to leap down, but she put her arm in front of me.

"Tsk, tsk! So eager to be away from me?" She asked in mock offense.

"No, darlin'. We can continue our conversation below." I answered as I looked at her in confusion.

"Why would we do that? Don't you like having sex high up in the air?" She asked bluntly.

My jaw must have hit the ground below, because she grinned at my expression.

"Darlin', I don't think that's a good idea. The branch could break or ..." She cut me off right there.

"It wouldn't hurt us, now would it?" She asked with one eyebrow raised and the same devilish grin on her face. I shook my head no and she licked her lips.

"Well, then were is your sense of adventure, major Whitlock?" She purred.

Damn, is this the same innocent Bella Swan! And her purr, that sound goes straight to my dick!

I pulled her body flush against me as we balanced ourselves on the branch.

"How about you lie yourself down for a bit, major?" She asked and I couldn't speak, I merely complied. I carefully laid myself on the branch, letting my legs dangle from the sides.

She tore her dress off of her body and ordered me to do the same.

"Bella, how will we explain returning without clothes?" I asked at her request.

"Damn, forgot about that part! Well, we'll just have to be sneaky, baby. Get rid of those clothes now!" As if her command didn't make me harden considerably, she decided she had waisted enough time waiting for me and started to touch herself.

"Fuck!" I growled as I ripped my clothing off at an incredible speed.

"That's better, baby." She said, before crawling up my body.

Finding the spot, she slammed herself down on my dick, before hooking her ankles under the branch.

"Damn, darlin'! That feels so good!" I panted and she lifted herself nearly completely off of me, before slamming down hard. I moaned loudly before she bent down and kissed me with her bloodcovered lips. I got carried away quickly and licked every inch of her face, overtaken with lust for Bella and bloodlust. She moved more urgently on top of me as well.

"So ...close...." She breathed and I let one of my hands that had been placed on her hips travel forward towards her clit. I started rubbing furiously and then we heard it.

"Bella? Jasper?" Carlisle was calling us, but I hadn't stopped my ministrations yet.

Bella came violently as she screamed out my name. Her tight pussy clenching around me pulled me over the edge with her. As I called out her name and spilled my seed, she relaxed above me. By doing so, she had released the hold on the branch and sent us spiralling downwards.

We landed on the ground below us, well more like in the ground, since we left a huge hole. Unfortunately, we also landed right in front of Carlisle.

He took in our naked appearances and blissed out expressions and quickly turned away.

"We need you at the house." He said as he ran back towards the house.

His emotions of embarrasment, mortification, disgust and fear, were even stronger than ours and we couldn't help it as Bella and I burst out laughing at getting found by our father figure.

_Ackward much?_

On the way back, Bella took out 2 more deer and each time I had to control myself to not just push her up against a tree, especially since she was hunting in the nude.

"There coming, let's all move to Charlie's room." Edward told them, leaving us entrance and giving us time to pick out some clothes before being seen by any more family members.

We got cleaned up and dressed quickly before joining our family in Charlie's room.

His heartbeat had sped up considerably and we all knew it was coming to an end.

Bella took Dale from Rose and kissed him quickly, before handing him over to me.

She would want him to be safe from Charlie and in worst case scenario she would be needed to restrain him, since she was also a newborn.

A horrible screamed filled the room, before there was nothing but silence.

Not a single member of my family dared to speak, so Bella took a hold of the situation.

She slowly walked towards the bed.

"Darlin', be careful." I whispered.

At the sound of my voice Charlie's eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards me.

Defensiveness and fear coursed through him as he gazed upon me, triggered by my scars no doubt. Then his eyes zeroed in on Dale and thirst, fear and anger coursed through him.

"Bella, quick!" I said and my love wrapped her arms around him.

At the mention of his daughter's name, his emotions changed to confusion, compassion, pain, fear. He searched the room for her face, never lingering on any of our faces, except when he saw Anna's. He gasped and relaxed instantly.

"Dad?" Bella asked, sensing his change in posture.

"Bells?" He questioned before continuing his search. Ofcourse, he couldn't see her, since she was standing behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Can I let you go?" She asked him, while she looked at me for confirmation.

Charlie didn't answer, but I nodded and she finally moved in front of him.

He gasped as he took in her new appearance.

"W-W-What are you?" He nearly screamed as I felt his anxiety rising again.

I handed Dale to Rose and slowly walked forward, sending massive waves of calm towards Charlie.

"The same as you, Charlie. The same as all of us." I said slowly as I kept on approaching him with my hands raised.

He slumped back on the bed a bit as confusion radiated off of him.

"Maybe, it's best if Anna and Bella explain to you." I said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and the rest of us left the room. I stayed just behind the door, so that if the situation called for it, I could immediately intervene.

_My love was in there and I would protect her, no matter the cost._

_

* * *

  
_

**Next chapter will be in Bella's point of view.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Loved the reviews.**

**Please review some more.**

**Untill next time.**


	56. Chapter 56 : Explanation

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously**

**JPOV**

He gasped as he took in her new appearance.

"W-W-What are you?" He nearly screamed as I felt his anxiety rising again.

I handed Dale to Rose and slowly walked forward, sending massive waves of calm towards Charlie.

"The same as you, Charlie. The same as all of us." I said slowly as I kept on approaching him with my hands raised.

He slumped back on the bed a bit as confusion radiated off of him.

"Maybe, it's best if Anna and Bella explain to you." I said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and the rest of us left the room. I stayed just behind the door, so that if the situation called for it, I could immediately intervene.

* * *

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

I just sat staring at Charlie for a while. He had changed considerably. His chocolate orbs were now a deep red, his features and muscles more defined, the wrinkles that had made their appearance over the years had smoothed out and although my dad never had been old, he looked much younger. If I were to pass him on the street, I would probably estimate him in his twenties now. He was quite handsome. _Ew, Bella, you didn't just call your dad handsome, did you? That's just gross! _

"So, dad,..." I tried, but the words seemed to get stuck in my throat as I thought of explaining this to my father. Down to earth, chief of police, Charlie Swan. _How was I supposed to do this? _I looked at Anna helplessly, but she was wringing her hands offering me no help at all.

"Fine!" I snapped at her, before willing myself to calm down again.

"Dad? Have you ever noticed something strange about the Cullens?" I started. It would be easier to let him come to his own conclusions.

"Sure, they are all so uptight." He said, as he looked at me in confusion.

I could hear Emmett guffawing from downstairs and saying something about hanging around Edward too much.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but okay. Anything else?" I asked.

"Sure, they have cold hands and the same yellow eyes. Where are you going with this, Bells?"

He was starting to get impatient and agitated, Jasper sent us all a wave of calm.

"Hurry up, baby. The thirst is killing him." I heard Jasper's voice from just outside the door.

"Dad, they are vampires." I said as I stared him down. First his face was confused, then incredulous and finally he started laughing. I huffed, but didn't try again.

Anna took over for me, by first removing her contact lenses. Her crimson eyes settled on his and his eyes widened as he took in her eyes. He looked up at my eyes and back to hers.

"What's the deal with the eyes?" He said.

"Charlie, your eyes are as red as Bella's, because your body still contains human blood. Once you feed off of animals, like the Cullens, they will turn golden." Anna explained.

"But then why are your eyes red and why are they a different shade of red than Bella's?" Charlie tilted his head in confusion, but stayed remarkably calm.

"You and Bella are newborns, that's why your eyes are a blood red, where my eyes are a darker shade. I am a human drinker and human drinkers have red eyes." She said and his nose scrunched up as she mentioned she was a human drinker.

"Why do you drink humans?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"It's a vampire's natural food choice. The Cullens are different, they have adapted to a more humane lifestyle and with it come certain morals. They refrain to give into their nature and choose a more divine path." Anna said as her hands made wild gestures in the air.

Charlie mulled everything over as he sat silently, looking at Anna intently.

"Do I need to be a human drinking vampire as well in order to be with you?" He asked after a long time of silence. I took that as my cue to leave. I didn't need to hear them all mushy and lovey dovey, talking about future promises and eternal bliss.

As soon as I slipped through the door, I came face to face with Jasper.

"Let's go hunt." I said as my eyes darkened at the prospect of what we could do while hunting. Jasper didn't need to be told twice as he jumped to his feet and ran after me.

"Come and get me, cowboy." I grinned.

He growled at me and the sound went straight to my core.

* * *

**ANNA POV**

The attraction we had both felt towards each other was undeniable, but to final hear him practically offering me to become whatever I desired him to be, made my heart swell.

"No, Charlie. You may choose whichever lifestyle fits you best. I wouldn't mind staying with my brother's coven if you desire to be near your daughter. That would require us to become animal drinkers. If we wish to drink from humans, I have no doubt we can find our own little piece of heaven out there." I said as I looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I'd like to be near my daughter, but it's not a necessity. I will follow you anywhere, Anna." He said and that alone helped in making my decision.

"We will stay with the Cullens then. If my brother can drink from animals, then so can I." I said confidently and a glorious smile broke out on Charlie's handsome face.

He looked so much like Bella and I couldn't congratulate my brother enough on his impeccable taste. They were exquisite, both of them. I moved towards him and finally pressed my lips to his. He growled lowly, before pulling me into his lap.

A strangled sound came from him then and I finally realized that he must have been in enormous amounts of agony.

"Let's hunt, lover." I purred and he jumped to his feet.

"Lead the way, honey." He said.

* * *

**BPOV**

We had finished hunting and although my mind had been set on some sweet making love, Jasper seemed to be having different plans.

We stared up at the stars in the sky and although I had seen it hundreds of times before, the sight was more magnificent this time. The stars were larger and shone more brilliant, I could see the planets without having to use a telescope. It looked wondrous. As I glanced towards Jasper, I saw he wasn't looking up at the starry night, but he was focused on me.

He was mesmerizing me, drinking the sight of me, worshipping me and I felt more beautiful than ever before.

"You should feel loved and beautiful, darlin'. You are the most glorious creature I have ever met. You are beautiful, loving, lovable, compassione, selfless, a vixen in the bedroom, and so much more, darlin'." Ofcourse, I snickered at his vixen comment, but didn't interrupt him further.

"You are also the rarest of creatures. I have never met a newborn with your restraint and control. Darlin', you are God's miracle sent to earth solely for me and I will spend every minute of my eternity worshipping you." I felt like blushing at his adoring words, but I knew it would never happen. He sensed me though and rubbed my cheeks affectionately.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, forever." He said before kissing me sweetly.

I sighed happily as I sent him all my love. He sighed as my love wrapped around him and returned the favor, keeping us in our love filled bubble for the rest of the night.

That was untill we heard a very disturbing sound.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sounded loudly through the air and disgust filled every fiber of my body.

"Let's go home." I whispered, truly mortified.

Jasper burst out laughing, but nodded anyway.

We ran home quickly and away from the sounds.

I sighed in relief as soon as we fell back on our bed.

Jasper wrapped the bubble around us again and I sighed happily.

* * *

**So that was another chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Lots of love and untill next time.**


	57. Chapter 57 : Powers

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV **

That was untill we heard a very disturbing sound.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sounded loudly through the air and disgust filled every fiber of my body.

"Let's go home." I whispered, truly mortified.

Jasper burst out laughing, but nodded anyway.

We ran home quickly and away from the sounds.

I sighed in relief as soon as we fell back on our bed.

Jasper wrapped the bubble around us again and I sighed happily.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV **

As the sounds of our baby boy awakening reached us, we jumped off the bed quickly and ran to Rose's room. He was laying on her stomach and gurgled happily as he saw us.

He instantly stretched his arms for his momma and Bella's smile grew with each step she took towards our little miracle.

Bella was tickling Dale and giggling with him and I felt a bit left out, but no sooner did the emotion hit me or it was gone, replaced with utter contentment.

_What the hell? _

"Mary, don't toy with my emotions." I whispered and in just under a second she was standing next to me.

"My power doesn't work that way and you know it." Mary huffed and then she smiled.

"Stop playing with mine." She giggled and I checked to see if she had grown a third head.

"I'm not doing anything." I said.

"Sure, you aren't. Then who is? The Holy Spirit?" She asked, before I fell into a fit of giggles myself.

_Damn! I'm a man! Nobody should make me giggle!_

Edward and Carlisle walked in then and Edward rubbed Mary's back.

_Huh? When did that happen?_

"It's the baby. He's doing this." Edward said, before he and Carlisle started giggling as well, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone was giggling, except Bella and she looked oblivious to what was going on, as she cooed and tickled Dale.

"Why...isn't....Bella....gig...giggl...ing with us?" I asked Edward.

"He's projecting, so she should. I don't know why it doesn't affect her." Edward answered.

_Maybe if I project as well, double the strenght of our emotions._

I saw Edward nodding at my idea and I did just that, but Bella remained unaffected.

_That's weird!_

"It sure is." Edward answered as he and the others left the room, trying to stop the need to giggle.

_So my son is an empath as well and my wife is unaffected to his, no our power. Is it because she gave birth to him? Then why is she mute to Edward and his power? Does she have a power as well, besides her sense of control and restraint, which she seems to share with Charlie? I'll need to talk to Carlisle about this._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

I was completely in my own world with my beautiful baby boy on my lap. I just couldn't stop tickling him and looking at him, he was just so perfect with his wild blond hair and wide chocolate brown orbs, his flushed cheeks and fluttering heartbeat. I never wanted to let him go. All of the sudden the hair on the back of my neck stood at end and I lifted my gaze towards the door. Emmett was rushing towards us and everything inside me screamed 'fight'. I couldn't crouch down and defend us, while holding my beautiful baby and in a moment of pure anger and fear, something happened. All movement stopped as Emmett fell back from whatever force he hit on his way to reach us.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed while rubbing his behind, that had left quite the dent in the hardwood flooring.

He rushed forward again, only to be led to the same result. Although he had wised up a bit and moved in a different angle to protect his precious behind.

"Carlisle!" He boomed as he hit the floor a second time.

Carlisle came rushing in with Jasper in tow and went to stand in front of Emmett.

"Look." Emmett said as he rushed forward again and ungracefully ended up on the floor again. Carlisle didn't hesitate as he lunged forward, only to meet the same fate.

Then it was Jasper's turn to try and somehow he managed to get through this unseen force and ended up standing right next to us.

I looked up at my love, beaming with proud for being the only one to beat this unseen evil.

"Darlin', are you doing this?" He asked and I looked toward Carlisle in confusion.

"Me?" I asked as I looked back up at Jasper.

"Yes, darlin'. I felt a strong wave of fear and anger before Emmett called Carlisle. Are you doing this in some way?" He questioned and since I didn't know the answer I just shrugged.

Doubt and disbelief were written all over my face. In the time I had been staring up at Jasper and my emotions had settled, besides the confusion that remained, the force had disappeared and Carlisle and Emmett stepped forward.

"I believe you are right, son. We should test Bella outside, away from Dale." Carlisle said as he motioned for us to follow.

"A shield! A damn shield! Why didn't I think of that?" I heard Edward muttering from the living room. Rose met me halfway down the stairs and took Dale from me, while smiling proudly at me.

I had barely stepped off of the porch as Emmett came barreling towards me. All the other men had gathered outside to look at the training, even my father.

I heard them holding their breaths as Emmett collided with me and succesfully knocked me over. I jumped to my feet and lunged at him. I noticed Edward restraining Jasper, who was itching to jump in front of me and protect his mate.

"You broke Dale's rattle!" I shrieked as I pulled out the destroyed piece of wood, that had been safely tucked into the pocket of my pants. A flash of hot anger came over me and then all men, even the ones snickering at the sidelines, were thrown to the ground. All, except one, my Jasper.

"Damn, Bells! Remember me, never to piss you off again!" Emmett exclaimed as he got back to his feet.

"Why wasn't Jasper knocked down?" Charlie asked as he looked up at Carlisle.

"I don't know." Carlisle said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's because they are soulmates. They could never hurt each other intentionally." Edward said flatly, void of any emotion. Although, I knew it was because of the pain he tried so hard to conceal. He still loved me in a way, although I had noticed him getting closer to Mary.

_Hmm, Mary?_

_ Lady Mary? _

_Holy shit! She's his soulmate! Dumbass doesn't even realize it! Maybe, I should speed things along a bit. _

_How to proceed? _

_Hmm, that could work._

"Maybe, Mary can help my training along. She can feel me and the reasoning behind my emotions. She might have a clearer view on how my power works." I tried and to my surprise Jasper and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

_Edward would always try to keep me safe, but if he tries to help her and turn against me, that would be prove enough._

_Right?_

_Yep!_

Mary, Anna and Adam all came running out of the house. Anna took her spot next to my father. Ew! And Adam went to stand besides Jasper as Mary danced onto the open field.

"Bring it on, sister!" She exclaimed happily, before crouching down. I laughed at her antics, but crouched down as well. I growled viciously, before lunging at her and in a flash of light, I collided with Edward.

_I knew it!_

_I knew it!_

Jasper picking up on my smug emotions, looked up at me curiously.

"I knew it!" I yelled out, actually using my voice this time.

"What did you know, Bella?" Edward, the dumbass that he was, had to ask.

"Mary is your soulmate! If she wasn't you would be protecting me and not her! Time for a happy dance!" I was feeling too euphoric to realize the display of childish behaviour I was performing, but my family just laughed as I danced around Mary and Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and Mary was beaming up at him.

_Don't just stand there! Grab the girl and kiss her silly!_

"What?" Edward asked before staring at me openmouthed.

_What the hell? Why is he looking at me like a fish? What did I do? Is it that strange that they are soulmates?_

"I can hear you, Bella." He said and this time my jaw dropped as well.

_Oh Shit!_

Edward burst out laughing, while the others just looked confused between the two of us.

Carlisle jumped into his scientist-mode and started firing questions at me and Edward.

Edward did the talking for me, because I was still too baffled about this new discovery.

_What if he hears me, when I think of sex?_

_Sex?_

_Yeah, sex, like hot, wild sex with my Jasper. Jasper pushing me up against the tiled wall of the shower and inserting his glorious thick, long dick inside of me! Or bending me over the car, while plunging it in me._

_Mmm, Jasper!_

I couldn't think any longer as I jumped my man and ordered him to take me upstairs.

Halfway, up the stairs, I couldn't help but think '_did Edward hear my thoughts?_'.

_This sucks!_

* * *

**So that was another chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I know it's been a little longer then usual, but life got in the way.**

**Review! **


	58. Chapter 58 : Pull

**I don't own Twilight**

**But I do own this fanfic. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

Carlisle jumped into his scientist-mode and started firing questions at me and Edward.

Edward did the talking for me, because I was still too baffled about this new discovery.

_What if he hears me, when I think of sex?_

_Sex?_

_Yeah, sex, like hot, wild sex with my Jasper. Jasper pushing me up against the tiled wall of the shower and inserting his glorious thick, long dick inside of me! Or bending me over the car, while plunging it in me._

_Mmm, Jasper!_

I couldn't think any longer as I jumped my man and ordered him to take me upstairs.

Halfway, up the stairs, I couldn't help but think '_did Edward hear my thoughts?'._

_This sucks!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**EPOV**

Today had been a day full of surprises. We found out that Dale had the same power as his father, his mother was a mental shield as well as a physical one and for a short amount of time I got to read Bella's mind. Finally, I got a glimpse of the one mental voice I had wanted to hear for so long now. Although, it disappeared as quick as it came. As soon as I heard her colourful OH SHIT, her mind went mute again and seeing how she jumped Jasper, I could only thank my lucky stars I didn't need to hear her sinful thoughts.

Bella's revelation of Mary being my soulmate made me think.

_She had mentioned the Lady Mary of the past, when she told me her story in Rio and the names always seem to be similar. Emmerik, Emmett, Caspar, Jasper, Renhild, Renée, Esmeralda, Esmee, Alice and Rosalie even keeping their names. So it was obvious the girl meant for me would be a Mary or a name derived of it. If I was honest with myself, I had felt a certain attraction to the oldest of the Whitlocks, but my mind had been to preoccupied with Bella. Maybe, I should just go talk to her._

I walked towards the kitchen, where Mary was making a bottle for Dale and cleared my throat noisily.

"You really needn't do that. I felt you coming, even before you got down the stairs. Empath remember." She said as she spun towards me with a bright smile.

"You're confused, about the soulmate thing. You are feeling doubtful, because the attraction is mild and your mind lingers on Bella. You shouldn't conflict yourself this way. The answer is simple, Edward." I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes as I awaited her reasoning eagerly.

"You need to let go. The attraction is not mild, you only experience it as such, because you are focusing on Bella and blinding yourself to the rest. Your reaction on the field today proves you would safe me, even if Bella was the enemy. Your instincts already know I am your soulmate, it's your mind that holds you back. You need to let go and follow your heart. Once you do, you will feel the overwhelming love that will take possesion of your heart and you will know." She said, before excusing herself and heading outside with Adam in tow.

_Huh? Where did he come from? _

I headed back upstairs to my bedroom and reflected on everything I had learned today.

_Could I do it? Could I let go of Bella?_

_She was the only woman to ever posses my heart in over a hundred years, surely she must have been the one meant for me._

_No, if she was, she couldn't be Jasper's soulmate as well. We only have one soulmate._

_Then why did I have to fall so hard for Bella? I never noticed a woman in my life._

_Maybe to put you on your path?_

_Huh?_

_Don't act dumb with me!_

_I'm not acting dumb!_

_Fine! _

_Well, are you going to explain?_

_Maybe, you needed to fall in love with her to be put on the right path. If you hadn't, she never would have met Jasper, she never would have gone back to Texas, the Whitlocks would never have come this way and you would NEVER have found your true soulmate._

_Huh, interesting!_

_That's the least you could say._

I got off the bed and headed to the family room, where Bella was feeding Dale.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively as I looked up at her.

"Yes, Edward." She asked, while keeping her eyes on her son.

"How did you do it?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Do what, Edward?" She asked as she looked up at me confused.

"Fall out of love with me. Giving in to the love for your soulmate." I said while wringing my hands. She finally looked up at me with confusion and compassion written on her face.

"I just let go, Edward. I will always love you, as I'm sure you will love me, but when I looked into his eyes, finally really looked I got lost and I knew. I can't really help you with this Edward, but just open yourself up and go talk to Mary. Spend some time with her, get to know her and you'll fall hard and fast, I'm sure of it. She truly is a wonderful being and she'll light up your life. You deserve happiness, Edward. Now, go find it." She said as she patted my knee. I nodded at her, giving her a small smile before running towards my future.

_I can do this! _Was my mantra, as I approached her still form. She was standing at the lake gazing over it, with the moonlight shining down on her.

I could hear in her mind that she was aware of my presence, but didn't disturb the peace and quiet of the moment.

I went to stand beside her and looked upon her face. The moonlight made her beauty shine even brighter and as she turned her eyes on me, I finally felt it.

The pull.

* * *

**This was a fairly short chapter, but I just wanted to give you a glimpse of Edwards mind.**

**Also, I wanted to make it clear that Bella just let her shield slip, although she was not aware of it. **

**So she does not have the power to plant thoughts in other peoples mind, nor will she lose her mental shield.**

**It was just temporary.**

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**You know how to do it.**

**Just push the button and review : )**


	59. Chapter 59 : Betrayal

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**EPOV**

_I can do this! _Was my mantra, as I approached her still form. She was standing at the lake gazing over it, with the moonlight shining down on her.

I could hear in her mind that she was aware of my presence, but didn't disturb the peace and quiet of the moment.

I went to stand beside her and looked upon her face. The moonlight made her beauty shine even brighter and as she turned her eyes on me, I finally felt it.

The pull.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

While Bella was feeding the baby, I decided to step out for a quick hunt. I had barely reached the treeline as I ran into my brother. His emotions were all over the place and I quickly sent him a wave of calm.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you." He said as he grimaced as if he had eaten something sour.

I cocked my head to the side, as I waited for him to continue.

"Anna is abusing her power towards Charlie. She was just lonely and wanted companionship. It does not excuse her actions, but I do feel lonely on occasion as well and can relate. Jasper, talk to her, before the true soulmate reveals herself." Adam said, before running back towards the house.

_Which true soulmate? Charlie's or Anna's? Abusing her power? Fuck, the persuasion shit! She has been making Charlie believe they are mated, while they are not. Damn, Anna! What were you thinking?!_

I made quick work of the three elk that crossed my path and headed back to the house to find Anna.

As soon as I entered the house, I could hear them upstairs. Blind fury and a very large amount of disappointment coursed through me as I flew up the stairs and busted down the door.

"Get off of him, right now!" I growled at my sister.

My sister jumped up in surprise and Charlie took a protective stance in front of her.

"How dare you interrupt me with my mate?" My sister managed to say to me, making me angrier in the process.

"Your mate? Your mate! The hell he is! I can not allow you to act this way, Anna! Where are your morals? Abusing your power in such a way!" The most feral sounds escaped me in my anger. Anna's eyes widened as I called her out on her deceit. She put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, before their eyes met.

"He's lying, you are my soulmate. We will be together forever. You feel the connection." She was speaking in a strange voice and I concluded she was using her power again. Only this time, I was surprised to feel disbelief, betrayal, hurt, anger and defiance coming from Charlie.

_How did he do that? He just broke free from the power she was using over him._

Charlie ran from the room at vampire speed and I could hear him growl downstairs, before asking Bella to join him on a hunt. I ran after them quickly, not wanting to risk two newborns hunting alone. So far their control had been astounding, but I didn't want to become sloppy and cause something that could have been easily prevented. Charlie was angry and if his newborn instincts kicked in, he would go on a rampage.

I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as we were out of hearing range, Charlie broke down. Bella took him in her arms as he sobbed. I excused myself, not wanting to intrude and headed back to the house. Rose was sitting on the couch, holding my precious baby boy.

I gave her a small smile, before heading back to Anna's room, but she was already gone.

Plopping down besides Rosalie, she patted my arm.

"Don't worry so much. She'll find her soulmate one day. You did the right thing. Charlie would have been more broken, if he lived with her and her soulmate would come into the picture. Or if he had to find out in some other way of her deceit. Charlie will appreciate the fact that you chose his side and placed blame where blame was due." She said, before flicking mindlessly through the channels on the flatscreen. Dale was sleeping safely in her cold embrace and I felt my anxiety wash away as I gazed at the peaceful face of my baby boy.

* * *

**BPOV**

My dad continued to sob for a very long time. Finally settling down, he looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just feel so ...lonely and to feel love and loved in return was just such a wonderful feeling after all this time." He said as he looked down in shame.

_Why would he be ashamed? Anna did this, not him._

"Don't apologize, dad. Your soulmate is out there and you'll find her one day. At least you got to experience this, even if it was fabricated. You finally got your rocks off after all this time and to be honest, you were in dire need of some good raw sex." The words were out of my mouth, before I realized what I had said and I quickly slammed my hand in front of my mouth.

Charlie burst out laughing as he nudged me.

"You're a riot, Bells!" He said between snickers and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I guess you're right. I don't even feel love for her now. But I really needed it. I might spend the next hundred years without my soulmate and it would be hard carrying around those blue balls for all those years." He said seriously, making me cringe at the mere mention of my father and anything sexual.

"Enough of this," I said as I held out my hand. "Let's hunt."

Charlie nodded vigourously, before running ahead of me following the scent of some bears.

I took down one big bear, while Charlie took another one down and then some elk.

We spent the rest of the night, sitting in a clearing near the house, just looking up at the moon.

It was peaceful and filled my heart with a contentment I never expected to feel. The presence of my father in my immortal life soothed me in a way I had never imagined.

And I loved every moment of it.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella and Charlie hadn't returned all night and I was getting worried. I was just about to step out, when the doorbell rang and the distinct scent of humans filled my nose.

Not just any humans, Renée and Phil.

"Ah, the soulmates have arrived." Adam said from the corner of the room.

_Soulmates? Are they each other soulmates or is he referring to Charlie and Anna?_

_Cryptic little shit!_

I quickly opened the door and before I could even greet them, Renée opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed as she bounced into the house, reminding me briefly of my former wife.

_Someone's eager._

_

* * *

_

**So another chapter.**

**I was feeling a bit guilty for keeping you waiting the last days, so I decided to write another one.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Loved your reviews and keep them coming.**

**This'll be the last chapter today, but there are more coming soon.**

**Untill next time, sweets.**


	60. Chapter 60 : Shield

**I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Jasper. **

**Dammit!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

"Ah, the soulmates have arrived." Adam said from the corner of the room.

_Soulmates? Are they each other soulmates or is he referring to Charlie and Anna?_

_Cryptic little shit!_

I quickly opened the door and before I could even greet them, Renée opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed as she bounced into the house, reminding me briefly of my former wife.

_Someone's eager._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**CHARLIE POV**

We were almost at the house, when we smelled them. _Humans!_

Bella and I growled loudly, before looking at each other, startled by the noises coming from us. We changed a peek at each other briefly, before turning around and bolting.

We needed to get away from the delicious scent.

_What kind of ignorant humans would dare to come to a house filled with vampires? Fools!_

_Hush, Charlie! Bella spent almost every waking minute at the Cullen home!_

_Yes, but that was different, she was to become one of them._

_Oh right, because there was absolutely no danger for her just because she had decided to change in the future. That's why Jasper took a snap at her, because it was safe._

_Don't bad mouth Jasper! He's good for our little Bells!_

_Sure, Charlie! Just don't judge those people. You don't even know who they are._

_Yeah, you're right._

_Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself! _

_Everyone does on occasion, it's just your conscious battling your logic._

_Okay, so are you my conscience then?_

_No, I'm your logic, Charlie!_

_Whatever!_

We had been running for nearly an hour, untill we found a cave. We settled inside for the duration of the day. Bella whipped out her cell phone and walked outside to get reception.

I trailed behind her, eager to know when those damn humans would be gone, so we could return home.

Bella hit the speed dial and then Jasper's smooth voice rang throughout the forest.

"_Darlin'? Where are you, Bella?"_

"We caught the scent of humans at the house, Jasper. We made a run for it. Are they still there?"

_"It's just Renée and Phil. They are upstairs changing. You can come home now, darlin'."_

"Alright, babe. We'll be there in an hour or so."

_"Sure thing, sugar. Love you."_

"Love you too."

_Renée and Phil? And there changing? Did they know about vampires? Did they want to be changed? Bella didn't seem surprised in the least, so they must have known._

_Shit, now I have to spend eternity near the happy couple. Always pining after the one woman that never left my heart. Damn it all to hell!_

"Bells? What are your mom and Phil doing here and why are they changing?" I asked sternly.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she looked at the ground.

"Mom found out about Jasper, when we visited them. When we told her I was to be changed after the summer, she wanted to change as well. Phil went along with it, although he doesn't really appreciate the idea of vampires." She said softly, before sprinting into the forest towards our new home.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Carlisle, they just ran away! That's not normal newborn behaviour." I said as I waved my arms about in an overdramatic gesture.

"Fine, I'll contact Eleazar and we'll head up there as soon as Renée and Phil have completed their transformation." Carlisle said, before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.

_"Denali Residence, Tanya speaking."_

"Tanya dear, could I have a word with Eleazar, please."

"_Certainly, Carlisle." _

"_Carlisle? How may I help you, dear friend?"_

"We have quite the situation at our home. We will be harboring 4 newborns in a couple of days and we would like to spend their newborn year in Alaska. Also, I would like your assistance to determine the abilities they possess. Is this a possibility?"

_"I would love to assist you, Carlisle. Just give us a heads up what time you will be arriving."_

"Wonderful. Thank you, Eleazar and we will be seeing you soon."

_"Untill then, dear friend."_

"Untill then." Carlisle hung up the phone with a bright smile. He loved our cousins dearly and looked forward to the visit.

"I'm convinced Charlie has a power as well, but I'm not sure whether it's some sort of shield as his daughter or something else entirely. I just have this feeling that he does." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Anna had been using her persuasion to convince him that they were mated. However, as soon as I made him aware of her actions, he managed to shake of the new persuasion she was forcing onto him. I heard her voice and his emotions showed that it didn't affect him at all. Maybe he was using a shield or maybe it was something else entirely." I spoke confidently, because I truly believed he was gifted as well.

"It might be a shield as well. Mary has a similar power to yours, maybe Charlie and Bella sharing the same blood will lead to similar powers as well." Carlisle's face had become pensive with furrowed brow and far away gaze.

"The Whitlocks and Swans seem to be very gifted families indeed." He spoke suddenly, but he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to me, therefor I didn't answer him.

"I wonder...Jasper, have you ever noticed something special about Renée or Phil as well?" Carlisle questioned me.

"I haven't really noticed anything special about Phil, but Renée is a remarkable woman." I said as I slumped deeper into the leather chair.

"How so?" Carlisle continued to interrogate me.

"Her emotions are a constant rollercoaster. I could hardly decipher any of them, because of the speed and continuing alteration of her emotions. She is also very perceptive. I have never met a human with that amount of insight. She figured me out, just because of my walk." I said chuckling as I remember my self consciousness each time I had to move in front of her.

"Insight could lead to many interesting gifts. Tell me, was there anything special about Charlie that might strenghten the belief that he has a gift?" He sounded almost whistful.

"Edward once told me he had a very secluded mind, as if something obscured them constantly. He could only decipher the tone of his thoughts, but rarely the actual thoughts. This would lead me to believe that Bella's shield is an inherited trait from him. His emotions, just as Bella's also have always been interesting to analyze, since they have many of them and they change rapidly. Not like Renée, but still remarkable. But I somehow doubt he shielded himself from Anna's persuasion. I believe it was something else, because he never shielded himself to Edward and if Bella inherited her power from Charlie wouldn't his mind have been completely mute to Edward as well? I don't know. We'll just have to wait, I guess." I mused and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I could hardly contain the excitement that Carlisle sent my way at the prospect of working with other powers. The day we would arrive at Eleazar's, couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**So that was another chapter.**

**What do you think?**

**What will be Charlie's power?**

**Can you guess?**

**Review please.**


	61. Chapter 61 : Renée

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

"Edward once told me he had a very secluded mind, as if something obscured them constantly. He could only decipher the tone of his thoughts, but rarely the actual thoughts. Maybe, Bella's shield is an inherited trait from him. His emotions, just as Bella's also have always been interesting to analyze, since they have many of them and they change rapidly. Not like Renée, but still remarkable. I somehow doubt he shielded himself from Anna's persuasion. I believe it was something else, because he never shielded himself to Edward and if Bella inherited her power from Charlie wouldn't his mind have been completely mute to Edward as well? I don't know. We'll just have to wait, I guess." I mused and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I could hardly contain the excitement that Carlisle sent my way at the prospect of working with other powers. The day we would arrive at Eleazar's, couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

We were ready. Charlie was standing next to Renée with his hand in hers and I had my hand on Phil's arm. If they would lose it, they would need our newborn strenght to restrain them.

I had wanted to stand by my mother, but Charlie refused to be anywhere near Phil.

The Cullens and Whitlocks were keeping there distance and all stood waiting at the wall furthest from the soon awakening newborns.

Dale was asleep in the several rooms over, but the sound of his fluttering heartbeat was still loud as drums. Dale, my boy, he was growing so fast. He was barely a week old and he already looked the age of one. He crawled already and I was anticipation his first word or step any moment now.

The sound of Renée's heartbeat increasing alerted us and Charlie's pose went rigid.

"Remember." I said once more for both of them to hear. If they didn't focus on their human memories, they would lose them and I'd be heartbroken if my own mother wouldn't recognize me. Ofcourse, I couldn't be sure that Renée even heard me. The agonizing burn could be consuming her too much, to even notice anything surrounding her. I just had to hope.

Renée's back arched from the bed and she let out a horrific scream, before her heart stopped beating.

Charlie quickly retracted his hand from hers and prepared himself for an attack.

I could feel the waves of calm wash over all of us, as Renée opened her bloodred eyes.

She looked into my father's eyes and for a long time neither of them spoke.

"Charlie?" She asked hesitantly, before jumping from the bed in surprise at her own voice.

"She's getting agitated." Jasper said from his spot against the wall.

Renée, hearing his voice, turned her attention towards the sound.

With a single glance at my scarred boyfriend, she started growling viciously.

"She's losing it." Jasper said and Charlie quickly grabbed her from behind her, pinning her arms to her sides. Renée snarled as she tried to break free from Charlie's grip.

"Ssh, baby, he won't hurt you." Charlie said and for a moment I expected her anger to go through the roof at his endearment, but then she relaxed in his hold and a small, loving smile graced her face as she turned towards him.

"You haven't called me that in years." She said as she sighed happily.

_What? That was no sigh of relief? Shit! Are they going to hook up again? What about Phil?_

Before I could finish that train of thought, we all witnessed Renée pressing her lips on Charlie's. Charlie looked stunned for a second, before releasing her arms and grabbing her waist. Renée moaned into his mouth and I nearly gagged.

Suddenly Renée jumped back from him and started clawing at her neck.

"You need to hunt." Carlisle said calmly, although his eyes that kept looking at Phil betrayed his unease over the events that had occurred before our very own eyes.

She grabbed Charlie's hand and as they wanted to jump through the window, Emmett put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Renée snarled as she spotted this and Rose held her hands up to show her they didn't mean her or Charlie any harm.

"We'll join you. Charlie is still a newborn himself, Renée and you'll need us to help you restrain yourself if something goes wrong." Emmett said quickly, while dropping his hand to his side. Renée nodded and the four of them took off.

"What happened here?" Carlisle asked as he turned towards Mary, Edward and Jasper.

"She was having some very protective thoughts concerning Charlie." Edward began.

"Yes, so were her feelings, along with a massive amount of love and lust." Jasper continued.

"The reason behind her emotions is pure love." Mary said.

"I know that they are soulmates." Adam concluded.

"Oh shit." Anna said, as she appeared in the doorway after her act of disappearance.

Although I should have been angry at her for deceiving my father, in all this chaos I could only nod at her to convey she mirrorred my thoughts exactly.

"What about Phil?" Esmee questioned and I looked down at my poor stepfather. He would be crushed and there was nothing I could do to ease his pain.

"Don't worry about him." Adam said as he looked curiously at Anna, who had moved to Phil's other side and had placed her hand on his upper arm.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked him as he looked at him with the same frustrated look he would get whenever he couldn't hear someone's thoughts or he was being blocked.

Adam shrugged and looked back at Phil, whose heartbeat was picking up rapidly.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Renée almost looked as if she were dancing as she ran forward at an amazing speed. Her face was devastatingly beautiful as her smile lit up her face. She was actually happy with this fate and that knowledge made me happy too. I struggled to keep up with her, but being a newborn our speed was greater than the others.

"Baby, slow down! Emmett and Rose can't keep up." I said as she danced around me.

Suddenly a delicious scent hit my nose and I saw Renée's eyes shift from red to black.

_Oh fuck!_

Everything in me told me to run, so I wouldn't be exposed to temptation, but I needed to stay here and help Renée. Emmett and Rose were to far behind to catch her in time.

She took off in a sprint and I ran behind her as fast as I could, yelling out her name the entire time. She was slightly faster than me and I could see the distance between us becoming more and more. I couldn't give up though and I kept running ahead, following her scent as I had lost sight of her.

I broke out of the trees into a clearing and there she was, purring in delight as her teeth had pierced the unlucky bastards skin and his blood ran down her throat. I could feel the bloodlust increase within and struggled to keep my calm. A nagging voice, the voice of the animal, told me to head to town and relish in the buffet that it contained, but the voice of common sense was slightly louder.

I couldn't say anything, it was too late anyway as I kept my breath and just waited for her to finish off the poor guy.

Finally, she tossed his body aside and sniffed the air, desperate for her next victim.

"I'm still thirsty." She said as she uprooted a tree and tossed his body under it carelessly.

She was sniffing the air desperately and her face showed the regret, since she couldn't pick up on another human scent. Emmett and Rose broke to the trees than and grabbed Renée by both arms.

"Sorry, Charlie." Emmett said as he hung his head and took off towards the house, dragging Renée with him the entire time.

She could have broken free from his grip easily, but Rose also had a firm grip on her and this prevented her from escaping.

I sat in the clearing for a little while longer as I sobbed into my hands. I had failed the only woman I ever loved and as soon as she came to her senses, she would probably hate me for the rest of eternity. The disgust was nearly as much as the one I felt over the fact that it took everything in me, not to go and attack some innocent humans.

_I truly am a monster!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Reviews please.**

**Drama ahead.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	62. Chapter 62 : Denali

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**Charlie POV**

"Sorry, Charlie." Emmett said as he hung his head and took off towards the house, dragging Renée with him the entire time.

She could have broken free from his grip easily, but Rose also had a firm grip on her and this prevented her from escaping.

I sat in the clearing for a little while longer as I sobbed into my hands. I had failed the only woman I ever loved and as soon as she came to her senses, she would probably hate me for the rest of eternity. The disgust was nearly as much as the one I felt over the fact that it took everything in me, not to go and attack some innocent humans.

I truly was a monster!

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

We had just arrived at the Denali's, but what should have been a joyful reunion was clouded in drama. Phil had awaken 7 hours after Renée and his bloodlust was hard to control. I had to concentrate extremely hard and we even had to order Emmett to bring in some elk out of fear of him taking off to slaughter the town. So after his first feeding, he finally turned his attention to the room, where he noticed Renée sobbing in her ex-husbands arms. Charlie had been disgusted by himself as he entered the house after Renée and he had refused to come near her, but she wouldn't let it go. They kept running circles around the house. Charlie to escape Renée and Renée to talk to him. Finally, she grabbed him, threw him against the wall and then jumped him. With no way to escape, Charlie relaxed under her and then she crushed her lips on his. Bella ran out of there, with Dale on her hip, who kept sending her calm vibes to replace the trauma of seeing her parents ripping each others clothes apart.

The rest of the family was amused and when Emmett burst out laughing at Bella's quick retreat, Renée finally noticed us in the room. Esmee threw them some bathrobes and then they disappeared to talk. After Phil's awakening they had joined us again, still dressed in bath robes, I might add. One look upon their attire and their intimate embrace and Phil flipped his shit. He charged towards Charlie, only to be knocked over by Bella from the side. He had jumped to his feet again and then got thrown back by Renée. She growled at him and that seemed to snap him out of his murderous rage. Anna had taken the opportunity to take his hand and although he was confused by her move, he didn't comment nor did he retract his hand.

Ofcourse, this move on Anna's part, made us all lose it. We started yelling at her, me included, for abusing her power once again and how she shouldn't be so desperate and leave the poor men alone. The family got divided in two parts. Adam, Mary, Edward following Mary ofcourse, Phil and Anna against Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Rose, me, Bella and Dale. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to interfere so they didn't voice an opinion.

Adam, Mary, Edward, Phil and Anna took Edward's volvo to Denali and hadn't spoken a word after the lines were drawn. Carlisle, Esmée and Dale took the Mercedes. I drove Bella and Charlie to Alaska in the Porsche that once belonged to Alice. Emmett, Rose and Renée drove the Jeep, since Renée was a bigger risk, she would need Emmett's strenght to restrain her.

So here we were, jumping out of our cars. The lines were once again made obvious as my sisters, brother, Edward and Phil knocked on the back door and the rest of us on the front door.

_Damn, could they be any more childish?_

Tanya opened the door for us and led us into the living room, while Eleazar led the rest in as well. The tension was tangible and the Denali coven didn't dare to speak for the longest time.

Eleazar however, was looking each newborn over with growing interest.

"Anything of interest, old friend?" Carlisle finally broke the silence.

Eleazar nodded as he walked up to Dale first.

"The halfbreed is very interesting. He's linked to both parents and has part of both gifts. I will elaborate on that later." He said as he turned to Bella and took her hand.

"A very powerful one you have here, Carlisle. She is not merely a physical shield, but a mental one as well. Once she will have gained control over her gift, she will be able to shield anyone she choses within 50 miles. Gifts within the shield will still be able to reach the outside, but not reversed." He pressed his lips to her hand briefly and then stroked Dale's cheek.

"As I told you, he has a combined power. He's an empath like his father, but he is also immune to interference with his own feelings. His father will not be able to manipulate him, as he shields himself from it. Also he will be the only one able to breach his mother's shield due to their connection. A very gifted shield indeed." Eleazar smiled at my son, before walking past me towards Charlie.

"This man is remarkable as well. He's a neutralizer of sorts. He can nullify any power if he choses to do so. This means he can take away any power he concentrates on. For example he can make it so that you can't read any minds for as long as he wants, Edward." Eleazar said as he smirked at Edward, probably looking forward to the privacy if Charlie would just turn off Eddie's power. He slowly moved towards Renée and took her hand.

"You, my dear, have immense insight. Your gift is perception. This is a very valuable gift, since it will allow you to read between the lines. You will be able to notice things, others easily oversee. Remarkable people." Eleazar said as he pressed his lips against Renée's skin for a short second. He crossed the room towards the others and stopped in front of Phil.

"I'm sorry to inform, you do not have a gift. That doesn't make you any less worthy though." Eleazar concluded, before sitting down next to Carmen.

We fell into easy conversation after that and although the hostility between the two sides remained, the evening passed pleasantly.

* * *

The next morning I heard a growl from downstairs, making me rush down.

Mary was standing in front of Edward ready to pounce on Tanya.

I jumped in front of Mary and in that moment a truce was achieved.

"Touch my sister and you die, Tanya!" I growled and Tanya swiftly retreated.

I didn't know what had taken place, but knowing Tanya I wouldn't put it past her to seduce a mated man or vampire.

"Family meeting!" Carlisle yelled towards the stairs and under a minute all the Cullens, Swans, Whitlocks and Denali's were gathered in the now cramped living room.

"We need to put a stop to the hostilities within our family. Adam, tell us what you know. Mary tell us the emotions and reasons behind it. I'm referring to the relationship between Anna and Phil." He sighed exasperated.

"They are soulmates." Adam curtly answered.

"They are feeling love, lust, protectiveness, longing, contentment and peace whenever in each others presence. The reasoning behind it is the fact that they are mated." Mary concluded.

This dissolved any tension between us and after apologizing profusely for our behaviour, our bonds were strenghtened again and everything went back to normal.

As Bella went out for a hunt with her mothers, I took Adam aside and begged him to join me on a small shopping trip. He conceded, since he already knew what it was about.

We spent the rest of the day looking for the perfect engagement ring, which I thankfully found. The ring was white gold and held one round diamond surrounded by small sapphires.

"She'll love it, I just know it." Adam said as I gazed at the ring. A blinding smile lit up my face as I paid the ring and started planning my proposal to the most perfect creature on the face of this earth.

* * *

**So a lot happened in this one chapter. **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**We're getting closer to the end.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love them and I love you guys.**

**Untill next time.**


	63. Chapter 63 : Renovations

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

As Bella went out for a hunt with her mothers, I took Adam aside and begged him to join me on a small shopping trip. He conceded, since he already knew what it was about.

We spent the rest of the day looking for the perfect engagement ring, which I thankfully found. The ring was white gold and held one round diamond surrounded by small sapphires.

"She'll love it, I just know it." Adam said as I gazed at the ring. A blinding smile lit up my face as I paid the ring and started planning my proposal to the most perfect creature on the face of this earth.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

It had been a year since we had met with the Denali's to find out about our powers and sit out our newborn year. Carlisle had uprooted us all to England and that was were we were now unpacking our new homes. Yes, I said homes, since it would be too strange for that many vampires to live together, imposing as one big happy family. So we were divided into three families.

The Cullens which consisted of Carlisle and Esme, the parents and their children, Edward, Mary, Rosalie and Emmett. The Swans, where Charlie and Renee were the parents of Anna. The younger brother of Renée, Phil also lived with them. Finally there were the Whitlocks. Jasper and I parented Adam, Irina and Dale. Story goes that Jasper is their older brother that fostered his siblings after the death of his parents.

Carlisle would start working at the hospital, while Esme stayed at home. Rosalie, Emmett and Mary would start high school as juniors and Edward would be a sophomore.

Charlie was opening a store with fishing supplies. Renée would stay at home as well, since she was too flighty to chose one profession and stick to it. Phil would answer telephone calls for some firm I never heard off, which meant he could stay at home and since he had the least amount of control, that could only be considered a benefit. Anna would start school as a freshmen.

Jasper and I both had found teaching positions. I would teach English at the local high school, which contained a lot of familiar students and Jasper would teach History at Oxford University. Adam would start high school as a senior, Irina would be a junior and our little Dale was to be home schooled by his lovely grandmothers.

As I unpacked another box of human memorabilia, I couldn't help but think back to my first day at Forks High and how I knew at first sight that there was something about them and how I had never expected them to turn my life around so quickly. I must have let my shield down, because I was quickly engulfed in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, darlin'. You _ARE_ the world and I am the one to feel grateful for meeting you." Jasper said right before kissing me passionately.

"Adam, Irina, y'all can take care of this, right?" Jasper asked and Adam quickly nodded.

Jasper pulled me out of the door and into the car. He sped out of the driveway and after driving a short while, he pulled up at Oxford University.

The campus was beautiful, but I only had eyes for Jasper as I followed him mindlessly inside and into a classroom.

"For once the tables are turned. I will not wither away from boredom after another century of pretending to be a student. This time I will have the opportunity to teach them and share my knowledge with some genuinly eager minds. I will be able to share past experiences and for once teach them some true facts, unlike some text books. You, darlin', have made that possible.

Your love has made me resistant to the calling of their blood, because no one will ever smell as enticing as your human scent was to me. I will be able to stand in front of them in complete control. You offered me that.

You have made me mature and able to become my true person. I will not have to pretend to be some mindless teenager any longer and will be able to finally be who I truly am. A father, a lover, an adult. You have opened windows at all sides for me and once more I have you to thank for that.

You have given me certainty and love, where I took myself for a monster before, I can now see a man. Where I saw scars and horrors, I now see passion and strenght. Where I felt insecure, ugly and unworthy, you have shown me the capable, strong, loving and handsome man you see. I can not thank you enough for dragging me out of the darkness and into the light, darlin'.

You have given me Dale, a miracle I never thought possible, but one that completes me in every way. The pride, love and contentment that fills me daily in his presence makes me feel whole and once again I have to thank you.

But most importantly, you have given me you. Your love, your trust, your heart, your body, your soul. You have given me your all and only because I have you, am I who I am today. See me fall to my knees to thank you. You, darlin', are everything and I will want and need you forever.

Darlin', although we have travelled a long and difficult path, I can never be without you and I love you with every fiber of my being. You are what completes me, you are what makes me whole, you are me as I am you. We are truly one and this love will never falter. Darlin', will you marry me?" He looked up at me from his spot on the floor and quickly held up a box. He opened the box to reveal the most precious ring. I sobbed as I launched myself into his arms.

"Yes! Yes, ofcourse, I'll marry you, Jasper!" I cried into his chest as he kissed the top of my head. He quickly slipped on the ring, before taking my chin into his grasp and crushing his lips on mine.

Everything that happened of that was hazy. My head was foggy and all that I could think off was my handsome husband to be.

We visited all the families to tell them the news apparently, although I couldn't recall these events. My mind only cleared the moment Jasper thrusted into me.

I quickly surveyed the room to see we had made it into our new bedroom.

I moaned loudly as he pushed in harder.

"You feel that, darlin'?" He growled as he pushed in fast and hard.

"Yes....Oh God yes!" I cried out as I thrusted up to meet him.

"Turn around!" He said as he slipped out of me, making me whimper.

I quickly obeyed and sat on my hands and knees, already knowing what he wanted from me.

"Damnit, darlin', you don't know what a fine ass you have!" He said as he stroked my back and then smacked my ass. I squeaked in surprise and Jasper chuckled before smacking my ass again.

"You like that, don't ya?" He asked as I unconsciously had started to purr.

"Hell yeah! Fuck, baby! Do it again!" I growled.

Ofcourse, my wonderful man obeyed, only this time he pushed into me the moment his hand left my cheek. I growled and pushed back, forcing him deeper into me. Jasper moaned as he bent over and bit into my back while pounding into me.

The burn of his venom, the sharp pain of his teeth and the fast, hard pace of his thrust pushed me over the edge as I let out an animalistic roar.

Jasper cried out my name before falling onto my back.

He slid out of me slowly and then flipped me onto my back to pull me into a sweet kiss. I pushed him off of me and as he looked at me with rejection written on his face, I felt the need to rectify this situation immediatly.

"Do it again, Major! Only this time, I want you to let out the beast!" I half growled. His golden eyes turned black instantly as he threw me against the wall. _Yes, you heard me! He threw me!_ Before I could get back to my feet, he was there. Lifting me up and making me wrap my legs around him. He pounded into me faster and harder than ever, untill he literally thrusted us through the wall. We fell onto Irina and Adam's bed, breaking it along the way. A door shattered as he pushed me up against it, never once missing a beat. Untill finally I climaxed on the stairs. He roared so loudly as he came, that I had no doubt the surrounding animals all fled in sheer panic. I felt smug after our tumble and dragged him into the shower.

"Ready for round three?" I asked and Jasper just stared at me wide eyed.

"I guess not." I muttered as I grabbed the soap.

It's safe to say, that was all he needed, before pushing me up against the wall.

We spent exactly 29 hours fucking and making love that day and night and I wouldn't have wanted to miss a second of it. _My man has some stamina!_

As we laid recovering in our bed, I could hear Irina scream and Adam cursing.

"What the fuck happened to our room? And why the fuck did you need a peephole between our rooms?" Adam growled as he stepped through the mansize hole in the wall and came to stand beside our bed.

Jasper shrugged.

"Oops!" was all I said as I turned over and away from his angry glare.

"Oops!" Adam growled, before disappearing from our room.

"You'll need to update your list, darlin'. I guess we'll need some plaster as well." Jasper lazily said.

_Plaster? Oh... To renevate our NEW home!_

"Sure, babe."

* * *

**Another chapter finished.**

**There will be a couple more.**

**I think 2 or 3 (including the epilogue)**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love y'all.**


	64. Chapter 64 : Wedding

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

As we laid recovering in our bed, I could hear Irina scream and Adam cursing.

"What the fuck happened to our room? And why the fuck did you need a peephole between our rooms?" Adam growled as he stepped through the mansize hole in the wall and came to stand beside our bed.

Jasper shrugged.

"Oops!" was all I said as I turned over and away from his angry glare.

"Oops!" Adam growled, before disappearing from our room.

"You'll need to update your list, darlin'. I guess we'll need some plaster as well." Jasper lazily said.

_Plaster? Oh... To renevate our NEW home!_

"Sure, babe."

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

After the ring had been burning in my pocket for a year, I had finally gathered enough courage to pop the question. Now, three months later, we were standing in the St-Peters basilicum in Vatican City, Italy. Bella had the wonderful idea of marrying in the religious centre of the world. Ofcourse, if she hoped the pope would marry us, she would be sourly disappointed. I just hoped none of these priests knew what we were, since there had been documented religious texts on our existence.

I was standing at the altar with Adam as my best man. Edward and Emmett were groomsmen ofcourse. Rosalie was extremely happy, when Bella asked her to be her maid of honour and Emmett wound up at our door three days later thanking us for the best three days of his life.

I chuckled at the memory, just as the doors opened and Rose started walking down the aisle. All my forgotten nerves kicked in again and my anxiety spiked. Adam nudged me quickly to make me reign it back in. I focused on my unnecessary breathing to compose myself.

Feeling slightly better, I glanced back up to see Mary and Anna dancing their way down.

Bella still wasn't in sight and I could almost feel my unbeating heart beat again in anticipation.

I caught a glimpse of Charlie in his suit and held my breath, awaiting to see the extraordinary beauty that would be my wife in less than an hour.

Finally they came forward and as I laid eyes upon my gorgeous Bella, I found myself not being able to breath.

She was wearing a long dress, with silver coloured pattern at the top, her jewelry contained a lot of pearls and diamonds, but no diamond compared to her beauty. Her chestnut hair, was braided in a sort of crown, only letting some curls hang loose. Her make up was light and I liked it. I was never a fan of a lot of make up and her natural beauty shone through.

I now understood why they kept insisting on going with the grey tie, since it complimented her dress perfectly. I just stood there drooling as Charlie glanced at me impatiently.

At the sound of Bella's musical giggle I finally snapped out of it and accepted Bella's hand as Charlie placed it in mine. I smiled at Bella before turning my attention to the priest.

Since we were in Vatican City, our marriage was also performed in the local language.

The ceremony was all latin and Bella had spent three months studying hard to master the death language in time.

She spoke beautifully as she vowed her eternal love and her pronunciation was nearly perfect.

I felt myself swell with pride, but my love and desire was much greater and the sighs echoing around the church made me realize I was projecting again. I couldn't reign it in though, since my attention was solely on my beautiful bride.

As the priest gave his permission to kiss the bride, I quicky wrapped her in my arms and dipped her. She giggled slightly, but quickly composed herself.

We ran at a human pace out of the church and I held my vest over her to avoid the rice showering down on us.

After a short ride in the limo we arrived at a park to take pictures and after that it was time for the party to begin.

After having some deer and those who drank human blood were treated to bags of human blood, it was time for our opening dance.

I pulled Bella against my chest as Destiny by Jim Brickman came on.

_**What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me**_

_**But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew**_

_**Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny**_

_**I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about**_

_**But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe**_

_**Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny**_

_**Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way**_

_**Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny**_

I kissed her passionately before handing her over to Charlie for the father daughter song.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she twirled with Charlie to the sounds of Daddy's girl by Red Sovine.

_**I recall the night that you came into this world.  
I couldn't believe the doctor when he said: "It's a little girl."  
I said: "Now Doc, you must be wrong. You see I want a boy."  
Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy.**_

_**Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son.  
Daddy's Girl**_

_**I recall the day I took you to a baseball game.  
You brought along your baby doll and half its' baby things.  
We sat there a-playin' house, while the Dodgers played the Braves.  
And ev'ryone in the bleachers looked at us as if to say.**_

_**Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son.  
Daddy's Girl**_

_**I recall the day I took you on a fishin' trip,  
You said: "Daddy won't that hook hurt the fishes' lip?"  
And you said if they don't get air, those things in the can will die.  
So we turned the worms all loose and chased some butterflies.**_

_**Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son. (Daddy's Girl.)**_

_**I recall the day that your young man come to call.  
Seems like only yesterday, you swam and played football.  
But I know the time has come, that I must set you free.  
But no matter where you are, you know what you are to me.**_

_**Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son.  
Daddy's Girl**_

_**Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
I'm the centre of Daddy's world.  
I know I'm Daddy's number one,  
For he loves me like I was his son.  
Daddy's Girl**_

Then I took a hold of Esme and as I twirled her to the sound of I'm your angel by R. Kelly and Celine Dion, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I marveled at the love surrounding us.

_**No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray**_

_**And then you will see the morning will come  
And every day will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see**_

_**I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel**_

_**And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel**_

_**I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day**_

_**And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?**_

_**No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray**_

_**And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
The end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Oh no  
Just put your trust beyond the skies**_

Guests tangoed, waltzed and foxtrotted the night away. Ofcourse there was some modern music as well, were I could grind myself against that delicious ass of hers.

When Rose tapped her watch, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out of the ball room.

We had barely made it to the rented cottage, when Bella attacked me.

As I carried her over the threshold, she just giggled and kissed my forehead, then she leapt out of my arms and into the bathroom.

She walked out in a ivory corset and multi strap stiletto's. _Fuck, that's hot! I'm going to cream my pants if she doesn't hurry up!_

Bella shashayed her way over to me and then pushed me down onto the bed. She crawled up onto my body and then started kissing the spot just behind my ear.

_Damn, woman! I'll never last like this._

I flipped her over quickly and pushed myself away from her. She growled, but as she saw me reaching for her foot, she quickly silenced herself. I went to remove the stiletto's.

"Leave them." My wife ordered.

_Fuck! _

_Fucking in fuck me shoes! She's so going to get it tonight! _

_No! Whitlock, this is your wedding night! Slow and loving! Slow and loving! _

_Yeah, you're right!_

I moved over the stillettos and started kissing my way up to her center. As I reached her moistened panties, I quickly moved over them and started kissing her neck, while slowly unhooking her corset. As I opened the corset and her glorious tits came on display, I quickly dived in. Suckling them as a newborn baby and biting on occasion. Bella was writhing underneath me and I marveled at being able to affect her so.

I kissed, licked and nibbled at every inch of her newly exposed flesh and took my sweet time.

The need coming from Bella became unbearable and so I finally decided to feast on her delicious juices. I ripped her panties off of her and dove in. I pushed my tongue into her core as deeply as possible and she cried out in ecstacy. The hand that was not massaging her beautiful left breast, started rubbing her clit with just the perfect amount of pressure. She instantly orgasmed and I lapped up every drop of her cum.

She stared at me in awe and I just smirked smugly at my wife. I saw her glancing at the obvious bulge, but I quickly crawled onto her. This night was all about her and I didn't want her to return the favor, although my dick was straining painfully in my pants. I kissed her for about an half an hour, never breaking our passionate battle of tongues. When she couldn't take it anymore, she ripped my suit off and guided me to her core. I pulled her into a heated kiss once more and as she started grinding against me, he naturally slipped inside of her.

Our movements were slow, loving and gentle and our simultaneous climax contained of pure bliss, as the love and adoration flowed freely from both of us.

"I love you, baby." She sighed as she pecked me on the cheek.

"I worship, adore and love you, darlin'." I answered, before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

_Forever!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Next up : the epilogue**

**It won't be for today though, but I'll write it soon.**

**Love you guys and thanks for sticking by me throughout this story.**

**Reviews please.**

**and as always, you can find the outfits on my profile.  
**


	65. Chapter 65 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**We finally got here.**

**The end.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

Our movements were slow, loving and gentle and our simultaneous climax contained of pure bliss, as the love and adoration flowed freely from both of us.

"I love you, baby." She sighed as she pecked me on the cheek.

"I worship, adore and love you, darlin'." I answered, before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

_Forever!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**Dale POV**

Time passes quickly when you are immortal, but it can also move at a snails pace.

The first fifty years of my existence moved at such a fast pace, that I had hardly any time to reflect on the things happening around me. But these last fifty years have been a drag. I find myself longing for a love like my parents. My mother, Bella Whitlock is the most beautiful woman imaginable and she loves me unconditionally. I once told my uncly Edward how I longed to find a woman as caring, loving and wonderful as my mother and he started going on and on about Oedipus and his unhealthy love for his mother. After I convinced him that I was in no way lusting after my own mother, he finally dismissed me.

I didn't want to speak with my father about my loneliness and how I strived to find a woman like my mother, since he would get all lovey dovey and start gushing about her like there was no tomorrow. So I went to talk to my uncle Emmett. Big mistake! He kept talking about Edward and how he was a hundred year old virgin when he met my mother. Then he told me there was nothing wrong with just getting my rocks off with random women, while waiting for the right girl.

I ended up running out of his room with my cheeks aflame.

So I just gave up. I didn't talk to anyone about my loneliness after that.

I was glad to know that I had an emotional shield, thus avoiding uncomfortable talks with my father or aunt Mary.

I worked as a Gym teacher at Forks high school, with my mother and father. Mom taught English and dad taught History. Today my world would get turned upside down.

We were sitting in the staff room during lunch. The Whitlocks occupying there own table as usual, since the other teachers seemed to be slightly intimidated by my parents, who pretended to be my brother and sister in law.

"It's curious. She reminds me so much of you, darlin'." Dad said as he gazed into her eyes. This used to make me sick to my stomach, but now it would just increase the longing I felt for a love like theirs. Their love was greater than any I had ever seen and although the other couples in our family loved each other unconditionally, the love my parents shared always seemed to be more.

"The new girl?" My mom asked, while batting her eyelashes at my dad.

"Uhuh." He answered huskily, the lust he was sending out wasn't helping me keep my cool either. I had to suffer through lunch besides my parents, with a massive boner thanks to my father.

_How sick is that?_

"What's her name?" I croaked out, effectively bursting their bubble. 

_Thank God!_

"Emily Swan." Dad answered, never taking his eyes of my mother.

"Swan?" She repeated as she got lost in thought.

"Oh, I have her in my class later." I told my dad, not interrupting my mothers reflective moments.

"Who are her parents? Grandparents?" Mom asked.

"How would I know, darlin'? Maybe, we should contact Phil. Have him search the net for a bit or hack into the private files at City Hall?" Dad suggested, mom just nodded.

Dad sent a text to Phil and then the bell sounded, alerting us to go to class.

I headed to the gym and started prepping the room. I was going to let the girls play some volleybal, while the boys had to run laps.

When I finished, I turned towards my students, scanning the crowd for the new girl so I could sign her slip first. My eyes finally rested on a gorgeous girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. She did resemble my mother, but that hardly meant she was internally beautiful as well. I crooked my finger in a gesture to make her come over.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" I asked as I held out my hand to take her slip.

As she handed it over, her hand brushed mine and an electric current ran through my entire body.

"Y-y-yes, sir." She said as she looked at her feet and blushed deliciously. She was utterly adorable.

"Did you just move here?" I asked, while signing the slip.

"No, I was just homeschooled untill recently." She answered. I was becoming quickly intrigued with this girl before me and then she bit her lip. 

_Damn it! That's so hot!_

_Oh fuck! I think I just fell for a student! _

_Not just any student! One of mine! _

_This is so mixed up! _

_Dammit! _

_Why didn't I just enroll high school like all the other times?!_

I handed her back her slip and as her hand brushed mine once again, I knew. This was the one for me!

* * *

**So that's it!**

**The end!**

**Dale the hundred-year old virgin fell in love.**

**Will there be a sequel?**

**Would you want one?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**

**I'm kind of sad that the story ended.**

**This was absolutely my favourite story to write.**

**I want to thank all of you that read my story and reviewed.**

**It really meant a lot to me.**

**Goodbye.**

**Sniff sniff.**


	66. AN : Sequel news

**Hey guys,**

**I've gotten a lot of responses already and just couldn't leave you hanging.**

**The prologue of the sequel is up.**

**The sequel is called Dale's journey.**

**Don't worry, there will still be plenty of BPOV and JPOV included in the story.**

**Thanks to all of you for loving my story so much and supporting me.**

**I hope I won't let you down.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	67. AN

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry to do this.**

**This is NOT a chapter, but for the ongoing stories I will replace this AN with a chapter soon.**

**I put a poll on my profile, giving you the opportunity to chose which story you would prefer to read.**

**It would please me tremendously if you would give me a minute of your time and just vote.**

**As soon as Dale's journey is finished, I will be starting the story that has the most votes.**

**Love y'all and thank you for not chasing me down with sticks for writing this annoying AN.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	68. PLEASE VOTE

**To all my wonderful readers, I have some great news! **

**I'll find you has been nominated in the 'Everything's bigger in Texas Awards' and I would like for you guys to show me your love by voting.**

**The story has been nominated in following categories:**

**- Most underappreciated fic**

**- Best overall Jasper fic**

**- Best Original Storyline**

**Voting will be possible from the 23****rd**** of March untill the 12****th**** of April on **

**http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Please vote for my story.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
